


追随

by then0525



Category: nishino nanase - Fandom, shirainishi, shiraishi mai - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	追随

01.  
“所以说学园祭一定要让麻衣样出场！这样之后才会收割一大堆新鲜的学弟学妹。”松村笑嘻嘻地将手里的水拧开递给满头大汗的白石，又顺手拍了拍白石的肩膀：“你看甚至还有从初中部专门跑过来的学弟学妹，都是为了看白石学姐。”  
“少来！”一整天来被各种学弟学妹围着询问薙刀社相关问题，甚至连中午的便当都只是匆匆吃了两口就剩下了，白石猛灌了几口水，在心里想着等下回去把便当吃完。  
“学园祭圆满落幕——为了表示庆祝，我们去吃可乐饼怎么样？麻衣样明天的假期要怎么安排？”松村一面收拾着宣传单和展牌，一面向白石发出邀请。  
“啊，我中午的便当还没来得及吃完，再加上有点累，就不去了，等下我吃便当就好了，晚上回去刚好又是晚饭。”天气还是有点热，白石又穿着袴，有气无力地用手扇着风，在心里感叹松村还是有点人性的，没有让自己戴护具，虽然理由是“遮住了这张脸的话就失去了一定要让白石麻衣出场的理由。”  
“可是你的便当已经被我吃完了欸，”松村一脸无辜地看着白石：“我看你只吃了两口就走开了，以为你不喜欢今天的便当，心里想着鸡排不能浪费，就友情帮你解决掉了。”  
“松村沙友理！你还有没有人性！”白石抓狂地吼了起来，抬手就要敲松村的脑门，松村哪能让她得逞，在白石吼出自己名字的时候就已经悄悄地朝后退了几步，白石迈步追上来的时候更是撒腿就跑，一边跑还一边喊着：“麻衣样我劝你放弃，你今天累了一天，可是我精力充沛，中午甚至吃了两份便当，所以保守估计，你在五分钟之内是追不上我的。”  
松村的话音刚落，白石就停下了，她从来不会这么快就服软的，松村好奇地回头望去，只见白石手里拿着一只手机，一脸若有所思的样子。  
那明显不是白石的手机，上面还挂着圆圆的白色挂坠，松村一下子了然，大概是白天来问东问西的那些学弟学妹中的哪一个把手机忘在这里了。  
可是，要怎么找失主呢？  
松村猜白石大概也在苦恼这个，她想了两秒，想不出好用的方法，于是转身回来朝着白石走去，打算说服白石先把手机带回去，等失主发觉丢了手机打电话过来之后再作打算。  
然后她就看到了白石身后正并排朝着校外走去的两个女生，走在左边的那个女生背着双肩包，背包的拉链上挂着一个圆圆的白色挂坠，长着两条腿的迷之生物，松村总觉得那迷之生物有点眼熟，心里一动，慌忙低头看白石手里握着的手机——挂坠是一模一样的，只是大小规格不同。于是松村一脸着急地伸手指了指白石后面，示意白石看过去。  
白石转头看了一眼，又回头对上了松村的眼神，松村对着白石点了点头，白石就迈步追出去了，一面追一面大喊着：“前面的同学！麻烦留步！”  
学园祭刚刚结束，还有三三两两的没能尽兴的人站在原地聊着天，再加上对外开放的缘故，很多初中部的、外校的同学也都涌了进来，这个时候人还很多，白石这么一喊，很多人都转脸过来看她，偏偏背着背包的两个女生仍旧朝前走着，没有回头。  
白石一面摆出不好意思的笑脸，双手合拢朝着看过来的人们表示抱歉，一面脚下加快，左躲右闪，试图绕过人流，追上那两个女生，嘴上放低了声音，但仍然不断地喊着“同学！同学！”  
慢慢地，道两旁的人们开始主动给白石腾出一条路来，同时也都兴致勃勃地看着大名鼎鼎的白石麻衣这么着急的样子，究竟是要追上谁。白石见状干脆放开了朝前跑去，没想到快要赶到那两位女生身后的时候，突然沿路冲出来一个男生，白石慌忙停了步子侧身想要给男生让位，然后就感到腰部突然痛了一下，白石站稳了之后，腰部的痛意开始加重，白石鼓起腮帮试图忍住，但校园女神的女神包袱从来都撑不过三秒，最终白石还是皱着眉朝着松村招了招手。  
“干嘛啊？你继续追啊。”松村优哉游哉，手里拎着她们两个人的包，用嘴型对白石这么说着。  
“……快点过来啊。”  
“急什么？”松村不紧不慢地朝着白石走过来。  
“我闪到腰了！”白石气不过，对着松村大吼出来。  
此言一出，世界都变得安静了。  
松村停了步子，目瞪口呆地看着白石，随即噗嗤笑了出来，加快了步子朝着白石的方向跑过来，将白石的手臂搭在自己脖颈上。  
“那个……这个手机？”白石一叠声地喊着疼疼疼的时候听到了这样的声音，有点迟疑的嗓音，白石痛苦地喘了一口气，抬眼看过去。  
是那两个无论如何都不回头的女生，开口询问的那个就是刚刚一直低头走在左边的那位，背上的背包上挂着与手机上同样的挂饰，再加上又开口问了出来，十有八九就是手机的主人了。白石心里有点不太清楚为什么确定是自己的东西，开口询问的时候却仍然带着迟疑。  
于是白石没好气地把手里的手机朝前面一送：“是你的吧？手机要带好啊。”这个时候松村在她肋下戳了一把，白石习惯性地躲，结果腰间又是一阵疼痛，白石恼怒地要转过脸去呵斥松村。  
结果视线路过女生脸上的时候白石愣住了，穿着本校校服的女生，大概是没见过的学妹，表情有些悲苦的样子，眼睛红红的，明显是刚刚哭过，这下被白石抱怨了手机没有带好以后又蓄满了眼泪，视线与白石的视线甫一相接便迅速移开了，双手将手机紧紧地握在胸前，大概不是为了珍惜手机的心情，而仅仅是想要忍住眼泪。女生朝着白石鞠了个躬：“对不起，给前辈添麻烦了。”  
声音低低的，音量又小，再加上一副可怜兮兮的样子，搞得白石觉得自己像是在欺负人一样，于是慌忙摆摆手说没关系啊你怎么了？话没说完肋下又挨了松村一戳，松村笑着向两位学妹解释别看白石这样，其实不太擅长应对不熟的人不开心的情况，请你们不要在意。  
与哭泣的女生同行的女生也开始开口主持局面了，她朝着松村和白石鞠了个躬，解释说娜酱今天也是心情不好，发生了不太开心的事情，也请两位前辈不要在意。  
松村与樱井正攀谈着，西野抬起眼看了一眼白石，白石大概是被松村戳了一下又触发了腰痛，表情有些痛不欲生的样子，西野恰好撞见学院女神这么没有偶像包袱的时刻，结果含着眼泪笑了起来，倒是让白石愣了一愣。这个时候外交家松村和樱井结束了有礼貌的攀谈，各自准备把同伴带走了。被叫做娜酱的女生站在原地晃了一晃，用手背抹了眼泪，冲着白石又鞠了一躬，感谢学姐把手机送回来。  
“好可爱！”等到目送两位学妹离开之后，白石与松村异口同声说了出来，又马上询问对方：“你在说哪个？”  
“当然是跟我讲话的那个了！长得好漂亮，笑起来也好开朗！”松村眼睛依旧望着前面，朝前走了一步：“是不是超可爱的！我们混到高三，怎么都没有听说过学校还有这么可爱的学妹啊？”  
白石一副想要说些什么的样子，无奈松村已经开始朝前迈步，白石腰痛了一下，立刻默不作声了。  
“是不是很可爱！”松村没有意识到白石的沉默包含着与她不同的答案，一面缓步朝前走着一面继续刚刚的话题。  
“……送我去医院。”  
“说起来桥本下午来了消息，说篮球部那边结束之后会来找我们一起去吃可乐饼。”  
“……你还有没有人性，送我去医院！我都这个样子了！还吃什么可乐饼！”  
“真的不去吗？桥本说了下午会带女朋友一起过来哦。”  
“……你讲话能不能先说重点啊？”白石忍不住吐槽。  
“可乐饼不就是重点？”松村语气无辜：“所以，可乐饼，吃吗？”  
“……吃。”白石艰难地朝前迈了一步，觉得闪到了腰毕竟不如八卦重要，看医生可以再拖一拖。  
毕竟桥本那位篮球部后辈的女朋友，跟桥本交往了一年多，白石松村卫藤她们连一面都还没见过，桥本把人藏得太好了。  
也不是没有跑到篮球部，借口观战趁机讨论每一个在场成员过。“那个腿型不好，桥本老大不会喜欢啦。”“这个看起来太阳光！不会是桥本老师喜欢的类型啦。”“发型太夸张，娜娜敏怎么可能喜欢这种！”这些讨论都是正确的，因为每次训练结束桥本都没有跟任何一个部员有超出讨论篮球部之外的接触，而且当桥本在观战的白石和松村身边坐下，顺手拿走松村手上的可乐饼时，问过去的话，答案也都是千篇一律：“不是她们啦。”  
桥本老贼吃掉了她们无数的可乐饼，关于自己女朋友的消息却除了“篮球部的学妹”之外不多透露半点。所以，只要能揭露桥本女朋友的真面目，腰痛的话确实是可以忍一忍的。  
等白石艰难地在松村的搀扶下一步一挪走到可乐饼店门口，却只看到桥本一个人，桥本穿着运动服，看到白石和松村之后将手从口袋里抽出来，朝她们二人打了招呼。  
“抱歉，我分手了。”  
没等白石和松村问起，桥本已经先说了出来。  
白石心里觉得苦，刚刚不如直接去医院，腰真的痛。

02.  
“所以你们分手没有任何理由？”白石右手在背后按着腰部，一脸不可思议地望着坐在一旁的桥本。  
“……我刚刚不是讲了一大堆吗？怎么能说是没有理由？”桥本也感到很惊讶，毫不示弱地望回白石。  
“你那算什么理由啊？说了一大堆我一点都听不懂。”白石发表了令桥本毫不意外的看法：“所以说她还喜欢你，你也喜欢她，然后她提出了分手，你就答应了？”  
桥本点了点头。  
“令人费解。”白石也跟着点了点头，给出了如上结论。  
“等你也恋爱了再来评价这件事吧！恋爱白痴！”桥本忍不住口出恶言，将脸转向松村的方向。  
松村、桥本、白石三人并排坐在可乐饼店外的石阶上，本着逼问桥本的目的，松村和白石选择坐在两侧，把桥本夹在中间。结果桥本这家伙看似心情平静，其实内心大概早已崩溃，两人只问了一句为什么，桥本就老老实实地把能交代的都交代了。  
“但是这样做真的也很过分啊，说什么因为太过喜欢你因此没法面对自己才单方面提出分手，整件事情自始至终只提到她一个人吧？她真的有把这当做是有两个人在经营的关系吗？”松村的理由与白石不同，但结论大致上是一样的——这个分手令人费解。  
“但是我很理解她喔。”桥本也不知道自己原本转向松村时为什么要带着希望被理解的期待，其实仔细想想，按照自己女朋友，不，前女友的性格来说，压根就是又敏感又不愿表达的类型，所以做出的一些事情会让人觉得莫名。  
但桥本不觉得莫名，因为桥本喜欢她。  
原本总算决定要介绍她给白石她们的，结果下午就分手了。  
“对不起，我太喜欢娜娜敏了，喜欢到觉得感情几乎像是要炸裂的程度，原本以为交往时间久一些就会变得好起来，但是并没有。结果变得无法面对这样的我自己，越来越不安起来。虽然很任性，但是不如分开一段时间彼此都冷静一下。”  
其实桥本心里早就有了事情会是如此走向的预感——毫无疑问她们双方的感情都还在，但这感情已经显得毫无用处，像是巨大的尸体横亘在她们两个上方，苦闷又看不到尽头，剩下的大概只是漫长的等待。  
桥本是绝对不会主动讲分手的类型，所以只能由她来讲。  
这么说了之后，她微微仰起脸来，在桥本唇上落下了最后一个吻，桥本习惯性伸手去揽她的腰，在那一瞬间却惊讶地意识到，虽然是和平分手，说的是“分开一段时间”，但毫无疑问，她们之间的四百多个日日夜夜都最终一去不复返了。这个吻让她更加确信这一点，贴在一起的、两个人的唇，温热的呼吸，无一不提示着她，有什么东西已经彻底不会再回来了。于是桥本最后揉了揉她的脑袋，对着她露出了一如既往的笑容来。  
“……娜娜敏你人太好了啦。”看着桥本没什么表情的脸，松村心里有些不忍，伸手拍了拍桥本的肩膀。  
“没有喔，”桥本笑着摇了摇头，眼眶后知后觉地发热起来：“她这样很酷哎。”  
“什么酷啊，压根就是任性吧？说什么太喜欢所以要分开？其实是借口吧？”白石麻衣的声音在桥本身后响起，搞得桥本很想伸手过去一个锁喉。  
如果不是白石闪到腰了的话。  
于是桥本站起身来，说着时间不早了，各回各家吧。  
“旧的不去新的不来~”白石还在继续“安慰”着桥本：“换一个更懂你的人吧！你值得更好的！”到最后简直要做出伸展双臂的大爱无疆传教动作了，大概是因为腰痛的缘故没能圆满完成。  
“你闭嘴啦，你这个恋爱白痴！”桥本小心地把手撑在白石肋下，扶她慢慢站起来。  
“嗯？我怎么会是恋爱白痴？不要歧视没有交往对象的人啊。”白石一面小心地起身，一面还嘴。  
“因为你压根没有喜欢的人，你压根不知道什么是喜欢。”桥本面不改色，朝前走了一步：“送你去医院？”  
“你这样讲是不对的哦！我当然知道什么是喜欢！”不知道是不是因为腰暂时没有那么痛了，白石絮絮叨叨地继续说了下去：“我喜欢沙友理啊，对吧？”  
如果世界上只有一个人会对白石有呼必应的话，这个人就一定是松村。闻言的松村皱着鼻子对着白石笑了起来：“对哦，我们两情相悦。”  
“……你们少来。”  
等你恋爱的时候你就明白了。桥本在心里这么想着。

 

学园祭之后的两个礼拜，白石因为闪到腰的缘故，一直处于休整的状态，上课下课都尽可能地留在座位上，薙刀社的活动自然也没有办法参加。等腰伤彻底好起来之后又要开始准备寒假前的考试，每天被身为学霸的松村和桥本轮番用课本轰炸，又哭又闹也躲不过，结果最后也只是飘过合格线的程度。  
“还不错啦。”松村用牙齿叼住最后一块炸鸡，把包装丢进垃圾桶里。  
“是啊，居然合格了哎。”桥本也满面笑容地应和着，白石觉得就算是桥本拿了年级第一的成绩时也没有这样笑过。  
“你们对我的期待就只有这样吗？”白石有些悲愤地扯开了一袋薯片：“就一个合格？”  
“对啊，合格的话你就能够被允许继续参加社团活动了啊，”桥本一脸理所当然：“老学姐留到高三都还不退社，不就是为了参加县大赛一雪前耻吗？”  
这倒是真的，白石默不作声起来。  
去年的县大赛输给了隔壁高中，摘下护具之后迎接她的是学弟学妹们的哭脸，每一个都十足十的不开心，自己输了的苦痛一下子变得很微不足道了，学弟学妹们的不开心反倒成为记忆最深刻的一部分。那之后白石虽然什么都没有说，但却在高二升高三时选择了留下，希望继续出战今年的县大赛。  
“好啦，寒假好好玩一玩，老学姐最后一个可以放松的假期了哦。”似乎是看出了白石的心事，桥本把话题扯开了。  
“你不也是吗？老学姐。”白石一点都不示弱：“分了手的老学姐。”  
“喂！”

因为是最后一个寒假的缘故，白石在心里想着一定要充实地度过才行。  
于是第一天她睡到中午十二点，起床吃了饭之后打扫了房间，就等到父母下班回来了，吃过晚饭之后就窝在被炉里打游戏，一直到睡觉时间才回了房间。  
第二天仍旧是睡到十二点。  
第三天上午十点钟白石接到了松村的电话。  
“要不要去看电影啊？”松村在电话里问着。  
“不要。”白石睡眼朦胧，嘟囔着回了话。  
“好吧，那你继续睡吧。”大概是从白石的声音里听出她在睡，松村也没有多说，只是叮嘱了她要少打游戏多上line在群里报平安。  
白石挂掉电话之后正摸索着收紧被子准备睡一个回笼，突然听到门铃响了一下。白石停下收被子的手仔细听了一会儿，门铃都没有再响，原本以为是错觉的，结果刚刚收紧被子躺好就听到了门铃的声音。  
“哪位？”白石有些抓狂。  
“白石学姐，我是若月。”结果听到了很有礼貌的回答。  
若月是白石隔壁家的孩子，念同一所高中，比白石低了一级，两家人一直关系不错，白石和若月也从小玩到大，但是因为在学校里的年级差别，各自有了不同的交际圈，慢慢地来往就变得少了起来，称呼也不知在什么时候从互相直呼名字变成了学姐和学妹。  
白石闻言从被窝钻出来，去书架上拿了高三的课本才去开了门。  
若月每年都会提前向白石借课本预习功课，白石猜她这次来敲门大概也是因为这个原因。果然，若月看到课本的时候就露出了笑容，笑着向白石道了谢。  
“学姐怎么猜到我是为了借书？”  
“你来找我，十有八九就是这件事吧。”白石揉揉睡得乱糟糟的头发，笑着回话：“今年怎么寒假就来借书了？”  
以往若月都是在春假才会预习功课的。  
“啊，因为春假预定了要跟玲香她们一起去外地玩，所以就提前了。”若月这么回应着，像是突然想起了什么一样地猛地抬头盯着白石看：“说起来明天我们要聚餐，学姐能不能来？带上桥本学姐。”  
“欸？”  
“因为我有个同级一直很崇拜桥本学姐啦，听说我跟你是邻居之后一直拜托我邀请你们过来。”  
“啊啊，我考虑一下吧……”白石觉得有些为难，桥本这家伙一直不喜欢这样的场合，偏偏身为篮球部的经理，又生得那样一副皮囊，总是会被各种各样的人邀约，大概会觉得很烦吧。  
“主要是你们同级生的聚会，我们过去没关系吗？”白石一面在心里考虑着怎么向桥本传达，一面询问着聚餐的细节。  
“对哦。都是高二的，但是学姐和桥本学姐你们来绝对没关系的。”若月一脸诚恳地看着白石，无疑是很想要完成同级的托付。  
“同级”的字眼在白石耳朵里过了几个来回，她心底突然一动，像是想起了什么一般地突然问若月：“那你认识不认识一个同级，头发大概到这个长度，眼睛很大，手臂…额，手臂算是比一般人长一些的一个女生？”  
白石描述到最后心里觉得十分泄气，看着若月的表情越来越疑惑也觉得有些不好意思，在心里盘算着二年级大概有一百六十多个人，去聚餐的话说不定能遇到上次那个学妹，于是向若月应允了这件事。在心里想着威逼利诱把桥本带过去，自己还能不动声色地观察有没有上次那位学妹，简直是完美的计划。

03.  
结果说是同级生的聚餐，到了地方白石才发现那简直是同级生在开会，拉开门才发现是很大的一间，满满一屋子的人坐满了圆形长桌。白石一手扯住桥本以免她偷跑，一面笑着向大家打招呼，眼睛在人堆里搜索着上次那个丢手机的学妹，结果草草一眼看下来什么都没发现，人已经不知不觉快要走到桌子尽头了，于是慌忙拉着桥本在若月旁边的空位上坐下，松村倒是不必担心，自来熟的人到哪里都如鱼得水，刚进门就在几个崇拜薙刀社学姐的学妹们腾出的座位上坐下了，等白石坐下看过去的时候，松村已经与大家谈笑风生了好一阵。  
“啊，学姐！”若月显然对于白石的到来很是惊喜，更何况还把桥本带过来了，于是慌忙扯过身旁的一个低着头的人，介绍说这就是很崇拜桥本学姐的那个同级生，兴趣是摄影，有在试着写小说，现在在剑道部。  
这几个不着边际的介绍让白石一下子有些消化不了，桥本听了更是摸不着头脑，但是那个学妹已经低头向白石和桥本鞠了躬，白石和桥本只好慌忙自我介绍。  
“她叫高山一実，我们都叫她小実，”若月继续插话进来：“小実是兴趣很广泛的人啦，之前被朋友拉去给拉拉队充数，见过桥本学姐的样子之后就觉得很崇拜，再加上最近成为剑道部的经理，就一直想说向前辈讨教带队经验……”  
“等等，等等，”白石原本在老老实实地听着，前面还好，越说到后面越不对劲：“原来不是因为崇拜打篮球的桥本，而单单是崇拜作为篮球部经理的桥本？”  
还真是少见啊……白石在心里这么想着，结果原本和桥本就不熟的高山以为惹学姐不高兴了，这下更是低着头一句话都不讲。白石察觉气氛变得奇怪的时候也在心里觉得很是尴尬，想要说些什么来让对话继续，一时之间却又不知道说什么，看看桥本脸上挂着礼貌的微笑，自己也想要跟着挤出礼貌的微笑来，结果大概只是做出了哭笑不得的表情。  
“但是桥本学姐这样优秀的人，从各方面去崇拜她的人都有吧？”结果白石没讲话，若月没讲话，高山没讲话，倒是坐在若月正对面的一个女生插话进来了。插话的时机刚刚好，内容也刚刚好，白石有些感激地看过去的时候忍不住惊讶地“欸！”了一声，拿手指着对面的学妹：“你你你是，上次那个……”  
“樱井，樱井玲香。”对面坐着的就是上次跟丢手机的学妹同行的女生，笑着自我介绍了之后，白石也跟着自我介绍了一下，视线就往樱井两旁的座位飘。  
没有看到丢手机的那位学妹。  
有点失望，但是既然已经见到了同行的人，就说明离找到不远了，白石在心里想着这次自愿承包桥本打工日的三个便当算是投资对了，这边高山和桥本开始一来一往地说着话的时候，白石也别有用心地与樱井对话起来。  
“玲香是在哪个班啊？”  
“A班。”  
“欸，”白石有些惊讶：“那跟若月一个班哎。”  
“对哦，从小学起我们就是一个班。”  
“哇……”白石有一种踏破铁鞋却突然发现与要找的人产生联系其实很容易的感觉，虽然一直到现在都还没有见过第二面：“那上次跟你一起的那位学妹，也是A班的？”  
“对啊。”樱井一脸理所当然。  
“这样啊，感觉好像从来没有见过她的样子……她是什么社团的？”  
“是舞蹈部的啦，因为本校舞蹈部不是什么热门社团，也没参加过什么大赛，没见过她也是正常的。”  
“喔……”白石在心里想着原来是舞蹈部的啊，一面有些心虚地问樱井是什么社团。  
“合唱部。”  
“那——”  
“娜酱叫西野七濑，舞蹈部，兴趣是画画和各种小动物，94年5月生。”结果白石还没有问，樱井就像念书一样地说了一大串，末了对着目瞪口呆的白石耸了耸肩：“因为我看学姐一脸很感兴趣又不好意思一口气问完的感觉，觉得没有必要那么见外，就把必须的信息都交代清楚了，学姐你有什么疑问可以再问我，我会再做补充。”  
“……没有了。”心思被樱井轻易地看穿，白石有些心虚地端起面前的橙汁猛灌了一大口，装作左顾右盼的样子看向一脸正经向高山传授后援工作心得的桥本。  
结果桥本和高山的对话也没什么能吸引白石的内容，白石听着听着就走了神，在心里想着高山是剑道部的，兴趣爱好是摄影和写作，西野是舞蹈部的，结果兴趣是画画和动物，现在的孩子都这么出人意料的吗……  
“学姐，学姐！”直到被若月喊了好几声，白石才回过神来，结果看向对面的时候吓了一跳——樱井的旁边就坐着西野。  
“欸欸欸！”白石很确定刚刚并没有看到西野，一下子惊讶到只能发出语气词来。  
“谢谢学姐上次把手机送还给我。”叫做西野的女生，头发仍旧是上次的长度，大概是剪过，眼睛依旧大睁着，这次倒是没有哭，她朝着白石欠了欠身表示招呼，声音与上次一样的低：“我是西野七濑。”  
这时若月高山她们纷纷朝着西野点了点头，似乎已经习惯于西野的姗姗来迟，高山更是打趣西野，说七濑这个山顶洞人今天居然会出现。  
“山顶洞人？”白石好像听到了什么奇怪的词汇。  
“对哦，娜酱大概都在忙着打游戏吧。”桥本冷不丁地插嘴进来：“不怎么出门的，社交也不经常参加。”  
“欸？！”白石更加惊讶地扭头看向桥本，后者一脸淡定地冲着西野点了点头表示招呼。  
“娜娜敏你也认识她？”  
“对啊。”桥本一脸云淡风轻。  
白石这下开始怀疑是不是自己失忆过，这里的所有人其实互相都认识，只有自己还在艰难地一个接一个地认识过来。

后来聚餐进行得很顺利，一开始看起来畏畏缩缩的高山在熟络之后变得无比健谈，把桥本她们逗得前俯后仰，甚至连西野也笑了起来，白石从来没有见过西野这样笑到眼睛都几乎成了一条线，在心里猜西野大概跟高山关系也很好的样子，这个聚餐算是来对了。  
“小时候和白石学姐去神社玩，那个神社的神像是张着嘴巴的那种，许愿的人要把手臂伸进神像的嘴巴里闭上眼睛许愿，这样愿望才能实现。白石学姐抽出手臂的时候把手缩在袖子里，摆出哭脸对我说手臂被神吃掉了，吓得我大哭起来，她才笑嘻嘻把手伸出来给我看。”若月的爆料逗得大家都笑起来，白石有些不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，眼睛看到西野埋头吃着面前的面，一手小心地把垂下来的头发撩到耳后去，也被若月的爆料逗笑了的样子，抬起眼来看了白石一眼。  
白石慌忙把眼神移向一旁，装作其实是在看桥本的样子。在心里想着西野可真能吃啊，虽然一直是小口小口地吃着，但是真的是从一开始到现在都在不停歇地吃。

结果聚餐无事终了，白石来的目的已经达到——与西野樱井高山她们互相换了联系方式，桥本与若月、樱井和高山交换了联系方式，松村看起来也是一副认识了很多新朋友的样子。三个人与大家道了别，结伴往回走了。  
“所以娜娜敏你早就认识娜酱了？”走了几步白石忍不住好奇，还是问出了这样的问题。  
“对啊。”桥本的回答仍然言简意赅。  
“什么时候认识的怎么认识的？”白石转过脸去看向桥本，一脸好奇宝宝的模样。  
“前年文化祭的社团展示会上认识的。”  
“欸——”白石拖长了音，脑补起了胆怯的西野和温柔地把生人勿近写在脸上的、高二学姐桥本之间的互动，脸上忍不住露出了有些幸灾乐祸的笑容来。  
“我们去吃章鱼烧吧。”松村提议。  
“不是刚刚才吃过饭吗？”  
“啊，因为顾忌形象没好意思放开了吃，现在觉得好饿。”  
“……真是服了你了。”白石一面习惯性地在嘴上吐槽着松村，一面在心里想着回去之后要跟西野聊些什么好。动物的话自己比较喜欢猫，不知道西野喜欢不喜欢，绘画相关是绝对聊不来的，自己也没什么舞蹈方面的经验，想着想着就觉得其实还蛮难聊的，如果能再多了解一些些就好了。

结果确实如白石所料，只有回去的当天晚上两人不咸不淡地聊了几句最后道了晚安，之后直到新学期开始，两个人都没再有什么互相搭话的机会。

04．  
“所以在第三象限这个是完全不成立的……白石同学来回答一下下一个问题。”  
“麻衣样！麻衣样！”桥本眼睛盯着黑板，表面上不动声色，桌下已经快要把白石的椅子腿踢断了。  
“欸？欸？？！”一直趴在桌上设计晚上放学后的薙刀训练计划的白石总算反应过来，迎着老师不满的目光猛地站了起来，课桌发出巨大的声响：“那个，那个……”  
“白石同学知道我刚刚在讲什么吗？”老师似乎看透了白石此刻处在一问三不知的状况，皱着眉头这么问着。  
虽然桥本在后面拼命地小声嘟囔着，似乎要给自己传话，但是无奈白石连基本的名词都搞不清楚，没有办法完整接收桥本传递的信息，只要一咬牙说了“抱歉。”  
“开学好几天了，连书都不带，白石同学是怎么打算的？”老师训了几句之后，看着白石一脸懵懂的神情也是觉得十分无奈，只好叹口气让她坐下了。  
“你的课本呢？”下课后桥本一脸不满，质问着白石。  
“课本……啊！”白石一拍脑袋，想起课本借给了若月，忘记要回来了。

课间若月和樱井饶有兴趣地讨论着礼拜天的BBQ食材，西野坐在旁边的座位上，随手在本子上画着各种各样的图案。这个时候听到门口有人喊“若月，有人找。”  
若月抬眼看过去，发现白石站在班级门口，视线在自己座位周边停了一下才转到自己脸上，露出笑容来。  
“是白石学姐哎。”  
“若月居然认识白石学姐？我们都不知道啊。”  
“她来做什么，总不会是要来跟若月告白的吧？”  
班里的同学纷纷讨论起不着边际的话题来，樱井哈哈笑起来，若月有些不好意思地站起身来朝着门口走去，沿路在说白石会跟自己告白的同学脑门上轻轻敲了一记：“不要乱讲啊。”  
结果走到门口之后只看见白石眼神仍旧停留在自己座位周边，只是朝着自己伸出了一只手。  
若月有些摸不着头脑，完全会意不到，一瞬间以为白石在玩小时候玩惯了的打手心，于是有些迟疑地把手搭在白石朝着自己伸出来的手掌上。  
“你在干嘛啊？”白石总算收回了眼神，有些疑惑地看着若月放在自己手心上的手。  
“欸？”  
“课本。”白石撤回手，又朝着若月摊开了手掌。  
“哦哦，”若月恍然大悟地收回手：“没有带。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“那我训练结束之后去找你拿？”  
“OK。”

“干嘛？真的被告白啦？”若月回来的时候讨论的同学们已经都不再说什么了，结果刚刚坐下樱井就问了起来。  
“欸？玲香你在说什么啦！”若月有些哭笑不得：“之前寒假的时候接了白石学姐的课本，现在她来问我要书。”  
“为什么借白石学姐的课本？”  
“因为每年我都会借她的啊。”  
“为什么每年都借？”樱井继续问下去。  
“因为离白石学姐家比较近啊，借习惯了。”  
“啊？”樱井睁大了双眼。  
“你不知道？”若月也睁大了双眼。  
“你又没说过。”  
“那上次小実都拜托我去邀请桥本学姐了，我以为你知道的。”  
“小実知道不等于我知道吧？”  
“……是哦。”若月彻底败了。  
“你跟白石学姐邻居多久了？”樱井却没打算放过她。  
“啊……大概从刚出生直到现在吧？我妈妈说白石学姐学走路学得超级慢，别人家的孩子都在走路了，只有她还在爬，但是她比别的孩子都爬得快哎。”若月说着说着自顾自笑了起来，看到樱井眯着眼睛盯着自己看才觉得不自在起来，问着到底怎么了要问得这么细。  
“没什么。”樱井有些时候真得搞不清楚若月生得那么细致敏感，为什么在发觉自己情绪这一项上却永远比普通人还慢上半拍。

白石从若月那里拿回课本之后其实也没有继续认真听课，但是课桌上放了课本，加上看起来似乎像是在听讲的样子，老师居然也没有再提问过她。  
薙刀社的训练倒是逐渐到了绝对不能放松的时候了，白石每天回家的路上看着道两旁的樱花树，都会在心里估量离县大赛还有多长时间。虽然知道了具体的日期，但是白石总是习惯性地用离樱花盛开还有多久来衡量，这样能稍微缓解一些她心底的紧张，好让自己觉得无论如何樱花都是会开的，而且总会开的，照旧下去就好。  
不然她实在是不清楚该怎么去背负起学弟学妹们的期望，虽然她也知道学弟学妹们并没有对她提出什么要求，但是她给自己提出了无论如何不想要再看到学弟学妹们哭脸的要求。  
只是最近，大一的学妹生田绘梨花的表现开始意外地活跃了起来。生田是大忙人一个，加入薙刀社之后几乎每次部活都不出现，因为忙于排练音乐剧的缘故——没错，生田虽然加入了薙刀社，但是本身的兴趣却是音乐，听说从小练琴到现在，升上高中之后开始接到音乐剧的邀约，这样的机会当然是不会放弃的。  
但是最近总算跑完了巡演，生田同学就在部活里归位了。白石冷不丁看见她，又想起来兴趣是绘画却跑去舞蹈社的西野。果然是活跃的年轻人啊……白石一面这么想着，看见生田的眼神突然看向一旁，下意识地跟着看过去，结果小腿上就挨了一下。  
“赢了！”白石还没能反应过来，对面的生田已经一脸兴奋地举手对着裁判松村这样示意了。  
“……喂，你这样故意转移我的注意力，胜之不武吧？”白石很不服气。  
“这叫策略！策略！”生田丝毫不为所动。  
“对的，生田胜！”结果松村也一脸兴奋地这么宣布着，一面就跑上来，催促着生田快些去换衣服。  
白石当然知道这是为了什么——松村与归队的生田都是炸鸡爱好者，两个人促膝长谈之后一拍即合，最近每天都约着去吃炸鸡，把自己和桥本都抛下了。  
白石放下了薙刀，刚想要开口吐槽松村，眼神一瞥看见训练场的入口处站着一个人，抿着下唇静静地看着大家的样子，原来是西野。  
“啊，娜酱！你怎么来了！”生田这个时候也发现了西野，笑着跑过去，揽住了西野的肩膀。  
按照白石的经验，西野是有些怕生没那么好接近的人，但是生田不但认识她，而且还这么亲切，西野虽然是一副“拿你没办法”的表情，但却也并没有真的拒绝生田。  
又来了，这种“全世界都认识西野七濑”的感觉。  
“啊，白石前辈好。”注意到白石走过来，西野挣脱闹腾的生田，朝着白石鞠了个躬，和对生田的温度差不是一星半点。  
……我就说，白石在心里安慰着自己，娜酱果然还是有些怕生的。  
“那我和绘梨花就去吃炸鸡了哦。”松村也已经收拾好了东西，一手拽过生田，另只手向着白石和西野摆了摆，就很迅速地走开了。

……白石目瞪口呆地看着松村和生田的背影消失在前面的走廊拐角处，有些不自然地转过脸来看向西野，发现西野也在盯着自己看。  
“那我们也走吧？”白石清了清嗓子，话刚说出口就在心里吐槽自己，当然是要走的，难道要在训练场一直待下去吗。  
还好西野只是点了点头，什么都没说。  
“娜酱为什么来这边？”太阳落下去之后还是有些风的，白石缩了缩脖颈，没话当有话地向西野搭着话。  
“小时候练了一段时间的钢琴，跟生田酱是同一个老师来着，刚刚去买饮料看到生田酱和白石学姐在比赛，就停下看了看。”  
原来如此，白石点了点头，随即像是突然想起什么一般地解释着：“我没有真的输给生田哦，是她耍诈。”  
西野看着白石一副急着要解释些什么以便自己占理的模样，觉得白石真的是很好看却又没什么架子，忍不住笑了起来。  
“……但是生田真的很厉害哎，”白石的语调突然变低了：“才回来没多久，我就觉得她的进步比得上我高一到高二的程度了。”  
西野闻言低头看了看手上握着的咖啡，想了一想，朝着白石递了过去。  
“欸？”白石有些莫名地看着西野伸到自己面前的手，似乎“她会给我饮料”这种事情在她的预想中是压根不会发生的事，虽然学院女神白石麻衣收到过的饮料数不胜数。  
“生田酱确实是不服输的性格啦，”西野拿饮料碰了碰白石的手，示意她收下：“但是白石学姐很帅气啊，是很多人的榜样吧。”  
白石接过了西野手里的易拉罐。  
“学姐加油。”西野这么说着：“不要想那些乱七八糟的，学姐的话，只要去做，就一定能赢的。”  
西野这种时候居然没有显得那么怕生了，而是直接地盯着白石看，白石觉得再继续被她这样盯着看下去自己会哭出来，不知道为什么，一下子好像最近一直埋在心里的压力突然都涌上来了。  
白石握紧了咖啡，手指磨蹭着易拉罐的边缘，一冲动就问了出来：“七濑多来看看我的训练好不好？我会努力获胜的。”  
西野愣了一愣，然后笑了起来，先是眯起眼睛，然后露出了牙齿，是白石上次见过的、被高山逗笑的模样，虽然她知道西野现在这么笑并不是因为被逗笑了，而是因为想要安慰自己。  
这样的笑脸，确实很安慰啊。白石在心里这么想着。  
“好。”末了，西野这么应允着。  
05.  
自从西野答应了多来看看白石的培训以后，几乎是每天的下午，白石都能在训练场的角落看到西野。拎着包站在角落的西野，把自己放在不会影响训练者、甚至连别人的视线都不大能吸引的地方。   
但即使是这样，生田和松村也总是能发现站在角落的西野，然后去把她从角落打捞出来，笑着闹成一团。西野虽然话很少，但意外地与有着炸鸡姐妹之称的两个人都很相熟。   
生田也就算了，毕竟她和西野老早就认识了…可是即使是松村，也在跟自己起跑线相同的情况下领先了一步。   
这样看上去，倒像是西野专程到训练场来其实并不是为了看自己的比赛，而是为了与生田和松村混在一起一样。   
白石拧紧水杯的杯盖，眼睛看着扭成麻花的炸鸡姐妹笑着闹着消失在走廊尽头。西野仍旧站在一旁，静静地没有讲话，只是把手伸进了包里，像是要从包里取出什么般的日常感。   
……没错，就是日常。在这样的日常里，西野和生田相熟、和松村相熟。   
杯盖已经拧紧了，白石却仍旧在用力，咬合的地方发出了“吱吱”的响声，白石抿了抿嘴，眼睛也没有看向西野。   
“西野桑其实不必因为我那句话，每天都来的。”白石这么说。   
“欸？”似乎这样的话超出了西野的预料，她发出了极短的音节词，手上的动作停了一停。   
“我说，西野桑也有自己的事情要做吧？如果真的是忙的话，不必因为我那句话每天都来的。”白石这下偏过脸来，对着西野露出了笑容，语气也变得柔软了。   
但是西野盯着白石看了一会儿，将手从包里拿了出来。   
西野的手空空的…看来也并不是想要从包里拿出些什么东西吧。   
“其实也不是因为学姐那句话才每天都来的，我都是有空的时候才过来，没空的话不会勉强自己的…”西野补充着；“比如明天。” 

篮球部结束了近期的比赛日程，于是桥本突然多出了好多与薙刀社联谊的时间。只要把队员们进行训练式放养，她就可以把双手背在背后到处溜达。   
“喂，那个老年人，你可以不要晃来晃去了吗？我看得头晕。”白石没好气地吐槽着穿着一身运动装的桥本，结果后者只是很灿烂地冲着她扬了扬手，笑了起来，露出好看的两颗虎牙。   
“桥本学姐超可爱的！”   
“想跟她结婚！”   
一时间训练场上只能听见此起彼伏的尖叫声，最近因为桥本经常过来的缘故，聚集在训练场的迷妹数量激增，原本只有专程来看白石的，现在又加了一倍专程来看桥本的，甚至有部分迷妹在这期间还广纳墙头，成为了既应援白石又应援桥本的人。   
“两个人的互动也好可爱！”   
白石闻言更觉头晕，桥本听到大家的讨论，也有些不好意思地低了头，总算收了些威风。   
但是也仅仅是持续到生田出现之前。   
桥本最近跟生田打得火热，原本不是什么喜欢闹腾的人，偏偏跟生田凑在一起的话就会讲各种各样的话去逗生田。而生田偏偏是一点就燃的那种人，桥本唱个开头，生田就能顺着把一整首歌唱完。两个人常常一拍即合，一个专心搞笑，一个专心笑。   
今天也是如此。   
离县大赛开幕没剩下多少时间了，白石在回去的路上已经能观察到樱花树的喜人变化，社团的训练也是紧锣密鼓。桥本就算爱跟生田闹，也明白比赛对白石的重要程度，因此每次都专心等到生田的训练环节结束才会去跟炸鸡姐妹抱成一团，甚至不惜在放学以后撇下白石，跟她们一起去吃炸鸡。   
今天也依旧是白石对生田的强强对决。   
“麻衣样要一起去吃炸鸡吗？”松村惯例地问话，她和生田以及桥本三个人已经蓄势待发了。   
“走开啦。”大概是因为戴着面罩的缘故，白石的声音听起来闷闷的。   
“那，我们就先走咯。”生田突然立直，一脚的鞋子踢到另一脚上，向着白石敬了个礼：“白石上尉！”   
白石没有回应，倒是桥本突然笑得很夸张的样子。   
等到松村她们的声音都已经听不见的时候，白石才摘下了面罩。她满脸都是汗水，像是刚刚在水里浸泡过一样，连眼睛也是。 

西野在最后一堂课的时候犯困了，于是把书本竖在桌上睡了起来，结果一直睡到下课都没有能醒过来。   
最后还是饿到难过的胃唤醒了她，她伸了伸懒腰，合上书本站起身来，从桌兜里拎出包，准备回家吃晚饭。   
结果走在路上发现前面的背影很是眼熟，西野一面继续走着一面回想着是不是在哪里见过这个背影。快要走到校门口的时候终于想起来了。   
“白石学姐。”   
前面的人停了步子，转过脸来。   
还真的是白石。   
西野脸上刚刚露出了一点笑，又迅速收了回去。   
白石学姐的眼睛红红的。 

“……今天训练，输给生田了。”白石与西野并排走了好一会儿，才总算开了口。   
“离比赛没有几天了，结果输给了后辈，觉得好丧气…这次她没有耍诈，我还是输掉了。”   
很不甘心地碎碎念着。   
西野默默地听着，然后突然停了步，白石虽然没有看西野，但还是很快地感应到西野停下了，于是有些疑惑地看向西野。   
“我们要不要绕远一些？” 

“这家的关东煮超好吃的，我每次心情不好都会绕一绕，来这里吃满满一碗。没什么热量不太容易发胖，味道也好。”西野一面絮絮叨叨地向白石解释着，一面挑选着喜欢的食材。白石不明所以，也跟着选，虽然她心情很差，什么都不想吃。   
“…又失望，又不甘心。”两个人在便利店的座位上落座以后，白石仍旧接续刚刚的话题。   
“学姐你吃好少啊，尝尝她们家的鸡蛋，萝卜也超好吃的！”西野把自己碗里双份的几串放进白石的碗里：“学姐快吃。”   
…白石只好咬了一口萝卜。   
“萝卜里的汁是不是味道超好？”西野一脸期待地看着白石。   
白石点了点头。   
“那学姐就多吃点，吃饱了心情会变好哦。”   
不知道为什么，白石突然觉得心情一下子变得轻松了很多，虽然此刻与她在一起的不是松村也不是桥本，而是一个不熟的学妹，学妹还是个吃货，一个劲地往她碗里塞串串。   
白石吃得超满足。 

两个人开始结伴往回走，因为绕了远路的缘故，又吃了关东煮，天色已经擦黑，白石看着前面的路口，到了那里两个人就会分头走，她已经看到通往自己家那条路上的花树了，大概再过不久就会开放。   
西野停了步，从包里掏出一罐咖啡来，递给了白石。   
跟上次西野给自己的一样，白石猜这是西野喝惯了的牌子和口味，于是伸手接过，她刚刚离开便利店的时候有看到西野付账来着，拿在手里还带着点温热。   
然后她看到西野从包里又取出一罐来。   
有点疑惑，刚刚明明看到西野只买了一罐的。   
结果西野把那罐丢进了垃圾桶。   
看到白石有点不解的眼神，西野笑着向她解释那是几天前买的，结果那天心情不好忘记喝了，丢在包里一直到现在，刚刚看到它才想起来。   
白石被西野这奇怪的小别扭逗得笑了起来，眼睛盯着西野看，西野的侧脸上一小片红红的，大概是放学之后也趴在课桌上睡觉。盯着看得有点久，西野就移开了眼神，等白石收回眼神之后西野却又开了口：“比赛，加油。实力在的话，训练的输赢没有必要放在心上。”   
白石点了点头，心里想着西野果然不是没有听到，而是在用别的方式安慰自己。   
……但是她前几天为什么会心情不好呢？这个问题让白石觉得自己了解了一点点西野，却又是远远不足够的程度。   
“如果学姐优胜的话，我就告诉学姐一个秘密。”结果西野突然的提议吓了白石一跳。   
“欸？”愣了一愣才反应过来：“什么秘密？跟我有关吗？”   
西野点了点头。   
“好的！”白石突然像是很兴奋的样子，举起手臂在胸前握了拳，看到西野没有任何反应才反应过来自己大概是太热情了，跟西野眼里的“白石学姐”人设不符，于是又不好意思地收回手来。   
“那么，如果我胜了的话，七濑再回答我一个问题怎么样？”也不知道是什么心理作祟，直接地就问了出来。   
“欸？”这下换西野惊讶了。   
“放心放心，不会问什么侵犯隐私的问题的！”白石才刚刚忘记握拳这种倾覆人设的举动，又马上一脸很有担当的样子拍了拍心口。   
西野有些迟疑地点了点头。   
“那～拉勾？”白石伸出右手，收起四指。   
西野就也伸出手来，勾住白石的小指。 

说实话，白石原本只是普通地对另一个人感兴趣，想要多有些交集而已，并没有渴望些其他的什么。但是手指勾在一起的时候，白石觉得心里也像是勾住了什么一样地，突然一动。  
06.  
“我们居然马上也要念高三了哎，太不可思议了吧！”樱井手肘撑在西野的课桌上，捧着脸，单看她的表情的话，是连她已经遐想到大三去了都不会觉得稀奇的。  
“对哦，好快的，等春假过去，我们就成为全校的最年长了。”若月也在一旁答着话。  
西野低头翻着手上的漫画书，手指隔着的地方，往前翻了几页，又往后翻了几页。  
“所以你们都考虑好了吗？”樱井冷不丁问着西野和若月两个人。  
“欸?”  
“什么？”  
西野和若月同时一愣。  
“大学，什么的，你们考虑好了吗？”  
“这个……说实话我还没有想过哎。”若月挠了挠后脑勺，对着樱井露出笑容来：“那么大的问题，你现在问我我能做到的反应也就只有发愣。”  
“但是却已经想好了到时候把笔记送给谁、把笔盒送给谁、把纽扣送给谁。”樱井眯起眼睛，一脸我早就看透你了的表情看着若月。  
“诶嘿~”若月也没有反对，反倒是有些不好意思地笑了笑。  
“毕竟是全高二的男役若月。”  
“也不要这样讲啦……我上次跟桥本学姐一起吃冰，两个人都觉得是时候做回女孩子了！”若月虽然嘴上这么讲，表情却完全不是这么一回事，似乎还蛮享受人气王的待遇的。樱井横了她一眼，转向西野。  
“那么，娜酱有考虑好吗？念哪间大学。”  
“欸——”与平日不咸不淡的反应相反，对于这个问题，西野显得意外地苦恼：“我也不知道啊…我的成绩，你也是知道的，能不能有大学念都是个问题吧？”  
“没有那回事。”若月马上开口安慰西野：“娜酱的话，不会有什么问题的。”  
“其实家人有在考虑让我去国外留学……”西野干脆合上手里的漫画书：“但是我还在犹豫，虽然我的话，无论在哪里都没什么关系，大概独处的话也没什么问题，但果然还是——”  
“我懂，还是会觉得不安吧？无论选择了什么，都会对还没到来的未来感到不安。”若月又接了话。  
西野点了点头。  
“嘛嘛，也不用太担心了，只要向前迈出了步子，总归会有落脚之处的。”樱井摆弄着西野的笔盒，嘟囔着安慰西野。  
“你们两个电波也太合了吧？”被促狭心理左右的西野一瞬间从对未来的迷茫中抽身而出，对樱井和若月进行了嘲讽。  
“怎么可能！没有的事！”  
若月没有讲话，倒是樱井慌里慌张地对这件事情进行否认，然后迅速地转移了话题：“不过说起来，白石学姐她们的县大赛，现在应该是出结果的时候了吧——”

县大赛在群马最大的体育馆举行，白石抽签抽到了第二个出场，对隔壁高中的选手，在桥本松村和生田的花式应援之下倒是没那么紧张地登场了，也算是超常水准的发挥。摘下面罩的一瞬间，白石在心里觉得这次或许真的能拿到金奖也说不定。  
“表现得超帅的！”  
“为什么要戴面罩啊，如果能看到白石前辈沉着应战时候的帅气表情就好了。”  
结果桥本生田她们一众同级生和后辈的反应更是让白石确定了今天自己的表现算是不错这一事实。  
下意识地看向本校观众席，一如既往地迷妹云集，大家扯起横幅，有些人举着自制的手扇，白石把那些观众从左往右仔仔细细地打量过了一遍，在心里觉得有些低落。  
不知道为什么，既然已经约定了，就想要让她亲眼见证自己实现约定的时刻。  
“没有来哦。”松村笑眯眯地递上毛巾，小声在白石耳边这么说着。  
“什么？！”白石有些慌张，一把抢过毛巾。  
“你想要看到的那个人，没有来。”松村将双手举起，食指横着抵在眼眶下面，做出哭泣的表情：“大概只有等你领了奖回去她才会知道你赢了。”  
“你很爱演欸。”白石当然不会这么简单地就承认了心事，装作很镇定地拿毛巾擦着汗。  
“好了啦，你快去准备登台接受宣布结果吧，不闹你了。”松村最后的笑容却又让白石觉得她说不定是在开玩笑而已。

“群马女子高中，银奖；群马第五高中，银奖……”  
主席台上已经念了五六个学校的名字了，金奖却仍然没有出现。  
下一个是白石所在的高中，白石在听到主席的声音之后举起了手里写着校名的牌子，下意识地握紧了手里的牌子，闭上了双眼。  
她能感受到自己手心里都是汗水。

“白石学姐优胜！金奖！”  
西野在中午便当时间去买咖啡的时候，听到几个女生这么讨论着。  
“超——帅的，白石学姐摘下面罩的一瞬间，简直可以列为值得珍藏一生的名场面！”  
“真的吗！你有没有拍照！”  
“当然！不过我当时一边尖叫一边拍照，大概手有些抖，但还是挡不住学姐的帅气！给你看给你看！”  
接下来几个女生凑在一起，大概是在欣赏盗撮的样子，西野从自动贩售机里取出咖啡，转身回到教室。  
结果在教室门口看到了白石，白石的刘海还有些汗湿的模样，大概是比赛完之后匆忙赶回来，还没来得及去冲澡。  
还真的是很帅气。西野在心里这么想着，白石已经发现了她，对着她露出笑容来，于是西野上前两步，把手里的易拉罐向着白石递过去，白石伸手接过。

“西野这家伙，说好的只是去喝杯咖啡呢？这下倒好，把一整个下午都喝掉了吗？”樱井有些不满地对着若月抱怨：“明明上午才刚刚讨论过大学的问题，结果下午就翘课。”  
“我们帮她把书本立起来，这样眼镜儿就会觉得她是在老老实实地上课睡觉！”若月有一瞬间觉得自己脑袋后面一定冒出了闪亮的小灯泡——这主意太棒了，于是她马上把西野的课本打开，竖着放在桌上。  
眼镜儿是A班的班主任。  
“要我说其实就算眼镜儿发现娜酱翘课了也不能怎样，你忘了上次娜酱迟到被他训，结果一句话刚出口娜酱就哭了起来，眼镜儿当时那个手足无措的表情啊……”樱井提到这件往事以后，两个人都被逗笑了，偷偷趴在课桌上小声地笑着，脸都笑到发红。

松村和桥本那边也没有好到哪里去，说好了中午一起吃可乐饼庆功的。比赛结束之后桥本说什么也要叫白石一起单独聊聊，结果白石那家伙换了衣服之后直奔学校，眨眼间就进了学校大门，失去了因比赛而在外面游荡的特权。  
但是松村和桥本才不会傻到跟着白石冲进学校的，再说生田也在，很有默契的三人当即决定去吃喝玩乐一下午，等到白石放学再去续摊一波。

而此刻的白石和西野，则是老老实实地坐在学校的景观湖旁边。  
明明是两个人都同意过的约定，但是真正这么有仪式感地专程翘了课、找到一个安静的地方、排除了一切杂事之后，两个人反倒都陷入了尴尬，不知道该怎么开口。  
“我来告诉学姐那个秘密吧。”最后还是西野先开了口：“我其实高一的时候就认识并且很崇拜学姐了，想要跟学姐搞好关系来着，结果当时加入的社团里有几个女生说什么，‘白石学姐是我们团体的哦，我们上面有很厉害的人在。’我超级讨厌这种无聊的把戏，之后就没有再试着接近学姐了。”  
“欸？欸？？”白石有些惊讶，没想到之前还有这种事情，怎么想都觉得很不甘心，于是询问了那几个女生的名字。  
结果是完全不认识的人。  
“我现在已经知道了学姐压根不认识那几个人了，”西野笑着解释：“说实话，只要跟学姐接触过，任谁都不会再觉得学姐是会混小团体的那种人吧？不过我还是要为之前误会学姐道歉。”  
白石之前从来不知道还有这样的内幕，对于有人谎称自己属于她们的小团体这样的事情说实话也没有感到太过诧异，她甚至敢确定，也存在谎称桥本属于她们那个小团体的人。于是她脑补了桥本穿着机车皮衣染了发双手抱在胸前的样子，忍不住笑了起来。  
“那，我来问你问题吧。”白石将咖啡罐放在一旁，看向西野：“七濑前几天说心情不好所以买了咖啡忘记喝，七濑是为什么心情不好呢？”  
原本以为西野会很快地回答的，但是白石脸上带着笑地问完以后，西野只是盯着她看，盯到白石都觉得心里发毛了，暗自猜想是不是问了什么不该问的问题。  
“因为学姐。”结果西野回答了。  
“欸？”  
“因为我是那种，很两端的人，要么是关系完全的亲近，要么就是完全的疏远。而且我性格也不好，一旦接收到被拒绝的信号，就会马上躲得远远的。”  
白石发愣的时候，西野继续说了下去。  
“那罐咖啡，是我买给学姐的，那天原本想拿给学姐喝来着，结果被学姐说了不必每天都来，于是就没有拿出来。”  
“啊……”白石恍然，原来是那个时候，怪不得之后几天西野都没有来，还以为她在忙来着，结果也不是在忙，明明看到她脸上还有在课桌上睡觉被压出来的印，居然是这个原因。  
白石在心里觉得恍然的时候，又觉得有些对不住西野，她自以为已经算是小心翼翼地对待西野了，没想到那个时候心里莫名的吃昧反倒会在西野心里引出这么多的连锁反应。  
“那——”白石拖长了音，思考着措辞：“我是真的想跟七濑近一些，要怎么做呢？”  
西野垂头看着湖面，没有回答。  
白石看着西野，侧面的一小块脸颊，是上次被课桌硌出红印的那边，不知道为什么在心里觉得很想要去接近，于是压低了声音开了口：“近一些。”  
“欸？”西野转过脸来，有些不明所以地遵从着白石的指令，朝着白石凑近了些。  
“这样的程度也是不够的吧？”白石的一颗心狂跳起来，却仍然没有收手：“再近一些。”  
西野就又凑近了一些。  
够了！白石在心里想着，这个时候停下的话，一切都还来得及——  
但是西野又凑近了，在没有指令的情况下。  
然后西野的唇落在白石的唇上，倏忽又离开。  
“你为什么不躲？”白石有些不知所措地看着西野，话问出了口才反应过来，主动的是西野，该躲的应该是自己才对。  
“因为我不想。”西野的眼神停在白石的脸上，没有移开：“白石学姐，我们可以交往吗？”

07．  
“县大赛优胜应该可以拿到东京几所大学的奖学金吧？要考虑来东京吗？”松村应该是吃得差不多了，开始搂着白石的脖子传教起来：“选我和娜娜敏都准备报的那所学校好不好？这样我们上大学也还能在一起，三个人一起去东京投靠misa不是很好？”   
卫藤在高二的时候，因为父亲的职位调动而从群马转学到东京，只能偶尔通过line和各式各样的sns与她们几个联系。   
“可是我不太想离开群马…”白石在松村圈着脖颈的情况下艰难地把手里那块炸鸡吞下，发出含混不清的声音：“群马大学也会寄通知书过来的，我准备留在这里。”   
停了一停，白石才继续补充：“而且，我刚刚答应了要和别人交往。”   
“什么！”桥本和松村都是一副我早就知道的表情，可是吃得尽兴刚刚转入low tension模式的生田却一点都不知道这个消息，突然大喊起来。   
“乖～”松村马上极其熟练地抚摸着生田的头发，让她安静下来，一面又看向白石：“果然，你是真的有喜欢的人了，从那个时候你说她可爱我就有预感！”   
桥本也坐在对面，端着一杯可乐，若有所思地看着白石的耳朵在一瞬间变得通红起来。   
“哪、哪有？那个时候我还算不上喜欢她吧？”白石好像突然想到什么一样地猛地抬手指向松村：“而且当时说可爱的也不止我一个人啊，你不是也说玲香可爱吗？而且还跟我争谁更可爱来着！”   
“我哪有跟你争…”松村突然笑了起来，眼睛都眯成一条缝：“所以这就是问题所在啊，我和你同时说两个后辈可爱，但是我说过了就算了，有后续举动的却只有你。”   
“し酱。”桥本在白石恼羞成怒扑过去捏住松村的脸的时候，喊了白石一声，结果因为太过吵闹的缘故，没有被听见。   
“し酱！”桥本加大了音量，这下生田一脸好奇地看向桥本，但打打闹闹的白石和松村仍然没听见。   
“我和娜酱交往过！”桥本这下发出了自己能够发出的、最大的音量。   
白石和松村停止了打闹，呆呆地看向桥本。   
桥本放下手里的杯子，坐正了身体：“原本上午听沙友理提到你有喜欢的人之后就想找你单独聊聊的，但是比赛结束之后你就冲进学校了，现在在见到你你已经是交往中的状态了，但我还是觉得让你知道比较好。”   
“并且，”桥本补充道：“沙友理和生田酱也是，知道了比较好。” 

这个消息太过爆炸，白石过了好一段时间才反应过来，她坐回座位，过了一会儿才开了口：“可是你说你女朋友是篮球部的？”   
“娜酱高一的时候因为哥哥的建议加入了篮球部，但是因为不能忍受部里的几个女孩子拉帮结派，所以加入了一段时间就退出了，我们是在那段时间里交往的，所以当时我就以女朋友是篮球部的为准告知了你们，后来她退了部我也懒得改，因为在心里觉得你们大概也不会有交集，没必要解释到这种程度。”   
刚刚还很热闹的气氛一下子变得很静，松村和生田默默坐在一旁，小心翼翼地看着白石和桥本两个人。   
“但是你们分了手还能继续若无其事地做朋友？我在几次聚餐和训练的时候都有看到你们两个讲话啊。”白石皱了皱眉，提出了下一个问题。   
“…因为我们算是和平分手，而且两个人的性格都是那种，分了手也能继续做朋友的，所以互相都没有觉得不能继续讲话了。”桥本也认真地回答了这个问题。   
“这样啊…”白石这么说着，低头看向面前的杯子，里面还盛着大半杯饮料。   
她心里此刻有千百个问题想要问桥本，甚至想直接问你为什么不早说。   
可是她也能预知到桥本会回答你又没有问我。   
更令她郁闷的是，她觉得如果自己这么去问西野的话，西野也会有相同的回答。   
你又没有问。   
白石突然又想到之前桥本向她和松村解释分手原因的时候说的话，桥本的交往对象是因为“太过喜欢桥本”这样的理由才提出分手的。   
“麻衣样…”松村或许也想到了这一点，又或许只是觉得气氛太过诡异因此害怕白石会爆发，于是小心地喊着白石的名字。   
白石却突然站起身来：“我去买咖啡、不，买牛奶。” 

白石付了钱之后在便利店外的长椅上坐下，戳开了牛奶的包装，很快地喝光了。她有些无聊地把包装丢进垃圾桶，将双手揣在外套口袋里。觉得今天真的是有悲有喜，仔细算的话，开心的事情是不开心的事情的两倍。   
不开心就扛着，总会扛过去。这是白石的信条，就像是县大赛前不堪压力的她，把希望寄托在樱花树上。   
樱花…大概快要开放了吧？晚风吹着白石的头发，她眯着眼睛这么想着，自己也马上就要毕业了。   
虽说此刻她应该思索如何去解决问题，分手？还是其他。   
可是她还没有彻底搞清楚这整件事情，而且此刻她脑子很混乱，也并不想去考虑这件事情。   
有人在她旁边坐了下来，白石知道那是桥本，她刚刚看到桥本进了便利店…这样的话应该是已经散了，松村和生田应该是已经回家去了。   
我的大半杯饮料还没有喝！白石突然在心里想起这件事情。   
桥本递过来一板撕开了外包装的巧克力，白石接在手上，沉着脸咬了一口，桥本突然伸手用力揽住了白石的肩膀。   
白石笑了起来，大口地咬着巧克力。   
“恭喜脱单。”桥本的声音听不出任何情绪，白石能感受到的只有温柔：“觉得有什么问题的话，要跟娜酱交流才是。你们两个的话，一定是需要多多交流的。”   
“少来。”白石恶狠狠地回话，却仍旧靠在桥本肩膀上：“告诉你一个事实——我之后，可能还是会怀疑你哦。”   
因为白石自忖在这样的问题上，自己原本就不是什么大度的人。   
“嗯，我知道。”好在如果是桥本的话，这种问题她都能理解。   
“我还有可能会嫉妒你哦，你不要生气。”   
“不气。”   
“不准跟我讲什么娜酱就拜托你了之类的屁话。”   
“不讲。”   
…… 

“你真的在和那个白石学姐交往？？！”樱井用叉子摆弄着饭盒里的八爪鱼小香肠，一脸不可置信的样子。   
西野点点头。   
自从跟桥本分手之后，她有认真地考虑过，决定下一次有了交往对象的话一定要告知大家，而不是藏着掖着。   
“嘿嘿！我不信！你们什么时候确认交往的？”樱井把小香肠塞进嘴里，含混不清地继续说着：“刚刚恋爱的人怎么着也会多点交流吧？我几乎都没看到过白石学姐，除了她上次来找若月。”   
这倒也是真的，确认关系已经小半个月了，西野和白石却还没有任何进展，而仅仅是在line上互道早安晚安。   
“大概她在忙吧…毕竟快要毕业了，各种事情可能会比较多。”   
“那你主动去找她不就好了？！”樱井不知在什么时候就默认了西野和白石交往这件事是真的，开始一本正经地提意见：“送个爱心便当啊、送个水啊之类的。”   
“这些她自己都会准备的吧？”西野摇摇头：“我还是觉得她最近大概很忙，我还是不要去打搅她。” 

就这样，樱花彻底开放了。白石松村将薙刀社托付给了生田以后就退役了。   
桥本的东西都很抢手，但是她人很淡定，第二颗纽扣因为没有适合的送出对象所以NG，笔盒送给篮球部的下一任经理，书本送给了下一级的学霸，分配好了所有物品的去向以后，桥本从抽屉里取出一枚剑玉，送给早已哭成泪人的生田。   
生田原本在专心哭泣来着，这下子接过剑玉以后表情突然变得很是纠结，一时不知该哭还是该笑，结果逗得大家哈哈笑起来。   
若月樱井西野三人组提到这件事的时候也忍不住笑了起来，“我明年也要像桥本学姐那样，把东西送出去。”末了，若月许下了这样的心愿。   
西野刚想要吐槽，就看到白石站在门口，冲着自己招手。 

白石的头发乱糟糟地披着，大概是抢手到连发圈都送了人。西野觉得好些天没看到白石了，站在那里就只是盯着白石别在耳后的头发看。   
白石从衣襟上摘下硕果仅存的第二颗纽扣，塞进西野的手心。西野笑了起来，下意识地握紧了手。   
不知道为什么，自从得知桥本和西野交往过这一事实之后，白石一直在刻意拉开距离，虽然和桥本已经说开了，但总归是觉得看到西野时会尴尬，白石甚至苦恼过要不要就这么分手。   
结果真的到了毕业的时候，还是留下了第二颗纽扣，并且找到西野班上来。   
看到西野得到第二颗纽扣之后的笑容，还有紧握的手，白石下意识地握着西野包成拳头的右手，低头吻了上去。   
“七濑，我要去东京的大学了哦。”结束了这个吻之后，白石的额头抵着西野的额头，小声地向她汇报着迟来的消息。   
“我知道了。”西野顿了一顿，这么回答了她。 

“我现在相信你和白石学姐在交往了。”   
西野回到座位上以后，目瞪口呆的樱井这么说着。   
西野没有回应，把手心的纽扣放在桌上，然后趴在课桌上，看着那枚纽扣，不知道在想什么。

08.  
樱井和若月拿着刚买的饮料在走廊上慢吞吞地走着的时候，看到了传说中与西野交往的那个白石学姐，还有薙刀社大名鼎鼎的松村前辈。  
两个人犹豫了一下，心说只是在聚餐上见过一面而已，也不知道学姐究竟还记不记得自己，如果贸然上前打招呼的话被回一句“你谁啊”会很尴尬，于是对视一眼，放轻了脚步，准备悄无声息地从学姐身后溜走。  
“学妹！”结果路过两位学姐身后的时候被叫到了，樱井朝着两旁打量过，没有其他的人在，再看两位学姐，白石一脸淡定地站在原地，倒是松村一手搭在白石肩膀上，一手朝着二人所在的方向挥了挥。  
樱井抬起手来，右手的食指指向自己，脸上露出了“是在叫我吗”的神情。  
“可爱的过来~”松村原本是在玩她和白石第一次见到西野樱井二人时的梗来着，结果意思并没有很好地传达到，只见樱井和若月对视了一下，然后齐齐走了过来。  
“诶嘿！在干嘛？”结果高山不知道从哪里冒出来，也一脸好奇地跟了上来。

“要不要参加我们的毕业旅行啊？”白石仍然没有讲话，松村也不以为意，向着眼前围成一圈的后辈发起邀请。  
毕业旅行？我们又没有毕业？  
你们的毕业旅行关我们什么事？  
而且我们并不熟啊……一起旅行会很尴尬的吧？  
一瞬间，大概这样的想法在樱井和若月的脑袋里过了好几遍，她们看了看高山，后者也是一脸沉默，大概是在心里后悔为什么要凑上来。  
“可是那是学姐们的毕业旅行，我们掺和进来不太好吧……”樱井一面思索着措辞一面谨慎地表达拒绝，结果话还没说完就被松村一句话堵回去了。  
“又没关系，毕业旅行总不能禁止带家属吧？”  
“欸？？”若月大睁着双眼，一脸迷茫：“谁是家属？”  
“西野咯。”松村指了指一边的白石，对着樱井挑了挑眉：“所以你们作为家属的亲友！就也算是家属！你们也被邀请了！时间和地点我晚上发给你们！就这样拜拜。”  
松村一口气说完了这一大堆话，在樱井高山她们还在一脸疑惑地试图梳理清楚这个混乱的家属关系时，已经扯着白石的衣袖，准备离开了。  
白石看起来似乎是想要说些什么的样子，但也被松村一句话堵回去了：“你们这个恋爱谈得本旁观者都着急了，一点进度都没有，找个相处时间好好聊一聊比较好吧？或者你们要分手的话，也要找个好点的环境分手，到时候我就特别允许你们两个中的一个提前退场，”  
白石闭上了嘴。  
倒是原本还在犹豫不决中的樱井三人组听到松村这样的说法，突然兴奋起来，向着松村比了一个OK的手势，松村笑了起来，像是黑帮老大一样地冲着这群“家属”扬了扬脸，一脸得意，

毕业旅行照顾桥本老师的心情，选择了有好看海景的乡下，因此格外卖力策划旅行的桥本老师做了很多功课，最终敲定了一家物美价廉的民宿。下了飞机之后已经是下午，再辗转各种交通工具，最终到达的时候已经是晚上。期间松村不堪劳累已经口头上吐槽桥本很多回了，结果入住之后发现恰好赶上主人家的篝火晚会，还有烧烤，主人刚刚招呼一行人放下行李可以过来吃烤肉，松村就欢呼一声把原本拖着的行李箱塞到桥本的手里，独自去落了座，毫不见外地寒暄之后已经接过筷子吃了起来。桥本有些无奈地看了一眼大家，结果迎接她的都是幸灾乐祸的笑容，桥本只好认命地拖着两个行李箱朝房内走去。  
樱井原本就是很容易high的性格，沿路说了大半天，到晚间总算是累了饿了，这才禁了声，结果吃了几筷子之后仿佛被充了电，又开始唠唠叨叨说个不停，若月只好一边苦笑一边拿菜叶包上烤肉，递给身边说个没完没了的樱井。高山自然也不甘落后，不停地说着各式的笑话，逗得桥本和樱井哈哈大笑。  
倒是西野和白石一直异常地安静，都像是变了个人似的。

到熄灯时间之后主人们就回去睡下了，白石一行人玩得开心，忍不住坐在篝火边聊天聊到半夜，才窸窸窣窣收拾了东西，洗碗的洗碗，折叠椅子的折叠椅子。  
西野和松村负责折椅子，两个人不言不语，很快就全部都叠好，白石和桥本她们又已经在拆包行李准备洗澡了，樱井等人还在厨房洗碗，西野和松村就抱着腿坐在地上，想等大家都忙完再说。  
“我前段时间才知道，娜娜敏之前在交往的人原来是你。”结果是松村先开口讲话。  
“嗯。”西野看着自己的脚趾，只是点了点头。  
“麻衣样也才知道。”得到的反应不太理想，松村忍不住直接引出这次谈话的目标。  
“这样啊。”西野仍旧盯着脚趾看，这次连点头的动作都省了。  
“……这不太好吧？”大概是不清楚西野就是这么个反应微弱的为人，松村忍不住稍稍抬高了声音：“你为什么不告诉麻衣样这个？”  
“为什么一定要告诉她？”西野反问道。  
“……”松村被西野的反应噎到，一时不知道该说些什么，停了一会儿才又接着说下去：“就算先不考虑是否一定要告诉她这个问题，我现在还是想问你，你有多喜欢麻衣样？你是在认真和她交往吗？你想要和这个人走多远，能答得上来吗？”  
西野总算将眼神从低处收回，看向松村：“你这个问题根本就是在搞笑吧？我连高中都还没有毕业，连大学怎么报这种未来两三年间的问题都搞不清楚，又怎么会知道自己能和另外一个人走多远？”  
西野确实是这样的风格，但是这种回答在松村听来却并非反问，而是带了些挑衅的意味，再加上西野确实有一些怒意，眉头微微皱着，直直看着松村，搞得松村心里也一阵烦躁，脱口而出：“总之你这一系列的举动都让我觉得很生气，大概麻衣样也是这样。”  
西野猛地站起身来，倒是吓了松村一跳。  
“是她让你来问这种问题的吗？”  
“谁？”松村说出口，才反应过来西野指的应该是白石；“没有，是我自己不爽才问的。”  
“那么，”西野加重了语气：“我们两个之间的问题我们两个会解决。”

西野转身走进去了一会儿，桥本洗好了澡，头上包着一条白色的毛巾，在松村身边坐了下来。松村和西野刚刚坐着的地方恰好是门前，眼睛望出去能看到天空，乡下的天空星星很亮，桥本干脆坐在那里望天，顺手把手里的一杯蓝莓汁递给松村。  
松村伸手接过，喝了两口后问身边的桥本：“你和西野在交往的时候，有考虑过可以陪对方走多久这样的问题吗？”  
“没有。”桥本眼睛望着天空，毫不犹豫地回答了松村这个问题。  
……果然。松村在西野走开了一会儿之后才总算想清楚问题所在，大概就是“喜欢的度”的问题，于是松村深呼吸，问出了第二个她自己也知道很傻的问题：“如果，如果用百分之百来做衡量的话，你之前对西野的喜欢有多少？”  
“没想过。”不管多傻的问题，桥本都认真听进去了，而且也无情地回绝掉了。末了，桥本一脸无辜地看向松村：“你看我做什么？”  
“没什么。”松村摇了摇头，在心里想着桥本和西野，这两人的性格倒是绝配。  
她们绝对能合伙气死一个松村沙友理。  
“不然等麻衣样和西野分手以后，你们两个复合吧，继续在一起吧，你们太绝配了。”松村承认她这么说的时候心里确实是在考虑着这样的场景，因为刚刚和西野的接触让她心情有些糟糕。  
“娜酱吗？不可能复合的啦。”桥本笑着摆了摆手。  
“怎么不可能？你们当时的分手理由算得上是全日本独一无二了吧？”  
桥本仍然笑着，这次摇了摇头。  
“为什么？”松村是真的不解。  
“大概是因为，我和娜酱都明白很多东西像是时间一样，过去了就没有可能再回去了吧。”结果桥本的回答很哲理，松村在心里觉得桥本和西野谈恋爱，大概就像是两个七十岁的老年人在恋爱。

09.  
白石洗过澡之后在厨房里洗草莓，她穿着一件日常的夏季和服，衣袖有点不听话地总是滑下去，白石各种调整手臂的角度，然而衣袖最终还是难逃滑下去沾上水的命运——结果有人从旁边伸手捞起了白石的衣袖，白石眼神看过去，刚想说一句谢谢却又发现是西野，于是说出口的道谢变得很小声。  
结果小声说完谢谢以后又立即在心里感到后悔起来，只好更卖力地清洗草莓用来掩饰尴尬。  
两个人无言地站在水槽边，更糟糕的是快要洗好的时候白石的头发突然滑下来一缕，视野的一小块变得不爽利起来。  
西野停了一会儿才伸手把白石的头发也捞上去，别在耳朵后面。  
白石一下子觉得耳朵有些发烫。

“早安晚安什么的，只是出于觉得自己作为交往对象有这样的义务才会每天都说吧？”洗过草莓之后两人回到分配的房间，白石和西野被起哄的樱井桥本她们别有用心地安排在了同一间，搞得白石红着耳朵，却又不好意思讲话，只好低头吃草莓，好不容易鼓足勇气把手里盛着草莓的盒子递到西野面前，却听到了这样的问话。  
“欸？”大概是一个礼拜以来第一次跟西野直接对话，白石的处理系统有些滞后。  
西野朝着她晃了晃手里的手机，是她们两个的line对话界面：“我是说，除了这些表面功夫，我们也来稍微深入地互相了解一下吧。”  
“啊……好。”白石点了点头，这次倒不是因为尴尬的时候她就只会应答的本能，而是因为她也有想要了解的问题。  
一直有些在意的问题。  
结果那之后又是长长的沉默。西野的眼神落在白石的脸上，似乎是在认真地思考些什么，但又会给人一种其实她是在放空的感觉。  
白石被她盯得连草莓都不太想吃了的时候，西野脸上却突然露出了有些懊恼的笑容来。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“没什么。”西野虽然这么回答，却还是在后面补充了：“我刚刚仔细想了想，我果然是那种，被别人说了是什么样的人之后会觉得生气，但是生气之后再想想，却会发现自己真的是那样的人，的那种人。”  
西野刚刚看着白石的脸，仔细地考虑自己对白石的感情的时候，发现自己无疑是喜欢白石的，但是有多喜欢？有没有考虑要和她走多远？怎么走？这些问题，却还都是毫无头绪。  
更让她郁闷的是，如果这些问题她都没有办法回答的话，自然也就没有办法回答松村那个“你是在认真和麻衣样交往吗”的问题了。  
这些心理活动她都没有告诉白石，反倒向着一脸疑问的白石提出了其他的问题：“我可以叫你麻衣样吗？作为交往对象。”  
“当然。”  
很快得到了回复，西野猜白石对于“西野的交往对象”这个身份还是感到喜悦的，就像她自己会对“白石的交往对象”这样的身份感到喜悦一样。  
虽然她没有怀疑过白石究竟喜欢不喜欢她这样的事情，如果会怀疑的话，她大概也不会主动去告白了。  
“那么，麻衣样，”西野从白石手里取了一颗草莓：“我之前，有过吗？交往对象。”  
白石本来刚刚对这样的对话感到放松，塞了颗草莓在嘴巴里，听到这样的问题脸色突然变得有些僵硬。  
“……有过。”虽然回答了，在心里却想着反倒是被反过来将了一军，有些懊恼，忍不住觉得西野像是那种诡计得逞了才会露出脑袋上的犄角的小恶魔。  
“是在什么时候？初中？高中？”西野继续问了下去。  
“欸？”白石放下了手里盛着草莓的盒子：“初中的时候……”  
“到了怎样的程度？牵手？拥抱？接吻？还是……”  
“七濑！”白石有些不安地打断了西野的问话。  
“啊，”西野却突然笑了起来，眼睛眯成了一条缝：“其实麻衣样不必因为我是交往对象就一定要回答我所有的问题的，我问出某些话的时候并没有一定在期待得到答案。”  
“欸？”  
“因为我占有心很重，”西野收了笑容，看着白石：“要么一点都不要去问，要么就想要刨根究底，全部知道。”  
白石好像稍微有点明白西野想跟她谈什么了。  
“而知道之后，我一定会感到嫉妒，虽然这是那么丑陋的反应，但很抱歉我总是会这样。”西野接下来说的话也符合了白石的猜测：“所以如果是我的话，我不想去问。但麻衣样并不是我，如果麻衣样想知道跟我相关的任何问题的话，只要你问，我就会回答。”  
在西野说了这些话之后，室内一时变得安静下来。  
白石过了好一会才向西野发问了：“七濑为什么会跟我表白？”  
西野眨了眨眼睛，笑了起来，知道两个人刚刚已经达成了互相不询问过往的约定，于是也开始认真回答白石接下来提出的问题：“因为觉得麻衣样很可爱。”  
“可爱？”白石很难把西野眼里的自己和这两个字联系起来：“不是那种应付式地夸两句就好的可爱吧？”  
不然的话她还真的是很难断定西野到底有没有在喜欢她。  
“不是。”西野摇了摇头，向白石描述起来：“大概就是那个时候，麻衣样训练完之后坐在地板上，嚷嚷着‘热死了’”  
“啊！那之后你递了冰咖啡给我！”白石对那个场景完全有印象到可以抢答的程度。  
“对，”西野笑了起来：“明明自己能买冷饮的，偏偏只是嚷嚷着，让我心软到把咖啡递给你，这样大概就是可爱吧。”  
“这是什么定义啦……”白石虽然嘴上吐槽着，不知道为什么心里却觉得很开心。  
“那，该我发问了。”西野坐正了身子：“大学，是为什么下定决心的？”  
这是在西野心头缠绕了好些天的问题，她倒是并不介意白石选择了东京的大学，让她郁闷的其实是白石直到最后才告诉她，让她在一瞬间觉得自己这个交往对象的身份其实并没有什么实际的用处。  
“啊，那个……”白石这才有点明白过来为什么今天一整天无论是高山的笑话还是樱井的打闹都无法逗笑西野了。  
但如果说是为了逃避当时两人之间还不明朗的关系、甚至是抱着一丝“逃开以后可以算是长时间不见面彼此开始了新生活慢慢忘掉对方”的遗忘式分手的想法的话，西野听了是会生气的吧……  
这么想着的白石却突然听到西野提了新的问题：“那念了大学都要做些什么呢？”  
“大概就是练习薙刀，然后参加比赛吧。”这个问题倒是可以无障碍地回答。  
“不准勾引学妹！”  
“怎么会。”白石觉得这样“管东管西”模式的西野很可爱，忍不住笑了起来。  
“你自己又看不到，薙刀练习的时候真的很帅气。”管东管西模式的西野入戏很深。  
但即使知道是西野故意做出了这样的反应，白石心里也还是不免有一些小得意。  
西野很迅速地捕捉到了白石脸上一闪而过的得意神情，于是更加气急败坏地冲上来去捏白石的鼻子：“也不准接别人的咖啡！”  
“除了你也不会有人送咖啡这种东西吧？”白石笑着捉住西野的小臂，随即垂下手来，把西野的手臂也带了下去：“别人都送很帅气的碳酸饮料。”  
“那也不准接别人的碳酸饮料。”西野手臂被白石捉住，语气也软了下来。  
白石这个时候才发现自己原来还拽着西野的手臂，是之前没有过的接触程度，后知后觉地感到脸有些发烫，想要放开手。  
“要试试吗？”西野突然问。  
“嗯？”白石不太清楚西野在问什么，在考虑怎么样才能不动声色地放开西野的手臂。  
“接吻。”西野的回答让白石噎了一下：“之前的接吻都很不正式吧？”  
确实没错，被告白的时候那一个吻简直只有一毫秒，而送纽扣时候的那个吻更多的是在气愤和赠送了第二颗纽扣这种情境下的冲动，最后也没有演化成浪漫，之后两个人反倒生闷气了好几天。  
白石还在回想的时候，西野已经慢慢凑了上来，白石一时有些手足无措，眼睛看到西野的睫毛，慌忙也跟着闭上，手里握着西野的手臂不知何时也开始微微用力，把西野朝着自己的方向扯过来。

“不要进去。”  
桥本想要推开白石房间的门借充电器的时候，被站在门旁的松村这么说了。  
“为什么？”桥本一脸不解。  
松村朝着她比划了一下，两个人脸上都露出了有些猥琐的笑容。  
“娜酱~”樱井小声地喊着西野的名字，也要过来推开白石和西野的房门的时候，被桥本和松村一人扯着一边的手臂（松村还附赠了捂嘴巴的业务），拖离了白石和西野的房间。

10.  
大学生活跟高中确实不大一样，但如果要白石说清楚具体哪里不一样的话，她准会想个半天，然后一脸茫然地说：“欸，怪了，我也不知道哪里不一样。”   
大概是大学生活开始得太润物无声，完全没有可供白石概括的点吧。 

“走开走开，没有课的不要耽误有课的。”   
白石还在对着洗手间的镜子发呆的时候，松村已经一脸睡眠不足地挤了进来，一边口头上赶白石出去，一边往牙刷上挤牙膏。   
…白石只好往后退了一些，以免妨碍到松村。   
结果桥本又挤了进来，一手揉揉睡得乱糟糟的短发，一手就把白石推到洗手间门外去了。   
“没有课的不要站在这里拉仇恨。”桥本这么说着，站到洗漱台前，松村默契地一边刷牙一边往旁边让了让，桥本就开始洗脸，好让自己和松村刷牙的时间错开，又不至于浪费了时间。 

“不要因为我没有课就歧视我啊…”白石一脸平静地说着悲愤的话语，自然也没有引起两位室友的任何恻隐之心。   
“你少来！九点才出门的女人没有资格要求这些。”松村的嘴巴里塞着牙刷，讲话有些含混不清。   
桥本顶着一脸的泡沫，很配合地对着白石投去鄙夷的眼神。   
“那～就没办法了，我还是去睡个回笼觉吧。”白石耸耸肩，一脸无所谓地朝着卧室走去。知道自己背后一定牵引着两双早晨八点就要开始上课之人的愤恨眼神，白石故意走得大摇大摆。   
“我想对着她的背影泼水。”松村吐掉嘴巴里的泡沫，对桥本嘟囔着。   
“我懂。”桥本感同身受。 

大学生活开始了一个月，虽然乏善可陈，但白石三人也逐渐习惯了大学的生活模式——因为薙刀比赛而拿奖学金的白石，大学生活的重点自然是薙刀，日常的训练是必不可少的。而相对白石而言，桥本和松村则更多地需要在课堂上活动。三人合租了离学校还算近的公寓，默默摸索出了三人组在大学的相处之道。   
偶尔也会在空闲时间和卫藤见面，八卦各种小道消息。 

“所以你和新的交往对象算起来已经交往了这么久了？”卫藤将桥本碟子里的方糖放进自己咖啡里，再加上原本自己放进去的那块，然后用勺子搅乱了拉花的小狗图案，慢吞吞地问着白石。   
“对啊。”白石在心里想着从确认交往到现在居然都已经过去了好几个月了，实在是太不可思议。   
“所以进度到了哪里？”   
桥本今天要去打工，所以只是喝掉了一杯不加糖的咖啡提神，跟卫藤寒暄了几句就走开了，现在只剩下松村和白石在陪着卫藤。几个人原本就是多年的好友，卫藤上京以后的这段时间的空白也被近来几次小聚的闲聊给填补了，几个人互相汇报了近况之后，仍然可以称得上互为缺德好友。   
缺德好友的第一步，就是先八卦朋友，再八卦别人。用卫藤的话说，知己才能知彼。   
松村原本在专心消灭小蛋糕，听到卫藤的问题之后也别有用心地放慢了吃的速度，脸上的表情一看就是在仔细地听着，虽然眼睛仍然盯着蛋糕在看。   
没想到卫藤的问题这么直白，白石选择假装咳嗽，试图蒙混过关。   
“少来！”卫藤不为所动：“你不好意思说的话就由我来问，如果是你就点头，如果不是你就摇头。”   
一旁的松村一边吃一边点头表示赞同。   
“上垒了吗？”   
结果卫藤一上来就直接抛出重口问题，吓得白石连连摇头：“misa你也太重口了吧？！”   
“不应该啊…是场地不合适所以被打断了吗？那…前戏有过吗？”卫藤好像压根没有注意到白石对这种问题的反应，把程度的问题稍微收窄了一点点。   
白石疯狂摇头。   
松村从小口小口的淑女吃相瞬间变回大口大口消灭蛋糕的熟悉模式，大概是已经对这个问题没有了兴趣。   
卫藤也重新开始搅拌咖啡，询问的态度变得漫不经心起来。   
“接吻总该有过吧？”   
白石轻轻点了点头，看上去十分不好意思。   
“…所以你们就这么个进度，我问到的时候还有什么好不好意思的？直接回答我不就OK？”卫藤彻底对白石无语了。 

“不是，七濑还未成年啊！”直到送卫藤去车站的路上，白石仍然压低了声音试图辩解。   
“未成年怎么了？你不也才刚刚当上大学生吗？再说了，她今年高三，明年就也是大学生了吧？这种事情都是越早越印象深刻吧？”   
电车已经停下，人们陆陆续续开始上车，卫藤拍了拍白石的肩膀，一脸意味深长：“从反方面来讲，这样反倒能促进感情发展。”   
“misa！”白石觉得自己的耳朵整个烫了起来，但是卫藤已经上了车，一脸无害微笑地冲着白石和松村摆手。   
“misa说的也未尝不是个办法。”电车开走之后，刚刚一直在吃炸鸡块的松村抬起头来，表达了认同。   
“可是…”   
“开玩笑的啦。你们要怎样是你们的事，别人没有资格过问。”松村脸上突然露出笑来：“但是作为旁观者，我还是想忠告你一句，你们最好多见见面，要不然这中间的一年你们都准备柏拉图式恋爱吗？但是柏拉图式恋爱起码心意相通，你们这两个闷包到最后却只能发展出一个貌合神离。”   
……   
白石没有回话。   
刚刚卫藤提的问题当然不在她的考虑范围之内，但理由却并不仅仅是西野还没成年，两人之间的关系离那一步还差得远，甚至连普通情侣的程度都尚未达到，才是白石不好意思说出口却又真实存在的问题。 

 

“娜酱娜酱，你觉得这个怎么样？”若月手里拿着相机，很认真地指着货架上的一个毛绒玩具，征询西野的意见。   
“很可爱啊。”西野仔细看了看若月指着的玩偶，给出了意见。   
结果若月反倒沉默了下来，过了一会儿提议要不然再回去看看刚刚那间店里的。   
“欸？”西野有点不明所以：“其实如果是若月的话，送什么玲香都会很开心吧？更何况送的还是这种可爱的玩具。”   
我都只能得到些奇怪的古生物玩偶。西野在心里默默吐槽着。   
虽然后来作为回报，她也送了古生物拼图给樱井，但是被当面说了“看起来好恶心…”所以其实也并没有扳回一城。   
“刚刚那间店的玩偶，娜酱没有说可爱吧？”若月翻看着相机，调出了刚刚获得店主许可拍下的玩偶，是很可爱的粉色海豚。   
“对啊，因为这个比较可爱。”西野扫了一眼相册，还是用手指了指眼前的章鱼玩偶。   
“…那就还是买海豚吧！”若月突然下定了决心，拉着西野出了店门。   
“欸？”   
“娜酱觉得可爱的东西，我才会觉得不安啊！”若月将相机装进包包里，朝着来路进发：“因为娜酱喜欢的爬虫类什么的，都挺奇怪的。”   
……   
西野刚想要吐槽若月，手机就震动了起来，她满不在意地扫了一眼手机屏幕，打算有什么事都等先搞定了樱井的生日礼物之后再说。   
结果看到发件人之后，西野停了脚步，拿出了手机回信。   
因为已经看过并且确定了最终的礼物选项的缘故，西野的停下也没有给若月造成什么影响，若月对着西野比了等下会回来找她的手势，就继续朝着商店去了。   
西野对着若月点了点头，才重新看向手机。   
是白石的消息。   
“要见个面吗？”   
没头没脑的一句话。西野想了想，嘴角露出了一点点笑，手指飞快地按着键：“我们山顶洞人麻衣样怎么突然想到要见面？是想我了吗？”   
反正隔着屏幕，厚脸皮一点又不会怎样，西野按了发送之后想象着看到消息之后变得满脸通红的白石，脸上的笑意从刚刚起就没能收回。   
回信的时间相对久了些，对于白石那句简短的“嗯。”来说。   
西野猜白石大概是删删减减最后才确定了就这样回复。不知道为什么，开学以来的一个月事情很多，西野每天都处在忙东忙西的状态，跟白石的交往也仅限于邮件和line联系。白石大概也都忙于适应新生活，是以两个人的对话虽然总算是有了超出早晚安之外的进展，但是西野也仅仅只会在聊天的当下想起白石，平日的生活都照旧地过着。   
不知道为什么，看到白石这句简短的回信之后，西野却突然前所未有地想念起白石来，超想见一面。   
远远地看见若月抱着一个礼盒模样的东西朝着自己跑过来，西野心情极好地冲着若月笑了一笑，回复了白石：“那么，下个礼拜六我去东京找你可以吗？”   
这次倒是很快就收到了白石的回信。   
“好。”   
若月快要跑到西野面前的时候，西野的手机突然又震动起来。   
“七濑才是呢。山顶洞人。”   
记什么仇啊。西野眯着眼睛笑了起来。   
突然特别期待周末了。   
11.  
“今天一整天都没有看到你们哎，结果放了学就要抛弃我往回走，是不是太过分了点？”白石骑着一辆从同学那里借来的自行车，双脚撑在地上，吐槽着桥本和松村。   
她和桥本松村二人的课程重心原本就不一样，几乎算是两个学院的人，一天里见面最多的时刻居然就是在公寓。   
刚开学的时候大家都还没有跟同学熟起来，也都还没有交到新的朋友，所以有时候桥本和松村下了课会跑来找白石，三人再一起去吃饭。   
但是随着对大学生活越来越得心应手，就没有了一定要汇合的必要，三个人慢慢地放松下来，也开始逐渐交到新的朋友。   
以至于今天一整天，白石都没有看到桥本和松村。   
“你都骑了自行车来，明明可以比我们快点回去，干嘛非要粘在一起。”桥本毫不留情地吐槽回去。   
“呜——娜娜敏你变了，你不爱我了！”白石摆出一副哭脸。   
“少来！”桥本见怪不怪：“干嘛要借自行车啊？”   
“因为七濑说要过来找我，所以想说借辆单车去车站载她。”   
“…太土了。”松村打了个哈欠，有气无力地吐槽白石。   
“…喂！”   
“我们去吃饭吧，好饿。”松村无视白石，跟桥本讨论起要去那间店吃饭比较好。   
“哪里土！”白石不依不饶。   
“首先，自行车载人是上个世纪惯用的手段吧？其次，现在网路这么发达，娜酱凭导航就能找到学校来；第三，”松村加重了语气表示强调之后才缓缓开口：“年下女友远征来看你，你居然骑自行车去接她，存车什么的很不方便，你的后续进展都要被这区区一辆自行车所累。简直是太糟糕了。”   
……白石彻底被头头是道的松村击败，原本清清爽爽的心情瞬间变得有点烦躁，借到了自行车也从闪闪发光的浪漫交通工具变成了一个累赘。   
白石在心里思考着要怎么处理这借来的单车时，却看到原本兴致缺缺地望着自己的松村突然睁大了眼睛，表情少有地变得亢奋起来，让白石简直都要开始怀疑自己的后座是不是被谁放上了一个奶油蛋糕塔。   
下一秒居然真的觉得后座变重了，白石的思路还没跟上行动，就感觉到腰部被什么东西触碰到了，下意识地放开自行车的车把，跳了起来。   
“喂喂!”松村和桥本一脸慌张地冲上来扶好了自行车，等自行车终于稳定下来之后，松村伸手在白石脑门上敲了一下：“你这家伙，是要搞出人命吗？！”   
白石捂着额头，刚想要反驳松村，眼神落到后座上之后却又突然睁大了双眼。   
穿着高中制服的西野，坐在自行车的后座上，正一脸笑意地望着她。   
所以说刚刚碰到自己腰部的，其实是西野？她是在试图揽住自己的腰？   
等白石想通自己到底错过了什么的时候，已经过去好几分钟了，西野早就从后座上站了起来。所以现在变成松村和桥本控制着单车的情况。   
“怎么礼拜五就来了？”白石问西野。   
“翘课。”西野的回答轻飘飘的。   
“喂…”白石觉得有些无奈，又想西野会不会是因为想要早点到这边才选择了翘课，心里居然莫名地有一丝开心。 

“白石这个混蛋，借了自行车自己不处理，最后还不是要甩给我们两个。”松村一手推着自行车，一面吐槽着看到西野就抛弃自行车和室友的白石。   
“要不然我来载你啊？”桥本突然提议：“这样我们能快点赶到饭馆，顺便还能让那些歪瓜裂枣的朋友误以为你已经有了我这样一个完美无缺的人，叫他们都死了这条心。”桥本说完之后甚至还拨了拨刘海，一脸得意。   
“不准搅乱老娘的姻缘。”结果桥本的提议被松村一口否决：“再说了，怎么看都是我做攻比较合适，弱受就乖乖去后座。”   
“你说什么？！”桥本扮演男前角色多年，自然没有办法忍受这样的说法。   
“你会骑车载人吗？”   
“不会。”桥本很诚实地摇头。   
“那你就坐后面。”   
“好。”桥本乖乖地爬上自行车后座。   
莫名开始的攻受之争就此告一段落，两人决定以自行车代步，好快些吃到晚饭。 

“所以你没有考虑过吗？其他的交往对象？”大概是刚刚在路上的争论将松村的思路朝着这个方向引过去了，吃饭的时候话题也变成了这个。   
桥本嘴巴里塞满了食物，鼓着腮帮摇了摇头。   
“欸…”松村放下手里的炸鸡块：“为什么呢？就算是遇到了喜欢的人也不会再去做考虑吗？”   
“遇到了喜欢的人的话，当然会考虑啦。”桥本看起来不咸不淡，意外地居然有一套理论在。   
“啊。”松村了然地点点头：“像是到了什么程度你才知道那是喜欢的？”   
“…这要怎么形容啊？”桥本陷入了思考，过了好一会儿才继续低头卷着盘子里的面：“大概就是想要让她知道自己喜欢的心情，超过了惧怕被拒绝的心情啊之类的…哎我也不清楚，每次都不会一样的吧？我又不是什么恋爱达人。”   
“喔…”松村小声笑了起来，明明只是饭间话题，结果桥本思考得格外认真，因此让她觉得有点好笑：“那之前跟娜酱的时候呢？是什么心情？”   
“那个啊…反倒没有什么特别的心情，我是顺其自然的，因为觉得两个人的性格都很熨帖，我需要做的并不多，只是去接受娜酱的全部就好。”桥本一面思考着，一面断断续续地概括。   
“啧啧，你这个铁心肠的女人。”松村吃完了面，开始掰从便利店买的小面包：“那娜酱对你呢？也是一样的心情吗。”   
不一样吧，松村可是记得当初两个人分手的时候，西野的理由是“因为太过喜欢。”   
果然，桥本摇了摇头。   
“其实跟娜酱交往到后面，我们两个人都觉察出不对了。有些人是思维引导行为，那个时候的娜酱更多地像是行为引导思维，什么都下意识说好，完全不会去否定。”   
“不会吧…”松村觉得不可思议：“连不喜欢吃什么不喜欢喝什么也会说好吗？”   
她可是清楚地记得那个时候毕业旅行，西野干脆利落地拒绝掉了白石递给她的不合口味的奶昔。   
“对啊。”桥本点了点头：“大概这就是她说的'有点不像自己了'吧。”   
“那麻衣样真惨，面对的是找回了自我、刀枪不入的娜酱。”   
“那倒也未必，”桥本总算也吃完了，放下手里的叉子：“找回自我反倒会更好，我当时面对那样的娜酱，到后面几乎不敢轻易提出任何选项，因为知道就算提出了也不会得到任何反馈。” 

白石把手撑在车窗上，为西野圈出来一小块地方的时候，在心里后悔着为什么不选择那个自行车。   
虽然见到西野是很开心，但是完全没有规划好要怎么安排时间，原本以为能自由发挥的，结果果然还是没有能进展到沉默也甜蜜的境界，沉默下来之后只能感觉到尴尬。   
于是在心慌的情况下犯了第一个错误——提议去看电影。   
而要去看电影就要乘电车，这样才能到电影院。这是第二个错误——高峰期的电车特别拥挤，西野背靠着车窗站着，白石只好一手拉紧拉环一手撑在车窗上，给西野圈出来一小块空间，随着急刹车甚至还会出现猛地朝着西野身上冲过去的惯性，为了显得自己不是那种变态，白石努力站得很直，几站下来觉得自己简直要被摇吐了，离电影院还有三站。   
结果下一次急刹车是停在小学门口，一下子挤上来很多背着书包戴着小黄帽的小学生，原本就很窘迫的车内空间变得更窘迫起来。   
偏偏站在白石身后的几个小学生不知道在玩什么游戏，胜了的话就会激动到蹦蹦跳跳起来。   
白石觉得背后有一阵又一阵的推力，而且一阵比一阵大，大概是赢得越来越多了。   
虽然小学生的输赢不关她什么事，但是她从没有这么期待小学生玩游戏输掉过。   
白石可能是忘记了自己的毒奶体质——身后的小学生越战越勇，几乎每一把都赢。几次下来白石已经被挤得快要不得不贴近西野了。   
完蛋。白石微微仰起脸来，一脸凄惨地闭上了眼睛。城墙即将坍塌——   
下一秒白石感到西野的手臂从肋下穿过，抱紧了自己的后背。   
怀里也贴过来了，西野微微侧着脸，鼻息都打在白石的衣领处。   
算是结结实实的拥抱了吧。   
“麻衣样要抓紧哦，”白石知道西野靠在自己左侧的肩膀，可是当下一团混乱的脑袋居然判断不出声音的具体方位：“还有一站对不对？”   
白石觉得西野的呼吸热热的打在肩上，连带着自己的脸颊都烧了起来。   
她点了点头，结果因为这个动作，侧脸磨蹭着西野的侧脸。   
白石觉得等不到下一站，自己就要窒息了。

12．  
选择了爆米花式的大片，白石却意外地发现西野压根不怎么吃爆米花，只是专注地盯着屏幕看，时不时转过脸来和白石讨论或者吐槽一两句剧情。这样的西野反倒让白石松了口气，她原本一直觉得第一次约会提议看电影真的很蠢，看电影就意味着两个小时里两人没有讲话的机会。而白石忙着吃爆米花，西野在一旁喝罐装咖啡，也并不存在那种电影院里犹豫几番、内心小鹿乱撞最终牵手成功的剧情。   
虽然刚刚已经抱过了。最后一站西野全程都没有抬眼看她，只是安宁地把脸贴在白石肩头，似乎是在证明这样的举动只是为了腾出空间而已，到站之后主动松开了她，之后也没有再提过，反倒减少了白石的尴尬和困扰。   
还好是这样……至少有那么一瞬间，白石在心里是这么想的。她明知两个人处在交往过程中，却总归还是会想，再等等，还没有到心安理得地去做这些的那个阶段，但是究竟什么时候才可以达到，她却一点谱都没有。   
西野在看电影的过程中有一两次朝着白石转过脸去，想要跟白石说些什么，却看见白石一脸认真地盯着屏幕在看，手上也没有停着，把爆米花往嘴巴里送，嘴角因此粘上了细小的碎屑。西野就从口袋里拿出纸巾递给白石，白石看向她的时候却又只能看到西野微微皱着眉，一脸认真地看着屏幕，她的脸像是被从频繁闪烁的光影里剥出来一样。 

看过电影之后两个人都饿了，觉得刚刚喝掉吃掉的东西完全没有起到任何作用，决定去打包快餐回去吃掉。白石一手捉住西野的手，一手从包包里掏出手机来，她尽量让这些动作一气呵成，好看上去像是因为要看手机害怕西野在这期间跑走才会去牵西野的手的。原本以为不会有什么，结果看到了卫藤在line群里发的“猜猜是谁”主题的消息。   
“嗯……？很机灵，很能吃，高人气，很可爱。”白石把列出的四个条件都读了一遍，还是判断不出来。   
“什么？”西野凑了上来。   
白石停了步子，把手机屏幕朝向西野，好让她看清楚。   
“是松村吧。”西野读完以后说了自己以为的答案，果然过了没一会儿松村就发了“是鄙人”的消息，桥本也贴了表示赞同的贴纸。   
“你怎么知道？”白石有点惊讶地看着西野。   
“首先看第一点，是个很机灵的人，这样就可以把麻衣样排除掉了。”   
“喂！”说实话后面的几个条件白石都能跟松村和桥本对上号，再看第一点的时候却又觉得这样一来范围又变大了，自己也不是没有可能。   
“首先第一点就能排除掉麻衣样吧？”结果桥本又在群里补刀，白石在一瞬间觉得心中充满了对自己二十年来自我认知的疑惑。   
“好啦~”西野笑了起来：“好饿，我们快去买东西吃吧。”   
“少来。”白石对着西野摆出生气的表情，把手机收回包里，牵着西野的手却并没有放开。   
“麻衣样~”西野摇晃起被白石握住的手来：“我今天一整天什么都没吃也什么都没喝。”   
“我不信。”白石很确定西野刚刚看电影的时候起码喝掉了一罐咖啡吃掉了一个饭团，一直积攒起来的紧张和尴尬不知道在什么时候消失掉了，被西野刚刚那么一吐槽一埋汰，现在仅仅是撒娇可是不足够的。   
不如说，看到撒娇的西野，白石心里意外地涌起了一点点之前没有过的情绪，想要逗逗她。   
牵在一起的手上持续地传来西野微弱的力道，应该是真的很想要离开这里，但是那一点点力道在薙刀选手白石看来几乎可以忽略不计，她笑着站在原地，看着西野有些无可奈何的样子。   
“那到底要怎样才行？”被想要吃东西的想法打败，西野最终打算妥协了。   
“夸白石麻衣是你见过最最机灵的人就可以。”   
“……”西野心情复杂，既想要快些吃到东西，又不想说什么昧心话。   
结果这一点细微的神情转变也没能逃过白石的眼睛，她笑着手上使了力，西野猝不及防，被她拽得连退几步，差点撞进白石怀里。   
“逗你的。”白石另只手在西野头顶上按了一下：“我们去买吃的吧。” 

“所以说你们今天进展如何？”白石和西野打包回来的食物不出意外地引来了桥本和松村，但是当大家都吃饱喝足撤退之后，坚持留下来对剩下的食物进行扫尾工作的却只有松村一个人，她一面用勺子挖着蛋糕，一面小声向白石打听。   
洗澡间传来哗哗的水声，西野在洗澡，桥本这个时候应该也在塞着耳机整理明天打工时候要背出去的包包，想要获得第一手情报的松村眨了眨那双大眼睛，装出一副可怜巴巴的模样来。   
“什么都没有。”可惜白石也早就对松村这副模样免疫了。   
“欸——”松村还想要再做纠缠转为持久战，西野已经洗好了澡，从浴室里出来了。   
“白石麻衣有没有很好抱！”松村吞下嘴里的蛋糕，突然对着在打理头发的西野发问。   
“算是可以，怎么啦？”西野一面拿毛巾擦着头发，一面漫不经心地回答松村的问题。   
“就是说有抱过咯。”松村脸上露出得逞的笑来。   
“你搞什么偷袭啊！”白石一眼看穿松村套话的目的，站起身来拿过吹风机，准备帮西野吹头发。   
“还有，什么叫'算是可以'？”白石转过脸来，原来对西野的回答也颇有意见。   
“喔唷，还是有进展的嘛，都能主动帮忙吹头发了，”松村干脆把纸盘端在手上，继续吐槽白石：“长夜漫漫，吹完头发下一步要干嘛？”   
白石打开了吹风，开到最大档，毫不留情地对准了松村。   
然后松村就端着盘子撤退了。   
“松村这个家伙…”白石恨恨地将吹风转了个向，开始替西野吹头发。西野解放了双手，就开始玩手机，低头任白石拨弄着自己的头发。   
白石先是帮西野吹好了刘海，然后才开始吹后面的头发。   
“头发，是不是有在一直剪短？”白石用手指捞起西野的发梢，然后任它们落回空气里。   
印象中上次见到西野的时候她的头发就是这个长度，不可能一个多月一点都没有长出来。   
西野点了点头。   
“欸…”白石不知道该说什么好了，在心里担心着西野会不会把松村刚刚开玩笑的话听进去。   
吹完头发之后呢？   
可是白石又觉得如果她刻意去解释这个话题，反倒会显得她原本就有这样的想法，但如果不去解释的话，又怕西野听了进去会担心是不是交往中就有做那种事的义务。   
有点纠结，不知不觉间就集中对着西野的某一缕头发一直吹个不停。   
直到白石突然感觉到腰间被什么东西轻轻靠上了。   
原来是西野放回手机之后没有讲话，再加上暖风一直吹着很舒服，犯困了起来。   
白石一手轻轻把西野耳边的头发理顺，之后轻轻揉了揉西野的后脑勺。   
结果西野只是稍微蹭了蹭白石，并没有醒过来。   
大概是真的很累了，今天远征过来，逛街其实也走了不少路。白石在心里这么想着，低头看过去的视角，穿着宽大睡衣、闭着双眼的西野更像是个小孩子，真的很乖啊…   
白石轻轻捏了捏西野的耳朵，小声地叫着西野的名字。   
“七濑。”   
“嗯？”西野的声音里也带着浓浓的睡意。   
“困了的话就去床上。”   
“嗯。”   
结果闭着眼睛站了起来，中间只睁开看了一眼路而已。   
白石觉得这场景又好笑又可爱。   
“麻衣样晚安。”毫不客气地躺到白石的单人床上，西野还不忘嘟囔着跟白石说晚安。   
“晚安。”白石苦笑着回应，心说那就让她睡吧。其实原本怕她不习惯，打算拿出新的被褥来的。这下只好换自己抱着新的被褥去沙发上睡了。   
不过这样也证明她没有在意松村刚刚的掰扯吧，白石在沙发上调整好睡姿之后，突然想到了这个。 

“是不是觉得她很逊？”在去车站的路上，松村一直在试图埋汰白石：“第一次约会提议去看电影、食谱连着两天都一样、没有爱心料理、晚上还睡沙发…”   
“沙友理！”白石一开始还在认真地听着，心里反省这样那样的地方做得不太对，听到最后有点恼怒地叫停了松村的对话。   
“啊咧？”松村一脸无辜：“我说得不对吗？还是说你其实是睡床的，只是在我们起床之前飞速假装睡的是沙发，给我们营造一种假象？”   
“够了！”白石忍无可忍，想要跟松村声明以后都不要再讲这样的垃圾话。   
结果一扭头发现西野只是默不作声地笑着，对上自己的眼神以后笑容里带了些安慰的意味，仿佛在说没关系麻衣样不要生气。 

“那么，我就回去咯。”西野一手捉着挎包带，一面伸手跟松村和白石告别。   
“到家之后要给我电话。”白石不依不饶地叮嘱着，像是在交代小孩子，西野却好脾气地点了点头。 

“你说娜酱会给这充满纪念意义的第一次约会打几分？依我看五分不能更多了。”松村张开了左手，摆出一个五：“满分十分。”   
白石没有顶嘴。   
其实她自己心里也有些不安，知道这两天自己的安排完全算不上是完美的，不够省时省力，也没有带到所有有趣的景点。   
越想越觉得有点沮丧。晚上做小组作业的时候也是沮丧的。   
但还是如期接到了西野的电话，知道她已经安全到家。   
“那就好。”白石一面把台灯调暗一档，一面放轻了声音。   
“这两天来感谢麻衣样～”西野平日讲话的声音很低，即使变成了电波也还是如此：“我很开心。”   
“欸欸？真的吗？”白石有点意外，下意识地开始列举对这两天安排的不满之处：“看了没什么意思的电影，还用快餐当饭来招待你…”   
“但是麻衣样很用心啊，虽然有时候看起来不机灵。”   
“喂……”   
“而且这次见面我有觉得离麻衣样稍微近了一些哦。”西野补充着：“所以这次回来之后在考虑一个问题，等确定了结论就告诉你。”   
“好。”听到西野说有觉得近了一些以后不知道为什么觉得很赞同，又为这赞同感到开心，白石也就没有再追究什么机灵不机灵这种很主观的问题了。选择了爆米花式的大片，白石却意外地发现西野压根不怎么吃爆米花，只是专注地盯着屏幕看，时不时转过脸来和白石讨论或者吐槽一两句剧情。这样的西野反倒让白石松了口气，她原本一直觉得第一次约会提议看电影真的很蠢，看电影就意味着两个小时里两人没有讲话的机会。而白石忙着吃爆米花，西野在一旁喝罐装咖啡，也并不存在那种电影院里犹豫几番、内心小鹿乱撞最终牵手成功的剧情。   
虽然刚刚已经抱过了。最后一站西野全程都没有抬眼看她，只是安宁地把脸贴在白石肩头，似乎是在证明这样的举动只是为了腾出空间而已，到站之后主动松开了她，之后也没有再提过，反倒减少了白石的尴尬和困扰。   
还好是这样……至少有那么一瞬间，白石在心里是这么想的。她明知两个人处在交往过程中，却总归还是会想，再等等，还没有到心安理得地去做这些的那个阶段，但是究竟什么时候才可以达到，她却一点谱都没有。   
西野在看电影的过程中有一两次朝着白石转过脸去，想要跟白石说些什么，却看见白石一脸认真地盯着屏幕在看，手上也没有停着，把爆米花往嘴巴里送，嘴角因此粘上了细小的碎屑。西野就从口袋里拿出纸巾递给白石，白石看向她的时候却又只能看到西野微微皱着眉，一脸认真地看着屏幕，她的脸像是被从频繁闪烁的光影里剥出来一样。 

看过电影之后两个人都饿了，觉得刚刚喝掉吃掉的东西完全没有起到任何作用，决定去打包快餐回去吃掉。白石一手捉住西野的手，一手从包包里掏出手机来，她尽量让这些动作一气呵成，好看上去像是因为要看手机害怕西野在这期间跑走才会去牵西野的手的。原本以为不会有什么，结果看到了卫藤在line群里发的“猜猜是谁”主题的消息。   
“嗯……？很机灵，很能吃，高人气，很可爱。”白石把列出的四个条件都读了一遍，还是判断不出来。   
“什么？”西野凑了上来。   
白石停了步子，把手机屏幕朝向西野，好让她看清楚。   
“是松村吧。”西野读完以后说了自己以为的答案，果然过了没一会儿松村就发了“是鄙人”的消息，桥本也贴了表示赞同的贴纸。   
“你怎么知道？”白石有点惊讶地看着西野。   
“首先看第一点，是个很机灵的人，这样就可以把麻衣样排除掉了。”   
“喂！”说实话后面的几个条件白石都能跟松村和桥本对上号，再看第一点的时候却又觉得这样一来范围又变大了，自己也不是没有可能。   
“首先第一点就能排除掉麻衣样吧？”结果桥本又在群里补刀，白石在一瞬间觉得心中充满了对自己二十年来自我认知的疑惑。   
“好啦~”西野笑了起来：“好饿，我们快去买东西吃吧。”   
“少来。”白石对着西野摆出生气的表情，把手机收回包里，牵着西野的手却并没有放开。   
“麻衣样~”西野摇晃起被白石握住的手来：“我今天一整天什么都没吃也什么都没喝。”   
“我不信。”白石很确定西野刚刚看电影的时候起码喝掉了一罐咖啡吃掉了一个饭团，一直积攒起来的紧张和尴尬不知道在什么时候消失掉了，被西野刚刚那么一吐槽一埋汰，现在仅仅是撒娇可是不足够的。   
不如说，看到撒娇的西野，白石心里意外地涌起了一点点之前没有过的情绪，想要逗逗她。   
牵在一起的手上持续地传来西野微弱的力道，应该是真的很想要离开这里，但是那一点点力道在薙刀选手白石看来几乎可以忽略不计，她笑着站在原地，看着西野有些无可奈何的样子。   
“那到底要怎样才行？”被想要吃东西的想法打败，西野最终打算妥协了。   
“夸白石麻衣是你见过最最机灵的人就可以。”   
“……”西野心情复杂，既想要快些吃到东西，又不想说什么昧心话。   
结果这一点细微的神情转变也没能逃过白石的眼睛，她笑着手上使了力，西野猝不及防，被她拽得连退几步，差点撞进白石怀里。   
“逗你的。”白石另只手在西野头顶上按了一下：“我们去买吃的吧。” 

“所以说你们今天进展如何？”白石和西野打包回来的食物不出意外地引来了桥本和松村，但是当大家都吃饱喝足撤退之后，坚持留下来对剩下的食物进行扫尾工作的却只有松村一个人，她一面用勺子挖着蛋糕，一面小声向白石打听。   
洗澡间传来哗哗的水声，西野在洗澡，桥本这个时候应该也在塞着耳机整理明天打工时候要背出去的包包，想要获得第一手情报的松村眨了眨那双大眼睛，装出一副可怜巴巴的模样来。   
“什么都没有。”可惜白石也早就对松村这副模样免疫了。   
“欸——”松村还想要再做纠缠转为持久战，西野已经洗好了澡，从浴室里出来了。   
“白石麻衣有没有很好抱！”松村吞下嘴里的蛋糕，突然对着在打理头发的西野发问。   
“算是可以，怎么啦？”西野一面拿毛巾擦着头发，一面漫不经心地回答松村的问题。   
“就是说有抱过咯。”松村脸上露出得逞的笑来。   
“你搞什么偷袭啊！”白石一眼看穿松村套话的目的，站起身来拿过吹风机，准备帮西野吹头发。   
“还有，什么叫'算是可以'？”白石转过脸来，原来对西野的回答也颇有意见。   
“喔唷，还是有进展的嘛，都能主动帮忙吹头发了，”松村干脆把纸盘端在手上，继续吐槽白石：“长夜漫漫，吹完头发下一步要干嘛？”   
白石打开了吹风，开到最大档，毫不留情地对准了松村。   
然后松村就端着盘子撤退了。   
“松村这个家伙…”白石恨恨地将吹风转了个向，开始替西野吹头发。西野解放了双手，就开始玩手机，低头任白石拨弄着自己的头发。   
白石先是帮西野吹好了刘海，然后才开始吹后面的头发。   
“头发，是不是有在一直剪短？”白石用手指捞起西野的发梢，然后任它们落回空气里。   
印象中上次见到西野的时候她的头发就是这个长度，不可能一个多月一点都没有长出来。   
西野点了点头。   
“欸…”白石不知道该说什么好了，在心里担心着西野会不会把松村刚刚开玩笑的话听进去。   
吹完头发之后呢？   
可是白石又觉得如果她刻意去解释这个话题，反倒会显得她原本就有这样的想法，但如果不去解释的话，又怕西野听了进去会担心是不是交往中就有做那种事的义务。   
有点纠结，不知不觉间就集中对着西野的某一缕头发一直吹个不停。   
直到白石突然感觉到腰间被什么东西轻轻靠上了。   
原来是西野放回手机之后没有讲话，再加上暖风一直吹着很舒服，犯困了起来。   
白石一手轻轻把西野耳边的头发理顺，之后轻轻揉了揉西野的后脑勺。   
结果西野只是稍微蹭了蹭白石，并没有醒过来。   
大概是真的很累了，今天远征过来，逛街其实也走了不少路。白石在心里这么想着，低头看过去的视角，穿着宽大睡衣、闭着双眼的西野更像是个小孩子，真的很乖啊…   
白石轻轻捏了捏西野的耳朵，小声地叫着西野的名字。   
“七濑。”   
“嗯？”西野的声音里也带着浓浓的睡意。   
“困了的话就去床上。”   
“嗯。”   
结果闭着眼睛站了起来，中间只睁开看了一眼路而已。   
白石觉得这场景又好笑又可爱。   
“麻衣样晚安。”毫不客气地躺到白石的单人床上，西野还不忘嘟囔着跟白石说晚安。   
“晚安。”白石苦笑着回应，心说那就让她睡吧。其实原本怕她不习惯，打算拿出新的被褥来的。这下只好换自己抱着新的被褥去沙发上睡了。   
不过这样也证明她没有在意松村刚刚的掰扯吧，白石在沙发上调整好睡姿之后，突然想到了这个。 

“是不是觉得她很逊？”在去车站的路上，松村一直在试图埋汰白石：“第一次约会提议去看电影、食谱连着两天都一样、没有爱心料理、晚上还睡沙发…”   
“沙友理！”白石一开始还在认真地听着，心里反省这样那样的地方做得不太对，听到最后有点恼怒地叫停了松村的对话。   
“啊咧？”松村一脸无辜：“我说得不对吗？还是说你其实是睡床的，只是在我们起床之前飞速假装睡的是沙发，给我们营造一种假象？”   
“够了！”白石忍无可忍，想要跟松村声明以后都不要再讲这样的垃圾话。   
结果一扭头发现西野只是默不作声地笑着，对上自己的眼神以后笑容里带了些安慰的意味，仿佛在说没关系麻衣样不要生气。 

“那么，我就回去咯。”西野一手捉着挎包带，一面伸手跟松村和白石告别。   
“到家之后要给我电话。”白石不依不饶地叮嘱着，像是在交代小孩子，西野却好脾气地点了点头。 

“你说娜酱会给这充满纪念意义的第一次约会打几分？依我看五分不能更多了。”松村张开了左手，摆出一个五：“满分十分。”   
白石没有顶嘴。   
其实她自己心里也有些不安，知道这两天自己的安排完全算不上是完美的，不够省时省力，也没有带到所有有趣的景点。   
越想越觉得有点沮丧。晚上做小组作业的时候也是沮丧的。   
但还是如期接到了西野的电话，知道她已经安全到家。   
“那就好。”白石一面把台灯调暗一档，一面放轻了声音。   
“这两天来感谢麻衣样～”西野平日讲话的声音很低，即使变成了电波也还是如此：“我很开心。”   
“欸欸？真的吗？”白石有点意外，下意识地开始列举对这两天安排的不满之处：“看了没什么意思的电影，还用快餐当饭来招待你…”   
“但是麻衣样很用心啊，虽然有时候看起来不机灵。”   
“喂……”   
“而且这次见面我有觉得离麻衣样稍微近了一些哦。”西野补充着：“所以这次回来之后在考虑一个问题，等确定了结论就告诉你。”   
“好。”听到西野说有觉得近了一些以后不知道为什么觉得很赞同，又为这赞同感到开心，白石也就没有再追究什么机灵不机灵这种很主观的问题了。

13．  
“喔~玲香生日快乐！”松村和桥本笑着把手里的礼物盒子拿给樱井。  
“谢谢~”樱井戴着生日帽，脸上的笑容看起来都灿烂了几分，她接过桥本和松村的礼物，然后像是突然反应过来一般，把两个人让了进来。  
房间的桌边围坐着生田、若月和西野，大概是已经来了好一会，松村桥本和大家打过招呼以后，也在桌边坐了下来。  
樱井打开了松村送的礼物，是一副很漂亮的耳机，樱井试着戴上而已，朝着若月她们转过脸去，一副征询意见的样子。  
“很适合。”若月发表了意见。  
“我也觉得，”听到若月这么说的时候，樱井脸上露出了大大的笑容，向着松村说了谢谢：“礼物很可爱。”  
然后樱井拆开了桥本的礼物，是一个绑着缎带的袋子，看起来充满了粉嫩的气息。  
结果打开之后里面装了一件摇滚T恤，很暗黑甚至有一点点血腥的感觉。  
樱井把T恤展开来看，有些哭笑不得，一旁的桥本大概是早就在期待这个效果，已经笑得合不拢嘴了。  
“学姐……”樱井刚想要吐槽，看到生田站起身来，去门口的衣帽架上取了包包，翻找起来。  
“也很适合玲香啊，”桥本仍然在笑，丝毫没有收敛的意思：“快穿上试试看合身不合身。”  
“欸……”樱井刚想要吐槽，桥本和若月却已经站起身来，把她往房间的方向推去：“快去，快去~”

今天是樱井生日，但是全国剑道选拔大赛的通知也在同一天发了下来，原本打算跟松村桥本一起回群马的白石不得不先去开准备大会，准备等下午自己一个人回去。  
结果白石拎着礼物敲开樱井家的门时，被开门的人吓了一跳。  
樱井穿着一件黑色的、印着骷髅的摇滚T恤，脸上还挂着一副墨镜，白石一眼就认出来那是生田的墨镜，头上戴着的生日帽就显得有些和衣服不搭了。  
见到白石在打量自己的穿着，樱井把双手举在胸前，摆出了一个摇滚不死的手势。  
西野她们就笑得很大声。  
“啊，生日快乐。”白石被樱井的摇滚范吓了一跳，听到西野她们的笑声才反应过来，慌忙把手里的礼物递给樱井。  
礼物是白石早在一个礼拜前就考虑好了的，樱井喜欢的品牌最新款的短袖，樱井打开之后感动的“哦”了起来，想要扑上来抱住白石，结果被白石闪过，走进房间来了。  
“白石学姐真的是大好人，你看我都感动到流眼泪了！”樱井把墨镜朝下勾了一勾，上目线凑近白石。  
“走开啦。”结果被坐在白石身边的西野笑着一把推开。

闹了一会儿就开饭了，饭后果然就是切蛋糕和吃蛋糕的情节，樱井对着蛋糕许了什么愿大家都不太清楚，只是被起哄“十八岁了，大概是跟感情相关”的时候虽然大声反驳了“什么啊！”最终却还是小心地瞥了一眼若月。  
最后在松村“你们这是浪费粮食！”的控诉中，由生田先起头，大家开始互相抹奶油。  
“干什么！”若月还没反应过来就被桥本一纸盘扣在脸上，愤怒地喊出声来。  
寿星樱井自然也免不了要遭殃，成为众矢之的，那件酷酷的摇滚T恤被涂得乱七八糟，搞得她整个人突然从rock star转型成搞笑艺人。  
西野在生田要动手之前就已经扯了扯白石的衣袖，两个人收拾了桌上的碗碟，退到厨房去洗碗，等到客厅的战役打响以后，西野干脆把厨房的门反锁上了。  
因为躲过了这么一劫，白石也松了口气，称赞起西野的机智。  
“虽然很喜欢大家，但是不喜欢参与这样的打闹。”西野戴上了橡胶手套，扭开水龙头，开始洗碗。  
“啊，我来帮你。”白石慌忙凑了上去。  
“不用了，也不是很多，很快就可以洗完，再说了，麻衣样今天很累吧？”西野一面洗着碗，一面笑着跟白石聊天。  
“还好，只是开了个会而已，训练要等下个礼拜才开始。”白石靠着橱柜站着，回答着西野的问题：“但是，怎么说，有点心累。”  
“嗯？”西野抬眼看向白石。  
“意外地对全国大赛没什么兴趣，”白石对着西野笑了笑：“我对薙刀的胜负心，好像在高中的时候就已经用完了。”  
西野点点头表示理解：“但因为是拿奖学金的学生，所以背负了一份责任对吗？”  
白石点了点头。  
“那就把应尽的责任尽了吧。”西野关上水龙头，摘下了手套，走上去抱住了白石，双手抱紧了白石的后背：“我会为你应援的，不要压力太大。”  
“七濑……”白石感到西野把脑袋轻轻地靠在自己肩头，心里一阵感动，抬手回抱住了西野，感受着暂时的安宁。  
虽然外面仍然吵吵嚷嚷，还混杂着樱井和生田时不时的大笑声。

等到那群被战意冲昏了头脑的人终于发现少了西野和白石的时候，蛋糕已经被她们全部消灭，再也没有办法拿去涂白石和西野了。  
“喂！可恶的情侣！别以为藏起来洗碗我们就注意不到你了！”生田很有气势地在门外嚷嚷着。  
“可是你就算注意到她们也没有可用的蛋糕了。”桥本在一边补刀。  
西野听到桥本这么说，就打开了厨房的门。  
可是她万万没想到，生田选手就算没有蛋糕，也不会放过她。  
“那就罚你们接吻！”生田这么一说，大家都开始起哄，西野颇有些无奈地看了一眼白石，摇了摇头表示拒绝。  
“快点！亲上去！要不然我就拥抱你们哦。”樱井张开双臂恐吓两人。她刚刚是火力集中区，现在身上全是奶油。  
……西野向着松村投去求助的眼神，后者装作没有看到的样子移开了视线；再看向桥本，桥本脸上挂着幸灾乐祸的笑容。可是今天真的有些担心白石……  
西野这么想着的时候，一直站在一旁默不作声的白石突然凑了过来，手指轻轻地托起了西野的下颌。  
西野还没能反应过来，唇上就落下了一个吻。  
并且没有马上要移开的迹象，白石吻着吻着，甚至闭上了双眼。  
生田原本只是想起哄让两人难堪，没想到吃了一大把狗粮，只好讪讪地去洗手间洗掉脸上的奶油。随着生田的动作，大家都自觉走开了。  
白石却没有放开西野，甚至抬起手臂，揽住了西野的腰，把她朝着自己怀里拉过来。  
西野后来也闭上了眼睛，按理说她会拒绝这种在大家眼前接吻的事情，但是今天大概是明白了白石心里的困苦，再加上白石意外的主动，她突然就不想拒绝白石了。

樱井的两亲都在国外，大家要睡下的时候才打了视频电话过来，祝福女儿生日快乐，并且叮嘱生日礼物已经寄出，大概最近几日就可以收到了。  
“许了什么愿望呢？”母亲像以往的每一个生日一样，惯常地笑着询问女儿。  
“不告诉你。”结果樱井破天荒地没有讲。这在母亲看来简直是欲盖弥彰，于是免不了又笑着打趣女儿，笑着聊了好久才反应过来到了睡觉时间，这才挂掉了电话。  
樱井、若月、西野住一间，白石、桥本、松村和生田挤在一间，几个人各自在房间里躺好，互相高声道了晚安之后，没一会儿整个樱井家都变得安静下来。

白石半夜起床上厕所之后路过客厅，发现阳台上的月光超好，于是忍不住推开门，在阳台的地板上坐了下来。  
过了一会儿听到窸窸窣窣的声音，然后是被刻意放轻的脚步声，白石转过脸去朝客厅看了一眼，小声叫着：“七濑？”  
西野穿着睡衣，手里拿着一个甜筒，正准备回房间去，被叫了一声才看到阳台上坐着白石，脸上露出一副做坏事被抓到了的表情。  
“怎么大半夜的起来偷冰激凌吃？”白石伸长了双腿好让西野在自己腿上坐下时，毫不留情地揭穿了西野的行径。  
“嘿嘿嘿，饿了嘛。”西野也不掩饰，反倒将甜筒送到白石嘴边，白石咬了一口之后她才开吃。  
“麻衣样在这里做什么？”西野一边吃，一边问白石。  
“看月亮。”  
西野就顺着白石的眼神，仰起脸来，看向半空中的月亮。  
“说起来我之前跟麻衣样说在考虑一件事情来着，现在已经有结论了。”西野吃完了甜筒，把有点发冷的指尖贴在白石的脸颊上，白石也没有闪躲。  
“什么？”  
“我啊，打算去东京读大学。”西野收回手，一脸认真地这么宣布着：“准备跟爸爸妈妈说，不想出国留学了，想去东京读大学。”  
白石觉得心跳得有点快：“是因为我吗？”  
西野点点头：“之前一直在考虑，最近下定决心了。我会去的，麻衣样在的地方。”  
“可是要来东京的话，补习起来一定很辛苦吧……”白石很清楚西野的偏差值，大概也就比高三的自己好了一点点的那种程度。  
“没关系，最近已经开始经常请家教老师补课了，在学校也有听课。”  
白石慢慢地伸出手去，握住了西野的左手。  
“如果是因为我的话，我不会辜负你的。”  
西野原本想要抽回手，嘲笑白石一脸正经地说着这些言情剧一样的话，但是看到白石一如既往的平淡表情之后，被握着的那只手稍微动了一下，也就任她那么握着了。  
14.  
樱井迈入十八岁的第一个早上，起晚了。   
她还没有到能够饮酒的年龄，但是早上起身之后却本能地感到身子歪歪斜斜的趋势，于是走了两步之后慌忙扶住了一旁的衣柜，才不至于摔倒。   
这大概就是宿醉的感觉吧。樱井在心里苦笑，昨天晚上真的闹得太疯了。   
结果大概是被樱井撞倒在衣柜上的声音惊动，西野揉了揉眼睛，从薄被里探出头来。   
“早。”樱井缩了缩脖颈，对着西野露出一个笑容来。   
“早。”西野这才后知后觉，发现床上只剩下她一个人了：“若已经起了吗？”   
“她从来都不会起迟的啦。”樱井看了一眼墙上的挂钟：“都快要十一点了，你也快点起来。”   
西野没有答话，在床上来回滚了两圈，把脸埋进了枕头。   
看到西野这副模样，樱井笑了笑，走出卧室去找若月了。   
果然，不出意外，若月和白石围着围裙，在准备多人份的早餐料理，白石主厨，负责熬汤和烤面包，若月就负责制作三明治的煎蛋，樱井向两个人问了好之后，走上前去。   
若月一直在低头注意不粘锅里的几枚鸡蛋，以便在最合适的时间翻面。听到樱井打招呼之后也只是随便应答了一声，结果一转脸就看到樱井贴得很近的脸，吓得若月一个哆嗦。   
只是长了一岁而已，可不能指望樱井脱离这种无尾熊的黏人属性。   
“你干嘛，一大早的，头发也翘着，快去洗漱啦。”若月把锅里的鸡蛋挨个翻面，一面吐槽着樱井。   
“欸嘿嘿~”樱井大概是被吐槽惯了，心情极好地去洗漱了。   
“七濑起床了吗？”白石一面把芝士片放进汤锅搅拌，一面问樱井。   
“学姐自己去看啦，我只知道她刚刚有一瞬间清醒过，起没起倒是不敢确定。”   
……这话说了等于没有说。白石默默摇了摇头，关上了火，洗了洗手之后转身朝着樱井的房间走去。   
西野果然还没起，趴在床的正中央，摆出一个不太标准的大字。白石猜大概是西野清醒了一会儿发现可以独占整张床之后有在床上打滚，所以现在才是这样的睡姿。   
这么想想觉得有点好笑，白石在床边坐了下来，一面伸手去拨开西野那些垂下来遮住脸的头发，一面小声地叫着西野的名字。   
“七濑，起床咯。”   
结果西野只是模糊地“嗯”了一声，连动都没有动。   
“七——濑——”白石拉长了声音，轻轻捏住了西野的鼻子。   
西野皱了皱眉，把脸转到另外一边去了。   
白石有些无奈，只好把西野的刘海都拨上去，手掌贴在西野的额头上。   
她刚刚做料理一直有在接触水，手掌的温度比一直躲在被子里的西野的体温要低，西野被白石的低温袭击，总算清醒了一些，睁开双眼眨了一眨，一脸状况外地看着白石。   
“起床吃饭吧。”对上了西野的眼神，白石不由地放轻了声音。   
起床困难户西野这才揉了揉眼睛，然后深呼吸，像是下定了什么决心一样地叹了一口气。   
“好困，而且也不饿。”西野勉强伸出手来，在床头柜上乱摸，试图找到自己要换的衣服。   
“谁叫你半夜吃冰激凌。”白石捏了捏西野的右脸：“快起来，不然早饭都要被别人吃光了。” 

一群人磨磨蹭蹭地吃完了早饭，桥本因为课题马上要上交的缘故，帮忙打扫了卫生之后就启程去东京了。白石坐在沙发上走神，樱井被松村捉去玩对战游戏，西野和若月则挤在樱井的房间一起用电脑看最新更新的动画，时不时小声讨论着剧情。   
新一集的动画剧情恰好是已经念大学的主角与小学时候的初恋的感情纠葛（好早- -！ by西野），片尾曲出来以后两个人还有些意犹未尽，讨论起小学时期的事情来。   
“小学生的恋爱肯定都是那种纯纯的…单纯只想每天上学看到你的那种。”西野抱住膝盖，若有所思地跟若月聊着天：“说起来小学的时候我们还不认识哎，但是你跟玲香从小就是一间学校长大的吧？”   
若月点了点头，也陷入了回忆。   
小学时期的若月要比樱井的个头高出一些，因为是外形太过鲜明性格又太过老好人的那种，导致她跟大家普遍相处得很好，想要靠近她的人却只有一些对待她总是显得小心翼翼的女生。   
若月虽然温柔地接纳着所有人，却并未对其中的任何一个人产生想要回馈的情绪。如果说别人对待若月的言行算是若月在人际方面的“输入”的话，她几乎从未对谁产生过“输出”的情绪——除了樱井。   
樱井是比若月更老好人的存在，却是比若月更能够放得开的那种人——被人S了也仍旧会开心地去回馈别人的那类人，围绕在樱井身边的人也总是被她所感染，不由自主地露出笑脸来。   
可是樱井会黏着的人，却惟独若月一人而已。究其根本，大概是若月对她从来都不是彻底的S吧。“因为若虽然会假装拒绝，但从来没有真正拒绝过我啊。”初中的时候，若月曾经在无意中听到樱井和别人的聊天，提到了自己的名字。   
的确，若月从来没有真正拒绝过樱井。   
比如说。   
“若，我的笔记本丢掉了，放学可以陪我一起找找看吗？”   
“不要。”一开始总是想也不想地拒绝掉的。   
“好吧，那我自己去找。”嘴上虽然会这么说，但果然走出去没几步就会折返回来，抱住若月的手臂一边摇晃一边撒娇起来：“陪我去嘛。”   
“…就是这样，没有办法拒绝。”若月沉思着，得出了这样的结论。   
“大概是因为对于若来说，樱井是真正地在需要着你吧。”西野凝视着窗台上的盆栽，放低了声音，似乎被若月感染，不由自主也开始思索起若月和樱井之间的关系了。   
“没错。”若月点了点头。虽然她被很多人“需要”过，但那些都并不是不可替代的需要，不是若月的话，换另外一个人也没差。惟独樱井是非若月不可的，笔记本丢掉了，如果若月不答应陪她一起去找，她就会自己一个人去找，甚至不会告诉别人这件事的发生。   
“友情以上，恋人未满。”西野点着头，说出了对于若月樱井二人，无数人曾经得出过的结论。   
“不不不…”若月下意识地反对，结果在西野招牌的促狭笑脸里变得有些脸红，不得不转移了话题：“那么说起来，娜酱的小学呢？有没有什么心仪的人物？”   
西野摇了摇头：“没有，小学也好、初中也好，甚至连朋友都没有，直到高中遇到你们，才开始真正地感到有了值得珍视的朋友。”   
“欸？！”若月被这出乎意料的答案惊到了：“所以娜酱的初恋就是桥本学姐了？”   
西野看了若月一眼，点了点头。她猜大概是白石在跟若月聊天的时候告诉若月这件事的。   
“不好意思，跟娜娜敏交往的时候，一直以来都是不告诉别人的。”   
“为什么要保密？”   
“大概是因为那个时候所有的心思都放在她身上了吧，”西野的语气里带了点自嘲：“贪心地想着谁都不要去告知，只要两个人的世界。两个人的能量就足够让一切燃烧了吧，出于这样的想法。”   
西野话讲到一半的时候，若月突然戳了戳她的手肘，西野虽然有些疑惑，但还是把话说完了。   
说完之后才注意到若月脸上明显的不安，顺着若月的眼神看过去，才发现白石手里端着两杯橙汁，面无表情地站在门口。大概是要把果汁拿来给西野和若月喝。   
“娜酱不是那个意…”若月有些着急，下意识地想要开口解释，话说了一半才发现自己没什么立场可以这么讲，于是又慌忙闭上了嘴。   
西野没有讲话，只是站起身来，接过了白石手里的饮料，递了一杯给若月。   
整个过程三个人都没有再讲话，白石把果汁送出之后就转身走开了。   
“这可怎么办才好…”若月急得连果汁都要喝不下了：“娜酱你真的不要去解释一下吗？”   
西野没有答话，有那么一瞬间，她心里想着如果走过来、听到她们谈话的是樱井而不是白石就好了。   
因为她实在不擅长应对这样的状况。  
15．  
“学妹学妹！”樱井在刨冰店的柜台前犹豫不决的时候，听到有人小声叫自己的名字。抬眼看过去才发现是松村和一个不知名的人，松村穿着高中制服，脸上戴着墨镜，一副鬼鬼祟祟的模样，旁边座位上的女生倒是一脸沉稳地吃着冰，衣着打扮也没有很刻意。但即使是这样，也仍然散发出一阵强大的气场。  
樱井直觉不太妙，连冰都不吃了，对着松村挤出一个笑脸来又挥了挥手，就脚底抹油想要转身逃跑。  
可惜已经来不及了，龟速的樱井被松村迅速捕捉。  
“老板，再来一份草莓刨冰。”松村一手勾住樱井的脖颈，一手对着店老板比了一个一，随后硬拉着樱井落座了。  
“吃吧！”等刨冰端上来之后，松村趴在桌上，双眼盯着樱井，给后者造成了一种无形的压力。  
“这位是……”樱井被松村这么盯着看，哪里敢吃，再加上旁边还坐着以为气场如同白石的人，当然是没有在笑着时候的白石。  
“啊啊，差点忘记了。”松村慌忙坐起身来，介绍起一旁的人：“这位是卫藤美彩，你们的前辈，和麻衣样娜娜敏还有我一直是死党。”  
樱井原本已经向卫藤问了好，战战兢兢地把手伸向勺子，想着再不吃的话刨冰就要化了。吃了一口之后越来越觉得不对劲——对面的两个学姐只是虎视眈眈地盯着自己，导致她连吃进去的冰到底什么味道都几乎体会不到了。  
“吃完了吗？那我来问你几个问题。”看来是等得很着急，樱井最后一口还没吞下去，松村就半威胁半恐吓地询问了起来：“吃了我的冰，就要跟我讲实话哦。”  
……难道我还有其他的选项吗？樱井在心里这么想着。但是等等，为什么桥本学姐没有来，反倒带了一个看起来这么白石学姐的人来啊？  
“桥本学姐呢？”结果在松村问出第一个问题之前，樱井居然先问了一个问题。  
“我没叫她来。”松村简短地回答了樱井的问题之后又突然凑近樱井的脸，把声音放得很低：“你敢告诉她今天的事，我就把这家店里的牛奶全部买下来逼你一罐罐喝掉。”  
上次准备生日趴的时候，松村从若月那里听说了樱井的这个禁忌——牛奶的味道，绝对不行。  
若月一脸无辜地把关于樱井的忌口贴心地交代给松村的时候，从来没有想到这会被松村用作恐吓的手段。  
“你就告诉我，西野最近是不是还跟桥本藕断丝连的？”  
樱井目瞪口呆：“不是吧……娜酱不是在和白石学姐交往吗？”  
“我们看到的是这样，”松村一脸严肃地伸出右手，收起了除食指和中指之外的指头，然后把手心朝向自己，指了指自己的双眼：“但是，真相有时候可能在表象之外。”  
“西野最近都在干嘛？”大概是对松村的浮夸审讯风不太满意，坐在一旁的卫藤亲自开口进行了问询。  
“最近吗……上课、温书、吃便当、买咖啡、午休、上课、然后放学之后回家接受家教辅导。”樱井扳着手指，把西野一天的日程都列举了出来。  
“……没有其他的吗？”松村有些不甘心地问着。  
樱井摇了摇头。  
“最近有没有很频繁地发消息？”卫藤大侦探突然想起白石最近很少碰手机，就机智地以此作为切入口问了出来。一旁的松村点了点头，对着她竖起了大拇指。  
“……没有。”但是樱井的回答仍然很扫兴。  
“真的没有吗？”松村跪坐着朝前挪了一挪，隔着桌子伸出手去握住樱井的肩膀，用力摇晃起来：“你再仔细想一想。”  
“……真的没有啦，娜酱原本就不经常和人联系，最近忙于学习就更不会碰手机了。”樱井被摇得头昏眼花，仍然坚持不传达错误情报。  
“这就奇怪了……”松村放开了樱井，右手食指抵着下颌，陷入了沉思。

白石从群马回东京之后一直显得有些冷淡，再加上要为选拔赛做训练，每天都一头扎进训练场去，甚至比桥本和松村两人起得都还要早些。  
敏感如松村和桥本，自然一早就发现了白石的不正常，只是再怎么旁敲侧击白石都仍然藏得滴水不漏。松村猜白石这样大概还是和西野之间出了什么问题，那就也不好带上桥本了，只能私底下求助于卫藤。  
两个人商议之后，决定潜回学校，从樱井那里收集情报。结果问了半天什么都没问到，松村卫藤猜大概问题是只有白石和西野两位当事人才清楚的。  
“为什么不问若月？”在计划成型阶段松村曾经这么问卫藤。  
“若月太老实了吧？”卫藤从松村的描述里只获得了“老实”这一条信息，就否决了若月：“被我们问过之后再面对西野大概很难藏得住。”  
以上就是松村和卫藤完美错过事情真相的全过程。

“那西野这个礼拜生日，要怎么过？”樱井和松村陷入沉默好一会儿之后，卫藤终于从旁边插话了。樱井生日之后就是西野的生日，原本以为会是促进白石西野感情进展的好机会来着，这下两个人反倒都不声不响，甚至搞得松村开始担心起是不是因为西野其实在和桥本藕断丝连才会导致现在这样的局面。  
不然为什么都要到西野生日当天了，白石却没有丝毫要准备礼物又或者是要回群马的迹象？  
如果生日都没什么表示的话，只会进一步拉大两人之间的距离吧。  
松村想着想着就觉得自己简直像是一个管东管西的老母亲，她担心的两个人仿佛铁做的棋子被放在磁铁棋盘上，需要自己很用力很用力才能稍微推动一点点。  
“欸？”樱井对这个问题似乎很是惊讶：“娜酱前两天就提前问我们要了礼物，说是生日不打算跟我们一起过了。”

樱井生日的第二天，白石吃过了早饭之后坐在沙发上走神，享受着大赛集训前最后的宁静。结果天气太好，发着呆没一会儿就犯困了起来，只好强打精神去厨房做橙汁喝。是想要拿两杯过去给在看动画的若月和西野的，没想到刚刚走到门口就听到两个人在讨论桥本。  
在意识到之前，白石已经放轻了脚步。  
结果听到的东西，怎么说，白石明知道是在情理之内，但偏偏心里还是会觉得不舒服。  
把感情对所有外人保密，觉得仅仅两个人的能量就足够支撑对抗一切。喜欢一个人到这样程度的西野，她迄今为止还没有看到过。  
即使是之前已经说好了不会询问彼此的过往，但仅仅是窥见西野过往中的一个角落，白石就觉得自己已经管不住自己的心情了。会觉得再这样持续想下去，自己的思路会朝着“有没有更喜欢谁一些”这样危险的角度过去，但是不这样的话，思维又时时刻刻地撞过来、撞过去，似乎不达到“到底更喜欢谁”这样的程度，整件事情就不算思考完成了。  
结果那天一直到白石离开群马，两个人都没有开口提到这件事。白石很确定西野知道自己听到了她和若月的谈话，在心里觉得如果西野向自己解释的话，不管是承认还是否认，都无法掩盖自己确实有在意这件事情的事实；但如果西野不来解释的话，她心里也很难接受西野毫不在意这个的事实。  
结果西野没有解释。  
在一起的时候两个人还能平静地对话、平静地说笑、平静地道别。一旦分开，问题就马上显露出来——她们之间的联系变得少了。  
谁都没有主动去联系谁。  
简直是太奇怪了。白石得空的时候会有些自嘲地这么想着，她的性格并不算太硬，西野在和她交往的过程中也从来没有表现出过分的强硬，两人的相处过程中一直默契地保持着有一方主动的形势，从来没有断裂过。  
可是一旦有哪一环接不上，两个人却都意外地不会选择主动，结果就造成了现在这个局面。  
西野的生日在樱井之后，现在马上就要到了。  
白石尽量让自己不去考虑这件事情，一心投入到选拔赛的练习中去。  
16.  
桥本今天一整天都觉得很奇怪——白石一大早就起床去训练场了，虽然她最近都是这样，但果然还是很奇怪。松村只有上午有两节课而已，按说一整天都是空闲着的，结果却好像两节课之后就人间蒸发了一般地找不见人影，桥本只好一个人吃了午饭。  
麻衣样和娜酱如果有什么问题的话……两个人大概都不会主动开口讨论吧。桥本喝掉手里的饮料，眯起眼睛望着便利店外街道上的行人，在心里叹了口气。  
可能松村卫藤和桥本一样地了解白石，但是没有人比桥本更了解西野，更没有人比桥本更能够推测出白石和西野的相处模式。  
可是她这样身份尴尬的人，到底也没有办法去插手什么。  
掏出手机想要联系万能的卫藤大人，征询一些意见，却意外发现卫藤的手机关了机。  
……大概今天只能是孤独一人了。桥本把小豆汤的包装丢进垃圾桶，双手揣进口袋走出了便利店，决定下午去和小组成员讨论新课题的设计方案。  
结果沉寂了一天的手机这个时候却突然震动起来，桥本看了一眼来电人，有些惊讶的样子。

白石近来对训练的投入程度是百分之二百，每天不把自己累到没法思考就不算完，常常是三个人中最早离家、最晚归家的一个。  
如果第二天就是西野的生日的话……就烦恼到不知道如何是好，把归家时间再延迟一个小时。  
等白石放好了薙刀、脱下护具、冲了凉再换上自己的衣服，背着包往回走的时候，天色已经擦黑了。  
远远地看到自己和松村桥本租住的公寓，灯全都没有亮，不知道这两个人今天干嘛去了，这么晚都还没有回来。  
开了门之后白石弯腰换了鞋子，觉得小腿传来一阵酸痛，于是慌忙站直了身子，闭上眼睛开始往自己的房间走去。得亏已经习惯了房间的分布，白石现在已经可以做到不看路就找到正确的地方了。  
吃饭什么的等下再说。白石在心里想着，就算天塌下来也要先睡一会儿。  
结果白石闭着眼睛把自己摔在床上之后，意外地没有接触到棉被，而是压在了什么东西上，吓得白石迅速睁开了眼睛。天本来就已经黑了，白石的房间还拉着窗帘，白石隐约觉得床上像是有个人类，忍不住吓得尖叫了一声，从床上跳了下去，思索着房间里有没有什么东西可以拿来当做薙刀，暂时作防身用。  
结果听到了很轻的笑声，虽然很轻，但是笑得很愉悦，声音也很耳熟。  
“……七濑？”白石有些疑惑地问出声来，同时放下了刚刚被自己拿在手里的海报筒：“你怎么来了？”  
“因为明天生日，想要和麻衣样一起过。”白石摸索着打开房间的灯的时候，西野从床上坐起身来：“你刚刚拿着什么？”  
“欸？”白石愣了一下才把海报筒重新拿在手里，打开给西野看：“是喜欢的乐队的海报，最近买预售专辑有海报特典可以拿。”  
“喔。”西野点了点头，笑了起来，大概是被白石的迷妹形态逗笑了。  
眼睛适应了灯光之后白石才发现西野的脸色有些泛白，看起来有些累的样子。  
“吃过饭了吗？”白石把海报卷起来放回海报筒，一面问着西野。  
西野摇了摇头。  
“刚好我也还没有吃。”白石好像终于调整好了状态，放下手里的海报筒：“七濑想吃什么？我烧给你吃。”  
西野右手捂着嘴巴，打了个哈欠：“随便，麻衣样烧什么我都吃。”  
白石点了点头，伸手去整理西野耳边的头发，结果后者一脸困顿，重新又倒回床上去：“麻衣样烧饭的话，我就再睡一会儿。”  
“做什么了这么累？”白石忍不住问，上次西野来东京看起来也没有这么累。  
“没什么。”西野的脸埋进枕头里，声音变得闷闷的：“最近的课程太多有点累而已。”

白石把肉排放进煎锅的时候，门打开了，松村和卫藤一脸疲惫地从厨房门口路过，向白石打了招呼。白石一面关注着肉排边缘的变化，一面在心里想着为什么今天每个人都这么累。  
然后桥本回来了，桥本倚着厨房的门框，跟白石交代了自己下午有把钥匙拿给了西野之类的。白石这才反应过来为什么西野找到东京之后居然能进到家里来，她该要考虑给西野一把钥匙了。  
然后就听到松村卫藤桥本她们鬼鬼祟祟地在客厅低声讨论着什么，等白石探出头去小声地问她们要不要一起吃的时候，发现三个人已经把冰箱里的零食打包了，说是要去卫藤家过夜聊天。  
“太久没有聚一聚了，我们决定通宵庆祝几个人的再聚首。”松村抱着几大包薯片，对白石这么说着。  
“对的，本来想叫你一起去的，但是既然交往对象来了，我们也明白朋友究竟比不过女朋友，就不勉强你了。”卫藤一手拎着几瓶汽水，一手对着白石做出一个加油的手势。  
白石觉得松村和卫藤只要凑在一起，脑袋里大概就只有在意自己交往进度这么一个想法，经历了几次类似的调侃，再加上西野也并没有很排斥，白石居然也习惯了她们两个这样子。  
可是她不相信不爱凑热闹也不爱落井下石的桥本会愿意放弃在自己房间的休息而选择去卫藤家里通宵聊天。  
但是桥本抱着几罐干果，脸上挂着神秘莫测的笑容。  
白石只好认输，向大家说了玩的愉快。在心里庆幸这三个人意外地没有对于西野的到来产生什么兴趣。  
她根本不知道刚刚松村卫藤和桥本三人迅速交换了关于白石和西野情报。  
“好啊，我为了她们俩跑来跑去，结果她们自己倒窝在这里过家家。”奔波于群马和东京之间的松村听到桥本说西野来了的时候，讲话的腔调都变得咬牙切齿起来。  
“我倒是没想到娜酱会主动跑过来。”桥本实话实说，她原本以为，按西野的性子，大概白石不主动的话，西野也会一直沉默下去。看来跟西野与自己交往时候相比，还是有变化的。  
“要不要去我家，把情报全部整理清楚？”卫藤对着两人挑了挑眉，低声提议。  
“赞成。”松村马上拍板。  
“……不去。”桥本更想要窝在自己房间里做自己的事情。  
“你不要这么电灯泡好不好？”松村压低了声音，试图劝服桥本。桥本仍旧只是摇摇头。  
“有新鲜的、我们高中同学的倒霉事迹哦，”卫藤表面上看起来并没有很想要桥本接受自己的建议。再说了，万一她们因为顾虑你，原本能够上垒的却没能上垒怎么办？  
“我要去。”桥本迅速抱起了桌上所有的干果罐子。  
结果卫藤的后半句压根没来得及说出来。她猜可以幸灾乐祸的事情大概比自己是否做了电灯泡更让桥本感兴趣。

吃过饭之后两个人一起洗了碗筷整理了厨房，最终坐在沙发上面面相觑。  
“时间要怎么安排？”白石问出口之后才觉得不该这么问，有点尴尬。  
结果西野朝着她伸出右手来。  
“欸？什么？”  
“我的生日礼物。”西野吃过饭之后看起来恢复了一些元气，虽然脸色仍然有些泛白。大概最近的功课真的很辛苦。  
这么辛苦，自己还没有准备生日礼物……白石在心里给自己连着打了好多个大红叉。  
“还、还没想好……”但是也没有办法对西野撒谎。  
“那没关系，现在买。”西野好像早就料到了的样子，语气一点波动都没有。  
“欸？！”白石有些震惊，心想都这个点了要怎么买礼物啊。  
“网购吧，我已经想好要什么礼物了。”西野站起身来，指了指白石的卧室，白石的电脑在卧室的桌上放着。  
白石坐在沙发上没有起身。  
“怎么了？”西野走了几步，有些疑惑。  
“我不会网购……”白石的声音都低了好几度。  
西野愣了一下，才笑了起来，露出了前所未见的笑容。白石有些疑惑，自己不会网购这样的事情有那么好笑吗？

西野大概是真的早就考虑好了想要什么礼物了——专门用来吃蛋糕的勺子，下单的时候硬是把数量改成了两个，说是白石和自己各一个。  
白石房间里所有的东西都是一人份的，电脑桌前的椅子也只有一张，浏览网页的时候西野很自然地坐在白石的腿上，买完之后也没有再继续浏览其他的什么网页了，西野却仍旧坐在白石腿上没有起身。  
“要随便聊些什么吗？”西野面对着屏幕，突然问出声来。  
“要。”白石犹豫了一下，揽住了西野的腰部，眼睛盯着电脑。  
“嗯？”  
“之前，你和娜娜敏交往的时候，会生气冷战吗？”  
“会啊。”西野的手往下，握住了白石扣在自己腰间的手：“而且是不会有人主动求和的那种。”  
“欸……”白石想了想，觉得确实很像是西野和桥本的个性，大概只能等这段时间过去，然后两个人就当事情没有发生过吧。  
“之后想要聊的话也都可以聊，”西野漫不经心地摇晃着垂在空中的双腿：“可是如果你不问的话，以我的性格，很难主动说些什么。”  
但你还是主动了。白石在心里想着，主动跑来东京也好，主动索要礼物也好，主动提到这个话题也好。对于会这么做的西野，她感到并没有被放置，也没有被当做想要一直冷战下去的对象。  
腿上承受着另外一个人的重量，西野很自然地坐在她腿上，一举一动都很自我却又很招人喜欢。白石在心里叹了口气。  
“七濑啊，”白石紧了紧环抱在西野腰间的双手：“你有些时候是不是很确定大家爱你？”  
西野背对着白石，点了点头：“难道麻衣样会不确定大家爱你吗？”  
“那不一样，”白石摇了摇头，低头把下颌放在西野肩膀上：“被爱和被喜欢不太一样，被爱是一种能力。被爱的人是被爱着养大的，已经成了一种性格……我被很多人喜欢，可是那并不是爱……七濑你懂吗？”  
西野这次没有马上回答，过了好一会才最终开了口。  
“对不起。”  
“欸？”  
“跟娜娜敏交往的时候，我没有办法喜欢好一个人，所以才最终导致了那样的局面。后来再遇到麻衣样，我觉得自己好像有了能够喜欢好一个人的信心。不要太近，但也不要太远，不能让你感到不舒服…还要更主动一些才行。可是即使是这样的我，也还是有点在意太过激烈会伤害到你也伤害到我…我是说，麻衣样你能稍微等等吗？我对我们很有信心，但是我没有办法一开始就做到百分之二百的那种程度。”  
鼻尖快要埋进西野的肩窝里去了。白石稍稍坐正了身子，侧过脸去，含住了西野的耳垂，一边伸手关掉了显示器。两个人就一下子落进黑暗里去了。白石的舌尖抵着西野的耳廓，一手揽紧了西野的腰部，一手摸索着，从西野制服衬衣的下摆伸了进去。好像是被白石的动作刺激到，西野本能地往后缩，结果更缩进白石怀里去了。白石顺着西野的后颈线舔吻，放在西野腰间的手也开始往下，从百褶裙的裙摆钻了进去。  
白石已经放开了揽着西野腰部的手，可是西野却完全意识不到自己是可以逃开的。白石的左手原本是在小腹那里轻抚的，不知道什么时候就往上去了，手掌一整个张开，像是要把她完全掌控一般地，令她几乎不敢喘气，结果胸口的起伏却因此变得越发频繁你起来，后颈能够感受到湿热的触感，呼吸打上去之后像是被火烤到一样，大概汗毛被舔湿了以后，一根根都倒下去，又一根根全都竖起来。大腿感到一凉的时候西野还来不及惊讶，裙摆被掀了起来，白石的手掌就已经放在了腿上，四指贴着大腿内侧缓缓上移，再怎么往后避也避不过，最终贴在了那里，手指这才动作了起来。西野感到白石稍微弓了身子，自己因此跟她贴得更紧了，白石手上的动作却没有停下，隔着内裤抚弄着，然后从旁边钻进去了。  
被白石的手指贴近的一瞬间，西野整个人抖了起来，下意识握紧了白石横在胸前的手臂，白石的动作停了一停，手指在湿透了的地方来回轻轻刮弄着，进去了一点点，又退了出来，摁在肿胀的核上。  
“麻衣样……”西野觉得自己的声音都在抖。  
白石没有回答她，指尖打转的速度越来越快，西野连脚背都绷紧，以至于踢到了桌脚，两个人坐着的椅子稍微后移，发出了刺耳的摩擦声，西野额头上覆了一层薄薄的汗。  
“痛吗？”白石收回手，整理了西野的裙摆和上衣，然后握住了西野刚刚踢到桌子的脚背，轻轻揉捏着。西野摇了摇头，稍稍挪了挪身子，变成侧着坐在白石腿上，双手环住白石的脖颈，把脸埋进白石的肩窝里。觉得全身都粘腻腻的，却又很舒服，西野把脸埋得更紧了。

“你说麻衣样她们今天能不能做些什么？我们都把地方腾出来了。”把所有已知情报都分享过之后，确定西野来到东京矛盾差不多就解决了个七七八八，松村总算忍不住八卦的心了。  
“我看有难度。”卫藤一副若有所思的样子：“但是！我们可以计划一下暑假的温泉旅行！如果温泉都不能促进她们的感情的话，我从此放弃这个想法。”  
“我赞成。”老年人桥本超爱泡温泉的。  
“可是娜酱那么宅…能叫得出来吗？”松村有点犹豫的样子。  
“没关系，交给万能的misamisa！”卫藤已经拿着手机，开始给樱井发送消息了。  
17．  
“这道题怎么写？”  
“你把公式背一背就好了啊。”  
“你不告诉我我就去问娜酱。”  
“娜酱也会这么跟你说的。”  
“那我去问生田酱。”  
“高三老学姐了，有问题还要去问高二学妹，你最好有点羞耻心。”  
被用来传话的作业本传回若月这里，若月看了一眼，发现樱井最后只画了一个挤眉弄眼的颜文字。  
颜文字的使用者已经拿着作业本，鬼鬼祟祟地绕到生田那桌去了。  
若月叹了口气，看向坐在图书馆靠窗位置的西野。  
西野今天一整天都是一副“别跟老娘搭话”的表情，从中午几个人在图书馆汇合以来就是这样，若月当时就想问她到底怎么了，但是后来樱井一跳一跳地走过去和西野搭了话之后，西野看起来暂时又像是还好的样子。  
果然是不太好吧？这么想着，若月拿起面前摊着的课本，轻手轻脚地朝着西野的位置走过去。她拿手指戳了戳西野，对着西野做出一个“你怎么了？”的嘴型。  
“没什么。”西野愣了一愣，压低了声音回复她：“就是早上出门的时候掉了面包、挤电车的时候又掉了硬币、中午买的咖啡刚刚打开又被人撞到。”  
……这样听起来还真的有够倒霉，若月现在半蹲着，总算注意到西野白衬衣的衣襟上一片咖啡渍。  
“娜酱辛苦了。”  
西野刚刚想要回复若月的话来着，眼睛看到樱井和生田从图书馆的侧门走进来，生田双手虚虚合在一起，像是捧着什么东西一样，眼神接触到自己的之后像是忍不住的样子，短促地笑了一声。等到樱井生田两人朝着西野若月走近了，生田把双手朝着西野的方向扬起来的时候，西野才总算有一点点猜到生田想要做什么了，她猛地从座位上跳起来，也没来得及完全躲过生田朝着自己泼过来的水。  
结果最终是站在一旁的若月无故中枪，承受了生田那捧水的大部分，樱井原本一脸笑地站在一旁准备看好戏来着，结果看见若月的刘海被泼了水，一瞬间变成了一整片，贴在若月的额头上了。  
樱井和生田后退了一步，转身朝门外逃去。  
可是她们俩又怎么可能跑得过像是跟她们有世仇一样的西野和若月，结果跑出室外，刚刚在走廊上撒开跑了没几步，就被西野和若月捉住了。  
“对不起，对不起。”樱井大笑着，双手合在一起，向着捉住自己手臂的若月毫无诚意地道了歉。  
“你们到底要干嘛啊！”若月其实原本就没有很生气，更何况面对樱井这样的求饶。  
但是一旁的西野用手臂狠狠地夹住生田的脖颈，没有一点点手下留情的意思，虽然生田也还是笑得很开心的样子，一边大声嚷嚷着“啊，娜酱，脖子好痛！”  
“都是玲香啦！她自己说了觉得今天娜酱好像是不怎么精神的样子，跟我说辛苦一下把水传送到图书馆里去，帮娜酱提一下神。”生田一边艰难地在西野的钳制下解释着，一面带着身上的西野努力地朝着若月的方向转过去：“对不起嘛。”  
西野本来就觉得今天已经够倒霉了，又突然被泼了水，已经处于爆发的边缘了，如果泼水的不是生田的话。  
结果听了解释之后烦躁反倒一扫而空，代之以一种哭笑不得的心情。  
“好吧。”西野放开了生田：“那你要请我吃乌冬面。”  
“没问题！”生田笑得比太阳还要灿烂。

于是几个人在图书馆把剩下的功课都做完，就整理了包朝着乌冬面馆出发了。  
若月的刘海已经干了，但是因为过了水的缘故，看上去有些僵硬，害樱井笑了一路，最后才伸手帮她揉开了刘海。  
“不要这么欺负人啊！”樱井一路以来莫名的笑容都是因为自己的刘海这一事实让若月感到了一些崩溃。  
“不过娜酱平时那么宅，跑起来居然这么快。”生田在一旁搭了话：“我可是一直在练习薙刀的运动选手啊。”  
“娜酱就是那个样子啦，”樱井在一旁回话：“高二班会的奖品是烤肉券来着，规定跑最快的人才能获得那个奖品，结果娜酱把一群人都跑到趴下了。”  
“欸？”生田有一瞬间被传说中的西野震惊到了，但是很快又恢复了迷之自信：“但是娜酱跑不过我吧？要比一比吗？”说着很雀跃地把挎包塞给了樱井。  
“谁要跟你比啊。”西野已经变回原先那个没什么力气的西野了。  
“谁先跑到前边那个路障就奖励冰激凌一个！”若月突然高声地宣布着。  
西野没有讲话，把手里的包塞给了若月，摆出了起跑前的姿势。  
“……生田酱买单。”若月把剩下的话说出来的时候西野和生田已经跑到听不见她在说什么的距离了。  
若月和樱井互相看了一眼，同时笑了起来。  
西野和生田已经跑到地方了，同时朝着她们两个招手。若月远远看见西野衬衣上的咖啡渍，不知道为什么突然有了她们高中的最后一个暑假已经很近了的实感。  
“那就去吧。”若月突然对樱井说：“那个温泉旅行。”  
“欸？”樱井有一瞬间的惊讶，然后露出了大大的笑容：“你不是坚决不要跟我们一起泡温泉吗？”  
“温、温泉当然是不考虑的！”若月慌忙紧张地否定了樱井这个危险的想法。

“你们去做什么了？”从松村和桥本回家以来，白石就一直像是幽灵一样地跟在她们两个背后，不依不饶地问着。  
“……你好烦，我们就是放学之后一起回来了啊。”桥本不胜其烦：“沙友理说想要吃炸鸡，就中间去吃了炸鸡而已。”  
“……啊！”白石突然大喊一声，双手捧住了松村的脸。  
“怎么了？”松村被吓了一跳，加上脸被白石捧着，脸颊被用力地挤在一起，讲话都变得闷声闷气起来。  
“沙友理，几天不见，你胖了，”白石一脸悲愤：“说，你私底下和娜娜敏一起偷吃了多少炸鸡？为什么都不叫我？”  
“……什么啊，你最近都忙着训练，我们都见不到你，又不好意思打扰你训练，就一起去吃了啊。”  
“呜呜呜呜呜，我真的好久没有看到你了，你看你都胖了我到今天才注意到。”白石入戏很深。  
“好了啦。”松村伸手把白石拨开，这才反应过来：“你今天怎么回来这么早？”  
白石最近忙于训练，早出晚归，三人之间的交流仅限于互相简单地打个招呼，要么就是白石嘟囔着好累好累，桥本就好心地帮她揉一揉肩膀。  
“你才发现吗？你才发现吗？”白石一脸自豪地指了指自己：“我，白石麻衣，今天通过选拔赛了！”  
松村愣了一秒才尖叫着冲上去抱住了白石，两个人互相抱着跳了起来，松村顺手把站在一旁的桥本也拽了过去，桥本没办法，只好跟着敷衍地跳了几下，但脸上也是一副为白石开心的表情。  
为了庆祝白石在暑假到来之前搞定了选拔赛，三个人决定叫上卫藤，一起去外面吃饭。  
“我有一个想法！”白石笑着向着走在旁边的两位室友说话，但是两个人都一脸喜气地忽略了她，只是随便点了点头。  
“我真的有一个想法！”白石不甘心地稍微提高了声音，但是只得到了桥本揉揉脑袋的回应。  
“乖，有什么都回头再说哈。”

几个人吃饱喝足之后，笑着聊起各自最近收集到的八卦。  
松村明显是几个人里面最high的一个，一直在用桌上的各种餐具玩一发技。  
“我说，我们组一个乐队好不好？”虽然很担心松村是不是喝可乐喝到醉，但白石还是讲出了刚刚就藏在心里的想法。  
“赞成！”看热闹不嫌事大的卫藤怎么可能不同意这样的三个人组校园乐队。  
松村仍然处在醉可乐状态中，一脸傻笑地点了点头。  
桥本先是点了点头，然后突然反应过来。  
“你在说什么？”桥本这么问的时候，发现自己是此刻这张桌子上唯一清醒的人。  
“我说，我们最近都这么少见面，不如组个乐队吧。”白石应答如流，大概是已经认真考虑过：“我觉得大学过去之后我们就要去当社畜看老板脸色了，不如趁着大学再留点回忆。”  
“你疯了吗？！”桥本压低了声音，吼了起来：“我才不要做那种事情！”  
“怎么了嘛，娜娜敏不是学过一段时间的吉他吗？可以考虑重新捡起来了。”白石伸出食指，指着她们三个人，转了一小圈：“我们一定会高人气的。”  
“高人气！高人气！”断片状态的松村只捕捉到了这样的关键词，糊里糊涂地跟着起哄起来。  
“你们一定会的啦。”卫藤冷静做出如下判断，然后从包包里取出了拍立得，对准了三人，白石见状慌忙左手勾住桥本的脖颈，右手把趴在桌上的松村捞起来，对着镜头露出了笑容。  
结果等照片出来之后卫藤又从包包里拿出了一支签字笔：“帮我签下字，这样等你们出名了我就能把照片拿去挂在网上卖。”  
“出名！出名！”松村接过卫藤递过来的笔，先签了字。  
白石也跟着签。  
桥本慌忙把手塞进口袋里去，把脸转向一边。  
“娜娜敏~”白石拉长了声音。  
桥本没有理她。  
“娜娜敏~”  
……  
“就签一下嘛，”白石不依不饶：“我想在大学里有点别的活动啊，真的不想一直玩薙刀。”  
桥本有些惊讶地看了一眼白石，沉默了几秒，接过了白石手里的笔。  
“好的！我宣布‘群马御三家’乐队正式成立！”白石一下子变得情绪很高。  
“……这是什么名字啊，我才不要！”桥本很快就反悔了。  
“好土。”卫藤也在一旁吐槽着。  
“御三家！御三家！”松村又开始抓关键字了。  
“那就‘御三家！’”白石只有在兴致很好的时候才会随便妥协。

18.  
“总算放假了！高中最后一次旅行了吧，一定要玩个尽兴！”樱井戴着一顶看起来像是斗笠的草帽，拖着行李箱，兴致勃勃的样子。  
若月没有答话，一边要注意着路，一边要注意着樱井。因为樱井的帽子实在太大，戴上之后几步之外的路都看不清楚了，大概都是凭与生俱来的自信在走路。  
西野、生田和高山在樱井若月稍后的地方走着，一边漫不经心地聊着各式各样的话题，你说一句漫画，我说一句早安少女组，她问一句到底什么时候能吃上饭啊，各自的话题都搭不上边，一路走下来居然也聊得十分融洽。  
好像还有在玩梗的样子。  
“喂，给点钱就原谅你。”这样的话频繁在三个人的对话中出现，若月一开始还以为是几个人闹了矛盾，但是后来发现好像不管是什么话题，这句话都有可能突然出现，并且每次出现都会引起三个人的窃笑。后来连身边的樱井也加入进去，突然凑过去说了句“喂，给钱就原谅你。”  
生田和高山先笑了起来，西野后来也跟着笑了起来，樱井就更不用说了。  
若月听得心里直叹气，担心会不会一路上都需要自己来注意所有的事情。因为另外几个人，怎么看都是很不靠谱的样子。  
西野就更别提了。整个旅行能够得以成行的前提条件就是西野什么都不用管，可以做撒手掌柜。  
她可是和樱井讨论了很久才选了最好的时机向西野提出这个出行建议的。要在期末考之后，还要留出几天来给西野预习新学期的功课（这个若月倒觉得没什么，因为她自己恰好也要预习功课），还要避开漫画周刊的发行日（因为西野那天一定要去书店追最新连载）。最终才找准了时间向西野提了要出去玩。  
“不要。”西野翻着漫画书，干脆地拒绝掉了。  
“为什么？”樱井有点不服。  
“太麻烦了，再加上天这么热，我不如待在家里。”很西野的理由。  
“可是白石学姐也会去啊……”樱井越来越低的声音好像是在说，你交往对象都去了耶。  
“我知道啊，你一开始就说了。”  
“那你……”  
“听说当地的温泉馒头很好吃。”眼看樱井要败下阵来，若月慌忙在一旁补充。  
“……”西野翻漫画书的动作慢了下来。  
“而且所有的路线卫藤前辈已经规划好了，住店什么的也都不需要娜酱操心，娜酱不想出门的话可以待在房间里也没问题的。”若月慌忙把卫藤给出的所有有利条件都摆出来。  
“好吧。”西野终于点了点头。  
若月闭上眼睛握了握拳，然后愉快地和樱井击了掌。  
两个人都很有默契地把卫藤许诺的，如果能够成功把西野邀请出来就请她们吃寿司这件事情给隐瞒下了。

因为要去的民宿算是偏远郊区，几个人下了电车还要转大巴。生田早就饿得沉默不语了，高山也烦躁地把带来的文库本翻了几页又丢回包里，西野倒是一直都是这幅模样，看不出到底有没有很累，一旁的樱井很不耐烦地一把摘下了碍事的帽子，嘟囔着到底还要多久才能到啊。  
若月反复地比对着卫藤发给她的地址和巴士车的路线图。  
“大概还要三站路吧。”  
卫藤她们在一个小时之前就已经发来了到达的消息，说是已经开始准备自炊了，叫她们不要急，慢慢地，最重要是不要迷路。  
所以若月一路以来都一直紧绷着神经，眼看着只剩下三站，总算松了口气，开始逐个把手机通知栏里那些从早上起就一直积攒着的推送点开，全部处理完之后不知什么时候就靠在樱井肩膀上睡过去了。  
等若月再睁开眼睛的时候，车前方的显示牌已经是目的地下一站了。  
若月猛地坐起身来，把樱井吓了一跳。  
“搞什么？！”若月有点崩溃：“我们坐过站了你知道吗？”  
“欸？”樱井睁大了眼睛，西野生田高山也纷纷转身看向若月。  
“我以为若到站会提醒我们……”  
“我睡着了要怎么提醒你们啊！”若月简直要抓狂了，怎么会五个人同行还能出现坐过站这样的戏码啊。  
“喂，给点钱就原谅你。”樱井突然板起脸来，说了这句话。  
若月在大家的笑声中有气无力地打开樱井伸过来的手：“没钱！”

松村脑袋上顶着一副墨镜，握着一瓶弹珠汽水坐在沙发上用手机查看着学校的论坛。  
最近学校没什么大新闻，除了“御三家”的横空出世。  
“真的是天赐的美貌吧，怎么会有颜值这么高的校园乐队！”  
“但是‘御三家’这样的名字真的很土哎！”  
“其实好像取‘御三家’这样的名字是很有深意的，上次我在便利店遇到桥本，她告诉我取这个名字是因为她们是一支严肃的乐队。”  
“哇！你居然遇到桥本！真人是不是很酷！”  
“超酷的！跟我讲话的时候一脸严肃，我从来没有见过这么酷的女孩子。”  
松村想象着桥本一脸生无可恋地胡诌着乐队名字的含义就觉得很好笑，一旁啃着冰棍的桥本对着松村扬起眉毛表示询问，松村就把手机屏幕亮给她看。结果看到桥本的白眼之后松村笑得停不下来。  
“明明你也是不明不白入伙的，怎么这么快就投诚了，”桥本狠狠地咬了一大口冰棍：“叛徒！”  
“我这叫随遇而安。”松村一脸做作的安详，看得桥本想扑上去用抱枕盖住她这张欠揍的脸，眼不见为净。

松村那天知道这件事之后确实是一脸难以置信，连声质问“我怎么可能同意加入这支名字这么土气的乐队？！”  
“原先的名字更土，”桥本温柔地告知松村真相：“原先叫群马御三家，是断片的松村大人机智地抓住‘御三家’的关键词一直在call，我们才争取到了这个稍微不那么土的名字。”  
“那也不行！”松村转身就朝外走去：“我们去找麻衣样说清楚，我才不要加入这么土的乐队。”  
“我劝你现在不要露面……”桥本跟在松村身后，话还没说完，就听到前面一阵尖叫。  
“是‘御三家’的松村吗？好帅！真人比照片还要帅！”  
“可以帮我签个名吗？”  
桥本把脸埋进衣领，对着一脸疑惑地转脸看向自己的松村耸了耸肩。  
也难怪大家觉得松村真人比照片还要帅，卫藤po到网上的那张照片毕竟是断片状态下的松村，清醒模式的松村看上去要比那个起码机灵一百倍。

结果桥本原先预想的三人组合中两人造反从而和平解散这一场面也没能实现——松村对于自己的高人气很是满意，迅速习惯了还没进行首次演出、仅凭一张照片就人气高涨的生活。  
但是让桥本更困扰的问题其实还有一个——  
“七濑她们到了！”一直瘫在地板上吹空调的白石突然坐起身来，朝着桥本她们挥舞着手里的手机：“说是坐过了一站，现在才到。”  
于是几个完美诠释当代大学生日常瘫倒风貌的老年人纷纷缓慢坐起身来，准备去迎接尚且青春洋溢的高中生们。  
“白石选手，今次能上垒吗？”从台阶走下去之后，卫藤清了清嗓子，问一旁的白石。原本没什么精神的松村和桥本也迅速凑了过来。  
“……你们真的好烦啊。”白石恼羞成怒：“整天只会关心这一个问题。”  
“首先，我们会关心这个问题还不是因为你不争气，可口的高中生都快要毕业了，你还是毫无进展。”卫藤一脸平静地以理服人：“其次，我们关心这一个问题，也只有在你上垒之前，一旦你上垒，我们就永远失去了这个机会，所以要趁着还能关心的时候多多关心。”  
一旁的松村和桥本也连连点头。  
就连白石自己也差点觉得被说服了。

几个人走到大门的时候，一眼看到西野几个人和行李凑成一堆，十分显眼。  
西野戴着一顶大的夸张的帽子坐在行李箱上，看起来没什么电的样子，连箱子的拉杆都没有收回去。  
白石走过去的时候，西野才总算是挤出了一点点笑容，对着白石伸出了双手。白石隔着没有收起来的拉杆，让西野揽住了自己的腰。  
“给钱就原谅你。”西野冷不丁冒出来这么一句。  
“欸？”白石有点摸不清头脑。  
“喂，给钱就原谅你。”西野又说了一遍，自己先笑了起来。  
“又在玩什么……”白石大概也猜到西野在玩梗，跟着笑了笑，伸手摘掉了西野那顶帽子：“这帽子也太夸张了吧……”  
“是玲香的帽子。”西野这么解释着，却没有从箱子上起身：“麻衣样能不能把我和行李一起拖进去。”  
白石脸上露出了有点欠扁的笑容，右手食指在自己脸颊上戳了一下：“亲一下就能。”  
坐在箱子上的高度是不太够的，西野从箱子上起了身，迅速地在白石右脸上亲了一下。  
白石笑得更欠扁了，她把帽子塞回给樱井，一手拉着西野的箱子，一手把西野的手捉在手里：“既然七濑都站起来了，那还是自己走吧。”

19.  
原本预定等大家汇合之后就开始烧饭的，结果被情绪高涨地厨房的松村和生田拖慢了进展。  
“等等，等等……”厨房不断传来卫藤无奈的劝阻声。  
“饿了么？”白石在西野旁边坐下，递了一块巧克力过去：“好像是因为天气太热有点融化了，先随便吃一点顶顶饿吧，她们大概还要好一会。”  
西野也听出了厨房的一片混乱，卫藤的怒吼，生田疑惑的“欸欸欸？”、还有松村时不时的大笑。  
“好了，你们给我出去。”西野把一小块巧克力吃得差不多的时候，生田和松村也彻底被卫藤赶出了厨房。  
卫藤用力把厨房的门摔上，随即又打开，探出头来：“麻衣样可以来帮帮忙吗？”  
白石对着西野笑了一笑，站起身走去厨房了。  
生田摇摇晃晃地走过来，脸上还有些疑惑的样子，好像在说“我那样做究竟哪里不对？”  
“你做了什么？”西野被生田的表情吸引，饶有兴趣地询问着。  
“她把鸡蛋直接打在电磁炉上！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”一旁的松村迅速出卖了生田。  
西野明显没有猜到生田会有这样的操作，忍不住哈哈笑了起来：“干嘛啦，你是想要毒死我们所有人吗？”  
“你也没有好到哪里去啊！”生田有点生气，迅速把松村也出卖了：“你做的汉堡肉比饺子馅还要散。”  
“那样的话当做饺子馅吃起来也还不错啊。”松村毫不服输：“你那个就是纯粹的浪费食材了吧？”  
“你跟我比，赢了有什么可光荣的！”生田一脸坚毅的表情：“等着瞧吧，我有朝一日一定能学会烧饭的。”

因为生田和松村的捣乱，直到下午大家才吃上了午饭。并且因为松村坚决保留了自己做的几个菜，导致桌上的菜色水准参差不齐，西野若月她们全部尝过之后就只选白石和卫藤烧出来的吃了。只有桥本一个人时不时会去把松村的作品消灭掉一些。  
高中生们主动承担了洗碗的任务，白石在榨果汁，卫藤她们闲来无事，就开始犯困了，于是先去分配房间。  
因为租住的是三层楼的独立式住宅，房间算是很充足，所以除了白石西野一间这件事确定以外，剩下的人互相挑选了室友之后纷纷把行李拖到自己的房间去。  
等白石和西野她们从厨房出来以后，就被告知了房间已经分配好了。西野倒是没什么意见，白石却一下子觉得脸都烫了起来，刚想要说些什么，听到生田她们的惊呼声。  
“这里还有投影机耶，晚上可以一起看怪奇物语什么的！”生田在书柜边察看着：“啊！有的！毛骨悚然撞鬼经系列都在！”  
“不行，拒绝。”一向胆小的樱井首先拒绝掉了。  
“没什么啦，生雄君会保护你的。”生田突然压低了声音，右脚的脚尖朝外偏了偏，一脸痞气地拍了拍自己的肩膀：“肩膀借给你。”  
“生雄君好帅！”樱井配合地将双手搭在生田的肩膀上。  
“你是我的一番，我一定会保护好你的。”  
“这什么走向？突然渣男？”一旁的西野忍不住吐槽起来。  
生田一手揽着樱井的腰，另只手抬起，手心向上，食指和中指对着西野勾了勾：“要做我的二番吗？”  
“做你个头啦！”白石忍不住口出恶言。  
“好帅，我有点迷之心动。”桥本突然在一边插话。  
“欸？”大家纷纷看向桥本：“你怎么好这一口？”  
“想被生雄君甩掉。”桥本竟然还有如此抖M的一面。  
“你太依赖我了，我决定和你分手。”生田迅速地放开了樱井，对着桥本张开了手臂：“但是在分手之前，我的怀抱最后一次为你敞开哦。”  
桥本微微低着头，一步一步地挪过去，抱住了生田。生田一手抚着桥本的后脑，一面对着大家露出了渣到极限的笑容来。  
“不敢相信。”若月摇了摇头。  
“世界奇迹。”松村一脸嫌弃。  
“搞什么啊。”卫藤喝了口一直端在手里的果汁。  
生田拿手把所有人都指了一遍：“你们是我的三番、四番……”  
大家一哄而散。西野一手被白石捉着，笑嘻嘻地跟在白石后面，好像还挺开心。

卫藤在下午被屋主告知今晚刚好是当地半个月一次的夜市，于是等太阳下去之后就嚷嚷着要去逛街，松村和白石自然是最热爱逛街的，樱井、若月和生田也很积极地响应了，结果最后剩下桥本、高山和西野留守。  
“我说，把娜酱一个人留在那里真的没关系吗？”卫藤拿着一串团子，慢条斯理地逐个消灭着。  
“没关系啦。”白石把手里的五串团子分了三串给松村，眼睛看到生田一个人拿了三串，樱井若月各自也都拿着一串。  
“你们这个进展，怎么可能上垒啊。”卫藤满不在乎地说出这句话之后若月被吓得呛到，樱井一脸无奈地轻轻帮若月拍着后背。  
“干嘛啊？都高三了，怎么连这种话都听不了？”卫藤云淡风轻。  
“就是高三才不能听吧！”若月好不容易顺过气来，慌忙去捂一旁的生田的耳朵：“何况还有学妹在！”  
“欸？怎么了？”结果专心吃东西的生田压根没有在听。  
“可是我还蛮喜欢现在的进度的。”白石一脸若有所思：“七濑是仔细了解会觉得很有趣的人，情绪起伏也不大，但是我总会觉得正因为是这样，我对她的了解可能还不足够，不想要在这之前迈进下一步。而且，我们现在这个样子也挺好的，不会吃醋，也不会出现冷战好多天的情况。”  
白石这么说着的时候，樱井和若月一边吃着团子，一边点头，但是说到不想要在这之前迈进下一步的时候樱井和若月开始小幅度地摇头，说到不会吃醋的时候樱井和若月简直要摇到神志不清了。  
“怎么了？”白石有些疑惑。  
“学姐你未免太小看娜酱了吧……”大概是真的摇头摇得太过有点晕，樱井和若月讲话都变得断断续续的。  
“欸？”

时至今日，桥本已经开始悲愤地接受了自己被迫加入了一支名字土气到连往上贴金都很难做到的乐队了，也慢慢开始接受卫藤把照片po到网上去的缺德行为，因此引起的高人气也在强迫自己接受了，但是她果然还是有点担心另外一件事。  
最折腾的人都去逛夜市了，高山洗过澡之后在桌前坐下，开始拿出笔记本写文章，桥本也在楼上安安静静地不知道在做什么，西野从桌上找出来小包的零食，一边打开了手机。  
西野今天刚刚向卫藤请教了卫藤学校的大致状况，她想要报考的漫画专业，白石她们所在的学校没有开设，卫藤的学校有开设。但是白石的学校有比较务实好就业的设计类专业，因此西野还在犹豫，准备登上学校的论坛稍微了解一下各所学校的情况。  
但是打开白石学校的论坛之后，西野首先看到的是“御三家”乐队相关的主题。这个她倒是知道，有听白石提过她们在组乐队。  
但是往下翻过去，近期的主题，大半都是与白石她们那个乐队相关的，西野忍不住皱了皱眉，她不大喜欢被众人关注，因此潜意识里觉得白石太过受关注的话大概也会为自己和她的交往带来一些困扰。  
不过这些也不是不可以忍受，如果是白石想要做的事情的话。西野这么想着，手指在屏幕上划着，然后突然停下来了。  
“有没有白石和桥本的cp同好？”  
西野关上了手机页面。  
她之前有听说过，cp是couple的意思，确实会有人为自己想要她们在一起的两个人应援。不过都是些脑补而已，西野觉得自己应当平常心一些。一面安慰着自己还是找专业相关信息重要，一面重新打开了论坛。  
结果又刷到了白石和松村的cp帖子，西野这次没有忍住，点开了。帖子还挺长，断断续续好几页。西野知道白石和松村闹得比较多些，语言上也好，平时的相处上也好，各种各样的互动都挺多的，但是当她看到有人从白石松村一起吃午餐的时候相视一笑推测两个人是不是刚刚在洗手间接吻了的时候，还是选择关掉了页面。

白石她们逛街回来已经是晚上十点，桥本早就敷过了面膜，换好了睡衣，打着呵欠说了句欢迎回来之后就示意松村快去洗漱，她们两个住同一间。因为早就是室友的缘故，彼此已经习惯了生活模式，松村会意之后就迅速去洗漱了。  
樱井和若月把带回来的可乐饼拿给西野，一面有些担心会不会凉了就变难吃了。白石也凑了过来，虽然吃过了，但西野手里的就想要再咬上一口。  
西野看了一眼白石，默默把手里的可乐饼往一边拿了拿，结果白石就没有吃到。  
“七濑？”白石有点疑惑。  
“没什么。”西野这么说着，笑了笑，把手里的可乐饼递到白石嘴边，白石张口咬了一小块。  
20.  
“七濑～”白石拖长了声音，捉住了西野的手臂。   
从逛街回来她就有觉得西野怪怪的。没有明显的表现，但是小的地方都别别扭扭的。   
“干嘛啦？”西野已经准备睡觉了，皱着眉看着捉住自己手臂摇晃来摇晃去就是不放手的白石。   
更过分的是，当西野因为被白石拽着手臂而没法在床上移动、只好保持着跪坐的姿势时，白石的双手干脆顺着西野的手臂慢慢攀上来，最后抱紧了西野。   
“七濑是不是不开心？”白石把挣扎着试图从怀里钻出去的西野抱得更紧了：“到底怎么了嘛？”   
“你先放开我。”西野后脑勺被白石的手掌紧紧扣着，完全没有办法动弹。   
“那我放开之后你要告诉我。”白石防备心很强。   
“好。”   
但是等白石放开西野之后，西野马上钻进了被子，闭上了双眼，看起来是要直接睡觉的样子。   
“七～濑～”白石用上了她能做出来的、最最可怜的表情。   
西野睁开眼睛，看到白石凑得很近，脸上的表情看起来可怜兮兮的。   
为什么能够做到跟所有人都相处得这么好？明明都是人类，西野却感觉到在很多方面白石都与她完全不同。坦然地、清澈地把自己展现给别人的白石，绝对是在某些方面有着自己难以企及的自信在吧。   
就像现在，如果换自己感受到白石的不开心，大概会用上一段时间才能下定决心去把一切都说开，而且也不能做到像白石这样，轻松地用着这样的表情，甚至还能撒娇。   
这样的白石，也难怪会被以cp的形式应援吧？可是西野在那之后却一直在想，如果是这样的话，她和白石现在的关系无疑是确定的所谓cp。但是白石怎么把她和松村桥本她们区别开呢？西野七濑对于白石麻衣来说，除了接吻等亲密的动作，在其他方面和普通的朋友没什么区别吧？   
“我在吃醋。”西野挤出笑容，对着把双手撑在自己两侧、俯身看着自己的白石这么说着。   
“欸？”白石明显是没有想到会被这样回应。   
“在你们学校的论坛上看到了你们乐队的帖子，有很多cp主题的。”西野把被子的扎口又紧了紧，对白石这么解释着。   
“啊哈哈，原来是那个啊，是大家搞着玩的吧？而且也不只有我的，还有娜娜敏和沙友理的诶，看起来也是能以假乱真的那种。”   
西野看着白石突然笑得弯弯的眼睛，觉得其实这个反应是在她意料之内的。   
“那不是以假乱真吧？”忍不住吐槽回去。   
“嗯？”白石脸上仍然笑着，好像注意力已经完全从西野在吃醋这件事上跑开了。   
你给我稍微用心一点啊！如果可以的话，西野真想捉紧白石的肩膀，一边大力摇晃、一边这么吼她。真可惜她并不能这样。   
这么想着，西野叹了口气。   
“靠近一些。”   
白石依言稍微俯下身子。   
“再近一些。”   
白石好像已经猜到了西野的意思，眼神转了一转，笑着朝着西野继续凑近。   
西野从被子里伸出手，扣住了白石的后脑勺。 

“麻衣样进去的话也没有关系的。”   
白石的手探进西野的睡衣之后，西野小声地这么说着。   
“嗯？”白石冷不丁听到西野这么说，没能反应过来。   
“我是说，麻衣样进去也是没有关系的。”西野的眼睛盯着天花板：“我早就做好准备了。”   
白石有点惊讶地看着西野，大概是太过惊讶以至于手上的动作都停了。   
“可是七濑你高中还没有毕业啊…”愣了半天才挤出这么一句话，西野觉得这话简直太白石了，因此忍不住脸上露出了有些似笑非笑的表情。   
“好啦，我是有点夸张，可是我要夸张一些你才会真正意识到十八岁是怎样的年纪……”   
“如果做不到的话，就干脆什么都不要做。”西野打断了白石：“被开玩笑的时候你表现得比我还要抵触、无论是谁都能相处得很好、这种时候却从来都没有做到彻底，我有时候真的会忍不住在想，对于麻衣样来说我究竟算是朋友还是交往对象？”   
“七濑…?”白石这下也开始感到了疑惑：“我只是…”   
结果西野突然捉住了白石的手臂，用力翻过身来，变成白石被压在下面。   
“如果是在担心年龄的话，麻衣样已经高中毕业了，我来做的话就没问题了吧？”   
“等等…”白石总算开始觉察出问题其实并不小，不像她一开始以为的仅仅是开个玩笑而已。   
虽然她毫无疑问地喜欢着西野，也并不是不想要做得彻底一些，但总归是每次都在想这种事情往后放一放也好，反正早晚都会做的，也没什么关系，等到西野高中毕业之后岂不是更好。   
等真的发现西野其实并不是这种想法的时候，白石在一瞬间的第一个想法居然是——我还没有考虑过这种事情啊。   
西野注视着白石的表情，一边的嘴角勾了上去，她冷冷地放开了白石，躺倒在床上。   
“算了，我看麻衣样其实压根就没有考虑过这种事情吧。”   
气氛是彻底毁掉了，白石有些懊恼地想到逛夜市时樱井和若月不断地摇着头，好像是在说“你对娜酱的了解太少了。”   
好像确实是这样。白石现在深深地这么觉得。 

第二天一早，卫藤等人脸上都带着莫名的笑容准备着早饭。生田一脸困顿地想要去叫醒白石和西野的时候被樱井带着莫测的笑意拦住了。   
“如果昨天有点累的话，晚些起也没什么关系哦。”樱井讲话的声音似乎在强忍着笑意。   
“诶？”生田虽然不明白为什么，但还是点了点头。   
说什么有点累，大家昨天不是一样地活动着吗？不就吃了点东西、逛了个夜市吗。   
白石板着脸坐在饭桌上的时候松村还以为是她在害羞才故意装作很冷漠的样子的，刚准备开两句玩笑，却被桥本捉住右手摇了摇，结果一抬头就看到同样臭着脸的西野。   
松村吐了吐舌头，脸上露出了“幸好我没说话”的表情。   
早饭吃得很沉闷，虽然白石和西野都如常地加入到了大家的早间话题里来，但是稍微注意一下就能发现，白石和西野虽然都有参与讨论，但是相互之间却都没有搭过话。   
第二天的行程是去海边，因此吃过早饭之后大家都在涂防晒，为出行做好准备。   
“怎么回事？”松村用手肘碰了碰桥本的，小声地问着。   
“我怎么知道？”桥本也小声地回答着松村。   
再看另外几个人，都是同样的表情。   
真实情况大概只有当事人才知道了。   
松村在心里叹了口气，觉得从来没有见过这么多事的情侣。 

一路上走走停停，拍照加购物，中午在海边吃了现捞现煮的食物，几个人都吃得十分满足，都比平日多吃了两三分。之后就在海边搭起了帐篷，松村蛮有兴致地扯着桥本去租冲浪板了，生田也跟了上去，剩下的几人就躺在帐篷里听海的声音。大概是吃得比较饱，太阳虽然大但是海风一阵一阵地吹过来也还算是舒爽，几个人没一会就睡过去了。   
下午大家开始纷纷结伴去冲浪，玩累了就回到帐篷里去，不敢下水的人就在浅水的地方玩水。   
“你们不要对我动手哦。”几个人身上的衣服都已经湿透了，只剩下白石，身上的裙子还算是完好，只有裙摆的地方有沾到了一点点海水，为了能够从大战中幸存，白石向眼前的几个人宣布着：“我可不好惹…”   
结果话还没说完，就被从后面过来的生田泼了水。樱井她们见状也纷纷笑着朝白石泼水，没一会儿白石的裙子就已经湿掉了。   
等下是一定要换衣服了，这么想着，白石大喊一声，开始进行反击。   
等白石回到帐篷，坐在西野身边的时候，身上的裙子已经湿了几次又干了几次，头发也完全乱掉了。   
西野看了看白石，忍不住笑出声来。   
“七濑…我被欺负了哎。”白石一脸苦涩。   
“活该。”西野笑着这么说了一句。   
天色已经暗了下来，沙滩上的人数也变少了，除了西野她们，就只剩下准备另外一家人，看样子是来家庭旅行的。   
西野拿着相机，走出了帐篷，朝着海边走去。白石在身上罩了一件外套后也跟了上去。 

好像已经快要到了涨潮的时间，西野没走几步，小腿就被涌上来的海水打湿了。   
西野对着藏进海天相交那条线的太阳举起相机的时候，白石从背后抱住了她。西野一面按下快门，一面感受着白石把自己逐渐地抱紧了。   
“对不起。”白石的声音低低的，西野觉得有被海风一直吹着的头发抚着她的侧脸，分不清是白石的还是她自己的。   
太阳彻底藏起来了，一切都变得黯淡。   
西野眼睛看着远处的那条线，她猜白石也在看着那里。   
海水在她们脚下来来回回。   
“麻衣样，”西野觉得自己的声音在涌流的海水中变得微不足道起来：“你要看着我。”   
因为很快，我也不知道自己会变成什么样了。  
白石握住了西野的手腕。   
代替回答的，是一个沾着海水咸意的吻。   
是哪个坏心眼的把海水往麻衣样脸上泼。西野闭上眼睛的时候，这么想着。  
21．  
从温泉旅行的第二天开始，大家再也没有拿白石有没有上垒这样的问题起哄过了。

虽然是阴天，但因为生田先拿水枪对着桥本的脸狠狠来了一下，导致桥本迅速也拿起水枪灌满了水，和生田到院子里决斗去了。  
但是桥本出去之后，松村就也拿着水枪大喊着冲出去了，樱井自然也没能在房间里待太久。但是桥本和松村对樱井和生田居然显得十分吃力。  
“你们老人家不行！”生田已经预热完毕，火力全开了。她一手拿着一支水枪，分别对准了桥本和松村，嘴上也不忘嘲讽敌方好让她们分心露出破绽。  
结果松村丢下水枪，跑回房间去了。  
桥本在一瞬间惊讶到静止在原地，怎么也想不到松村会抛下她。  
“哈哈！你快投降，投降就饶了你！”生田一脸得意地对桥本进行劝降。  
结果松村走了没一会就冲回来了，还带着白石和卫藤。三个人一边尖叫着“不要看不起老年人啊！”一边加入了战局。  
“你跟白石学姐那天到底发生了什么？”若月趴在桌上，一手缓慢转动着盛着果汁的玻璃杯，一面问正在画本上乱涂乱画的西野。  
西野手上的动作停了停。  
她原本以为大家从昨天起已经默契地不再询问自己和白石之间的进展来着，没想到漏掉了这里的这位老实人。  
但是反过来说，如果问的人是其他人而不是若月的话，西野绝对会沉默以对的。  
“没什么，就是你们说的那个上垒。我说了进来的话也没有关系，结果仍然没有任何进展。”  
“什么进来的话…”若月一脸正直地重复了一遍，才突然反应过来西野在说什么，忍不住咳了起来，还很逼真地拿手拍了拍自己的胸口，好像是在顺气一样。  
“你根本就没有喝果汁，装什么被呛到。”西野有些无语，要问的人也是若月，结果问了之后又被吓成这样。  
若月看了一眼在院子里笑着闹着、已经搞不清楚对手是谁、只是拼命把水枪对准松村的白石。  
她觉得西野讲的话绝对能把白石吓到之后一个月都不敢再碰西野。  
算上作为听者就能让她心有余悸的桥本西野前度事件，若月突然觉得白石也算是强心脏了，换做是她的话，早就吓到要炸了。  
“白石学姐还能这样跟大家玩…也很强了。”若月小声地说着，这下是真的喝了一口果汁。  
“不如说正是因为她'很强'，现在才能这样跟大家玩吧。”西野笔尖在纸上最后点了一点，随即合上了画本。  
“娜酱！若！快来帮忙啦，高中生要输给老年人了！”外面已经开始断断续续地飘下细小的雨滴，大家的战意却没有冷却，樱井双手抱头蹲在地上，卫藤和白石当然不能放过这个好机会，迅速集火蘑菇一样蹲在那里的樱井，樱井只好求助于屋内悠哉的两人。  
西野看到樱井的惨象之后笑了起来，起身拿了水枪，递了一支给若月，两个人也加入了战局。  
若月拿着水枪走在后面，怎么想怎么觉得西野刚刚的话听起来让她后背凉凉的。  
不知道白石学姐这两天是不是都后背凉凉。

等大家都疯完回到屋内，雨已经下了半天，西野一边笑着用手指擦掉白石眼睛上的雨水，一面深呼吸。  
她觉得自己真的有嗅到院子里草地的气息。  
大家打算先去泡个温泉再吃晚饭，结果若月从换衣服的时候就扭扭捏捏，最后也只是裹着毛巾犹犹豫豫地不肯下水。  
其实原本她大大方方拿掉毛巾直接入水的话反倒不会像现在这样，引起大家的集体瞩目。  
最后樱井她们甚至开始揶揄起来：“难道若其实是个男人？”  
“你、你们在说什么啦！”若月觉得脸要烧起来了，一个没注意音量就飙到很高很高，然后马上察觉自己的失控，整个人变得更加扭捏了起来，惹得大家哈哈大笑起来。  
最后还是西野看不过去，伸手抓住了若月的脚腕，一用力把她拽了下水。  
“……喂！毛巾也湿掉了哎！”明明只是安全深度的温泉池而已，若月却扑腾得仿佛身在十米深水区，好像下一秒钟就要溺水沉底一样。  
“等下让玲香再帮你拿一条啦。”西野伸手捉住若月的肩头，把她“打捞”了上来。  
桥本把手臂搭在池边，闭着眼睛不知道在想些什么，也有可能什么都没在想。  
白石和松村在一旁打打闹闹，互相拿水泼来泼去，好像是在刚刚的年上年下组大战中从战友队伍里发现了敌人，现在又把战场延续到这里来了。  
樱井倒是很累的样子，乖乖泡在池子里没有动。  
生田则像是入定的佛祖一样，连嘴巴都埋进水里去，只露出半张脸来，脑袋上还顶了颗蜜柑。  
总之，算是在集体旅行的最后一天，大家都如愿泡到了温泉。

“果然是来对了！”卫藤一边吹着头发一边絮絮叨叨地和白石闲聊：“总觉得泡过温泉之后连皮肤的质感都有提升。”  
“对啊。”白石似乎也是非常认同的样子，而且她整个人看上去确实是气色好了不少。  
虽然温泉旅行的初衷并没有实现。卫藤在心里这么想着，但是觉得已经没有必要说出来了。  
如果温泉旅行都不能让她们有进展的话，我从此放弃这个想法。  
卫藤美彩说到做到。  
而当事人之一的白石毫无知觉地在一旁和桥本打闹了起来，当事人之二的西野一如既往地缩在角落里捧着手机，不知道在做什么。

西野其实很讨厌因为太过迷恋另外一个人而变得不那么西野的自己。所以在和桥本分手之后，她一直在心里告诫自己，如果有下一段关系的话，一定要把“自我”也摆到这段关系中来，也会注意不要太过越界，以至于把对方逼到死角里去。  
当时面对无论如何都平静地对待并且包容自己的桥本，西野比谁都清楚——桥本看透了她，看透了她的本质，也看透了她的心思。西野也清楚，桥本看透了这一切，但是却永远不会直接讲出口，而只是包容着这一切。当她想到桥本或许也知道自己知道她看透了她、知道自己清楚她为什么会这么做的时候，她选择了分手。因为这段关系无论如何已经没有办法再进展下去了，只有感情的话，是绝对没有办法支撑起太过琐碎的日常和之后漫长的生活的。  
西野明明清楚这一切。可是当她同白石交往的时候，却像是遇到了桥本的反面——西野猜白石的词典里压根没有“看透”这个概念，白石给出来的是最本能的那种喜欢，和友情也好、其他的感情也好，几乎都是并列相等的，没有为这份喜欢添加任何其他的东西。  
她明知道这样的话一起走下去就好，可是前天她跟白石提到帖子的事情之后，看到白石的反应，却突然有点生气。她真的很少生气，连和桥本在一起的时候也没有过这种情绪。  
“七濑？”西野对着手机发愣的时候，听到白石在叫自己，抬起眼就看到白石凑得很近的脸，吓得西野下意识往后靠了靠。  
白石笑了起来，跟那天一样，眼睛弯弯的，让西野一瞬间有种不可思议的、被通电了的感觉。  
“她们说要看恐怖电影。”白石笑着指了指已经在地板上排排坐好、零食也都备好了的大家：“所以我来叫你。”

但是，暂时就不要想那么多了吧？  
在大家纷纷尖叫着把脸转向背对着屏幕的那一边的时候，西野在黑暗中感受到一直埋脸在自己肩头的白石也猛地一颤，随即更用力地埋脸在西野的颈窝里，吐息搞得西野有点痒痒，稍微缩了缩脖子。也太胆小了吧……西野在心里这么吐槽着的时候，又突然感到白石死命扣在自己腰间的双手往自己脸上来了，摸索着先是轻轻戳到了脸颊、然后才慢慢移到眼睛那里，捂住了自己的双眼。虽然一整个过程里，白石仍然因为害怕没敢从西野肩上抬起头来。  
不要想那么多了，起码有一件事是可以确认的。  
被白石的动作笑到，西野揉了揉白石的头顶，在心里这么想着。  
21.  
高中最后的一个学园祭从新学期刚开始的那天就开始报名筹备了，是所有人都劲头十足的四十多天。除了高山把所有的重心都倾向正在忙于大赛的剑道部之外，高三组的所有人都选择了以班级活动为主、把部活的重要度稍微降低一些。因为到了高三，部里所有工作几乎都已经交接完成，主要由高一高二的学弟学妹来负责了。  
西野和若月主动承包了班级舞台剧的舞美准备，樱井则担任导演。据说是为了体现A班的童真和团结，所以选择了简单的童话剧表演为主、贩售场刊为辅，这样一来场刊的设计和绘制当然又交给了西野和若月。  
三天学园祭下来，西野和若月都像是掉了一层皮，只能机械性地招呼着被表演浮夸的舞台剧吸引过来的同学，然后软磨硬泡地把手里的场刊卖出去。  
也会有准备来年考取这所高中的学弟学妹们趁着学园祭的开放时间提前来学校考察，围着各种各样的部活组织问东问西。  
西野在去舞台部慰问学弟学妹的时候，被拉到前排的座位上了。虽然被说了“如果西野学姐在这里的话，一定会比平时多吸引来两倍的人。”西野也没有很开心。因为她实在是太累了，手里还有三本没能卖掉的班级舞台剧场刊，现在又要坐在这里回应各种好奇宝宝们奇奇怪怪的问题。  
有遇到开朗大方的学妹，人也极为活泼，每说两句话就要像是回馈西野一般地露出笑容来，西野觉得她很像白石。或许是已经逐渐有了要毕业的实感，西野不由自主地回想起之前的三年，每年的文化祭也都是如此。第一年遇到桥本，第二年就遇到了白石，第三年桥本和白石都已经毕业，连她自己也要毕业了。  
后面也有遇到像桥本一样的学妹，一脸温和地认真听着所有人讲的话，努力不漏掉任何信息点。最后甚至连西野面前摆着的场刊都好奇地问了一句是什么，还掏钱买走了一本。  
在学园祭快要结束的时候，西野遇到了很可爱的学妹们。  
其中一个是长相很清秀的女孩子，短发的样子，有点害羞，跟她讲不了两句话，眼神一旦碰到就会重新低下头去，过一会儿再重新抬起头来。  
和她结伴的是一个超级可爱的女生，西野觉得她讲话的时候周边都会冒出来粉色的泡泡来。  
两个女生好像都对舞蹈部很感兴趣的样子，在舞蹈部逗留了很久，好像还迅速地崇拜起了西野学姐，最后把剩下的两本场刊都买走了。  
西野闭上双眼，伸了一个大大的懒腰，看着远处的天空逐渐变红。学园祭要结束了，高中阶段的最后一个学园祭，阴差阳错地，甚至还在舞蹈部卖掉了班级舞台剧的场刊，也算是不错的收场。  
西野回到教室的时候，舞台剧也已经接近了尾声。  
樱井穿着扮演鸟类的戏服，在舞台中间转了一大圈，表示已经飞到了目的地，然后捉住站在一旁的若月的手臂，若月一手举着画的树冠，扮演那只鸟的好朋友——一棵树。  
“顺从自己的心意，想要飞到哪里就飞到哪里去！”樱井一脸浮夸地说完了最后的台词：“也不要忘记爱护树木哦。”  
然后穿得奇形怪状的所有演员都挤到台上，手牵着手开始谢幕，若月原本是想要捉住樱井的手的，但是樱井的手被固定在“翅膀”的后面，根本握不到，若月犹豫了一下，只好握住了樱井的“翅膀”，然后才开始谢幕。  
西野不明所以地跟着大家一起鼓掌，一面在心里疑惑，这出剧的主题到底是自由还是环保。  
总之，三年A班所有同学的活动至此为止圆满结束。  
很快我就不再是“年轻人”了，西野在心里这么想着。但是一想到今天白天遇到的那两位很可爱的学妹，西野就觉得之后的一切还是充满希望的。  
不知道能不能再见到她们。

西野没想到很快她就又见到了很可爱的学妹，而且是以一种她意想不到的方式。  
周五的晚上，西野合上书本要去做睡前准备的时候，接到了松村的视讯通话。  
对话框里的松村看起来情绪很高，穿着一身黑色的演出服，眼妆看上去也是酷得一塌糊涂，但是开口讲话的时候却仍旧是平日那个松村。  
“娜酱~我们刚刚去购物回来，因为明天你要来这边来着，专门买了你喜欢的食物。”  
西野愣了一下，才看见台历上有写着明天要去东京，是一早就约定了的，但因为最近太忙就被忘记了，如果不是松村提醒，大概一定会被忘记的。  
西野刚刚想要回话，对话框里就传送过来一个视频文件，西野有些疑惑地看向松村，桥本这个时候从旁边凑过来打了个招呼，大概是卸妆卸了一半，所以看起来不但不酷，反倒有些好笑。  
“是娜娜敏的表妹啦，最近几天恰好来东京玩，太太太——可爱了，导致我们三个最近几天都在围着她转，果然还是高中生可爱啊~”松村一脸陶醉地移动着鼠标：“你等一下，我拍了好多视频呢。”  
话音没落，西野这边就又收到了好几个视频，松村的安利太过狂热，西野只好笑着点开了第一个视频。对话框里的桥本摇了摇头，一脸不屑。大概世界上所有的表姐都不会觉得看惯了的表弟表妹可爱吧。  
确实是很可爱的女孩子，西野一眼就认出来这是前几天在学园祭上遇到的女生，短发的那个，于是她又连着点开了松村发过来的小视频。  
还没来得及感叹世界真小，又或者是感叹是真的可爱。西野脸上的笑容就凝固了一下。  
其中有一个视频大概是在演出后台拍摄的，那个短发的女孩子侧躺在长椅上，大概是小睡过去了，随后穿着演出服的白石一脸恶作剧的兴奋表情悄悄凑上去，在女生的唇上吻了一下，然后对着镜头露出恶作剧得逞的孩子气笑容来。  
大概是因为感受到被触碰，被吻了的女生抖了一下，终于醒了过来，有点懵懂地坐起身。  
西野看着镜头里的两个人，有一瞬间觉得白石比那位学妹还要小孩子一些。  
视频那边松村还在笑着跟西野讲桥本的表妹，好像是叫生驹里奈，明天下午会回群马，如果西野早点来的话是可以赶上见一面的。但是桥本有些疑惑地稍微凑近了摄像头，好像发现了西野表情的不对。  
然后白石也突然冲过来了，她笑着把桥本和松村撞到一边去，凑近摄像头，笑着跟西野打招呼。  
白石不太会用电脑来着，所以经常在松村或者桥本与西野视频通话的时候猛地入镜，今天也是如此。而松村和桥本每次也都会很识趣地自动走开，好让白石和西野聊一会。  
“最近演出累吗？”西野对着白石笑了笑，这么问着。  
松村房间的灯开到了最大档，西野通过镜头能看到白石的黑眼圈，神情也有些疲倦的样子。开学以后白石她们的乐队不出预料地获得了大人气，吸引了很多人应援，甚至还有专门从外校跑来看她们的人。  
“有一点，”白石笑着回应西野，不知不觉也换上了有点撒娇的语气：“不过看到七濑以后就觉得疲倦都跑掉了~”  
“你也太会说了吧…”西野被白石逗笑，停了一晌才继续问下去：“有没有狂热饭？”  
白石鼓起腮帮点了点头，一副等着西野表扬的表情。  
“你没有被狂热饭强抱强吻过吧？”西野尽量保持语气的轻松。  
“怎么会？”白石眯起眼睛笑了起来：“也没有狂热到那种地步的饭啦。”  
西野看着白石，她很清楚白石演戏的时候是什么样的，之前有看过白石排练舞台剧。白石的演技可以说是比樱井还要浮夸一些，一看就知道是在演。  
可是现在的白石眼睛直视着镜头，脸上也是惯有的那种爽朗的笑容。  
西野不知道白石为什么会撒谎，又或者是白石单纯不会去在意这种事情，对生驹的那一吻在她看来不过就是在逗朋友而已，是不带任何情感的。  
如果我开口问的话，就是管得太宽了，连和朋友的互动都要管。西野在心里想着，那原本也就不算什么，连她自己都能说服自己，白石只是在和生驹开玩笑而已，视频已经很明显地说明了这只是个玩笑。  
可是我为什么要来自己说服自己啊。西野又有些生气地这么想着。她现在有点疑惑，白石会不会对其他的朋友也有过这样的举动。  
“七濑明天什么时候到？”提到即将到来的见面，白石明显心情很好的样子。  
“明天下午吧。”西野犹豫了一下，站起身来：“我要去洗漱了，麻衣样也早点休息。”  
23.  
十二月已经算是有些冷，如果换上厚实一些的制服的话倒还好，但西野最近偏偏都很难想起要把厚制服拿出来，每天穿好衣服出了门之后才会开始觉得冷，挤上电车以后又会觉得其实还可以，下车之后又开始感到冷，于是西野常常被迫在班级里一待一整天。  
说是要把厚制服找出来，但是每天都会忘记。因为哥哥的工作最近到了关键点的缘故，爸爸妈妈暂住哥哥那里了，所以也没有人帮西野把制服找出来，以致于西野最近都只能靠若月暂时不穿的外套度日。  
但因为要去东京的缘故，西野想了想，还是把若月的外套折好放在若月的桌上了。

到地方天色已经有点黑了，她走出车站，按照惯例走上天桥，不出意外的话白石应该会在路那边等着。  
西野在天桥上走着走着，突然停了下来。她转了个方向，伏在天桥的栏杆上往下望过去。因为已经天黑了，所以路灯早就点亮，街上的车也都各自打着灯。西野小的时候很喜欢一个人伏在桥的栏杆上看河水，现在站在天桥上，西野觉得她看到的光河其实与河水也没有什么差别。  
与白石的交往平稳进行中，她们一直保持着大概半个月就见一次面的节奏，要么是白石回高中来，要么是西野来东京，有时候桥本和松村也会跟着白石回来，而有些时候樱井闹着要去东京玩的时候西野也只好把她也带去。一切都是再平常不过的。  
可是西野今天突然觉得不想要从天桥走下去了，虽然她知道走下去就能看到白石。虽然她超想见到白石的，超想见到的那种超想。  
西野双眼看着天桥下来来往往的行人和车，无论如何都没有办法说服自己快点停下，快点走到下面去。  
虽然很多时候她能够自己说服自己，但是大部分的时间西野都会突然产生不想要再自己说服自己的心情。以生驹那次的事件为起点，西野当时没有讲，心里却也从来没有让这样的想法过去。之后又过去了一段时间，每次也都是没有什么进展，平凡度过。其实说白了就是西野不愿意说出口、却又会真实地觉出不舒服的无解事件，西野自己都搞不清楚这种奇奇怪怪的心情到底算什么。  
只是现下的这一秒钟，西野突然发现自己无论如何都不想要走过天桥去。

白石有些着急地出现在天桥上的时候，西野仍然伏在栏杆上，望着下面。  
白石是在原地越等越着急、彻底确定电车就算晚点也不会晚点这么久之后才给西野打了电话过去，发现西野关机之后才走上天桥，想要去车站那边看看究竟的。  
结果刚刚走上去，就看到西野穿着夏季制服，伏在天桥上看着下面，好像是在发呆的样子。  
“七濑？”白石慌忙把身上的外套脱下来，搭在西野肩膀上，结果西野就转过身来，双手捉紧了白石衬衣的前襟，直接把脸埋在白石怀里去了。  
虽然一下子搞不清楚西野究竟怎么了，但白石还是站在原地，抱住了西野。  
“大概是真的。”两个人站了好一会儿，西野才突然开了口。  
“嗯？”白石低头问西野。  
西野把刚刚溢出眼角的一点眼泪偷偷蹭在白石的衬衣上，这才抬起脸来，对着白石露出了笑容。  
“大概是真的很喜欢麻衣样。”

白石这天其实有点倒霉，上午走到学校之后才想起来要交的课题报告书没有带，班长收齐了其他人的之后说是不能等，叫白石取了之后自己交到办公室去。因为西野今天要来，白石急着想要把有的没的琐事都处理掉，于是午饭都没有吃，直接跑回去取了报告书，到办公楼之后才发现老师去吃饭了，连办公室的门都锁着。原本以为老师也就是吃个午饭就回来了而已，白石就坐在办公室外的台阶上等了起来，结果两个小时过去才反应过来老师下午没有课，大概是不会回来了。  
西野听着白石这么絮絮叨叨地抱怨着，原本是想要赶快进度的，结果莫名又花了比预想的时间还要多。忍不住笑了起来，这下白石彻底确定刚刚隐约觉得西野在哭其实是错觉。  
“说起来好意外啊。”白石一面把拖鞋找出来，一面笑着抱怨好饿，快点去烧饭了。  
“什么？”西野把脚塞进拖鞋之后才抬头问白石。  
“七濑在天桥上说的话，”白石一路上讲述倒霉事件的委屈神情一下子消失，换上了期待的神情：“七濑从来没有这么主动过哎，再讲一遍来听听？”  
“……”西野笑着摇了摇头：“才没有说，你幻听了。”  
“欸！怎么这样！”白石不甘心地大喊了起来。

松村和桥本因为课题马上就要到截止时间却被导师推翻了全部的框架，一个两个苦着脸抱着茶罐子去图书馆通宵了，乐队演出都被强行暂停。因此晚餐白石就只烧了两个人的份，跟平日一样吃了饭之后就分头去洗澡，白石忍不住问西野为什么没有换上厚制服？西野回答说是要换的，但是每次都忘掉。结果又被白石念念叨叨，最后找了件外套说是让西野先穿着。  
“总之，不能冷到。”白石一脸正经地下了这么一个结论。  
“我都十八岁了，怎么可能让自己冷到。”西野下意识地反驳。  
“拜托，十二月都快要过完了欸，十八岁还忘记把厚制服拿出来？”  
“那是因为我懒。”西野一脸理所当然。  
其实是因为有了若月的外套，一定要把厚制服找出来的心情就淡了很多。西野猜自己大概是那种一定要冷到才会动真格去把外套找出来的人。  
“……你说什么都对。”大概是因为有听到西野难得主动的表白，白石看上去心情超好。

浴室里传出哗哗的水声之后，白石笑着把包里的书本全部拿出来，结果这一页翻过去，就忘记了上一页究竟在讲什么。再翻回去看上一页，到下一页也还是忘记自己都看了什么。  
最后白石只好满脸愉悦笑容地把书本全部合上，打开了电视。  
她不能不承认，从来没有见过这样主动的西野，捉住自己的衣襟、把脸埋到自己怀里的西野，更何况后来还加了一句“大概是真的很喜欢麻衣样。”这一整件事让白石的心情异常地好。  
虽然西野后来冷静下来以后对这个加以否认，说是白石幻听了。  
但这也不影响白石脸上露出迷之微笑。

西野出来的时候白石因为没有心情看电视，已经打开了桥本的歌词本。  
乐队开始演出之后，三个人尝试了各种各样的模式，松村唱了一天之后就被白石和桥本完全否决了，说是她不开口的时候最帅。第二天换白石和桥本双主唱，结果当天晚上学校的论坛就被“萌音w主唱”刷屏了。最后三个人还是决定让有过合唱团经验的白石担任主唱，关于三人唱功的帖子才总算是消停了。  
但一直以来唱别人的歌也不太好，所以在白石的威逼利诱之下，桥本时不时苦着脸开始写歌词，写完之后又苦着脸抱着吉他被迫作曲。  
白石在看的就是桥本老师创作出来的第一首作品。  
“在看什么？”西野吹完了头发，坐在白石的对面，探头过去看白石手里的硬皮本子。  
“娜娜敏写的歌。”白石笑着把本子稍微换了换角度，方便西野看。西野也为了看清楚而朝着白石的方向挪了挪。  
桥本的歌词几乎是出来一句，白石就看一句，所以早就看得会背了，现在西野靠在身边，白石自然选择看西野。  
西野比白石找出来的衬衣小了一号，垂头看着本子的时候小动作超多，时不时抿抿嘴，思考一下，再继续看。白石盯着西野后颈突出来骨骼的形状，不知道为什么就垂头吻了吻西野的后颈。  
被白石冷不丁吻了后颈的时候西野笑了笑，稍微偏了偏头，好躲开白石那让她有些痒痒的亲吻。  
可是白石并没有消停，顺着后颈吻到脖颈，双手解开了西野扣到最上面一颗的衬衣纽扣之后白石低头吻着西野的肩膀。  
“麻衣样？”总算觉察出白石不对劲的西野有点疑惑地叫了一声，但是作为回答的是白石环抱在身侧的双手收紧了。  
被舔舐到耳后的时候西野觉得脸颊开始升温了，但升温的绝对不只是脸颊。  
白石自己也搞不清楚现下的心情究竟从何而来，大概还是西野在天桥上时候的那句话，果然还是没有办法不去在意。  
西野在往她怀里缩，却没有阻止她的动作，刚刚洗过澡的西野身上很香，明明是自己用惯的香波和沐浴，现在嗅起来却让白石只想再用力地把西野抱在怀里。  
食指和中指挑起西野内裤的布料钻进去的时候西野小声地“嗯”了一声，转过脸来，白石往前凑了凑，吻住了西野微微张开的唇。  
“去床上吧。”西野讲话的声音有点喘。

当白石凝视着西野的眼睛把一整根手指都送进去的一瞬间，突然意识到两个人的脸色都有些太过严肃了。  
如果不是西野的脸有些太过红了，又或者是和西野十指相扣的左手突然感受到西野的力度的话，白石说不定会一下子晃神起来。  
“痛吗？”白石垂头吻了吻西野的额头，轻声地问着。  
西野轻轻摇了摇头：“不是幻听。”  
“欸？”  
“是真的很喜欢麻衣样。”  
24.  
大概是真的逐渐朝着冬季在过渡，周末的早间，白石已经起来好一会儿了，太阳也没有出来，寒意叫人有些瑟缩，却并没有彻底提起精神。白石揉揉眼睛，拉开阳台门，然后在阳台的地板上坐下了。  
阳台算是三个人的公用区域，各种各样的东西都有放。不太爱坐地板的松村放了一张椅子，结果却常常被桥本霸占，现在上面还放着桥本的那把吉他。  
其实白石昨晚几乎没有怎么睡，她猜西野也是。  
果然，没一会儿，西野穿着白石找出来的那件外套，也拉开了阳台的门，在白石怀里坐了下来。白石稍微调整了姿势，随后双手抱住了西野，把下颌埋在西野的肩膀上。  
这样的视角才发现原来西野手里还拿着游戏机，西野低着头启动了游戏机的时候白石轻轻地用下颌磨蹭着西野的肩窝，小声笑了起来。  
西野还真的是游戏宅啊。  
“新发售的游戏，最近一直忙着上课，都没怎么玩。”西野没有回头，这样向白石解释着。  
“起这么早是为了玩游戏吗？”白石从来不知道自己讲揶揄的话也会有这么轻柔的语气的，不知道为什么，看到西野，就算还没彻底睡醒，她也能从心底感到喜悦。穿着自己外套的西野让她喜悦、垂头玩游戏的西野让她喜悦、一切的一切都让她从心里觉出喜悦来。  
尤其是西野有些发红的耳廓。  
“你自己知道我为什么起这么早吧？”西野的回答也让白石觉出喜悦来，往前凑了凑想要来一个浪漫的吻来着，结果西野并没有回应，于是白石只好在西野侧脸上印下一吻。  
“为什么？”白石笑了起来，又惊讶于自己和西野讲话时前所未见过的这种语气，一面环紧了西野的腰部，这才后知后觉地发现西野并没有像以往玩游戏时那样盘着腿坐着，反倒是伸直了双腿。  
“还是会有些不舒服吗？”白石微微皱了皱眉，问向西野。  
西野轻轻点了点头：“但是也不至于不舒服到影响行动的地步。”接着好像是为了证明这个一样，西野从白石怀里起了身，然后把游戏机塞进外套的口袋里去了。  
白石这才发现西野的脸色确实是有些不太好，跟正常状态下的西野相比气色稍微差了一些，有些担心来着。但是西野坚持说没什么关系，休息一天就好。白石知道是因为昨晚的缘故，大抵总是会有轻微的不适，却又不至于不舒服到难以忍受，只好询问了西野早餐想要吃什么，准备把早餐烧出超常水准来给西野吃。

“这次回去之后，直到考试之前，我都不会再来了。”白石对着桥本的歌词本在摆弄着吉他的时候，听到西野这么说了。  
“可以，你好好准备考试，我会回去看你的。”桥本写的旋律算不上复杂，但是白石的三脚猫功夫却总是没有办法完整地弹下来一整句，白石把本子上的那句旋律再认真地看了一遍，随口应答着西野。  
“好。”西野这么回应着，把所有的东西都整理了装进包里去：“你头发不要染了吧，一直染发对发质也不好。”  
白石思考了一下，答应了下来：“好。”  
还是没有办法弹好。  
“还有，不要随便回来哦，”休息了一整天的西野看上去总算是有些精神了：“要想好之后再回来找我。”  
“好。”白石随口应了。  
过了一会儿，白石才停下手上拨弦的动作，抬起头来：“七濑你刚刚说什么？”  
“我说，不要随便回来找我，考虑好了再来找我。”西野已经整理好了包，看着白石，一字一句地又重复了一遍。  
“欸…欸？！”白石愣了一会才反应过来：“考虑什么？”  
“考虑什么时候才是合适的时间。”西野的回应很快。

昨晚被白石吻到肩膀的时候，西野就察觉到之后会发生什么了，是之前的白石都不会有的行为。西野想了又想，觉得果然还是因为在天桥上讲那句话才会让白石突然一下子就跨过了那条线。  
可是那句话在白石那里和在西野这里，却代表着两种不同的意义。  
西野知道白石是可以轻易地说出这句话的。“我很喜欢七濑。”这样的话，西野想听多少就有多少，她确定白石会毫无顾虑地讲出来。  
可是西野讲这句话却是出于迫不得已，她是在快要被自己的心情压垮的时候，才不得不说出口的。在天桥上的那个当下，她凝视着星星点点的灯光，疑惑于自己为什么如此想要见到白石，却又不愿意走到那边去，当她快要被自己这样的疑惑压垮的时候，白石出现了，被叫到名字的时候西野下意识地把脸埋进白石怀里去，是为了掩饰自己听到白石的声音时突然变热的眼眶。  
她是在那种时候才意识到那种说不清楚是什么的心情是喜欢，她被自己“喜欢”的心情压垮，才不得不说出口。  
可是她想要的，终究还是那样的时刻。白石进入她的时候，西野看到白石凑得很近的眼睛，唯独那个时刻的、白石的眼神，让西野真正觉察出自己的贪心，她想要的是这种时刻，唯独这种时刻，她才能把那样的心情袒露出来。与以往不同，她在和白石交往的过程中，被催生出了那样并不纯粹是喜欢的心情，和白石纯粹坦然的喜欢相反，她的感情里掺杂了独占欲和嫉妒。  
西野捏紧了手里的车票，包里还装着烧制之后没有上色的、小小的鸟类的雕像，是白石之前去外地比赛的时候看到带回来的，因为想到西野喜欢鸟类的缘故。西野一直把它装在包里，觉得它没有上色的朴素样子很可爱。

 

与逐渐降低的气温相反，御三家的乐队自从开始演唱桥本创作的曲子之后人气更加节节攀升。再加上三个人经历了这段时间的磨合之后，演出时更为默契，每次演出的消息刚刚po出来，名额就全部被抢光了。  
偶尔三个人也会开放点歌环节，各种各样的观众点的歌也千奇百怪，在其中占了大部分的是偶像风的歌曲，一般都是常连前排位置的几个女生点的，大概是热衷于看三个帅气的乐队成员表现可爱的一面。  
“麻衣样！麻衣样！”在几个女生的起哄下，白石不得不将双手握拳、举在头顶，然后面带笑容地歪着脑袋对着她们抛出了一个僵硬至极的wink。  
结果大家都尖叫出声，起哄要桥本也来一个。刚刚还觉得尴尬满点的白石好像一下子变得不尴尬了，脸上带着幸灾乐祸的笑容盯着桥本看。  
三人之中最能适应这样的环境转变的果然只有松村，wink和各种手势都是她做得最好。一开始桥本和白石是迫不及待地把扮可爱的任务全部都推给松村的，但是大家虽然爱看可爱的三人，却更喜欢看尴尬僵硬的帅气乐队成员，所以几天之后，起哄的对象又变回桥本和白石。  
演出倒是没有花费她们多少精力，应对观众反而每次都让她们精疲力竭。

白石在line上跟西野抱怨了最近的疲倦之后果不其然地收到了“活——该——”的回复，隔着屏幕都能想象到西野幸灾乐祸的脸，白石就也跟着笑了起来，把脸埋进枕头里去。趴了没一会，背上就被什么东西砸中，发出“咚”的一声。白石反手摸索着，摸到一罐果汁，于是坐起身来，对着桥本吼了一句“很痛哎！”  
桥本没有回应白石的抱怨，在床边坐了下来：“最近怎么都没有见娜酱来这里了？”顿了一顿：“而且你也没有回群马去。”  
“啊，那个啊。”提到这个，白石好像一下子变得没有精神了，又趴回床上去。  
不要随便回来找我，考虑好了再来找我。  
就算白石没能领会这句话是什么意思，也还是能察觉到这对于西野而言是很重要的一件事。因此她这段时间一直在思考着这个问题，自然也不敢贸然跑回去。虽然这段时间也仍然是照常联系着，白石却时不时地有些苦恼。  
“欸……”桥本把易拉罐握在手里，一副若有所思的样子：“你跟娜酱之间发生了什么？”  
白石在床上扑腾了一下，把脸更用力地往枕头里埋，甚至伸出手去，把枕头两边往上抬，看样子是打算把自己的脑袋全都包住。  
“……我不是在问那种问题啦！”白石虽然没有讲话，但桥本还是从白石瞬间红透的脸猜到了些什么，有些哭笑不得地在白石拿枕头包着的脑袋上敲了一下：“我是说你们有没有吵架、娜酱有没有哭之类的？”  
桥本这么一问白石才想起来，那天在天桥上的时候她好像确实以为西野在哭，虽然后来她觉得那是自己的错觉。  
“怎么可能啦！”桥本恨铁不成钢地把原本想要拿给白石喝的果汁拿回来：“用你的聪明脑瓜好好想想，娜酱之前有没有说过喜欢你？”  
“……好像是没有。”白石回想了一会，摇了摇头。  
“所以她讲的时候就给我重视起来啊！”  
“欸……”白石好像稍微有一点点明白了。  
“稍微用点心吧。”桥本放轻了语气：“普通人的感情并没有强到不需要照顾、只靠自己就能茁壮成长。”  
更何况是西野。  
到了哪个地方，为了避免必然会有的断裂带来的尴尬，西野说不定会主动切断一切。这句话桥本忍住了，没有说出口。毕竟白石跟桥本也不是一样的人，桥本这么想着。  
25.  
白石第一次收到本命巧克力，是从中学的邻桌竹本那里。  
调换座位之后的第一天白石就注意到了，邻桌是很可爱的女生，脸颊胖胖的，笑起来的时候让人感觉很甜，是很能吸引初中男生的长相。  
因为是邻座的缘故，再加上白石的动手能力较强，在一次手工课上顺手帮竹本搞定了作业之后，两个人变成了好友的关系，会一起吃便当、一起做部门活动。  
白石也有见证过几次竹本被告白，她有些惊讶地捉紧了挎包带，面对着眼前似乎鼓起很大勇气才弯腰把手里的信封双手呈上的男生，犹豫一晌，似乎是不忍心拒绝的样子。这种时候她就会下意识地看向白石，白石每次都会握拳做出一个打气的动作，鼓励她不要勉强自己跟不喜欢的人在一起。每次都是这样，靠白石的鼓励，无害的竹本才能鼓起勇气拒绝掉汹涌而来的情书。  
“为什么麻衣就不怎么会被表白啊？”竹本拆开了手里的热牛奶之后，有些疑惑地问着坐在一旁的白石。  
白石明明那么漂亮。可是除了刚入学的时候有见到过她被递了情书，后来就再没有见到过了，起码在竹本的印象中，白石被递情书的次数是屈指可数的。  
“对啊，为什么呢？”白石看似苦恼地歪了歪头：“大概是我还有什么不足之处吧。”  
“才不是！”竹本有些慌张地摇摇头：“麻衣长得漂亮、性格又好、动手能力也超强，简直是完美的存在。”  
“欸你不要乱讲啦，”白石笑着伸出手去，理了理竹本的刘海：“明明你才是最受欢迎的人。”  
白石有被隔壁的哥哥开玩笑似的说过，大概是因为白石太过好看，反倒会让一般的男生都心生退意，下意识觉得自己配不上，更别提鼓起勇气去请求交往了。  
所以还是竹本这样的邻家型女生比较受欢迎啊。白石自己也觉得，竹本这样的女生才更容易唤起人的保护欲、让人想要请求交往吧。因为就连身为女生的白石，也会在做什么的时候顺手帮竹本一把，像是肩负着这样的责任一般地照顾着竹本。  
直到情人节那天。  
“白石同学。”守在校门口的竹本一看到白石，就将手里的礼盒双手递给了她，白石有些意外地笑了。  
白石打开了盒子，里面装着一看就是新手做成的巧克力，即使用了模具也还是显得有些拙劣，大概过程很艰难吧。  
白石试着咬了一口，稍微有些苦，甜度差强人意。  
“谢谢你。”白石笑着合上了盒子：“这是我今天收到的第一份巧克力欸，一起去教室？”  
白石之所以提出一起去教室的建议，是因为她有注意到一旁守着的一位戴眼镜的男生，大概是要给竹本递信的样子，于是好心想要帮竹本应付掉。  
“白石同学。”白石已经向前走出好几步了，竹本还停在原地，低声叫了白石的名字——  
“这是本命巧克力。”  
“欸？”  
白石和周围的几位同学都愣了神，竹本咬紧了下唇，朝着白石的方向走了几步，弯下腰去：“请和我交往！”  
结果那天白石和竹本并没有一起去教室，竹本在那么说了之后便低着头先跑进教室去了，白石因为太过震惊也没有去追。  
整整一天，白石都没有和竹本讲话。与其说白石对于和竹本交往这件事情有些抗拒，倒不如说她被竹本的告白惊呆了。  
女生可以和女生在一起吗？为什么被那么多人喜欢的竹本会向自己告白？难道她喜欢自己吗？可是什么是喜欢？……  
这一系列的问题，初中生白石一个都回答不上来。  
“我是被拒绝了吗？”结果放学之后，教室里的同学都走光了，低头整理着书包的白石听到了竹本的声音，听上去似乎是马上就要哭出声一样。  
竹本会被很多人喜欢，不是没有道理的。很容易激起人的保护欲、懂得示弱的女生，白石当时看到她，心里就只剩下一个念头——不想让她伤心。  
“不不，并没有——”白石说出口之后才反应过来，否认自己拒绝了她，不就等于答应了交往吗？  
于是就莫名其妙地这么交往了下来。  
初中生的感情其实很幼稚，不懂适当表达，却也不懂得克制，原本应当是别有一番滋味的交往体验，在白石这里留下的印象却只有苦苦的巧克力。  
她觉得自己和竹本交往后与交往前其实没有什么差别。她们一样会结伴吃便当、做部活，白石也照旧会在手工课上帮忙。既然是这样，为什么一定要交往呢？白石有在心里这么想过。是为了牵手吗？是为了拥抱吗？是为了接吻吗？  
可是即使是到了接吻的地步，白石也仍旧觉得很平常。抵触的心理有出现过一次，但是因为竹本已经闭上了眼睛，为了不让她失望，白石只好接下了这再明显不过的暗示，垂头吻了上去。  
……心情，没有任何的起伏。白石甚至会疑惑，为什么竹本的呼吸会变得那么急促。  
和竹本的交往仅仅持续了一个月就结束了。是竹本选择了告白，也是竹本选择了分手。  
“麻衣真的很迟钝。”竹本这么说的时候，明明是笑着的，眼泪却从她的眼眶里滚出来，让白石明白她其实是在苦笑。  
那之后竹本再也没有和她讲过话，跟老师申请了调换座位，在这学期结束之后就转学了。  
白石没有机会去问她，为什么说我迟钝？我明明能感知你的情绪，你想和我交往，你闭上眼睛是想要接吻，你提议分手的时候虽然是笑着的，但是心里很难过。这些我全都能感知到，我为了照顾你的情绪，在感知到这些之后，甚至顺着你的心意来。我已经做到了这种地步，为什么还会被说迟钝？

高中快要毕业的时候，白石在学园祭上遇到了很像竹本的女生。  
一出场就红着眼睛、看了让人想要保护她，笑起来甜甜的，脸颊会有梨涡隐现。  
像是被她迷惑了一样，白石下意识地在心里在乎这个人，千方百计地打探，虽然明知她不是竹本。  
她确实不是竹本。名字不一样，举手投足也都不一样。随着接触的增加，西野一开始留给白石的、和竹本重叠的印象已经消泯，反倒是一个鲜活的、西野七濑的形象逐渐建立起来。  
不一样哎。县薙刀大赛拿到优胜的那天，白石和西野第一次接吻了，是完全猝不及防的吻，不是西野闭上双眼她才吻上去，而是两个人都大睁着眼睛，就这么吻上了。  
和那时候与竹本的吻完全不一样。白石一边疑惑于自己狂跳的心，一边告诉自己，这和竹本的吻完全不一样。  
“白石学姐，我们可以交往吗？”在白石心跳还没平息下来的时候，西野又抛出了爆炸性的话题。  
西野的眼睛虽然盯着她，却并没有像那时候竹本的眼神一样，让白石感到一种不答应她随时会哭出来的压力。  
所以其实是不答应也行的，可是白石却鬼使神差地应了。  
她想要证明，自己并不是迟钝的。同时也想要搞清楚那个连一秒钟都不到的吻，为什么会让她的心像现在这样狂跳起来。  
那之后发生了很多事情，白石一直找不到合适的机会和西野讲话，但是临近毕业的时候她在学弟学妹们的围攻之下还是保住了第二颗纽扣，并且以此为借口找到了西野的班级。  
看到西野把自己的纽扣握得紧紧的那一瞬间，白石不由自主地握住了她的手，吻了下去。  
结论已经很清楚了，亲吻的时候会心跳加速，是只有亲吻对象是西野的时候才会有的现象。

若月看见西野的时候，西野正被一个男生堵在楼道口。  
情人节表白心意若月可以理解，暂时拦住心上人的去路若月也可以理解。  
但是把一整个楼道口都占用若月就不能理解了，明明是白天却还要拿蜡烛摆成心形若月更不能理解，为什么折腾成这样还没有老师来捉住这位勇士的衣领罚跑十圈记一个大过，若月非常的不理解。  
眼看着西野被堵在那里将近十分钟了，男生还不放行，一副你不跟我交往我就不让你走的架势，若月向前走了一步，准备帮西野解围。  
“对不起……”西野已经不知道自己是第几次在讲这句话了，可是眼前的人就是不为所动。  
“为什么？”男生也不知道是第几次重复这个问题。  
“因为我有交往对象了。”  
“有交往对象也不代表你不会遇到更合适的啊。”  
可是你也不算是更合适的吧？西野在心里吐槽，更何况……  
“不行哦。”结果西野还没讲话，就听到旁边一个声音。  
“白石学姐？！”周围围观的人里，有眼尖的女生已经先尖叫了起来。  
大概是谁都想不到已经毕业一年的白石学姐会出现在这里，所以一开始没人注意。但是被那几个女生嚷嚷了以后，大家纷纷挤了上去想要看看传说中的白石学姐重返校园。  
白石一手插在外套口袋里，笑眯眯地看着那个向西野表白的男生,又说了一遍：“不行哦。”  
“欸？”男生还没有反应过来，就被白石挡在了眼前。  
“因为七濑是我的。”白石握住西野的手，笑着低头凑近西野。  
西野没有防备，被白石冷不丁的凑近吓得又是稍微后仰了一下，然后就被白石扣住了后脑勺。  
“而且。”白石看着西野，像是在对着西野说话，又像是在对所有人说话。  
“也没有人比我更适合七濑了。”在起哄声中，西野先是听到白石这么说，然后唇上就落下了白石的吻。  
因为后脑勺一开始就被白石手掌扣住的缘故，西野压根躲不掉。  
虽然她其实也没有很想躲。

26.  
“娜酱，帮我看看这张的设计怎么样？”西野翻看着最新一期的漫画连载的时候，樱井拿着一张图鬼鬼祟祟地环视了教室一周，这才在西野面前摊开了。  
樱井的设计很简单，构图相对于西野若月这样的老手来说也比较简单，但是西野还是一眼能够看出樱井是用了心思的。  
西野低头看了好久，把樱井仅有的那点自信都磨走了，樱井正准备弱弱地伸出手去抽回那张纸的时候，西野又突然抬起眼来看向樱井，脸上露出了难以猜出用意的笑容。  
“做、做什么？”樱井有些心虚。  
西野没有正面回答，反倒拉长音叫起了樱井的名字：“玲——香——”  
当樱井在心里痛斥自己找西野相谈的决定有多么错误并且准备一把抢回那张图的时候，西野总算讲了点有内容的话。  
“玲香有喜欢的人了？情人节要把这个和巧克力一起送出吗？”  
樱井睁大了眼睛，不置可否。  
这就等于是默认了，而且还是有些不好意思的那种。西野这么想着，决定不再打趣樱井，开始仔细端详起图来。  
设计方面明明是若月比较厉害一些吧，其实单就樱井不去请教若月反倒来请教自己而言，西野也已经很清楚了。  
“这是什么？”西野用手指着一个看起来很抽象的图形，问樱井。  
“蜜蜂翅膀。”  
西野睁大了眼睛，又仔细地把图看了一遍，在心里想那会不会是南半球的珍稀物种。  
“就是蜜蜂翅膀放大十倍的样子啦。”樱井这么解释了之后，西野才反应过来这一系列图像的含义。  
“所以这个是？”西野指向另外一张图。  
“人类皮肤的放大图。”  
“额……”西野慌忙把手指挪了挪：“这个呢？”  
“放大之后的树叶纹理。”  
西野盯着樱井那张图看了一会儿，觉得放大之后的部分显示出一种怪异感，并非日常生活中所常见的，却又确实地存在着，像是…本质。  
“所以你要表达什么……对方让你看到了事物最本质的一面？”  
樱井点点头：“我觉得她能让我看到最本真的一面，不只是外界的事物，还包括……我的内心。”  
西野点了点头，从心底觉得有些羡慕樱井。  
这个时候若月从前门走了进来，西野下意识地从桌上拿起一本书，盖住了樱井的那张图。樱井有些感激地看了西野一眼，让西野一瞬间产生了自己是英雄的自豪心情。  
结果下一秒樱井那家伙为了自保把换题转移到了西野身上。  
“娜酱的话，相对于注重探索本质，其实更应该注重些其他的问题吧？”  
若月已经坐在座位上，翻开了书本。但是西野从若月的眼神和不正常的翻书频率上一眼就能看出来，她其实是在偷听。  
再看回樱井，后者脸上一副假装无辜的模样，是平时看惯了的若月樱井二人组。  
西野觉得自己心里刚刚积起来的那点得意一下子全都消失了，甚至有一点点对挖坑的樱井赌气起来。  
“为什么不能探索本质？”  
“看到了本质之后呢？”樱井不答反问。  
西野原本已经认真起来，蓄势待发，准备一等樱井抛出答案就去反驳的，结果被问得愣了一愣。  
“看到本质之后你要做什么？”樱井继续追问。  
西野有些弱气地看了看若月，那家伙突然动作很大地翻了一页书，看来是下定决心要假装在看书，而不打算来帮西野解围了。  
西野退后了一步，转身朝着教室外逃去。但是还没跑出几步，就被樱井捉住了衣服，跑不掉了。  
“不要逃避啊。”起码在那一瞬间，西野觉得樱井完全脱离了平日那个抖M又乐观的形象，声音也是，表情也是，怎么说……有点帅气。  
“我没有。”西野低声地回复着樱井，连自己都不太确认自己在说什么。  
“总之我会努力的。”樱井带着那坚决的表情，又看了一眼西野：“一旦能够确认，剩下的就由我来主导。”  
“确认？确认什么……”  
“而你，”樱井今天第二次忽略了西野的问题：“重要的不是本质，而是确认本质之后该要如何在本质的基础上开始今后的生活。”

 

“……然后那个男生就灰溜溜地走掉了，估计这辈子都不会再有勇气来告白了。”  
樱井一脸认真地看着正在把西野被告白事件详细描述给自己听的若月，脸上一副想要把所有细节都挖透的神情。就这个表情而言，樱井真的是不折不扣的高中女生了。  
“好浪漫啊……白石学姐当时是什么表情？”樱井一脸向往地逼问着细节。  
“这我哪知道啊……”我才不要仔细看人家接吻的时候什么表情呢，若月心里这么想着，看到樱井撇了撇嘴，还是补充了一句：“不过白石学姐不笑的时候简直不要太酷。”  
“好吧。”今天的樱井居然很容易地就被说服了，随后樱井将手伸进挎包里。  
“送给玲香的。”结果若月递过来一个礼盒。  
樱井手上的动作停了一停，声音比往常要轻些:“这是什么？”  
“义理巧克力！”若月笑着把手里的礼盒往前送了送，塞进樱井的手里，随后有点男孩子气地用手肘勾住了樱井的脖颈：“我们好久没有互相送巧克力了哎。”  
樱井停了一停，笑了起来，推开了若月。  
若月一脸疑惑的时候，樱井从挎包里也拿出了巧克力，只是跟若月的比起来明显包装有些简陋的样子。  
樱井看了一会手里的巧克力，看的时间并不久，正当若月开始要怀疑樱井是不是在思考些什么问题的时候，樱井却突然把巧克力递给了若月。  
“我今年也有做巧克力啦，不过没有来得及认真包装而已。”  
若月笑了起来：“我跟你之间不会讲究这种啦。”

“我刚刚有没有很酷！”白石咬了一口西野送到嘴边的可乐饼，然后迫不及待地嚷嚷了起来。  
西野一手被白石握着揣在口袋里，一手拿着可乐饼，咬了一口之后好像是有被好吃到，表情瞬间变得无比幸福。  
“有没有啦~”结果白石不依不饶，干脆停了步子看向西野，脸上哪还有刚刚盯着那个男生看时的凛然杀气。  
“……你在哪里学的中二台词啊？”西野把嘴巴里的可乐饼咽下之后才开了口，不知道白石这家伙几个月来都接触了些什么，以前是绝对不会讲这种中二少年式的台词的。  
“欸欸，被发现了吗？”发现西野完全没有被打动到，甚至还指出自己的台词太过中二，白石颇有些不好意思的样子，笑容也瞬间憨厚了几度：“其实是最近看了些少女漫，刚刚随口讲出来的连我自己也记不清究竟是哪一部里的。”  
看得还真有够多……西野在心里吐槽，自己的女朋友明明在走摇滚风的乐队里，日常却看些连自己都不会看的少女漫。  
不过这样想想还真的挺可爱，西野眯起眼睛笑了笑，被白石揣在口袋里的那只手稍稍用力地回握了白石的手。明明只是十指扣在一起这样简单的动作，对象是白石的话就会觉得连心情都变好了几分，刚刚被噱头很重的告白现场搞到烦躁的心情也一下子好了起来。  
“干得漂亮，表扬。”西野把可乐饼的包装袋卷起来塞进口袋，笑着又握了握白石的手。因为揣了太久手心甚至已经开始发热、渗出汗水来了，但是白石和西野都没有放开手。  
“但是，那句话不是随口讲的哦。”两个人又沉默着走了好几步，白石才突然开了口。  
“我知道。”西野垂头看着自己的鞋尖，应了白石。  
“欸？”白石明显很惊讶，因为她还没有解释，哪句话不是随口讲的。  
“我也觉得我们很合适。”西野仍旧低着头：“其实我原本准备今天放学之后去找你的。”  
“欸？”白石更摸不清头脑了：“为什么？”  
不要随便回来找我，想好了再回来。  
这句快要被白石念到烂的话，明明就是西野本人讲的吧。  
西野停了步，因为两个人的手握在一起的缘故，白石迈出一步之后也停了下来，有些疑惑地看着西野。  
西野稍稍凑近了白石的脸，什么话都没有讲。  
“……七濑？”虽然对于西野不讲话默默做事的模式仍然会感到心里没底，白石还是坚持让自己没有从这莫名的压迫感中逃开。  
“因为喜欢你。”  
“嗯？”白石一愣，回了一句我也是之后才反应过来西野刚刚说了什么，心情一瞬间雀跃起来。  
“嗯……”西野若有所思地凝视着白石的双眼：“确认。”  
“？确认什么？”白石觉得自己好像永远搞不清楚西野到底在乱七八糟地想些什么。  
西野眯起眼睛笑了笑：“确认你也喜欢我。”  
然后西野就开始迈步朝前走了，慢了一拍的白石跟上之后絮絮叨叨地说着这不是废话吗到底有什么好确认的的时候西野也只是笑了笑，再也没有讲话了。

27.  
“最近小実总是会被若骂欸。”西野有一搭没一搭地和白石聊着天，一边把架子上的墨镜拿下来试着戴上。  
“为什么？”白石正在对着两瓶同色系的指甲油发呆，反复地比对来比对去。  
“好像是若想要的偶像周边卖切了，但是小実有买到两件，却不愿意让给若一件。”西野对着镜子点了点头，好像对墨镜很满意的样子，示意店员帮忙包起来之后看向白石。  
“哪个颜色比较好些？”白石选择困难症到令人意外的程度。  
“左手上的那支。”西野扫了一眼，很迅速地回答了白石的问题，做判断的速度之快，让白石下意识地信服了，直接把右手上的那支摆回货架。  
西野低头忍了忍笑，不打算告诉白石其实在她眼里那两支没什么差别——全都不好看。  
等结过账之后西野将包好的盒子递给了白石：“情人节礼物。”  
“欸——”因为是第一份情人节礼物的缘故，白石显得非常雀跃。墨镜确实很适合她，白石试戴了之后将右手的拇指和食指张开、下颌抵在虎口上，做出酷酷的表情，惹得西野笑了起来，注意到自己在大街上笑得太失态之后又很不好意思地把脸埋在了白石的肩头。  
白石一手拿着空的礼盒，感觉到肩上的西野还在无声地笑着，忍不住也跟着笑了起来。  
超级糟糕的，虽然异地的一年过去了大半，但是白石觉得西野来东京之前的这一小段时间越来越难熬了。

因为下午逛街和买礼物花掉了大部分的钱，两个人在附近转了一大圈也没有找到价格合适的餐馆，只好决定回西野家吃饭，食材的话应该还有，白石下厨的话大概也跟在外面吃没什么差别。  
结果回去之后西野才抱歉地发现剩下的食材并没有很丰富，还需要白石计划一下才能凑足一餐饭。  
“抱歉抱歉。”西野双手举在额前，一叠声地跟白石道着歉：“汤的部分就由我来负责吧。”  
西野负责的虽然是对着网络上搜集到的食谱照做就能大差不差的浓汤，但因为兴致空前地高的样子，干脆连围裙也找出来系上了。相比之下仅仅是挽起衣袖却游刃有余的白石反倒显得更休闲些，进度也比不习惯用刀的西野快出来很多。  
西野好不容易把所有的食材都放进汤锅的时候，白石从背后将手臂搭在西野肩上，凑近了西野。  
西野这才发现白石手里还拿着礼物盒子，看起来并不大，大概是手链之类的。“情人节礼物。你手上有水，要不要我帮你打开？”  
西野点了点头，暂时停下了手上的动作。  
白石打开之后印证了西野的猜想，果然是一条很精致的项链，看起来价格应该够呛。  
“这种，很贵吧？”西野忍不住问。  
“还好啦，比墨镜贵了一些而已，我拿比赛的奖金买的。”白石打开了项链扣：“帮你戴上？”  
白石在选礼物的时候一眼就看中了这条项链，直觉会很适合西野，现在帮西野戴上之后看到效果，白石恨不得在心里大呼英明，真的有很适合。  
西野自己好像也挺满意的样子，眯着眼睛对白石笑了起来，说很喜欢。  
这种时候如果来一个浪漫的吻就好了。白石这么想着，可惜汤锅毁掉了所有的气氛。西野慌慌张张地转过脸去把火调小，然后小心翼翼地拿汤勺搅拌着汤锅，好让食材均匀受热。  
没有用礼物换到吻的白石很不甘心，重新从背后抱紧了西野，太过粘人了，以至于西野觉得自己的行动都有一些些受阻，于是一面搅拌着汤锅，一面将另只手朝后摆了摆，想要用手肘示意白石先放开。  
“我会看着你的。”结果被白石突然的一句话搞得停下了手上的动作。  
西野“欸”了一声，大概是一下子没有反应过来。  
“现在的样子也好，之后会变成什么样子也好，我都会看着你的。”  
听白石这么讲，西野才回想起温泉旅行时在海边对白石说过的话。不过半年而已，那个时候她还心里整天装满了各式各样的想法，现在却觉得能够“确认”就很棒。下午跟白石说过“因为喜欢你”之后，白石眼神的变化，让西野在一瞬间真正确认下来，任是桥本也好、松村也好，这样的眼神她们都不会见到。是只有自己能见到的眼神。  
这么想着，西野安静了下来，没有再试图去挣脱白石，虽然这样会让某些动作显得不方便。  
汤锅沸腾了好一会儿之后，西野拿汤勺盛起一些，准备尝尝调味如何。因为对调味并没有很自信的缘故，西野刚刚一直少量地加调料，反复加了七八次，都能听到身后白石压低了的笑声了，大概是在嘲笑西野在厨房里的捉襟见肘。  
冒冒失失地喝下一大口，味道没能尝出来，一两秒之后倒是后知后觉地感到锐痛——被烫到了舌尖。西野忍不住小声叫了疼，当然没能逃过白石的耳朵，白石伸手关掉了火，终于放松了对西野的“束缚”：“烫得严重吗？给我看看。”  
大概是烫得不轻，西野眼角已经溢出了泪，转过身后听从白石的意见张开了嘴巴，白石双手捧着西野的脸颊，小心地将拇指伸进西野嘴里，察看着西野被烫的程度。  
似乎是并无大碍的样子，只是白石眼睛一开始专注盯着西野嘴巴里面，确认了并无大碍之后心思却散了。似乎是因为被烫到，西野的舌尖显得尤其红润，表情看上去似乎还有些痛楚，眼角也红红的，泪痕还没有消去，白石将拇指移出来，却并没有放开手，仍旧只是盯着西野，毕竟两个多月没有见面了，现下像是怎么看也看不够不一般。西野在白石移出拇指之后就闭上了嘴巴，不知道是什么原因，却并没有转身再去照料汤锅。  
白石缓慢移动手掌，摩挲着西野的脸颊。拇指上沾着的津液在西野脸颊上划过，留下了湿润的触感，两个人都没有讲话，只是静静站在原地。过了一会儿，好像终于下定决心要打破这莫名而起的沉默一般，白石右手四指划过西野的上唇，随后收起其他手指，仅仅留下食指贴在西野的唇瓣上。  
“七濑，含一下。”白石觉得自己的声音有些抖。  
西野仍旧像刚刚那样，静静地盯着白石看，没有垂下眼去也没有避开白石的目光，却也没有任何行动，但仅仅是那样的目光，就让白石不敢再把刚刚的话再讲第二遍。  
可能过去了一两秒，也可能过去了一分钟，总之在白石在心里自嘲地想着七濑怎么可能会做这种事情，并且准备收回手的时候，西野张开口，含住了白石食指的前两个指节。  
白石深呼吸，朝前走了一步，逼得西野后退了一步，靠在灶台前。  
左手摸索在西野背后解开围裙的系带时，右手的手指轻轻地搅弄着西野的舌，白石小声问了一句：“你爸爸妈妈会突然回来吗？”  
得到作为回应的摇头之后，白石将右腿探进西野双腿间，随即感受到腿面上一阵湿热。  
“那就晚些再吃饭吧。”白石这么说着，抽出手来，随后低头衔住了西野的上唇。  
白石的手触碰到西野那里的一瞬间，西野下意识地朝后缩了缩，白石的手指再追上来之后却没有再躲，任由白石的指尖忽轻忽重地在那里画着圈，当西野剧烈地颤抖了一下之后，白石突然加重了指尖上的力度。  
西野觉得意识在一瞬间炸开，猛地抑制住呼吸，过了几秒钟才缓了下来，重新开始呼吸起来，手臂原本是搭在白石肩膀上的，突然落了空，睁开眼睛去看的时候才发现白石弯腰下去，下一瞬间就被白石打横抱了起来，手臂因此得以重新圈紧白石的脖颈。西野觉得脸烫得厉害，就把脸埋进白石肩窝里去了。  
白石脱掉西野身上的毛衣背心时西野伸直了双臂配合，脸转向一侧。感到身上一凉的时候看到一旁床头柜上放着的相框，是今年年初照的全家福，穿着高中制服的自己和穿着大衣的哥哥，还有爸爸和妈妈，四个人笑着一起看向镜头。白石脱完了西野的衣服，也快速把自己所有的衣服都脱掉了。  
胸前被湿热的触感包围的一瞬间，西野勉力伸出手去，将相框倒扣在床头柜上之后才抱紧了身上的白石。  
白石用舌尖挑逗着西野的胸前，发出了细小的吸吮声，不同于嘴上动作的温柔，另只手的手心抵着另外一边发硬的点，五指稍稍用力地收紧了之后，手心才轻轻地磨蹭着硬点。西野喘息着抱紧白石的后脑勺时白石才张开嘴巴，舌尖从下往上舔舐过了，把充血的硬点带得往上去了一瞬又回归原位，这才放开了右手，顺着西野贴在脑后那只手的力度往上去，吻住了西野的唇。  
像之前右手食指的动作一样，白石用舌尖搅弄着西野的口腔，这吻比之前所有的吻都还要激烈，以至于发出了令人脸红的声响，西野闭着双眼，接受着白石所有的掠夺。不知道是谁的呼吸先加速，反应过来的时候两个人已经都喘息了好一会，西野觉得上唇周边麻麻的，不知道在交换津液的过程中有没有失了控淌出去的，淌出去之后又有没有安然流下去，还是被厮磨的动作搅得漾开来去了。  
“七濑你也试着动一动舌尖？”白石加了中指进去的时候贴近了西野的耳畔，小声地这么说着。  
意识，在重新被白石吻上一会儿之后才勉强跟上，西野试着卷动舌尖，随后感觉到白石的动作停滞了一下，然后加快了速度。  
西野颤抖着伸长了脖颈的时候白石低头舔吻着西野的脖颈，松开了按在花核上的手指，揽紧了西野的腰部。  
“七濑明天有课吗？”这么问出来的时候西野好像还在颤，眼神在白石脸上飘过去，却没有办法确认她刚刚那一眼有没有看清自己、有没有听清自己说了什么。  
没有听清楚也没关系。  
“明天帮你请假吧。”  
白石这么说了以后，双唇磨蹭着西野的唇，将舌尖探进西野的口腔里。一开始是她在捉弄着西野，一两秒之后西野好像终于意识到自己已经学会了如何去回应。

28.  
如果春天只是普通的春天，你会有各种各样丰富的活动。郊游、吃新的水果、帮盆栽剪枝、去电影院看最新的电影、三不五时和好友策划旅行……能做的事情非常非常多，足够你填满每天的日程表。  
但如果是毕业季，繁忙的日程和数不尽的道别会让你无法记清一切，唯有最深刻的一瞬间你才会记得非常清楚。  
对于西野来说，那瞬间不是被学妹告白；不是生田哭着扑上来抢走了她的一颗纽扣，然后被她抱着揉揉脑袋擦擦眼泪，安慰之后仍然可以一起出去玩；不是毕业大合照的时候太阳太大以致于她眯起了双眼；也不是连领结都被讨要去了，却没有人敢来讨要第二颗纽扣，大概都是上次被白石震慑到。  
高三结束的那个春天，西野唯一记得的，就是跟所有人道别之后的那天傍晚，在回家的路上，白石笑着从背后抱住她，两个人一起看向即将没入地平线的落日。  
“我做到了。”西野睁大眼睛用力凝视着天空，小声地说着，知道白石在听：“东京的大学。”  
“七濑是最棒的。”白石的声音也没有往日的高昂，显得格外沉稳，大概也和西野一样，被毕业季的傍晚景色吸引，又或是在感慨西野成功完成大学考试。  
西野没有再应声，而是盯着天空，直到太阳完全隐没。  
她一时有些想哭，一时觉得庆幸。补课的过程并不总是轻轻松松，但一切结束的时候，最初令她下定决心的人仍然陪在身边。来回于群马和东京、辛辛苦苦的这么多个日日夜夜也正式画上了句点。今后再也不会为了见到喜欢的人而不厌其烦地一次次乘几个小时的电车，再也不会为了能和喜欢的人近一点而选择专心应付书本了。世界突然被拓宽，不确定性也被拓宽，未来无从着手，她此刻拥有的只有身后的这个人。  
仅凭她们两个，能够应对未知的未来吗？西野不大确定。  
白石伸出手去，慢慢地握紧了西野的手。  
“我不会让你失望的。”  
西野转动着手，把一直握在手里的东西塞进白石手心里去。  
“欸？这是什么？”  
“我的第二颗纽扣。”因为白石漫画主角式高调宣布所有权之后，没有人敢来讨要的第二颗纽扣。  
白石愣了一秒才笑了起来，紧了紧右手，把纽扣连同西野的手都紧紧收在手里。  
这样，她们的第二颗纽扣就互相属于对方了。

“小心小心，这个分量已经是足够了。”西野高山她们在客厅里兴冲冲地玩着真心话大冒险的时候，若月一叠声地提醒着往容器里放泡打粉的樱井。  
樱井一时兴起要烤蛋糕给大家吃，庆祝高三组总算脱离高中生涯，即将迈入多姿多彩的大学生活。无奈手艺实在是不够高超，在若月的指挥之下还是没能把握到合适的比例，只好把缺少的材料补充进去，结果又导致其他材料的比例变小了。多次反复之后樱井搞出了一大盆原材料，烤两个蛋糕也足够了。  
“玲香你真的是……”如果不是手上沾了面粉，若月真的很有扶额的冲动。  
“若……”但是被樱井可怜兮兮的狗狗眼盯着看的时候若月又心软下来，只好承担起若様的角色，决定干脆烤两个蛋糕出来，这样就不会浪费樱井的心意了。

“娜酱真的是可爱啊！”高山一面把用作道具的弹珠汽水瓶子转了起来，一面跟大家闲聊着：“让人想要不顾一切偏袒的那种可爱。”  
高山此言得到大家的一致认同，连中途去烤蛋糕的樱井若月二人组也是，才刚刚回归原位，听到高山这么说也忙不迭地点头起来。  
结果大家点头的动作还没有结束，汽水瓶速度慢了下来，缓缓转了一周之后瓶口指向了西野。  
“哈！娜酱输了！”刚刚还一脸真挚地感叹着想要不顾一切偏袒的高山瞬间激动地大声喊了起来：“选哪个？真心话还是大冒险？”  
偏偏这个游戏赶上了西野没什么兴致的时候，西野有气无力地看了一眼高山，选择了真心话。  
“那，你和白石学姐，进展到了哪里？”樱井一脸兴奋地盯着西野，脸上闪烁着八卦的光芒。  
“我可以换大冒险吗？”  
“欸！不可以！”   
“下一局。”结果西野似乎准备蒙混过关的样子。  
“娜——酱——”  
“我提议换大冒险的时候就已经间接地把答案告诉你们了吧？”西野毫不示弱。  
“哇！”樱井的表情变得更加八卦，她朝着西野那边挪了挪，用手肘捅了捅西野的手肘，一脸懂的入的表情：“那样不算，你要亲口说出来才算。”  
“那样也算是回答了啦！”高山终于开始出手偏袒西野，伸手转动了汽水瓶：“那就，下一局——”

蛋糕烤好的时候，樱井家的门铃响了起来，若月起身去开了门。  
一打开就看到白石和松村还有桥本三个人，手里拎着蛋糕专卖店的盒子。白石见到若月的时候笑了起来，把手里的蛋糕盒子举高一些：“恭喜毕业……”  
若月“砰”地一声关上了门。  
“若，是谁来了？”客厅的樱井好奇地大声问着若月。  
“是白石学姐她们。”若月提高声音回应了樱井之后才重新打开了门，把一脸莫名的白石三人迎了进来。  
白石她们走到围坐在客厅中的大家那里时，不出意外地被“喔喔喔”地起哄了，问到底怎么了大家却又都笑嘻嘻的，一句话都不讲。  
白石有些疑惑地在西野身边坐下，一脸疑问地看向西野，以为西野会告诉她究竟发生了什么的，结果西野也只是看了她一眼，就把眼神移开去了。  
“白石学姐怎么能对未成年做那种事情呢！”结果一旁的生田突然开口，把白石噎得脸颊通红。  
“生田酱！”已经回到原位的若月慌忙小声呵斥生田，试图假装这件事没有发生过。  
虽然她刚刚在看到白石的一瞬间，一联想到西野刚刚的回答，也不由自主地关上了门。  
“喔喔喔~”结果樱井和高山又起哄了起来。  
“七濑……”白石平时就无法应对这群学妹，现在摊上这样的话题更是不知道怎么办才好，只好求助似的转向西野的方向，可怜巴巴地看着西野。  
白石的皮肤原本就很白，从西野的角度看过去，更是连耳朵都变得通红了。西野觉得有些于心不忍，只好伸手转动汽水瓶子：“好了好了，开始下一局吧。”  
结果那天白石运气出奇地好，直到最后都没有被瓶口指到，不然她大概会被这群好奇宝宝整到死。  
虽然后来大家都被过剩的蛋糕整到想死。

西野最终还是选择了卫藤所在的学校，若月因为想要在设计方面继续深造的缘故，和西野选择了同一所大学。准备在本地发展的樱井和高山则选择了本县的学校。  
无所事事的假期里，西野花了五天的时间把新购入的游戏通了关，然后重启二周目，无聊到爆的时候，终于在哥哥和爸爸妈妈都回家之后拥有了和哥哥玩对战游戏的机会。  
“你耍诈。”西野对着电视屏幕，一脸悲愤，似乎不太能接受游戏结局的样子。  
“我没有，这是凭实力取胜。”哥哥十分冷静，没有被妹妹的信口开河引导到奇怪的方向去。  
“你耍诈。”西野坚持。  
“我没有，是你实力不足。”西野太盛毫不退让。  
“好嘛，可是你为什么不让让我。”眼看从嘴巴上讨回公道这条路行不通，西野站起身来走向插座，准备拔掉插头就逃掉。  
“你别想再输了就毁局逃跑！”结果太盛迅速识破了西野的意图，站起身来冲上去准备拯救插座。  
两个人在客厅打闹得一心一意，根本没有人注意到门铃响了。

“七濑！”母亲的声音在楼下响起的时候，西野和哥哥总算消停了下来，西野应了一声。  
“小佑刚刚送了你们的班级合照过来，你要不要下来看看？我们一起去找相框把它装起来。”  
“要的！”西野恰好对和哥哥的打闹厌了，迅速放了手跑下楼去。母亲已经找出来了新的相框，准备把照片放进去了。  
“那就和你其他的相框放在一起吧……欸这个相框怎么倒扣着？”母亲絮絮叨叨地说着。  
西野冲上前去，把倒扣在床头柜上的全家福竖起来，对着母亲露出了笑容。  
“大概是不小心碰倒了。”  
母亲不以为意，点了点头之后帮西野把班级合照也竖在床头柜上了。  
“七濑总算要念大学了。”母亲的声音里带着些遗憾，伸手整理着女儿的额发：“虽然妈妈我啊，只想让你一直留在身边。”  
西野没有回应，只是缓慢地握紧了口袋里的纽扣。那是白石的第二颗纽扣，一只脚迈进十九岁的西野握紧那个，像是握紧了通向未来唯一的凭证，好像只要有了它，她那和母亲如出一辙的、对于未来的不安和伤感就能减弱一分。

29.  
“一共3650日元。”西野扫码之后把客人挑选的东西全部用袋子装起来，双手递出，然后接过客人递过来的钱。  
大概是没有见过这样的便利店店员，客人显得客气很多，原本只是单手递出钱币的，也选择了双手递上。  
西野找零之后对着客人鞠了躬，说着“谢谢光临”之后就垂头整理起收银台了。  
下午时候外面突然下起雨来，所以来便利店购物的人并不多，西野难得清静了一会，整理过收银台之后打开手机查看邮件。  
三点钟的时候卫藤学姐发了邮件提醒自己不要忘记就课题向教授请教意见，四点半的时候若月来了邮件，叫西野回家的时候别忘了顺路买些海苔回去，晚上要做手卷寿司。  
“注意是海苔喔！成片的那种，不要加工过的。”若月专门强调了要购买的海苔种类，因为上次叫西野买全片海苔回去，结果西野买了加工过的海苔卷，两个人不得不临时把晚饭内容改为海苔卷，结果半夜饿到穿着睡衣去楼下便利店买关东煮吃。  
西野苦笑了一下，刚想要锁屏，手机就震动了一下，白石的邮件进来了。  
“如果到下班时间还在下雨的话，我就去接你，不用另外买伞。”  
西野念大学以后还算是一切顺利，大一的基础平台课程学得也不算吃力，和同一学院的若月合租了离学校比较近的公寓，因为若月从来不会起晚的缘故，西野居然也托若月的福，迄今为止还没有迟到过。  
除了有时候会被卫藤前辈从各种角度打探她与白石的具体感情生活，其他的一切西野还算得上是满意，生活模式固定下来以后一开始对于大学生活的不安也逐渐消散了。家里长辈给的压岁钱到现在还没有花完，生活费各方面爸爸妈妈也都给得很充足，也没有什么特别想要购买的东西，但西野还是决定去学校附近的便利店打工，白石就这个问题语重心长地与西野聊过好几次，“你要是有什么问题一定要告诉我，两个人解决总比一个人解决要好很多。”但西野全部都回以摇头，就只是没有理由、单纯想要打工而已。  
习惯了一切以后，同城的好处就慢慢显示出来了——西野现在几乎每天都能和白石见面，不能一起吃午饭便当的话就会晚上去看演出，又或者晚上没有演出的时候白石就跑来便利店等西野下班回家。

白石睁开眼睛一秒钟之后，迅速从床上坐了起来，看向窗帘下面透进来的光已经很微弱。白石有些懊恼地“啊”了一声，跳下床去慌慌忙忙地打量着镜子里的自己。因为今天晚上有演出的缘故，白石穿着一身黑，黑色的短款连帽卫衣、黑色的裤子，这样穿出去也还好，只是头发因为睡太过的缘故，有些乱糟糟的。白石在心里吐槽了自己之后，拿了雨伞，另只手随便理了理刘海，把卫衣的帽子扣上，就冲出门去了。  
“糟糕，糟糕。”雨仍然在不停地下着，白石看了看腕表，距离西野下班的时间已经过去了三十分钟。  
不知道西野有没有等不及先走开了，那样的话一定又在便利店买了新的雨伞。之前每次下雨西野都会顺手在店里买一把新的雨伞带回去，白石在听若月抱怨了好几次、亲眼目睹她们合租的公寓里的雨伞存放处塞满了雨伞之后决定每次下雨都去接西野回来。  
走了没几步遇到刚刚吃过晚饭回来的桥本和松村，两个人撑着伞不紧不慢地走着，松村手里还拎着一盒炸鸡。大概是习惯了每次下雨白石都会去接西野下班顺便和西野一起吃饭，桥本只是叮嘱了白石不要耽误了晚上的演出。  
松村就比较可恶了，在白石匆匆跟她们打过招呼、狂奔出几步之后，松村对着白石大喊了一句“麻衣样！我们班有一位男生今天跟喜欢了很久的便利店店员告白成功了喔。”  
“去你的！”白石忙着赶路，头也不回。

“七濑酱要带把伞回去吗？”天色已经逐渐暗下来，店长有点担心地看着西野，指了指放在休息室角落的一把透明雨伞：“你姐姐今天会不会比较忙？”  
“啊，没关系的，”西野的表情轻松，像是什么都没有在担心，这么说着，甚至还钻进那把伞下，逗笑了所有人：“我姐姐等下就会来的。”  
话音刚落，外面就响起了欢迎顾客的电子音，一两秒钟之后，穿着一身黑衣服的白石气喘吁吁地出现在休息室门口：“对不起，我起迟了——”  
看到西野笑着蹲在雨伞下的时候，白石松了口气，看样子好像勉强算是没有等到失去耐心。  
西野和白石跟大家道了别之后，总算是下班了。

“有没有等得很着急？”白石一手撑着伞，一手的手指钻进西野指缝里，握紧了西野的手。  
“还好。”西野拿出手机看了看时间，结果发现若月又进来了一条信息，说是拜托再顺便买些卷心菜回去，明天的便当可以做卷心菜卷。

“最近打工还算顺利吗？”白石仔细地挑选着卷心菜，最后选了两颗放进西野推着的推车里，有一搭没一搭地闲聊着。  
“还好。”  
白石打量着饮品柜，最后选了一罐咖啡和一罐牛奶出来，犹豫了一下，装作不在意的样子又问：“那最近有没有顾客跟你告白？”  
“有啦。”西野笑了起来，白石问这种问题的时候别别扭扭的样子总是很可爱。  
“那，”不知道为什么，今天的白石居然莫名有些紧张：“你有答应吗？”  
西野停住脚步，静静地盯着白石看了一会儿。  
“抱歉抱歉。”白石突然笑了起来，双手合十地投降：“都是沙友理那家伙整天搞些都市传说，害我心神不宁。”  
“我答应了。”西野这么说了之后，看也不看白石，推着推车朝前走去了。  
“欸！”白石加快脚步跟了上去，和西野并排走着:“我不是……”  
“我知道。”西野知道白石想说我不是那个意思。  
“那你……”  
“没生气。”  
那就好，白石点了点头，总算放下心来。  
放慢脚步走了几步，白石突然又转过脸去：“所以你真的答应了吗？”  
……  
西野一瞬间有些后悔今天为什么没有下班就走，反而要等这个唠叨的人。  
将若月交代的海苔放进推车之后，西野转脸看向白石。  
“……做什么？”白石被西野盯得有些发毛，忍不住先开口问了出来。  
“最近有什么乐队的饭跟你表白吗？”  
“没有！”白石慌忙把双手举起来，做出一个投降的手势，虽然她右手还拿着一袋薯片。  
西野眯起眼睛盯着白石看。  
“……有啦。”白石在西野眼神的压力之下不得不投降。  
“但是我没有答应啊！”白石迅速地补充着。  
“你也要有胆量才能答应。”西野笑了笑，把推车推到结账处，这才总算结束了这个话题。

“玲香说这周五要来东京，想顺便看看你们的演出。”西野把购物袋换到左手之后，白石接过了购物袋，顺手牵住了西野的左手。  
“欸，可以啊，那我帮她留票。”  
白石她们的演出越来越走上正轨，现在甚至开始售票了。  
虽然票价是很便宜的那种，几乎就等于制作工本费，但因为每次都拜托若月和西野设计票面，所以不只是她们的演出，就连票根也会有人放在网上拍卖。  
“那你要留两张，若应该也会来看的。”  
提到若月，西野不由皱了皱眉。  
情人节之后，西野再见到樱井，原本是满心雀跃地想要揶揄并且询问进展的，但是看到樱井难得的严肃表情之后西野自觉把还没问出口的话都吞了回去。  
若月那家伙……  
这么想着，已经走到了楼下，大概是时间点的问题，白石按了电梯之后发现只有她们两个人在乘电梯，于是凑了上去，在西野唇上迅速地吻了一下。  
“你做什么？”西野反应过来的时候，白石早已经偷袭成功，西野只能皱着眉吐槽。  
“既然你没有搞清楚我在做什么，那就再来一次？”白石笑了一笑，又一次吻住了西野。

“抱歉抱歉，你下班晚我还麻烦你买东西，是不是太赶了？”若月一脸抱歉的样子：“下次赶不及的话就不用买，雨天跑步很危险欸。”  
西野看了白石一眼，后者对着若月心虚地笑了笑。  
大概是因为两个人的脸太红，若月才会以为她们是买完东西跑着回来的。  
但是这次买回来的卷心菜很好，很会挑，所以一定不是西野买的。若月得出了今天的第二个结论。  
30.  
“娜酱娜酱，下次来你带我去USJ好不好？”   
“娜酱娜酱，白石学姐在舞台上真的有不一样欸，跟平时相比简直是两个人。”   
“娜酱…”   
西野有些头痛地走着，一边的若月默不作声，一边的樱井却又一讲话就停不下来。樱井原本算是表情浮夸的那种人了，今天更浮夸一些。   
如果是平日的话，西野和樱井都静下来慢慢找话题，是可以聊上大半天的。因为西野话少，但是樱井很擅长顺着别人的话题讲下去，所以和西野交谈完全没关系。   
可是今天的樱井明显不是这个样子。今天的樱井像是要把所有的话题都讲一遍一样，每一个话题却又只是轻轻带过，并不给西野深入聊下去的机会。   
大概还是因为若月吧…   
白石她们在台上演出的时候，西野因为挤不进前排而选择了留守后排，反正不管在哪里，只要她有在那个场地里，就能时不时接收到演唱到某些歌词时主唱大人的眼神。   
西野不得不承认，她还蛮喜欢看白石在台上表演时的样子的。她站过前排，也站过中列，现在几乎都固定地站在后排的角落里，可白石每次都能准确地锁定她的位置。西野在不同的演出中接收过白石无数的眼神，wink有，会心一笑有，深情的也有，大概是随着演出状态和时间点的不同也会有不同的眼神，可是所有类型的眼神西野都没有觉得看腻过。   
今天的演出也是如此，如果西野没有看到前面的樱井犹豫了半首歌的时间才牵住了若月的手，下一秒若月就很high地把两个人牵着的手举起来，像是连番的好朋友为偶像助威一样地为台上的三个人打气。   
所以演出结束之后樱井一直没有跟若月讲话，反倒跑过来不停地跟西野搭话。 

西野原本是想要和白石讨论一下怎么助攻樱井比较好的。   
结果演出刚刚结束，西野就看到几个女生冲了上去围住白石，要和白石击掌。   
那个时候白石已经看到了西野，于是笑着示意西野先等一下，然后逐个与那几个迷妹击掌。   
西野不喜欢太受关注的缘故，原本是站在原地等着的。   
直到最后她看到白石和队伍末尾的一个女生击掌。女生在击掌之后握住了白石的手，白石也只是笑着，看样子已经很熟识。然后女生握着的手稍微用了用力，白石一下子没能站稳，就抱紧了那女生。   
“别闹。”白石笑着用另只手在女生后背拍了一下，重新站稳了身子。   
西野站在一旁，目睹了整件事的全过程，并且得出了两个结论。   
一、白石麻衣跟那个女生绝对不是刚刚才认识，肯定算是熟识了。   
二、虽然她是第一次见那个女生，连名字都还不知道，却下意识地觉得不爽。 

“上次的卷心菜很不错吧？”因为西野一直在和樱井讲话、桥本和松村又一直在讨论歌词的缘故，白石只好和同样落单的若月攀谈起来。   
“对啊。”若月老实地点点头：“一定是白石学姐挑的吧！”   
白石有些得意地对若月眨了眨左眼，然后像是突然想起什么一样地问若月：“玲香晚上是要住在你那里吗？”   
若月和西野租住的公寓并没有多余的房间，来客人的话大概只能有一个人住沙发才行。   
“我不要住！”结果若月还没开口，原本在前面和西野聊得兴致勃勃的樱井突然转过脸来，丢下了这么一句话，西野也回头看着她们俩。   
白石和若月一下子觉得有点困惑，樱井已经又转过脸去了，白石对着西野扬起了眉毛，露出一个困惑的表情来。   
结果西野也没有理她，看了她一眼，就转过头去了。   
如果那样还不太确定西野和樱井有些不对劲的话，到后面西野和樱井越走越快，把大部队丢在后面先去了楼上之后，桥本和松村确定了这件事。   
“怎么回事？”松村耸了耸肩，对着白石和若月露出疑问的表情来。   
结果白石和若月睁大了双眼，一个比一个无辜，完全问不出什么东西。   
松村大侦探只好动用聪明脑瓜，进行了一系列的推理。“你，”松村指了指白石：“如果什么都没有发生女朋友却会莫名生气的话，那她一定是在吃醋。”   
“欸！”白石怎么想都想不到西野会是在吃醋。   
“至于你，”松村看着若月，若有所思：“你和玲香根本就是普通朋友的关系，她会不高兴…就只有觉得自己被冷落了这一种可能吧？”   
松村说完之后看着若月，有些期待她对于自己刚刚“普通朋友”这样的措辞会有什么反应。   
“哦。”结果若月一脸深以为然地点了点头之后才突然又问了起来：“可是我觉得我招待得还算可以？”   
“…笨蛋！招待是需要用心的！”松村吐槽着若月。   
“我还可以吧？”若月觉得自己已经算是很用心了。   
“你说得对！”松村脸上露出了让若月预感不妙的笑容：“这就说明普通的用心是不足够的，请你试着像招待恋人一样招待她吧！我保证她一定会满意的！”   
“学、学姐你在说什么啦！”若月慌得连忙摆手：“怎么可能！我是有节操的人！”   
话还没讲完就被松村在脑袋上敲了一下：“节操有什么用！节操能吃吗？” 

“玲香今晚要怎么睡？”西野有点担心地看着坐在床边的樱井，刚刚明明话一大堆，现在反而一句话都没有了，看起来像是掉了好几张福泽谕吉的样子。   
“如果不想住若房间的话我可以把房间让给你…我住沙发没问题。”西野看着樱井的表情，小心翼翼地把话讲下去。   
“不要！怎么能让你住沙发！”樱井突然大声反驳了西野：“我住若的房间！我远道而来！我是客人！让那家伙去睡沙发！”   
“…好吧。”西野点了点头，抬头看向墙上的挂钟，结果动作太猛了，后脑勺一下子撞到椅子靠背，发出了不小的声音。 

“…痛。”白石捂着脑门，过了两秒钟才讲了出来。   
“活该！”松村在白石捂着脑门的手上又狠狠地敲了一下之后才收回手：“你要搞清楚，娜酱那样的人，一旦跑掉，可是就再也追不回来的了。”   
“那我也会跑掉啊！”白石用左手捂着右手被松村敲红的那一块，鼓着腮帮生气地说。   
“不可能。”松村的回答干净利落。   
“欸？”   
“你就算跑到天涯海角，娜酱也会把你捉回来的。”   
明明是听了会很喜悦的话，白石脑内了一下，却觉得西野还真的有可能会这么做，不由得打了个寒颤，好像自己真的做了什么很对不起西野的事，让她吃醋了一样：“有这么可怕？”   
“有这么可怕。”松村和桥本异口同声，连之前去便利店买饭团、不知道什么时候回来的若月也一脸正经地附和着。   
“…好吧。”白石抱着脑袋，决定为了不让自己的恋情发展到亡命天涯的地步，还是去问问西野到底怎么了，如果真的有什么误会的话，一定要解释清楚。 

樱井坐在若月床上生闷气的时候，听到了钥匙开门的声音。于是她负气地低下头去，假装在用手机打游戏的样子。   
手机游戏的画面上出现了一只饭团。   
樱井抬起头来，对上若月眼神的时候，若月笑了起来。   
“玲香饿了吗？这是你最喜欢的口味的饭团，刚刚去买来的。”   
樱井伸手接过，然后若月突然凑近她的脸，仔细观察着她。   
“…干嘛？”樱井觉得自己的脸颊在若月视线的烘烤下变得发烫。   
“没什么。”若月这么说着，在樱井身边坐下：“在仔细观察玲香到底开心不开心。”   
樱井不由得勾起了嘴角：“观察结论是什么？”   
“开心度60%。”若月对着樱井露出笑容来：“如果我把床让给你的话会回升到70%，如果我打地铺陪你聊天的话，100%”   
“那就给你100%的机会！”樱井笑着这么说了以后，咬了一口饭团。   
是她喜欢的味道。 

西野洗完澡回到房间之后，看到坐在自己床上的白石。   
白石看到西野之后就站起身来，手臂搭在西野肩上，然后慢慢拉近距离。   
“干嘛啦。“西野有点好笑，偏过头去。   
“我看看。”白石的回答意味不明。   
“看什么？”   
“看看是什么原因让我女朋友脸上写着'我不开心。'”   
西野慢慢把脸转过来，直视着白石的眼睛：“看出来了吗？”   
“……啊，”白石的手臂搭在西野背后，近距离地盯着西野看了一会之后有些苦恼：“白石麻衣选手挑战失败，可以场上求助西野七濑选手吗？”   
“不可以。”西野被白石的措辞逗笑，嘴角带着笑意摇了摇头。   
“那就，'确认'一下？”白石这么说着，稍稍凑近了一点，就要吻上去。   
“…'确认'之前你先告诉我，今天抱你的那个饭是谁？”西野慌忙伸手揪住白石的耳朵。   
“抱？”白石有些意外的样子，愣了一秒之后才反应过来：“啊，你是在说桃子吗？”   
西野盯着白石的脸看，这样的表情确实是懵懵的，对于那位叫做桃子的女生似乎确实只是当作饭来看待的样子。   
“不，我是在说西野七濑。”西野这么说着，放开了揪住白石耳朵的手，又马上用指腹揉着白石的耳廓，迎住白石那仿佛能把她整个人都包容下的眼神，吻了上去：“确认。”   
白石看了一眼挂钟，伸手关掉了顶灯，扭开床头灯以后才抱紧了西野。  
31.  
“……然后若就把她们两个握在一起的手举起来，像是一起看球赛的兄弟那样。”睡醒之后两个人都没觉得饿，于是躺在床上有一搭没一搭地唠嗑，西野就把昨天看到的樱井若月相关都跟白石讲了一遍。讲完之后西野揉了揉眼睛，往被子里继续钻了钻，准备再睡一个回笼觉。  
然后她就感受到床一颤一颤的，用了两三秒钟才反应过来大概是白石在笑。  
西野有些生气，她明明是很认真地在和白石讨论如何推进若月和樱井之间的关系来着，结果白石那家伙只会笑。于是西野伸出手去，捏住了白石盖在嘴巴上的手。  
“痛痛痛……”白石喊起痛来，总算停止了刚刚幸灾乐祸的笑：“抱歉，若的反应实在太好笑了。”  
白石话还没说完，西野手上又加了力道，白石只好再一次苦着脸求饶。明明是很好笑的一件事，放在西野那里就毫无可笑之处，只剩下重重的忧虑，白石再一次感受到两个人脑回路的差别有多大。  
“我跟若也算得上是一起长大的，我觉得她没那么迟钝，也蛮在乎玲香的啊……”白石若有所思：“可能没到真正意识到再不捉紧就会失去的时候，她就不会发觉自己的感情吧……自古以来，青梅竹马都是一方敏感，另一方迟缓的设定啊~”  
“那要怎么办……”西野眼睛看着白石，努力思索如何让若月意识到再不捉紧就会失去。  
白石在西野这样的眼神下感到一阵恐惧，连忙试图打消西野的念头：“这种事情要顺其自然啊，如果我们插手，若到最后发现一切其实是早已安排好的、是故意的，那她岂不是会很生气。”  
“是哦……”西野若有所思地点了点头。  
“啊！”白石像是突然想到什么一样，猛地坐起身来：“今天约了娜娜敏和沙友理修改新歌的歌词来着。”

进入夏天一段时间了，气温一直在缓慢上升，终于在暑假快要到来的时候放下了矜持的架子，开始飞速飙升起来。  
松村和桥本在等白石的过程中各自写完了自己的作业，然后把之前的曲目排练了一遍。一开始还有认认真真地在排练，到了后面就变成互相对着对方的脸傻笑，指法也乱掉了，弹出来的曲调变得断断续续，松村干脆捏着嗓子用三味线弹唱的那种调调跟着唱了起来。  
等两个人终于消停下来的时候，已经快要接近正午了。松村取了水喝了一口，另只手将另外一瓶水冲着桥本丢过去，桥本伸手接过。  
松村拧上瓶盖的时候桥本还在喝，大概是真的渴了。场地里一时变得十分寂静，松村看着桥本，后者仰脸喝着水，短袖的袖口卷到肩膀上面，虽然染了头发，又是短发女生的模样，看上去却意外的感受不到一点点侵略性。  
桥本总算喝完了水，垂头拧上瓶盖的时候，松村静静地朝着她的方向走了几步，末了站在桥本身边，伸手握住了桥本还在拧瓶盖的右手。  
桥本手上的动作停了一停，看向松村，后者没有放开手，却垂着头，桥本从松村落下去的发丝里看清楚了她的耳朵，有一点点红。  
这应该算是桥本大学生涯的决定性时刻之一，桥本在当时就意识到了这个，可是她的心情在那个瞬间却意外地平静。好像是两个人都早早做好了准备，在交往信号发生的一瞬间彼此心照不宣一般，达成了一种“夏天了，我们干脆在一起吧”的共同认知。  
桥本抿了抿嘴，放下手里的瓶子，被松村握着的手在那同时也握紧了松村的手。  
这个时候倒是真的有些紧张了，是之前没有过的接触，“交往”的实感也慢慢地产生了。  
桥本抬起空着的左手，握住了松村的肩膀。像是接收到了什么信号一般，松村总算抬起头来，凝视着桥本，凑了上去。  
所以到底谁是攻？嘴唇上感受到轻柔的触感时，桥本莫名想起一年前高中生西野第一次来东京见白石那天，她和松村推着白石丢下的自行车，一起去吃饭时争论过的事情。  
她从那个时候就已经确定心意了吧？她猜松村也是。  
所以从某种意义上说，她们早已互相属于对方。

白石急匆匆地出门之后，西野才缓慢地起了床，打扫了房间之后发现没有事情可做，樱井和若月今天约了去水族馆，大概是在她和白石醒来之前就出发了。于是西野干脆搬着几本漫画书和游戏机在客厅坐了下来，准备就这样打发掉一整天。  
结果白石离开之后不到一个小时又跑回来了，按了门铃也不够，还哐哐地砸了几下门。西野打开门之后就看见白石扶着门框、气喘吁吁的样子。  
“怎么了？不是去改歌词吗？”晓得白石一跑起来就像是没命一样，现在一时半会也讲不出话，西野只好先开口询问发生了什么，一面往一旁站一站，把白石让进来，意思是不必急着回答，等缓过来之后再答也没有问题。  
结果大概是问题十分严重，白石不等喘过气来就硬要说，以至于把话讲得断断续续的。  
“娜娜敏，”白石一边喘一边拉开冰柜，找出一瓶汽水来，拧开之后却也不喝，而是看着西野把剩下的话一口气讲完了：“和沙友理，接吻了！”  
总算把话讲完的白石大睁着双眼，看着西野，大概是在期待她会有什么反应。  
“喔。”结果西野只是点了点头，就重新回到客厅里堆着的漫画书和游戏机中间去了。  
“欸？！”白石仍然顾不上喝水，小跑追了上去，在西野对面坐下：“你不惊讶吗？你不惊讶吗？”  
“……我早就知道会是这样啊。”西野有些好笑地看着白石：“喘成这样，你还是快喝水吧。”  
“欸？！”白石仍然没有喝水：“你怎么知道？”  
“……因为你们学校的论坛啊，我觉得那些cp应援的帖子，只有娜娜敏和沙友理的不算是空穴来风。”西野这么说着，居然也觉得口渴起来，想要喝汽水，于是伸手去拿白石手里的那瓶。  
白石用力握紧了手里的汽水，想起来很久之前，西野好像确实有对桥本和松村的应援帖发表过看法。“那才不是以假乱真吧？”当时西野好像是这么说的。  
西野原本懒得去冰柜里再拿汽水来着，结果伸手去拿白石的那瓶，白石居然意外地捉得很紧，西野只好耸耸肩，站起身来，准备再去拿一瓶。白石这个时候总算反应过来，伸手捉住了西野的手，乖乖把手里那瓶递给西野：“所以只有我不晓得这件事？！”  
西野有些好笑地看着白石，摇了摇头坐了下来，喝了几口之后把汽水重新递回白石手里：“所以说，麻衣样一点都不机灵啊。”  
“我不接受！”白石狠狠地说了一句之后，一口气把剩下的汽水全部都喝掉了，用力把空瓶子放在地板上。  
“你振作一点。”西野被白石逗笑，伸出双手握住了白石的肩膀，原本是想要晃一晃的，结果白石的身体意外绷得很紧。  
看来是很认真地在对这件事震惊着啊。  
西野一下子觉得这样的白石很可爱，于是微微直起身来，变成跪坐的姿势，在白石额头上吻了一下。  
“……我很振作！”末了，白石突然冒出这么一句话，也不知道是在评价桥本松村交往事件，还是在评价西野刚刚的那个吻。

结果不太机灵的白石受伤很快、恢复也很快。西野一本漫画还没翻完，就感受到白石突然凑近，用一种腻到令人颤抖的声音询问西野要不要一起去逛街。  
“才不要！”西野回想起上次陪白石逛服装店时，白石花费好长好长的时间思考到底是哪个花色好、最终却又觉得两个其实都不好，于是两人双手空空地走出那家店的经历，想都不想就拒绝了白石。  
“七濑——”白石锲而不舍地凑近西野，最后干脆一巴掌盖在西野摊开的漫画书上：“我觉得很有必要逛街哎。”  
“有什么必要啊……”西野一边吐槽着白石，一边手上用了用力，结果白石异常坚定，她完全不能把漫画从白石手下拯救出来。  
“我快要没有口红可用了欸。”白石应答如流。  
“……你口红多到都可以拿去做慈善了。”  
“口红这种东西怎么可能嫌多。”  
“……”  
32.  
“您好，一共760日元，有零钱吗？”离下班时间越来越近，今天下班之后假期生活就开始了，西野一想到这些，觉得心思都已经飘回群马，手上的动作也不由得加快，噼噼啪啪地打着收银机。  
虽然今天店长有询问她要不要在假期也继续打工，但是西野想了一想，还是觉得把假期当成假期过最重要。因为这个假期过去之后，今后的假期都不会有这么轻松了，像白石桥本她们，就已经打算回归之后就放掉兼职，认真考虑实习和今后的工作事宜。  
把找零和购物袋双手递给最后一名客人之后西野勾了勾嘴角，总算结束了，再之后她只需要跟夜班人员交接、和店长打招呼假期不会继续打工、然后去换掉店员的衣服、和在休息室等了小半天的那家伙一起搭上回群马的最后一班车。  
推开休息室的门，西野一眼看到白石仰躺在休息室的椅子上，帽檐的阴影遮住了眼睛，但西野直觉白石大概是在休息。虽然是夏季，但是休息室内开了冷气还是有些偏凉爽，西野皱了皱眉，走上前去，右手撩起白石的刘海，手掌覆在白石额头上，希望能借此叫醒她。  
但是白石只是微微动了一下，呼吸仍旧很平稳。西野只好轻轻叫着白石的名字，这才把白石叫醒。  
“麻衣样不要在这里睡啊……”西野有些心疼地看着白石的黑眼圈，大概是最近考试和比赛进度重合，卖了票的乐队演出也不能落下，最近都在连轴转。西野这么想着，准备拿开覆在白石额头上的手，想着快点去换了衣服就能一起去车站了，早些回去白石就能早休息一会儿。  
但是白石刚刚感受到西野覆在额头上的右手力度轻了一些，就迅速伸手捉住了西野的手。“七濑手掌凉凉的，这样好舒服啊。”白石这么解释着，冲着西野笑了起来。  
连笑容看起来都很疲惫，西野这么想着，在心里叹了口气，绕到白石身后，双手帮白石揉着太阳穴，想要稍微减轻一些白石的困顿。白石放下了捉住西野右手的手，重新闭上眼睛，享受着暂时的宁静。  
大概过了十分钟的样子，西野轻声问白石有没有清醒一些，有的话就快些回去了，这里毕竟不是家里。白石点了点头，却还维持着坐姿不变，西野有些疑惑地看向白石的时候，白石笑着用手指在侧脸上点了一点：“亲一下就站起来。”  
西野想了想，迅速弯腰在白石唇上吻了一下，这才去换衣服了。留下白石在原地，原本只是想要西野吻一吻脸颊的，结果吻却落在唇上，白石觉得脸有些发烫了。

西野换完衣服、拿上挎包之后去了外面，准备按日常程序跟店员和店长道了别之后再下班，白石大概也是跟以往一样，在外面等着吧。  
但是今天外面的气氛不大一样，平时没有客人的时候店长和店员一般都是沉默着互不搭话的，今天两个人谈话的声音却很高，以至于西野还没拉开休息室的门就觉出外面有人在讲话。  
拉开门之后西野看到白石像以往一样站在柜台前等着她，只是不知为什么表情却不太对劲。西野朝前走了几步，听清楚店长和店员在讲什么之后，一下子觉得火气冒上来了。  
“那种人啊，怎么能那么平常地接吻和拥抱呢？”  
“绝对是不正常的吧？”  
“以后要怎么办？两个一样构造的人又没法生孩子，就算能养孩子，孩子也会不正常吧。”  
大概是刚刚和白石在休息室的时候只注意到二人世界，完全忘记防备有没有人推门吧。店长和交班的店员两人一唱一和像是在演双簧戏，互相却没有什么眼神交流，各自手上都做着事，大概是故意说给白石听的。平日西野和白石为了避免不必要的矛盾和被讨论，在外面一直假装白石是西野的姐姐。可是那也只是在日常状态下，只是为了避免不必要的麻烦而已，并不是有人要找麻烦的时候也要一味忍让下去吧？  
西野走上前去，知道自己身上牵引着八卦的店长和店员的眼神，于是她牵住了白石的手。白石原本不知在想些什么，似乎在发呆的样子，不知道西野走近了，这下吓了一跳，下意识地缩了缩手，西野这次用的力气却异常地大，她完全没法挣脱。  
“拥抱的时候她身上的味道很香，单单是深呼吸一下就会觉得很安心哟。”白石有些惊讶地看着西野，从来不知道西野讲话的声音可以这么大的。  
店长和店员也都停下了手上的动作，目瞪口呆地看着西野。  
“接吻的时候她也都很温柔，怕我站不稳会把手圈在我腰间，有时候还会用手掌覆住我一边的侧脸。”西野的表情越来越严肃，看样子完全不是在开玩笑的。  
“我们的生活也很丰富，我尊重她的决定，她对于我的选择也心领神会，我们会一起尝试各种各样新的事情，就算是一起做家务、晒被子都会觉得很开心。”  
西野这么说着，一手握紧了白石的手，另只手去包里摸出工牌，直视着店长的眼睛，把工牌拍在柜台上：“而你们这种中年女人，大概和丈夫做完爱都不一定能接一次吻，每天往返于打工地点和家庭，礼拜六礼拜天还要顶着眼袋去晒上面有孩子尿渍的被子吧！”

天色已经变黑，末班车上的所有人都是一副疲惫相，白石手拉紧了吊环，小心翼翼地看向从出便利店起就没有再讲过话、上车以后也只是默默看向窗外街景的西野。  
“七濑…”白石小心翼翼地摇了摇两人握在一起的手：“还在生气吗？”  
西野转过脸来，盯着白石看了一会儿才开了口：“笨蛋，我是在生气你当时为什么不反驳回去。”  
“可是我……”  
“你在顾虑什么啊？”西野压着眉毛，显得有些焦躁的样子。  
“我以为我们在外面还是假装姐妹比较好。”白石小声地解释着。  
“确实是比较方便，但也不是一定要那样啊！”西野看着白石，叹了口气：“我不知道你当时在想什么……可是你知道，我非常喜欢你……不管你对她们做出任何反驳，我都是站在你这边的。如果一个人去面对外界的一切的话，是会有可能遭到围攻的危险，可是如果两个人站在一起的话，就会产生出勇气来。”  
白石抿了抿嘴，点了点头：“不过说起来，你刚刚那话讲得好过分啊……杀伤力也太大了吧，我要是你们店长我就要哭了。”  
“才没有过分！”西野好像也总算是平静了下来，语气和缓了一点：“她们那样讲话，我才不要再留什么余地。”  
“那你就不去打工了？”白石问出口之后就觉得自己刚刚的话真的是很多余。  
“我去，当然还要去，我要忍辱负重，继续在那里一边听老女人吐槽我们，一边赚些我根本不知道需要不需要的钱。”果然，西野没好气地回复着白石，让白石一下子觉得心情变得很好。  
“好啦好啦。”白石这么说着，放开了拉环，笑着捏了捏西野的脸：“你嗓子痛不痛？刚刚讲话声音那么大。”  
确实，西野平时讲话也好、做什么也好，声音都是偏低的。但是刚刚在便利店的时候，西野吐槽店长和店员的声音却异常地大，以至于后来随着情绪变化，西野声音越来越大的时候，白石都有些震惊了。  
“要你管！”被这么问了之后好像有些不好意思，西野的表情又变得别扭起来。白石笑着垂下手去，揽住了西野的腰，垂头吻了下去，侧过脸去之后右手轻轻地覆住了西野的侧脸。  
不知道为什么，经历了便利店的事件之后，白石觉得公开场合接吻也不算是什么大的问题了，因为确定了西野总会站在她这边。而现在她刚刚听西野说了“我非常喜欢你”这样的话，于是恰好非常想要接吻了。  
电车里一片静寂，过了一会儿之后几个穿着很朋克的女孩子和男孩子们率先鼓起掌来，有几个中年乘客看起来似乎是有些不能理解的样子，不过因为车里的年轻人们都开始鼓掌和起哄，她们也只好把眼神移向车窗外，假装在看街景。  
33.  
“我为什么要一个人在这里受这种委屈啊……”樱井坐在沙发上，别扭地撕扯着手里的海豚玩偶。  
沙发的另一边坐着才交往没几个月的桥本和松村，虽然刚刚交往一个多月而已，但是桥本和松村给人的感觉却像是已经交往了好久一般。明明每天都见面，樱井完全不能理解为什么她们还会有说不完的话，只是现下不管松村和桥本的话题是什么，樱井都觉得她们两个互相凝视的眼神非常欠扁，时不时凑近对方耳朵小声地说着什么的举动也非常欠扁，或者桥本、或者松村，偶尔有一人顾忌到她，好心来搭话的时候樱井也只是感觉自己是被可怜了，于是回答起来也是没好气的。  
沙发两端的人僵持了半个多小时，桥本终于认输了。  
“救命……”桥本苦着脸，双手合十对着樱井，小声地求饶：“玲香你从我们两个一进门就是这幅表情了……”  
“怪我吗？”樱井完全不认输：“早知道你们没法把若带回来我也不会叫你们来这边啊。”  
“那种也不能怪我们啊……”桥本依旧苦着脸，好脾气地解释着。  
原本是大家说好要假期聚餐的，结果若月的设计作品入围了大赛，于是临时被导师和学姐克扣为劳动力赶工了，再加上西野在便利店的打工要到晚上才能结束，白石自然选择等西野下班之后一起搭车回来，所以最终被放回来的就只剩下桥本和松村了。  
“就是怪你们！”樱井看来是不打算讲道理了，气冲冲地跟桥本和松村抱怨着：“你们一个两个都成双成对的，又没有异地、可以天天见面，又可以轻易地向对方坦承心意，坦承之后还能够被接受，你们简直是人生赢家了好不好？”  
“那玲香也可以试着坦承啊。”一旁的松村突然插话进来：“我看若那家伙那么迟钝，不如你干脆一点出击啊。”  
樱井刚刚还大睁着眼睛，一副得理不饶人的模样，听到松村那么讲之后却又突然软了下来，声音也变低了：“我倒是想，可是如果她跑开去了要怎么办？”  
“怎么会……”松村刚想要继续说下去，桥本在一旁却突然戳了戳她的手肘，松村有些疑惑地转过脸去看桥本，桥本就对着她笑一笑，手握住了松村的手，变成十指相扣的模式。  
“50%的可能是她会接受，50%的可能是她听到作为青梅竹马的我对她怀有这样的心思以后被吓到跑远，从此躲着我，结果最后连朋友都没得做。”樱井拉扯着手里海豚玩偶的尾巴：“更惨的是，我完全看不出那家伙属于哪百分之五十。”  
确实，若月那家伙让人完全猜不透她在想些什么。又或者是她压根没有在想，但是在这样的情况下有意识无意识做出的举动都能让想很多的樱井花上好几倍的心思。  
桥本理解地点点头，刚想要说些什么，门铃响了起来，樱井很迅速地起身去开门了。  
看来樱井还处在不能做决定的阶段，不能下定决心破釜沉舟，接受告白不能成功就从此一刀两断、连朋友都没得做的结果。

“surprise~”打开门以后，生田笑着一下子跳进门里，对着樱井和客厅里的桥本松村二人打了招呼。  
“啊……”樱井的注意力仍然停在门外，生田在这个时候凑近了樱井，晃来晃去试图吸引樱井的注意力，却又在樱井看向她的时候猛地转身，朝着客厅里走去了。  
“你们是……？”樱井一脸疑惑地看着站在门外的生驹和星野二人。  
“啊，忘记介绍了，这是我的新朋友！”生田一边剥着坚果壳，一边口齿不清地介绍着：“是一年级的生驹里奈和星野南~因为崇拜娜酱才选了我们高中的，这次听说娜酱会来就缠着我过来了。”  
“啊，欢迎欢迎~”对于樱井来说，只要是自己朋友的朋友，那就是自己的朋友，通了姓名之后就可以让进家里来了。  
好像是还不太熟识的缘故，生驹和星野手拉着手，很是拘谨地对着樱井鞠了个躬，走了进来，终于把目光移到客厅的时候生驹才突然“欸！”了一声，猛地放开了星野的手，对着桥本小声地问着：“姐你怎么在这里？”  
“欸？”  
“欸？！”  
松村和生田同时发出了疑问，樱井更是惊讶到连门都忘记关上，然后就听到西野和白石的声音，两个人有说有笑地走了过来，看到门开着之后还笑着各自抬起手在惊呆了的樱井眼前晃了一晃，走了进来。  
白石和西野走到客厅之后才发现站在那里的生驹和星野。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
“你们怎么在这里？”  
这下换白石和西野异口同声了，不过白石只见过生驹的缘故，仅仅是对着生驹发问而已，问过之后白石和西野又一下子反应过来：“啊你是来找你姐的吧？”  
“什么姐姐？！”松村忍不住又发问了。  
“她们是我带来的，找娜酱的。”生田把手里的坚果壳丢进垃圾桶，又开始剥下一轮。  
“为什么要来找七濑啊……”白石看到生驹和星野两人眼神里带着不安和胆怯，看到西野的时候却又冒出了一丝喜悦，不知为何垂着的右手下意识地伸出去要握紧西野的，结果刚刚触碰到，西野就迅速躲开了。  
白石有些不解地看向西野，后者对着星野和生驹笑了笑，然后就走上前去，在沙发上坐下了。  
“她是我表妹啦……”桥本清了清嗓子，脸上露出强装的笑意，对大家解释着。  
“娜娜敏和松村学姐今天下午一直……！”关上门冲过来的樱井一脸委屈地扑向西野，就想要控诉桥本和松村在她面前秀了一下午的恩爱。  
“咳咳咳！”桥本突然很大声地咳了起来，打断了樱井的话，然后笑笑地把桌上的水果和零食朝着终于落座的生驹和星野面前推去，一副家长式嘴脸地笑着：“吃水果吃水果。”

不知道为什么，西野看到生驹，下意识地在心里想起之前松村发给自己的视频，明明知道白石和生驹之间其实并没有什么，但是在看到生驹的一瞬间，她想也不想就甩开了白石握过来的手，在樱井旁边坐下了。虽然后来白石走上来坐在她身边的时候她也没有躲开。  
“所以现在是什么情况？”似乎是不能理解一下子变得很尴尬的气氛，生田大人终于开始打算清点眼前的状况。

“太糟糕了，应该是迟到了！”高山一手端着脖子上挂着的相机，一手拎着今天剑道训练用的竹剑，挎包里还放着樱井叮嘱她顺便买过来的一只西瓜，想要跑得快些却又毫无办法，只能小步地迅速走着，走上几步还必须停下来，把跑到一边去的挎包再转移到前面。  
结果在低头整理挎包的时候踩到了别人的鞋子，高山原本没有抬头，这下更是不敢抬头了——对方的鞋子大概是新买的，看起来锃亮，只是现在鞋尖的部分多出来了一个脚印。  
“对不起！”高山吓到迅速鞠躬，挎包里的西瓜在重力作用下一个劲地坠，把高山的鞠躬变成了九十度鞠躬。  
“没关系。”对方的声音还带着隐隐的怒意，只是大概看到高山九十度鞠躬之后也不好意思发怒，却又没法轻易就放过她：“带这么多东西还不看路。”  
高山原本是要直起腰的，听到对方这么说之后慌忙又鞠躬回去：“对不起对不起对不起我下次一定注意！”  
“好啦……”被高山道歉这么多次，对方才总算消了气，声音里的怒意也不见了：“话说你要去哪里啊？再往前走是死路哦，不会连这个路都没看吧？”  
“欸……”高山终于直起身来，看清楚了对方。  
像是不笑时候的白石麻衣。这是高山心里冒出的第一个念头。  
“我没有走错，我要去这里——”高山用拿着竹剑的那只手指了指樱井家的公寓：“我朋友在这里住。”  
“欸？”冷面白石麻衣睁大眼睛，过了一两秒钟之后笑了起来，笑起来倒是和白石不同，没有俏皮感，反倒让人感觉很温柔：“我也要去那家。”  
高山还没来得及惊讶，就感到肩上一轻，对方已经摘走了她的挎包，并且对着她自我介绍起来：“卫藤美彩。”  
“啊，高山一実。”高山不知道为什么，下意识地又鞠了躬，惹得对方笑了起来。  
两人一边攀谈着一边走完了剩下的一小截路，按响了樱井家的门铃。  
结果一走进门就听到生田的声音：“我不管你是谁！快点走过来！好让我先理清楚今天这个房间里所有人的关系！”

“所以你们，”生田花了五分钟对在场所有人进行了一番简单的询问之后，才伸手指了指生驹和星野：“是因为崇拜娜酱才跟着我来这里的。”  
生驹和星野点了点头。  
“但是来了之后才看到了自己的表姐桥本，顺便还有你之前在东京见过一面的松村。”  
生驹点了点头。  
“而你们，”生田指了指白石和西野：“绝赞交往中？”  
白石和西野两人仍旧沉着脸，但还是点了点头。  
“然后是……”生田指着最后加进来的高山和卫藤：“……我就不多说了。”  
因为高山和卫藤都是单身，并且带来了西瓜，并且在一开始就自我介绍过了，所以在场所有人点了点头，没有异议。  
“然后是……”生田指了指樱井：“这幢房子的现住者。”  
樱井虽然觉得这个形容很奇怪，但还是点了点头。  
“最后是我……”生田把拳头握起，单单留出大拇指，指向自己：“理清这混乱关系的生田大神。”  
“等一下！”大家刚准备吐槽生田对自己的描述时，生田突然又大喝一声：“今天人有点多，并且有些人之前互相没有见过，为了避免恋上有交往对象之人这种悲惨事件的发生，我还是再来强调一下现在各位的情感状态。”  
“你们两个交往中。”在大家还没反应过来的时候，生田指了指生驹和星野。  
“啊！”刚刚一直处于入定状态的生驹惨叫一声，绝望地看着桥本：“姐你听我解释……”  
“怎么回事？”桥本双手抱在胸前，摆出一副家长的样子。  
西野和白石倒是好像都突然松了口气一样，表情和缓地坐在沙发上看好戏。  
“……白石学姐和娜酱刚刚已经说过了。”生田把手指向桥本和松村：“娜娜敏和松村学姐，交往中。”  
“……等等等等！姐！”原本一脸苦相的生驹一下子站起身来，看着桥本。  
而原本一脸颐指气使的桥本则吐了吐舌头，语气一下子软了下来：“这样，我不告诉你爸妈，你也不要告诉我爸妈，我们假装什么都没有发生过，好不好？”  
34.  
“哇，超恶~”听白石讲完今天在便利店的经历之后，松村和生驹异口同声地吐槽着，一旁的桥本和星野也跟着点头。  
“所以麻衣样你当时怎么不讲话啊？随便抢过哪个扫地大妈的扫帚来一个‘面’，让她们知道薙刀社的女人是不好惹的。”松村好像仍旧不忿于好友的隐忍，自顾自地发散着她的少年漫思想。  
“……怎么可能。”白石一手撑在西野背后，仰脸回忆着当时的场景，来一个“面”是绝对不可能的，但如果不是有在顾虑西野避嫌的心情的话，她说不定会选择反击，偏偏当时她无法确定西野对于这件事到底持怎样的态度，是继续隐忍下去，还是反击：“不过我倒是真的没想到七濑会是这个反应，她当时声音超——大的哎，你们绝对都没有见过。”  
“是是是。”桥本她们点头附和着，松村趁着这个空档埋头继续吃起了米饭，桥本皱起眉小声在她耳边说了几句，从嘴型判断大概是“你吃太多了”之类的。白石早就吃饱了，现在又把所有的话都讲完，突然觉得有点疲倦，白天在便利店只休息了一小会儿而已，回程的电车也是到了最后几站才有座位，前面都是站着的。倒是一旁的西野原本已经吃好了，低头在玩着手机，现在又突然捡起叉子，小口地消灭起了桌上的果盘。  
白石看着西野把叉子上的食物嗅了嗅才咬了一口，真的超级像一只水獭，刚刚想笑又突然皱起眉来，伸手摁西野的脊背，偏上方的那一点点，一面说着“你怎么又驼背啊……”嘴里含着食物的西野完全是顺毛状态，听白石这么说了就像小学生一样把腰杆挺得笔直，白石就转过脸去继续听桥本她们有一搭没一搭地聊天，虽然才大二，但桥本好像已经敲定了实习，目前处于一周三天坐班的日程状态下。白石一面在心里警醒自己也需要快些确定出路了，一面看向西野，才过了没一会而已，西野吃倒是仍然在小口吃着，只是刚刚挺直的背现在已经垮了下去。白石被这个戳了笑点，无声地笑着，趴在西野肩上，西野问了两句“怎么回事”之后没有得到回应，也就随白石去了。

高山悄悄地朝后挪一挪，盘腿打开相机之后察看着今天拍摄的照片状况，构图不好的和对焦不准的直接删掉，其他的逐张考虑该怎么修图，一张一张地翻过去。  
“你吃好了吗？”卫藤凑过来小声地问着的时候，高山吓了一大跳，手一抖相机差点掉下去，好在手指勾着相机绳，于是捡回一笔修理费。  
“吃、吃好了。”高山有点结结巴巴地回应着。  
似乎从一开始见面起，高山就显得有些诚惶诚恐，虽然人绝对是很聪明的样子，但是这种表现下却显得有些憨憨的，卫藤看了看高山，忍不住笑了起来，凑过去问在看什么，方便我看吗？  
“当然可以，”高山的回应仍然诚惶诚恐，把手里的相机递了过去：“请。”  
原本以为卫藤只是像以前的那些朋友一样，随手快速翻看一遍就关掉的，结果出乎高山意料，卫藤看得很细，有些地方甚至还会提出些专业方面的问题，因为高山自己也很感兴趣的缘故，察觉的时候已经聊了超久。  
“啊，我是不是问得太多了。”听到卫藤这么说的时候高山才意识到时间已经不早了，抬头看去大家都已经开始起身收拾桌子，只有白石伏在西野肩上睡着了。大家知道白石最近太累，也都默契地不去叫她，收拾了桌上的东西。  
“没有没有。”高山收回视线，笑着对卫藤摇了摇头：“聊得话题都超有趣的，我很开心。”  
“你也蛮有趣。”卫藤看着高山脸上的笑意越发明显，继续说了下去：“笨笨的，挺可爱。”  
眼看着高山的笑容慢慢变味，眉毛也成了忧伤的八字眉，卫藤才满意地笑了笑，起身去帮忙收拾了。

“玲香你家的房子真的很大欸。”西野洗漱好了之后一面敷着面膜，一面听着所有人此起彼伏的晚安问好声，觉得人真的有够多，居然都能住得下。  
白石刚刚被西野叫起来，梦游一样地去洗漱之后就躺倒在床上不能动弹了，偏偏还倒在床的正中央，西野和樱井只好决定睡在白石两旁，做好了睡前准备工作之后两人小声地聊着天。  
“你准备什么时候跟若坦承心意啊？”西野一开口直指话题核心。  
“我怎么知道！”樱井大睁着眼睛，一副“这完全不能取决于我好吗”的语气。  
“可是这样下去也不是办法啊……”西野右手的食指被熟睡中的白石握住了一根，现在只好维持着一手撑在床上的姿势和樱井说着话：“既然她不会主动讲出来，倒不如你主动出击一下，看看会是什么结论啊。”  
樱井缓慢摇了摇头：“如果说我之前还有点告白的勇气的话，现在则是完全没有了，甚至还有点担心我主动说出来的话若那家伙会被吓跑。”  
西野想了想近几次樱井和若月见面时若月的表现，也不由得叹了口气。她怎么都想不到，原本以为最没有悬念的樱井和若月，现在反倒成了最悬而不决的两个。  
两人又随便聊了几句，西野伸手去揭脸上的面膜，右边完全触碰不到，只好小声请樱井帮忙。“你没有右手吗？”樱井这么吐槽她的时候，西野也只是无奈地用眼神示意樱井自己右手正被白石握着，她不好意思抽出来，最后樱井只好翻着白眼帮西野把面膜揭下来，一面还嘟囔着“吃我的饭，住我的房间，还要跟我秀恩爱。”西野听得有点愧疚，在心里下定决心之后找机会要请樱井吃个饭。

 

“最近热到我都不想出门了欸……”西野一手捧着西瓜，一手的手指飞速地点着手机屏幕，看到白石的消息之后笑得眯起眼睛来，回复了一句“活该。”  
她超爱看白石吃瘪时候有气无力的样子，这种时候如果能再补刀一句“活该”的话就简直要比暑假里的冰西瓜还要棒了。  
“整天就只知道捧着个手机，”坐在桌子另一端的妈妈端着一杯酸梅汁，对着坐成一排、一手捧着西瓜一手拿着手机、时不时才想起吃一口瓜的西野七濑和西野太盛絮絮叨叨地抱怨着：“也不知道手机有什么好玩的。”  
西野笑着摁灭了手机，对着母亲和哥哥宣布着“麻衣样说这礼拜天要来我们家玩。”  
“欸欸？这不是很好吗？”刚刚还在抱怨的妈妈一下子变了脸色：“那我明天去买那孩子喜欢吃的菜。”  
刚放假的时候白石有来过西野家里一趟，因为太过胆怯的缘故买了好多礼物，甚至连mugi太的份都有，而且一进门也都没有闲着，跑去帮忙做料理和打扫卫生，迅速赢得了西野妈妈的好感，至于哥哥和爸爸，当然都是一看脸就投降了的简单思路。  
所以西野刚刚再三跟白石确认过了以后来自己家里玩也不成问题之后，白石总算扭扭捏捏地下定了决心，决定二次串门。  
西野跟妈妈聊完之后手机的屏幕又亮了起来，白石一连发过来好几条消息。  
前面几条都是没有什么营养的贴纸，最后一条是“我觉得七濑房间的隔音效果超好，是不是可以……阿姨如果不小心听到就说是我在教你瑜伽。”  
西野想了一想，回复了一句“你不用来了。”

35.  
“真的超级差劲！”白石有点苦恼地挠了挠头发，发尾的部分变得乱糟糟的：“暑假这么久，七濑爸爸妈妈又都在家，简直是完全不给碰的状态啊。”  
“这就是对年下下手的不便之处。”松村摇着杯子，把冰块摇得哗啦啦响，同时对着桥本别有用意地挑了挑眉，后者接收到了她的言外之意，低头笑了起来。  
“……你说是不是？misa？”松村和桥本眉来眼去一会之后，又对着卫藤挑眉，虽然白石不知道发生了什么，但她总觉得松村这次的挑眉仍然显得别有用意。  
“哦？嗯。”卫藤好像有些意外自己被cue到的样子，慌忙应对之后低头喝了一大口果汁，白石注意到卫藤的耳朵尖有些发红，于是更加在心里疑惑到底发生了些什么，只是也不好意思开口去问，生怕又是一件大家都知道、却只有她自己不清楚的事情，想着就算是丢人也还是在西野面前丢比较好，于是暗暗下定决心等晚上回去了问问西野。  
今天是大家约定的同级生聚会，所以西野和若月她们一起去玩了，卫藤白石桥本松村等人聚在一起，约好了只是随便聊些八卦再一起吃个饭，“把那些欠揍的小鬼们从我们的生活中赶出去一天，回归无忧无虑的高中生状态！”虽然宣言是这么说，但是由和桥本腻歪在一起的松村来说，白石和卫藤怎么想都觉得吃亏的是自己，所以在桥本和松村互动的时候，白石和卫藤都低头摆弄起手机来。  
“你在看什么啊？”卫藤冷不丁地凑近白石，低头看着白石的手机屏幕，看起来很是好奇的样子。白石把手机拿给卫藤，对话人是樱井，但是发过来的照片却是西野。  
“就是在盯紧对象咯？”卫藤言简意赅，一语道破本质：“难得各自同级生聚会，结果你还要时刻追踪人家的状况。不过说起来，为什么你不直接和娜酱聊？你要求她的话，她绝对不会拒绝的吧？”  
白石摇了摇头：“可是她原本就不是爱拍照的人，偶尔也会一个人消失，过一过自己的个人世界这样。”  
“欸……”卫藤有点不太明白，明明已经在一起一两年了，有什么问题的话也该早就磨合完毕了，白石和西野怎么还会有现在这样的状况。这么想着的时候白石一脸八卦地凑近过来，学着卫藤刚刚看她手机屏幕的样子看卫藤手机屏幕，卫藤一时慌张，把还亮着的手机倒扣在了腿上。  
白石看了一眼卫藤，两人对视了三秒钟之后，白石好像放弃了的样子，转脸去拿桌上的饮料，卫藤刚刚松了口气，结果白石手伸到一般突然转向，整个人扑向卫藤，开始试图抢夺卫藤的手机。  
“喂！”卫藤迅速打开白石的手，然后把手机锁了屏。  
“你有什么好藏着掖着的啊！”白石捧着被打红了的手，有点忿忿地说着：“还是说你谈恋爱了，对象是我不能看到的？”  
“没有啦，你少乱想！”卫藤这么说了之后，白石刚想要继续说点什么，手机突然震动起来，点开之后发现是樱井又发过来了照片，这次是樱井若月西野三人组，从图上来看，大概拿手机的人是西野，白石看着三个人傻到不行的剪刀手，忍不住笑了起来，暂时放过了卫藤。

“所以我们接下来要去哪里？”西野一手撑着阳伞，望着自己前面的一小段路，步子迈得特别小，已经被若月和樱井抛在后面好一段了。  
“去吃前面那家的冰激凌。”若月看着手机上的行程备忘，回答着西野。  
“……等下我要在那家店坐到晚上，不想再走路了。”西野这么说了之后，发现若月和樱井出乎意外地没有反对她，抬头之后才发现是樱井拿着手机对着自己，反应过来她是在拍照之后总算回复了一点力气，冲了上去。  
“晚了！晚了！”樱井的手臂被她撇着，大声嚷嚷着，西野把樱井手里的手机抢过来之后，发现刚刚那张照片果然已经发到白石那里去了。若月在一旁也是笑得很开心的样子，完全没有想要帮西野维持“同级生聚会，抛下那群折磨人的年上”的理念。  
西野觉得一阵无力，明明答应一起出来玩是想要让若月和樱井之间能够有所进展的，结果若月一开始就拿着计划好的日程表一板一眼地敲定各个项目，樱井也是一副穷开心的模样跟在旁边，害得她一下午走了这么多路，还不如待在家里吹冷气打游戏。  
“娜酱的腿其实还是蛮白的嘛。”  
“对啊。刚刚看到我就吓了一跳，下意识地去看我拍照的时候是不是不小心把什么滤镜调出来了。”  
西野今天为了清爽穿了白色的短袖和牛仔短裤，比高中时候穿制服露出来的腿还要多，结果就听到了身边两个人这样的讨论，西野听着听着觉得脑袋都要炸了，超想对着樱井和若月的脸一人来一拳。  
“也就是腿的肤色和白石学姐比较配。”结果这两个人还在讨论着。  
西野开始在心里思念起高山来。高山从来不会讲她肤色的坏话，对方有什么不说但会表现出来的心意的话也一定能够体会得到，最重要的是人也有趣，相比大夏天在街上走来走去不停移动，西野更喜欢和高山待在一个房间里吹着冷气各做各的事情，偶尔聊几句，一切都淡淡的，但是又很有趣……所以今天的同级生聚会高山为什么不来？  
“啊？娜酱你不知道吗？”樱井一脸惊讶地看着西野：“小実最近好像都变得怪怪的，叫她出来玩也不来。”  
“欸？为什么？”  
“鬼知道啊，”若月一边走一边补充着：“那家伙最近都不太对劲，该不会是有什么喜欢的人了吧？”  
“人家有什么喜欢的人你居然能察觉？”樱井飞快地回复了若月。但是若月不以为意地笑着：“我只是猜一下嘛……啊到了。”  
若月已经推开了冰激凌店的店门，西野看了看咬着下唇停在原地的樱井，伸手在她肩膀上拍了一下，随后两个人也推门进到店里去了。  
所有人都把冰激凌吃完之后也还是没有讲话，西野有些苦恼，在座位上坐了一会儿才突然站起身来，挤到若月和樱井的中间，要了樱井的手机，说是要拍照。  
“好傻……”结果樱井看着对着镜头比出剪刀手的西野，无意识地吐槽了起来。  
“是说。”若月好像也这么觉得，迅速地附和着樱井，两个人同时笑了起来，还是跟着西野比了“耶”的姿势。  
虽然已经高中毕业一年了，但是只要几个人凑在一起，就还能找回高中时候的感觉，话题变了又变，在身边的人却始终没有变。  
要是若月能察觉樱井的心意就好了。西野在心里这么想着，不知道为什么，她总觉得樱井这样会很累，这样下去总有一天会坚持不住的。

 

高山绕着学校的假山绕了好几圈，最后选定了一个角度，拍完山之后好像还觉得不够，最后蹲在地上，把相机放得很低，拍摄起草丛里的落叶来。连着拍了好几张，好像都不是很满意的样子，高山皱了皱眉，刚准备站起身来撤退，口袋里的手机突然震动起来，高山一手握着相机，一手解了锁。  
“笨笨的学妹，这个礼拜五要不要一起去看御三家的演出？”是卫藤的消息，大概是有抢到白石她们演出的票。高山低着头把消息反复看了几遍，笑了起来，回复了“好。”  
卫藤的回信很快：“你在做什么？”  
“在试着拍草丛里的落叶，但是总是拍不出合心意的照片，果然这种程度就很难得到合适的构图和角度。”  
“不要追求两者都对焦完美毫无纰漏，如果能把其中的一样拍好就很棒了吧？”  
高山看着卫藤新进来的那条消息，过了一会儿之后重新蹲下去，放低了相机，拍摄起来。

“所以这是谁出的主意啊？”西野皱着眉看着站在台上拨弄着桥本那把吉他的白石。平日演出的时候三个人都会刻意打扮得摇滚一些，妆容也往暗黑系去，追求适当的视觉冲击力。今天的桥本和松村还是这样的打扮，但是白石却并没有照常打扮。今天白石穿了件纯色的背心，露出了手臂，头发也没有用卷发棒折腾也没有扎起来，仅仅是梳直了垂下去，戴着一顶鸭舌帽。  
这几乎就是平日里的白石，简简单单地这样穿着也显得很有魅力。不太习惯成为他人视线中心的西野花了好久才说服自己习惯了白石是要站在舞台上接受观众赞美的人，但是在心里总觉得摇滚风的装束对于白石而言是一种遮掩，那样的白石仅仅是台上的白石，台下的白石仍然只是她们几个人才见过的。但今天的白石不知道为什么穿成这样，虽然这样效果超好，以至于还没开演台下的观众就开始纷纷讨论了起来。  
西野一眼就看到了前排的大园，不知道为什么，西野下意识地讨厌她看着白石时的眼神。  
“是我啦……”桥本躲在松村身后，探出头来看着西野：“因为我们最近想要出CD来着，想拜托麻衣样跟桃子讲一下，因为桃子的爸爸是出版社的社长，如果能顺利拿到出版号的话就再好不过了。”  
好吧，不是不能理解。西野听桥本这么说了以后，点点头，看着台上的白石，在心里这么想着。

36.  
……果然还是不能理解。当白石和大园消失了一个多小时还没回来的时候，西野咬着果汁的吸管，闷闷地想着。  
卫藤和高山约好一起去附近的灯会练习夜景摄影，奶茶店里就只剩下西野桥本和松村，西野看着坐在对面摆弄着手机的两个人，最终还是忍不住问出声：“要个出版号而已，需要这么久吗？”  
桥本闻言抬起头来，盯着西野看，看了好一会儿，看到西野心里发慌。那种熟悉的感觉又来了——自己有被桥本看透的感觉，自己心底的那一点点若有似无的妒忌，都被桥本看透了的感觉。西野有些不自在地挪了挪面前的杯子：“干嘛啦。”  
桥本突然眯起眼睛笑了起来，这笑容又让西野觉得刚刚那一瞬间她的想法其实全部都是错觉。  
“作词的话，一般会卡壳很久，突然有了灵感也就只能写出那么一两句，剩下的全部都要慢慢耗，耗到自己都觉得啊我不行了的时候，才算是真正搞定。”  
西野看着桥本认真的神情，不明白她为什么突然会讲这个，明明自己只是在询问白石和桃子相关的问题。  
但是桌对面的松村点了点头，桥本也伸出右手，继续比划起来：“……作曲的难度，就更难以形容了。大概给一首歌作曲花费掉的时间，比作词要多出起码两倍。”桥本伸开五指，末了收回拇指：“……我们一共自己做了四首歌。从现场观众的反应来看，她们大概并没有很喜欢这四首歌，表演的时候她们对于我们翻唱其他耳熟能详的歌曲的反应要比我们表演这四首歌的反应大得多。”  
“……既然这样，为什么还要考虑出版？”西野更不解了。  
“Bingo！这就是问题所在咯。”桥本打了个响指之后收回手，松村伸过手来握了握她的右手，随即又放开。  
“……虽然大家的反应不是很激烈，我们也很清楚她们来看所谓演出，大多数时候其实只是来看……我们三个的脸而已，但是如果说这样不够完善的作品，世界上还会有人去珍惜的话……那只会是我们。”桥本把杯子里剩下的奶茶全部喝完，总算结束了这段解释：“无论如何，这承载了我们大学生活的一部分，所以如果有机会把它实体化，我们也好留个念想。而且我计算过了，只要能卖掉500张，就不会亏钱。”  
……这真的很桥本。西野看着桥本那张冷静的脸这样想着。  
“所以~我之前其实私底下有跟桃子讨论过，但是她虽然当时告诉我没问题哦，有空的话就会帮我问一下。可是谁都知道‘有空的话’的意思一般都是‘永远没空。’”桥本收起了严肃认真的表情，恢复了平日里温柔又不容置疑的语气：“所以，今天实在迫不得已，再加上新一批出版号刚刚下达，我就只好委屈一下白石同志了。”  
西野看着坐在对面的桥本侃侃而谈，而自己只能不由自主地跟着点头，完全被说服了。这种感觉非常陌生，交往时候桥本从来都是坐在她的一侧，不会像现在这样面对面地坐着，两个人之间的交流也很少，桥本从不会像现在这样解释清楚自己的内心所想。明明是能够很自信地享受着论证过程的人，西野心想那个时候的她和桥本，两个人其实都很辛苦吧。

“……所以那个，就拜托桃子咯。”白石双手合十，微微皱着眉看着大园，两人刚刚一起吃了晚饭，现在正在商业区边走边聊，缓慢往车站的方向行进。  
“学姐见外啦，我晚上回去就问问爸爸，最迟明天给你答复。”大园点了点头，回答完之后沉默地看着白石。  
刚刚因为吃饭的缘故，白石把帽子摘下了，后来也没有再戴上，而是拿在手里。大园一边走着，一边偷偷地打量着白石，穿着满分，发色满分，脸当然是满分，性格果然也是满分。  
可是从刚刚聊过出版号之后两个人之间就没有话可聊了，有点尴尬。  
又转了一个弯，白石站在售货机前投了币，询问大园想要喝什么的时候，大园总算鼓起勇气，在回答之后展开了新的话题。  
“学姐，你为什么选择跟西野前辈在一起？”  
白石有些惊讶地看了看大园，后者慌忙解释说这是她从朋友那里问来的，朋友高中和白石西野的高中是同一间。  
其实白石也没有刻意隐瞒过与西野交往的事，只是因为体谅西野不想要太引人注目的心情，所以每次遇到观众起哄这样的问题时都会开玩笑或者打马虎眼，如果真正有人想要了解这些的话，其实也不用多费力就能了解到。  
白石之所以感到惊讶，大概是因为大园问出的问题，连她自己也都没有考虑过吧。答应和西野交往的时候也没有考虑过，知道西野和桥本交往过的时候也没有考虑过，一个在东京、一个在群马的时候也没有考虑过，连现在这种看似尘埃落定、已经进入日复一日的状态时，也没有考虑过。  
白石拉开了易拉罐的拉环，微微仰脸思考着。  
“欸…怎么说呢…”沉吟半天也还是说不出什么来，说不出为什么会在一起，但是稳定下来之后也从来没考虑过分开就对了。  
“那，白石学姐这么优秀，一定有很多人追求吧？”大概是看出了这个问题很难回答，大园换了一个问题。  
“欸，全然没有。”白石这次倒是笑着很快地回应了。  
“不会吧？”大园有点惊讶，刚想要再说些什么，白石好像突然看到了什么一样，指着前面的一间店，笑着对大园说：“靠窗的那几个是不是娜娜敏她们？”

“啊，麻衣样~有没有……”松村看到白石的时候伸手热情地打着招呼，当看到白石身后的大园之后又迅速地把“搞定”二字咽了回去。  
介绍了西野和大园互相认识之后白石在西野身边的座位坐下了，大园也一脸兴奋地在松村旁边坐下，跟松村和桥本迅速聊了起来，看得出已经是很熟识的程度了。  
“啊，布丁。”白石这么说着，拿走了西野的杯子喝了一口，西野点的奶茶有加了布丁。  
西野看着跟桥本聊两句，又跟松村聊两句的大园，对面的三个人都是满脸笑容。再看看身边的人，脸上果然也是挂着轻松的笑，大概是开启了社交模式的白石，西野伸出手去，握住了白石垂在身侧的手，过了一秒钟，白石回握住了她的。

“所以我就说嘛~”单单听声音就知道桥本今天心情很好：“让麻衣样去讲的话，绝对会很快就得到回应。上次我拜托桃子的时候她可是表面上答应着，实际上再也没有跟我提过这件事。”  
“欸！”白石好像颇有些意外的样子，大园虽然昨天说了最迟会今天给回复，但是白石在心里的期限其实是这个礼拜说都没有问题，结果问题一下子解决得这么顺利，白石反而有种没什么实感的感觉，只好下意识地先回复一个“谢谢”过去。  
“白石学姐太客气啦，”大园的回信仍然很快：“出版号原本就是要用掉的啊，更何况最近唱片的出版号消耗得比较慢，学姐你们拿掉一个也算是帮忙完成指标了。”  
就算是那样也……白石这么想着，回复里说有空了可以一起吃个饭。这下大园的回应倒是很快，说没问题。  
“所以我们可以开始担心下一个问题了！”白石的手机屏幕不再突然亮起之后，松村提出了下一个议题：“我们要怎么把CD卖到500张这种程度？要知道平时的live场地最多也只容得下100人而已。”  
“握手券封入！”桥本迅速举手。  
“这个可以！”白石迅速响应。  
“……少来啦你们，我是在说认真的欸。”

西野看完了最近的漫画连载、又看完了一个游戏实况以后，终于打开了电脑，开始仔细阅读着白石她们的歌词，在心里构思着CD内页的设计，因为白石说了时间很充裕，所以西野也没有很焦虑，反而在冷静地构思着，甚至在笔记上记了几笔，准备找若月商讨一下。  
虽然很有可能到最后会赶工到虚脱，但是一开始节奏总是慢吞吞的。  
若月最近都在忙，今天更是被学姐带去外地做实地调研，西野听着淋浴间的水声，在心里盘算着等若月回来了把新买的入浴剂分享给她，香型是西野很喜欢的，大概对缓解疲劳也很有效。  
白石洗过澡之后在西野身旁坐下之后西野就没了心思，刚刚淋浴过的皮肤温度高于西野的，手臂贴着西野的手臂，西野觉得自己的体温也连着一路升高，忍不住转过脸去看了看白石，白石不明所以，对着西野露出笑来，手有一搭没一搭地撩西野上衣的下摆。  
“今天心情很好？”看着白石笑到弯起来的双眼，有些泛红的脸颊，西野小声地问着白石。  
白石老老实实地点点头。因为拿到了出版号的缘故，虽然八字还没一撇，内页的第一页都还没设计出来，就像是已经拿到实物那样地激动了。这么想着就开心，看见西野在考虑内页设计就更开心，手就不老实地从西野衣服下摆钻上去了。  
结果这次没能得逞，被西野捉住了手。  
“七濑？”白石有点疑惑地看着西野，眼睛里的笑意还没消去，看得西野一阵心烦意乱，不问都知道是在因为拿到了出版号而开心，手上用了用力，把白石的手拽出来，然后没有放手地把白石压在了床上。  
“？等等等等。”白石试图挣扎：“上个礼拜你不是才……”  
“可是这个礼拜都是你吧！而且现在你比较好脱。”  
白石还想要说些什么，可是西野已经吻了下来。

37.  
“这样虚焦的话会是什么样？”高山把小窗屏幕反转出来，好方便旁边的卫藤也一起查看。  
“嗯……”卫藤抿着嘴，思考了一下：“意外地效果还不错诶。”  
“那不如再拍一张试试看？”高山看起来很有干劲的样子。  
卫藤看着高山，后者好像丝毫没有察觉到卫藤的视线已经移开了，仍旧稍微往她这侧倾斜着，相机也仍旧是朝着卫藤这边倾斜着。  
“你是不是都从来没有完全摆正过啊？”看着高山仍旧浑然不觉的样子，卫藤忍不住问了出来。  
“欸？”  
“没什么。”高山追问卫藤刚刚说了什么的时候卫藤却又突然失去了兴趣，转身朝一边走去了。高山慌忙跟上来，卫藤从沿街落地窗的玻璃里看着自己隐隐约约的倒影，开始察觉到自己的心情好像是有些不大正常了。  
会察觉另一个人无意识的小习惯，并且忍不住想要去了解这个人的更多习惯。这种事情对于万能的misamisa可是称得上罕见的。她从小因为父亲工作调动的缘故，跟着转学过来转学过去，一直觉得即使是不了解那么多，也能够安然地经营好人际关系。有些时候为了避免不必要的留恋和日后必然会有的分离带来的痛楚，她甚至会有意地不让自己把身边的人观察得那么细，这样离别的时候就不会产生那么多的苦痛了。  
可是为什么，会开始想要了解身边的这个人哦。卫藤转过脸去，漫不经心地打量着高山，捧着相机看起来傻乎乎的，会因为一张照片拍得好而笑起来，也会因为错失了一个场景而忧愁到八字眉，尤其还有一种堪称邪教的习惯性动作，说是动作倒不如说是梗更为贴切。双手手臂高高举起，大喊“amazing！”这样的举动，居然教众甚多，卫藤到现在还记得上次在樱井家聚餐时，一提到这个，大家都一脸兴奋地举起了双臂，就连平时对任何东西都兴趣缺缺的西野这次也意外地动作很快。  
想着想着卫藤忍不住笑了起来，等看到高山一脸莫名地看着自己的时候又收了笑。

“学姐学姐！听说内页是西野前辈设计的哦，现在设计出多少了？能不能给我看看？”大园蹭到后台之后只是简单地和桥本松村聊了几句，就开始火力全开地黏着白石了。白石被缠到头晕，狠狠瞪向桥本和松村的时候才发现两人都是一副“不关我事”的表情。也难怪，松村和桥本当然是乐意把大园推到自己这边来的，这样她们才能乐得清闲啊。白石想通了这一层之后恶狠狠地盯着松村和桥本看，眼神却也起不到任何作用，只好随口应付着大园，心想早些结束就可以早些摆脱现下的状况。  
好不容易把大园先打发走，白石匆忙协助桥本和松村打扫了后台，结果还是没能赶上最后一班电车。三人只好边闲聊边压马路，结果走着走着发现前面好像不太对。  
如果没有听错的话，从前面转角处传过来的声音确实是大园的。说着“请不要这样！”的声音里带着颤抖，一听就直觉好像是发生了些什么。再加上前面转弯过去是窄墙，不沿大路走的话几乎就是死胡同，白石心里有点焦急，忍不住加快脚步向前走了几步。  
确实没错，大园是真的遇到了危险，好像是抢包的小混混而已，但让白石有些在意的是小混混手里的匕首。“桃子！”白石喊出口之后才发现自己好像也没考虑什么后路，整个人觉得身体好像被钉在地面上一般，用尽全力才朝前挪了一两步，挪的过程中大脑还一片空白。因为白石喊了一声的缘故，小混混和大园的眼神现在都集中在白石身上，大园原本是比较惊慌的，现在看到白石之后更是心里先放松又紧绷，眼泪已经落了下来。  
“这么晚你怎么还不回去？叔叔觉得担心拜托邻居都来帮忙找你，”白石看了看身边，路障必要的时候可以拿来防身用，于是不动声色地朝那边靠了靠，同时尽量保持声音的平稳：“现在大概快要找到这边来了吧。”  
小混混的眼神有些疑惑，盯着白石的脸看，也没有放下手里的匕首，白石总觉得他一旦发觉自己被骗，说不定就会拿自己出气。  
“啊！麻衣样！”白石正在心里计划如何拿起路障防身之后带着大园逃开的时候，松村的声音从后面冒了出来，带着些轻松：“找到桃子了吗？叔叔说他那边没找到，现在在往这边来。”  
小混混好像信了松村的话，开始慢慢收起匕首。  
“欸？沙友理？”白石有时候觉得桥本演技真的是好到可以拿奖，不知道是不是本色出演的不温不火的语气，看起来也是一脸懵懂：“欸欸？找到了吗？我刚刚还在跟叔叔说这边肯定没有，但是叔叔不听，偏要亲自找找看，那你说叫我们这些邻居来找又有什么意义？”  
一下子出现了三个人，说着同样一件事，并且还透露出了之后会有更多人出现在这边的事实，小混混好像终于有些相信了，他恶狠狠地撞开白石，夺路逃走了。  
等小混混的脚步声彻底消失，白石才发现自己整个人都已经出了一层冷汗，忍不住往前走了两步，小声呵斥大园乱来，为什么这么晚回去还不跟人结伴？大园原本就被吓到了，已经很后悔，被白石说了两句之后忍不住又哭了起来。白石看她也很惊吓了，就没有再多说，收了声。  
三人把大园送回家去再折返回来，一路上几乎都处于心有余悸的状态，都没有讲话。直到走到公寓楼下，准备上楼的时候，白石才突然转过身去，对桥本和松村说：“不要告诉七濑。”  
“欸？”桥本和松村一下子没能反应过来。  
“我说，刚刚发生的事情，不要告诉七濑，她知道的话一定会觉得担心的。”白石的语气听起来好像有些急，似乎是非常不能安心的样子，桥本只好点点头。  
虽然觉得这样不讲不太好，但既然白石这么说了，桥本也就不好再说些什么。

西野抱着一叠打印稿敲开白石的房门时，她们之间互相已经有将近一个礼拜没有见面了。  
虽然对于西野来说，一个礼拜的独处时间，每一寸都是黄金；不需要讲话、能够做自己喜欢做的事情的时间，珍贵到几乎舍不得度过。但果然是这两年养成的坏习惯，独处时间也好、空闲时间也好，下意识地想要分一些给白石。如果一段时间没有见面，西野不会选择主动去询问，因为想要留些私人空间给白石，但是果然还是会觉得担心。  
结果来开门的白石看起来还好，除了脸色有点差、又有黑眼圈了以外，其他看起来还算是正常。连自己都没有注意到，西野悄悄松了一口气，然后对着白石举起了手里的打印稿：“内页设计搞定了，送过来给你看看。”  
白石从打开门看到西野起脸上就堆满了笑，关上门之后笑意更是止不住，越来越明显起来，这让原本就是拿打印稿做借口的西野有些心虚，忍不住转过脸去不再看白石。  
结果白石就像是个背后灵一样地抱了上来，西野试着拿手里的稿子去隔开白石，白石却只是“好的~好的~”地回应着，结果稿子就顺手放在一边，好像完全不在意的样子。  
“你倒是看看啊……”西野有些无奈，手掌贴在白石的脸颊上，象征性地挣扎了两下就放弃了，白石的呼吸蹭着她脖颈处的皮肤，痒痒得很舒服。  
“那个等下再看，”白石笑着把西野抱得更紧了：“反正你来是为了看我，稿子什么的之后再说。”  
“谁、谁说要来看你！”意图一下子被识破，西野觉得脸上有点发烫，又突然开始剧烈挣扎起来：“你放开我！”  
白石笑着把西野抱得更紧了：“不要！”  
西野突然停下了所有的动作，把手掌贴在白石额头上。室内一下子变得安静了起来，过了几秒钟，白石有些不安地想要找些话题打破这寂静的时候，西野又开始讲话了。  
“白、石、麻、衣，”西野讲话一字一顿，字眼像是从她牙缝里蹦出来的一样：“你是傻子吗？发热了为什么不告诉我？”  
脖颈处白石的呼吸是烫的、白石的怀抱是烫的、手掌贴着的白石的额头也是烫的。最近是有多忙啊，西野这么想着，觉得连自己的眼眶也都变成了烫的。

38.  
因为降水的缘故，天色有些黯淡，不时有风声响起，雨滴敲打窗玻璃的声音就会变得大起来。白石百无聊赖地瘫坐在沙发上，时不时看看窗外，又转过脸去看看西野。西野双手抱在胸前，站在沙发前，居高临下地正看着她。  
“……救命，只不过是感冒以至于有些发热而已。”白石苦着脸伸出双手保住西野的腰，把脸埋在西野身上：“并不是什么大不了的事情。”  
虽然撒娇的病弱白石可爱极了，但是西野丝毫不为所动。刚刚看到体温计显示的数值时她一瞬间倒抽了一口气，跑来跑去买药和买食物，折腾了半天，看着白石吃了药放下了手头的工作开始休息，才总算是冷静了下来。西野原本想要伸手去揪白石的耳朵的，但是感受到白石偏高的体温之后又一阵心软，转而轻轻揉着白石的后颈：“发热到这个程度欸，我不过来你是不是准备就这么耗下去？”  
“不是啦……”白石觉得自己有点百口莫辩，其实她真的准备忙完手头的工作就去买药的，可是现下不管她怎么讲西野大概都不会相信了。西野进门的时候她从背后抱住西野，有一瞬间觉得西野的声音好像带着点哭腔，就当她今天自我意识过剩吧，总觉得西野是在担心自己，所以对于拖延就医这件事，大概是再怎么解释西野都不会相信了。  
“我不管你说什么，”果然，西野的回应算不上充满信任：“之后再生病要抓紧时间去看医生。”  
因为长时间垂头忙着CD出版相关，白石后颈有些酸痛，西野的手指凉凉的，揉着后颈很是舒爽，白石舒服地蹭了蹭西野的衣服，低低地“嗯”了一声。  
西野刚刚在想白石怎么会这么老实地就答应了的时候，白石放开了西野，扯了扯西野的手臂。因为白石是病号的缘故，西野潜意识里什么都想顺着她来，于是也没有用力去抵抗，结果就被白石扯得朝前了一步，站又没地方站，只好坐在白石腿上。  
好不容易找回平衡，白石已经凑了上来。西野顿了一秒，闭上眼睛之后，吻却只落在额头上。  
“会传染的啦。”看到西野不解的眼神，白石低声笑了起来，屈起食指在西野额角轻轻弹了一下。  
西野还没来得及感动，就感觉到白石的手钻进外套，抚摸着后背，指尖轻轻地刮弄着，要往敏感带去了。  
在白石进一步动作之前，西野伏在白石肩头，用力咬了一口白石的耳尖。  
然后在白石一叠声地喊着痛的时候笑着把白石的手从衣服里拿了出来，固定在沙发上。  
“睡觉。”命令的语气：“吃了药需要休息。”  
“现在？”白石有点哭笑不得。  
“对。”  
“七濑你不要开玩笑啦，现在怎么可能睡得着？”明明刚刚都快要碰到内衣扣子了，一个礼拜没见面了欸。  
“睡不着就闭目养神。”结果西野的声音是意料之内的绝情。  
白石只好点点头，闭上了眼睛。  
时轻时重的雨声、西野身上熟悉的味道、还有身上西野的重量……过了没一会儿，白石居然真的睡过去了。

白石醒过来的时候下午已经快要结束，看看手表已经接近傍晚，身上的西野也不知道什么时候走开了，取而代之的是一张薄被，白石舒服地伸了个懒腰，已经嗅到了食物的味道。  
喊了一声七濑之后，穿着围裙的西野从厨房里探头出来，说着因为会做的料理不多，所以用冰箱里的食材随便做了一些。白石脸上带着笑地接过西野手里的盘子放在桌上之后，抱住了西野。  
“干嘛？今天怎么这么粘人？”或许是因为今天生病的缘故，西野居然对于白石所有的举动都不躲不闪的。  
外面下着雨，天气刚好；桥本和松村约会还没回来，现在只有她和西野两个人在，场景刚好；生病的自己和照顾自己的西野，气氛也刚刚好，更何况桌上还摆着西野刚刚烧好的饭。白石看着这一切，突然就把之前只是偶尔从脑海里经过的想法说了出来。  
“七濑，我们要不要住一起？”  
西野原本稍稍前倾着身子，以便闪躲白石，现在突然听到白石这么说，动作一下子僵住了。  
“怎么样？”好像是笃定她会答应一样，白石进一步地追问着。  
“我要考虑一下。”过了一会儿，西野才回答了白石。  
白石好像没有想到西野会这么说的样子，有好一会都没有讲话。  
这个时候门锁发出响声，桥本和松村回来了。  
当大园笑着说“打扰了”的时候，白石和西野好像才反应过来，两个人迅速放开了对方。

桥本给想要去洗手间的大园指路的时候，松村笑着看了一眼沉默不语的白石和西野二人，说了一句：“你们两个怎么了？表情这么严肃，好像求婚现场。”末了又补充了一句：“一方说出口，另一方还没答应的那种求婚现场。”  
松村拿起杯子灌了一杯水之后，看着仍然停在原地的两个人，脸上的笑容逐渐变得僵硬起来：“你们不会真的求婚了吧？”

桥本和松村是在离公寓最近的那条街上遇到大园的，虽然大园一脸惊喜地说着“我只是来这边逛个街而已，就遇到了学姐你们，简直太巧了。”可是这话桥本和松村都没有信半分，家住半个城区以外的人为什么会专程跑到这边来逛街，还偏偏选在这条街，鬼才知道。  
结果一路上大园缠着她们问东问西，如果她们不回答白石相关的问题的话就会被八卦到交往进度，迫不得己只好把白石出卖了个七七八八，好在白石平时什么都不藏着掖着，也没什么料可爆。  
只是最后一直走到楼下，大园也还没有要离开的意思的时候，桥本有在心里默默祈祷过，白石生病不舒服，这样的话大园还蛮好打发的，只要西野那个祖宗不在。  
再说今天下雨，西野没可能会来吧。桥本甚至还在心里这么想着。

晚饭自然很尴尬，几个人都各自沉默不语地吃着饭。看白石和西野的表情，松村在心里确定两人之间一定发生了些什么，虽然还不至于到求婚那一步。为了挽回刚刚的失言，松村只好拼命地找着话题，但是果然白石西野二人的低气压搞得大园也沉默不语起来。  
吃过饭之后白石起身去洗碗，松村慌忙去帮忙，白石和她争夺了一会，松村也没有放弃的意思，白石只好让了半边洗碗槽出来。  
“所以到底发生了什么严重有如求婚的事件？”洗了两个盘子之后，松村终于问起白石。  
“……也没什么啊，就是我问七濑要不要一起住，然后她说要考虑一下。”  
如果不是刚刚冲洗掉盘子上的泡沫，松村真的不敢确定她会不会失手把盘子掉在地上：“这不就是同居吗？”  
白石仰起脸想了一会，点了点头：“啊，对啊。”  
“这么重大的问题你怎么能这么随便就讲出来啊！”松村重重地把碗放回碗架上。要命的是今天偏偏大园也跟着过来了。  
“可是已经交往这么久了，何况你和娜娜敏不也算是同居中？”  
“……那个！那个不是一个性质的啦！”松村用力地洗着碗：“我和娜娜敏还是各住各的房间，彼此也有私人空间在啊。”  
“所以七濑是想要私人空间吗？”  
“……也不是啦，同居是很复杂的问题啊。”

西野和大园互相问过好之后一直没有讲话，现在更是坐在沙发上摆弄起手机来。桥本有些无奈，只好起身回到卧室，随后又探头出来叫大园去帮忙整理书架。  
原本就很坐立不安的大园如同在一瞬间获救一般地迅速站起身来，对着桥本投去了感激的眼神来。  
桥本的房间很是洁净，各类东西都摆放得井井有条，大园目瞪口呆地对着整齐的书架站了一会，发现连书脊距离书架尽头的距离都一样。完全没有可下手整理的余地。  
“对不起，娜酱是有些慢热的人，大概要多搭话几次你们才会熟识起来。”桥本装模作样地把一本书抽出来，再缓缓放回去，仔细地察看着书脊和其他书脊的对准程度，一边对大园这么说着。  
“啊，那个没什么的。”其实大园一开始就感觉到了这个。  
“我就直接问了，”桥本又抽出一本书来，拿在手上，转脸看着大园：“学妹你是不是喜欢麻衣样？”  
过了一小会，大园缓缓点了点头。  
“但是学姐，”在桥本开口之前，大园有些着急地开了口：“我不会做破坏白石学姐和西野前辈关系的事情的，只是我也不会放弃，我会等下去，等一个我能抓住的机会。”  
……这样就完全没有可以插嘴的余地了，桥本在心里这么想着，叹了口气，把书随手丢回书架上。  
“整理好了，你回去太晚也不好，等下我送你吧。”  
“怎么，桥本学姐也要像白石学姐一样做我的‘救命恩人’吗？”似乎是觉得重要的话题已经聊过去了，大园开玩笑地看着桥本。  
“学妹！”桥本压低声音提示着大园的时候，大园才发现西野站在门口。  
西野把手里的一叠稿子冲着桥本扬了扬：“你们的内页，做好了想说拿给你看一看。”

39.  
“这里再稍微改一改，歌词的标点错了。”桥本伸手在纸上点了点，西野跟着点点头，拿出笔把桥本指出来的地方圈了出来。  
“还有这里……”桥本停顿了一会，好像在思考该如何措辞：“能不能再……再流畅一些，给人一种……流动感的感觉？”桥本努力地描述着那种抽象的感觉。  
西野皱着眉思考了一会，最终也还是不确定能不能搞定，于是跟桥本说回去会跟若月讨论一下。  
“好。”桥本的语气轻快：“辛苦你了。”  
“所以该你告诉我了。”  
“什么？”桥本将手揣进衣服口袋，微微仰脸，一副疑问的表情。  
“你不要跟我装，你知道我想问什么。”  
“……好吧。”桥本刚刚还游刃有余的表情一瞬间就垮掉了。

“……所以就是这样，虽然我们三个都有参与那件事，但是我觉得最受惊吓的除了大园学妹就是麻衣样了，”桥本一字一句地说着，同时眼睛小心地观察着西野的表情：“我看她那天到后来出了很多汗，大概是有被吓到。”  
西野显得很平静，表情也看不出任何异常：“所以她一个礼拜之前就感冒了对吗？”  
“欸？你怎么知道……啊。”桥本好像也突然发现，白石突然生病说不定是与那天的经历有关，毕竟出了一身冷汗之后回来又吹了冷气。  
这样很不妙啊，桥本看了看西野，机智地保持沉默。  
西野没有讲话，开始把稿子往包里装。桥本看着这样的西野，一言不发的西野反倒更让她担心一些，忍不住小声问了句：“娜酱你没事吧？”  
“没事，怎么会没事？”西野有点自嘲地笑了笑：“很好笑吧？我现在居然不知道应该先在意哪件事，是她因为怕我担心才隐瞒了这件事，还是她现在生病归根结底是因为那个喜欢她的学妹。”  
“欸欸？”  
“你觉得我看不出吗？”西野拉上了拉链，看向桥本。  
“……不，没有。”桥本只好投降。

因为对于上次发生的事情还心有余悸，再加上西野在这边，大园也没有待到特别晚就道别了，松村穿上了外套把她送上电车之后才回来。  
白石送西野到楼下的时候，两个人都一路没有讲话。等电车的时候西野侧过脸去看着双手插在口袋里、低着头不知在想些什么的白石，气色比起今天刚刚见到她时好了一些，但还是有些过于苍白了。  
西野叹了口气，还是先开了口：“那个同居的事情……”  
“啊那个可以当我没说过。”结果白石笑了起来，在西野把话说完之前抢先说了。  
“欸？”  
“是我有点太着急了，其实保持现在的情况就已经很好，同居这种复杂的话题可以先放一放。”  
西野有点疑惑地看着白石：“‘复杂’这样的说法才不是你自己的吧！”  
“啊！怎么办，被你看破了。”白石笑着这么回应西野的时候恰好起了风，于是干脆双手扯着外套衣襟把西野包在衣服里：“最近天气已经开始转凉了，下次如果会很晚回去的话就带件外套出门吧。”  
白石外套里只穿了件衬衣，西野紧贴着很容易感受到白石的体温，还是有些偏高，但已经不像白天那样骇人了，西野沉默着点点头：“我等等就找外套出来。”  
结果白石抱着西野的双手更用力了：“不要等等，回去就找，我可是到现在还记得你大冬天的还穿着夏季制服。你懒的话等下电车来了我跟你一起回去，我帮你找。”  
西野被白石逗笑，于是点点头：“我又不是小孩子了……我会自己找的啦。”  
两个人之间又陷入了短暂的沉默，大概是各自都回想起了刚刚交往那段时间。  
“麻衣样。”西野小声地叫着白石的名字。  
“嗯？”白石笑着用鼻尖蹭了蹭西野的鼻尖。  
“下次不要再因为害怕我担心，就不告诉我。”  
“嗯。”白石很快就点了点头，脸上的笑容没有任何改变。  
西野看着白石的笑脸，一时间不知道心里究竟是什么滋味。不知道白石是不是理解成了生病没有打报告害她担心，还是已经理解到了另外一层……不，应该没有理解到那一层，如果理解到的话，不会连表情都没有变化……可是那也不一定。西野越想越觉得混乱，只好印了个吻在白石的侧脸。

 

白石和桥本一面打量着面前堆着的CD，一面消灭着便当。松村坐在一旁闭目养神，左腿翘起来放在右腿上。  
“我们的CD为什么卖不完？”松村开了口。  
白石和桥本二人仍旧吃着便当，没有人回应。  
“喂，我在问你们话啦。”松村伸手在桥本拿着筷子的手上打了一下。  
“……因为歌词不好？”桥本随口答着。  
“错。为什么我们的CD卖不完？”松村看向白石。  
“……因为作曲不好？”白石自觉停下了手里的筷子。  
“错。为什么我们的CD卖不完？”松村看着白石和桥本二人。  
“你是复读机吗？”桥本忍不住吐槽了起来。  
“为！什！么！”松村用手指的指节敲打着桌面：“我们的CD卖不完？”  
“干脆再开一场表演吧，就说是最后一次的，解散演出。”桥本吃着便当，提出了建议。  
松村和白石有些惊讶地转脸看向桥本。  
“当然，这种事情也要看麻衣样的意见，毕竟是麻衣样的意见，才有了现在的乐队。”桥本指了指桌上堆成小山的CD：“但是你们也看到了，500张都卖不掉欸。”  
松村担心地转脸看向白石，白石沉吟了一会儿，说：“那就来吧。”  
“欸，麻衣样，没有关系吗？”大概是对于白石桥本两人随随便便下决定的风格感到不适，松村试图提醒白石再考虑一下。  
“没关系啊。”白石笑了起来：“确实是卖不掉，再加上你们两个现在都有在实习，原本就很难凑齐一场演出啊，我们上次演出已经是几个月之前的事了吧？”  
“……好吧，那就准备起来吧。”松村思考了一下，同意了白石的话。

虽然平时算是在校园范围里小规模地火爆着，但是打出了解散演出的旗号之后居然空前地大爆，以至于白石她们不得不把解散演出连开两场，分别放在两天，表演同样的内容。CD自然是卖掉了，连平日很忙的若月高山等人也从外地赶来捧场，西野自然也不在话下。  
大园更是连续买了两天的票，第二天演出结束的时候甚至还哭了起来，桥本只好安慰她虽然乐队解散了，但是因为已经是朋友的缘故，大园今后也可以时不时来玩。虽然话是这么说，但大园还是哭得很伤心，最后又嚷嚷着要三个人的签名，白石她们只好在CD上签了名，然后继续安慰她。

“所以你有没有跟白石学姐聊一聊？”若月双手握着加热的咖啡，问着西野：“这种事情不聊一聊不行的吧？”  
“我一开始是准备跟她聊聊的，”西野垂头看着眼前的路：“可是之前觉得她们在忙CD，后来又突然忙解散演出，我不想显得那么无理取闹。”  
于是搁置着搁置着几个月就过去了，西野还是没能跟白石聊起她扮演了大园的“救命恩人”这件事。  
“……可是过了这么久你都不讲，现在再提起也会被认为是无理取闹吧！”樱井有点恨铁不成钢地看着西野：“娜酱怎么总是这么拖延……明明聊一聊的话一个小时都花不了，你们是情侣欸，总不能一个小时的相处时间都没有吧！还是说你果然是因为害怕才一直拖延的。”  
“玲香……”若月觉得樱井措辞有些过了，刚想要阻拦的时候，就看到西野点了点头。  
“对啊，我就是因为在害怕，才会一直拖延……”西野努力地抬脚踩着面前自己的影子：“我也不知道我在害怕什么……”

最后一场演出结束之后事情多多，先是大园，然后又来了更厉害的，好像是有不知道是哪里的星探也看了第二天的演出，刚刚找到后台来说能不能耽搁几分钟。桥本和松村与星探约了地方详谈，白石就负责送大园回去。  
“可是我之后真的还能来找你们玩吗?”大园的情绪好像终于稳定了一些。  
“当然。”白石笑着应了：“毕竟我们是朋友啊。”  
大园跟在白石后面，偷偷看着白石的机车皮衣和窄窄的牛仔裤…无论怎么看都是很完美的人吧，怎么会说递情书的人少。  
“学姐，”大园加快步子，朝前走了几步和白石并排：“谈恋爱是什么感觉啊…难道不会觉得早早就确定关系像是把自己限制了起来，之后如果遇到了更好的、会让你摇摆不定的人的话，该怎么办啊？”  
白石笑着摇了摇头。  
“欸？”大园有点不太明白白石摇头的含义。  
“你啊，少听些摇滚。”白石带着大园转了个弯，离车站就只剩下最后一小段路了：“如果能够遇到可以让你斩断所有摇摆不定的人的话，就不会有这种担心了。”  
“……那，西野前辈对于学姐来说是这样的人吗？”  
“是哦，对我来说那个人就是七濑。”白石笑着在站台前停了脚步：“所以很抱歉……我没有办法回应你。”  
“嗯……”大园点了点头，声音很低。  
“你表情看起来很严肃欸。”白石拍了拍大园的肩膀：“加油，你也会遇到能让你斩断所有的人的，我们这些上了年纪的人有什么好的啊。”

“可是你对于我来说就是那样的人啊……”从电车后窗注视着白石转身往回走之后，大园才小声地自言自语着。  
大概是因为今天晚上哭了太多，所以泪腺的开关很容易打开吧。  
大园在今天同时失去了喜欢的乐队和喜欢的人。虽然这对于她来说终归还是白石一个人的问题。

40.  
“听说你们接到了平面模特的工作？”樱井脸上挂着笑容，语气叫人分不清她究竟是在开心还是在幸灾乐祸。  
“对啊……”白石皱眉坐在桌前的椅子上，闷闷地回应着樱井。  
“这不是也很好吗？”樱井丝毫没有见好就收的意思：“还是说你们在期待什么唱片公司的offer？”  
沙发上的桥本和松村一言不发，大致是准备默默承受樱井的埋汰了，没处可坐又不想坐在餐桌前的若月干脆坐在沙发扶手上，听到樱井的话之后看了一眼樱井，有些无奈地摇了摇头。  
“呜哇！”西野刚端着果汁走出来，就被白石的喊声吓了一跳。等白石主动把二郎腿收起、为西野腾出坐下的地方之后，西野在白石腿上落了座，喝了一口果汁之后才问到底是怎么了。  
“就我们接到平面模特的offer啊，被玲香嘲讽了。”白石把脸贴在西野背后，一副委屈到家的样子。  
“那不是也很好？”西野没太能抓住重点。  
“可是她在嘲讽我们靠脸吃饭啊！”白石仍旧不服。  
“靠脸吃饭怎么了？你们搞乐队不也是靠脸在吃饭？”西野把手里的杯子放在桌上，侧了侧身子，伸手揪住白石两侧脸颊上的软肉，分别往两边扯：“如果你长成这个样子，大概连平面模特的offer都接不到——”  
“沙友理……”白石脸被西野揪着，讲话都讲不太清楚了，只好用眼神向松村求救。  
“好了啦，不闹你了。”西野总算放了手，笑嘻嘻地和樱井对视了一眼，樱井甚至还对着西野挑了挑眉，两人都是一副很开心的样子。  
只有若月叹了一口气。

 

“好，稍微收一下腹，上身前倾一点点，笑容再开朗一点点……好。”摄影师一手端着相机，一手对着白石比划来比划去，最终摁下了快门。  
“换一个pose……请白石桑试一下跳跃……稍等一下，你去把风筒拿来。”摄影师又对着一旁的助理嘱咐着，然后对着白石面带歉意地笑了笑。白石也只好回以笑容。  
“啊你是白痴吗？不是这种规格，要去仓库里拿那种强风力的！拿着这个你要怎么吹？站到白石桑面前去吹吗？”转眼间摄影师又开始板着脸吐槽助理。  
……好饿，白石照指示对着镜头嘟起嘴的时候，在心里默默想着。为了拍摄从昨天起就在节食，今天早上更是什么都没吃。还要画各种各样的妆，然后还要换各式各样的衣服，折腾来折腾去，最后其实只出了几张成片而已。

“我觉得我最近真的是能量很缺……”白石忧心忡忡地把手里的奶包递给卫藤，然后托着腮看着卫藤往咖啡里加了所有的东西，慢条斯理地搅拌着。  
“你到底有什么好缺能量的啊。”卫藤喝了一口咖啡，有点嫌弃地看着白石：“工作也有了，平面模特欸，可以换很多衣服换各种妆容只需要被拍拍拍的工作，这么梦幻，还有什么好不满的？”  
更何况因为平面模特这份工作，白石从露脸到现在的几个月来人气急剧上升，已经算是很顺利的经历了。  
“可是那不是我真正想要的啊……”白石别扭地喝了一口什么都没加的咖啡，然后被苦到皱起眉头来。  
“那你告诉我你真正想要的是什么？”  
“……不知道诶。”  
“不知道你还说！”卫藤狠狠地呛声了白石：“不知道真正想要的是什么的话，先走好眼前的路也蛮不错啊，说不定走着走着就发现了真正想要的…再说你还想怎么样，大学还没毕业，女朋友也有了，工作也有了…”  
卫藤放在手边的手机响了一下，她看了一眼屏幕，把手机拿起来之后就没有放下，大概是在跟谁聊天。  
“没有没有，女朋友也才交往了几年而已，还不算安定啦。”  
“小心我打你哦。”卫藤不用抬头看都能听出白石语气里的炫耀。

卫藤和白石分开之后乘上电车，靠在座位上，眼睛看着手机。  
刚刚是高山发来的信息，是新拍的、高山个人算是比较满意的照片，说是发过来给卫藤看看。  
居然会主动发照片过来，卫藤直挺着后背，听着报站的声音，嘴角悄悄勾了起来。  
“一直想问你，你为什么会喜欢摄影啊？”  
卫藤这么回复完之后把手机拿在手里，下车之后又走了一小段，手机才震动起来。卫藤大致看了一眼，好像是很长的一条消息，不自觉地心就狂跳了起来，深呼吸两三回之后才总算点开。  
“因为暗恋的人喜欢摄影，一开始是想要更接近他的世界所以才开始学习摄影的，但是后来拍着拍着发现自己对于摄影也很感兴趣，于是就坚持了下来。现在想说都已经好多年了，不如在下一次情人节的时候把自己的作品和巧克力一起拿给他，鼓起勇气表明所有的心意，也算是给自己这么多年来的一个交代。”

“……所以根本就是很无解啊，”卫藤悲愤地把白石递过来的啤酒一下子拉开，一口气喝掉大半瓶之后才重新趴回到桌上：“谁能想到，万能的misamisa居然栽在一个直人的手上。”  
“小実本来就有喜欢的学长啊，好像还是摄影部的。”西野的声音听不出是幸灾乐祸还是在同情卫藤。  
“……我怎么知道！”卫藤超级郁闷：“而且她又那么常找我聊天，任谁都会多想的吧？”  
“啊就算是直人，经常找人聊天也是正常的啊，心思没有在正常方向上的明明是你吧？”  
“七濑，你讲得有点过分了哦……”白石狠狠揉了揉西野的头顶，顺手揽住了西野的肩膀：“misa只是不像我们这么好运，一开始就遇见了同一边的人。”  
“你们两个，还是人吗？！”

 

白石一手收起伞、一手去包里拿门钥匙的时候，听到一句幽幽的“你总算回来了。”四周明明没有人的，白石吓得朝后跳了一步，才发现门口坐着一个人，仔细一看原来是星野，正抱着膝盖盯着她看。  
“啊，找娜娜敏的话，要再等一等哦。”大概因为星野和桥本的表妹交往中，所以白石下意识以为她来这里是要找桥本。  
“我不是找桥本前辈的，”星野终于从地上站了起来，看着白石拎着的、刚刚买回来的面包：“我来找你。”  
“欸？”  
“这个可以吃一点吗？”  
两个人面对面，同时发出了疑问。

“……所以就是里奈想要在高中毕业之后出国念书，导致你们就这个问题吵了一架，再加上你迟来的叛逆期，”白石把饮料墩在桌上，看着正在对面包进行扫荡的星野：“所以你就离家出走到这里来了？”  
“什么叛逆期啊！”星野好像很讨厌被这么说的样子，嘴巴里还塞着面包，已经开始反驳了起来。  
“好好好……”白石完全没有收回之前的说法，而是机智地转移了话题：“所以你什么时候回去？我这两天都有假，可以送你。”  
刚刚进行完下一个周期的拍摄，学校里课程也不算忙，白石难得有了可以休息的时间。  
“谁说我要回去！”结果白石的意见被星野无情地反驳掉了。  
“哈？！”  
“我是离家出走欸，离家出走。”星野一字一句地棒读着。

结果西野回来以后情况也并没有得到任何好转。  
“七濑你听我说……”白石有点心虚地用手撑着门框，不让西野进去：“如果发生了什么事……一定都是有理由的，你不要因为自己是学姐，就摆学姐架子下命令……”  
“到底发生了什么事？”西野有些疑惑地看着白石。  
“就是……小南她……”白石还在犹豫，相比自己，星野明显和有过接触并且很是崇拜的西野学姐更熟识一点，如果被崇拜的人呵斥了的话，大概是会很伤心的吧，虽然是惹出了离家出走这样的大祸。  
“我离家出走了哦，西野学姐。”结果客厅里的星野已经高声替白石把所有的话都说了。  
“七濑……”看到西野一瞬间睁大了双眼，白石有些紧张地用力拦在门口，生怕西野会做出什么冲动的行为。  
“哇，”结果西野笑了起来：“学妹你也太棒了吧。”  
“哈？！”白石也是在这个时候才想起来，西野高中时候也是个天天翘课的主。

41.  
“你吃饱了吗？”西野把手揣在外套口袋里，关心着一旁的星野：“就只吃了几个面包应该不太饱吧？”  
白石的外套对于西野来说还是有些宽大，西野摸索了好一阵才从自己卫衣口袋里摸出了几张纸币：“我请你吃饭吧。”  
因为桥本和松村都回来的缘故，白石那里毕竟不方便住人，再加上也有些担心桥本会担心星野，西野和白石商量之后还是决定先把星野带到自己租住的公寓去。  
“好啊！”结果一提到吃，星野和西野一样兴致突然高涨。

吃过晚饭之后星野又陪西野去挑选明早的食材，因为周末的缘故，西野想要睡懒觉，所以只是打算做些简单快手的鸡蛋三明治。  
“不需要那么多吧？”西野看着星野拎起一袋吐司，然后又拎起一袋。  
“啊抱歉，因为我喜欢吃面包。”星野吐了吐舌头，有些不好意思地冲着西野笑了：“这种吐司也很喜欢，手边有的话就会不自觉地一片又一片地取来吃。”  
“啊~了解。”西野笑着点了点头：“我总不能让学妹饿着。”  
“……”结完账之后星野拎着购物袋，笑容消失了，在往回走着的时候时不时偷偷地转过脸去看西野，一副欲言又止的样子。  
“你想要说什么？”西野当然注意到星野这个样字了。  
“我离家出走你为什么不骂我，也没有说要送我回去？”星野觉得白石今天的反应才算是正常的，也很大人，下意识地觉得她一定会在离家出走之后回去，所以也就下意识地问你什么时候回去我可以送你。  
“嗯……”西野鼓起脸颊，想了一会：“因为你很聪明啊。”  
“哈？！”  
“你离家出走却没有跟所有人都断绝联系，而是来东京投靠认识的学姐，这样大家就没有失去你的消息，因此也不会特别着急，所以这样也不算是给别人添麻烦，又能表达出你自己的情绪。所以我才说你很聪明啊。”  
星野没有讲话，低头走着路，觉得脸上有些发烫。离家出走不但没有被骂，反倒被夸奖了聪明，这个她绝对没有想到。  
“而且啊，根据本人亲身经验，离家出走也并不代表之后回归了就不会继续好好学习。虽然别人总觉得要按部就班、在什么样的年龄做什么样的事，可是我总觉得他们也太小看我们了吧！明明我们自己清楚什么时候应该做什么啊，我们自己心里当然比他们所有人都要更清楚。”  
星野点了点头，没有对于西野“之后会回归”的说法提出反对意见。  
“那学姐也有离家出走过吗？高中的时候？”  
“啊，”西野笑了起来：“我倒不算是离家出走啦，只是在和麻衣样交往的时候总是会一个人从群马跑到东京来，跟家人扯谎说是去找朋友玩。”  
“哦哦哦~”星野毕竟还是对八卦很感兴趣的高中生，听到西野这么说就一定要起哄一下。西野也只是笑着，没有反驳。  
“不过那个时候有一次，因为我自己心里有一道无论如何都迈不过去的坎，我明明都走出车站了，也知道麻衣样就在天桥那边等着我，可是我就是不想要走过天桥去，一个人伏在天桥的栏杆上，就那样看着下面的车流，把麻衣样急得跑上来找我。那个时候已经快要冬天，我还穿着夏季的制服，整个人都很像连续剧里的悲情女主角。”  
“嚯……”星野倒是没有听说过这样的事情，忍不住追问下去：“所以这是学姐表达情绪的方式吗？像我离家出走一样？”  
“对啊。”西野点点头：“有情绪的话还是要表达的，不然憋太久整个人会坏掉哦。”  
“可是白石学姐那个时候没有感到生气吗？”  
“……没有诶，”西野摇了摇手臂，向星野展示着身上白石的外套：“她那个时候只是把外套脱下来给我穿上了。”  
“欸……”  
“我猜你这么跑过来，生驹酱也不会生气吧？她只是会觉得担心你。不过我觉得以麻衣样的性格来说，现在她大概已经跟生驹酱讲过了你在这边。”  
“欸——”星野不自觉地拉长了声音：“那就很糟糕了，她一定会跑来这边找我的。”  
“所以接下来就会发展成你们两个双双离家出走……”  
“我明天就回去。”星野打断了西野的话，看着西野拿钥匙打开门，心里有些疑惑，一开始自己明明是准备抛弃一切离家出走的，为什么到后来反倒会因为各种牵挂而选择乖乖回去啊。  
“小南你真的是个很温柔的孩子啊。”西野笑了起来，眼睛整个眯成了一条缝。

“所以学姐是因为白石学姐才会选择来东京的吗？我听白石学姐说你一开始也是想要去国外念书的。”西野洗漱过后，又听到星野的疑问。  
果然是要趁机把所有的八卦都扒出来吗……西野从柜子里拿出一套棉被，做好了晚上躺沙发的准备。虽然若月最近连着在准备各种比赛，几乎很少回来住，房间其实是可以用的。但是西野考虑到若月的忙碌程度，还是不去打扰若月了，干脆在沙发上凑合一下。  
“是啊，我那个时候原本是没有任何方向的，也不知道自己究竟想要做什么，想着眼前有什么路就走什么路来的，那个时候家人说了想要让我去法国留学，我就直接答应了。”  
“欸……所以最后没有去真的是因为白石学姐吗？”星野白天听白石这么说起的时候还以为她是在臭屁，现在却莫名觉得好像是有几分可信度。  
“是。”西野点了点头：“我啊，原本就是没什么干劲的人…不喜欢念书，不喜欢交际…什么都不喜欢，如果不是麻衣样的话，我大概也不会选择好好学习吧。”  
“啊真好，明明白石学姐支持你去留学，学姐还是选择自己努力来东京。我啊，一想到生驹里奈这家伙要离开就会觉得很生气，更别提支持她了。”  
“欸？麻衣样支持我去留学？”西野可是一直没有告知白石自己要去留学的，说的时候已经是最后的摊牌，当时她已经下定决心要努力去东京了。  
“对啊，今天白石学姐告诉我说，如果你那个时候选择了去东京，她也不会反对的，反倒会支持你，一直等到你回来。”  
西野一下子不知道说什么才好，拼命眨着眼睛好不让眼泪掉下来。这个时候手机震动起来，西野看了看，是白石的消息，嘱咐她快点把厚一些的衣服找出来，再不找她就要抽空过来帮西野找出来了，然后又是连着几张贴纸的轰炸。西野看着忍不住又笑了起来。  
“是白石学姐吗？”星野从西野的表情变化这么猜测着。  
“对啊。她叫我把厚衣服找出来。”西野笑着把手机拿给星野看：“贴了这么多奇奇怪怪的贴纸。”  
“我觉得很羡慕学姐。”  
“欸？”西野有点呆住。  
“学姐和白石学姐的交往看起来完全是理想状态，好像也不会有争吵也不会有赌气，更不会有一方一言不发就跑到别的地方去。”  
“哈……”西野放轻了语气，一时不知道究竟该说什么才好，过了一段时间才说出来：“其实并没有那么理想，一开始两个人都别别扭扭的，好几次都差点闹到分手…别看麻衣样性格这么开朗，有什么的话也是不会讲出来的，那个时候是我直接问她，我们之间的交往是不是仅限于礼节性的互相讲早安晚安？这样说了之后才总算聊开了。”  
“哇……”星野有些惊讶，今天真的是听到了很多内部消息：“所以现在呢？现在没有问题了吗？”  
“怎么会？”西野苦笑了起来：“总是会有问题的。”  
“就还是学姐你直接问这样的解决方式？”  
“……不。”西野摇了摇头：“现在反倒不像之前那样…可能我比起那个时候，更喜欢麻衣样一些，所以变得有点胆怯了。”  
星野看着西野忧心忡忡地把手机倒扣在桌面上，直觉西野和白石之间好像发生了什么问题，这种直觉让她不敢再接着问下去。虽然就算是问下去，也不确定西野会不会告诉她。  
“所以，小南你如果有什么问题的话，还是当时就跟生驹酱讲清楚……你们离毕业还有一段时间，珍惜这段时间，好好地度过。好好地考虑一下，如果生驹酱真的要出国念书的话，我猜你也不会反对吧？”  
星野点了点头：“当然不，毕竟这是关系到人生道路的事情，我怎么能插手。”  
“对，是不能去插手别人的人生。可是总归会有些不甘心……”西野沉吟了一下，突然站起身来：“所以问题都已经很清楚了！你就不要再想些有的没的了！该珍惜的时候珍惜，看看到时候生驹酱究竟要走什么样的道路，然后再具体地去应对就好…快去洗澡！”  
“好……”星野被西野拖着站起身来，然后被推向浴室，完全没有抵抗的余地，只能被推着走：“学姐你看起来这么弱受，力气其实蛮大的……”  
“对啊我是爆发型的。”

42.  
“拜拜~”西野和白石在站台外面，笑着跟星野挥手。  
“谢谢学姐。”星野也笑着跟西野和白石挥手，末了又对着西野，语气有些加重：“学姐们加油哦，我为你们应援。”  
“好啦。”西野笑着冲星野挥了挥手：“应援我收下了。”  
等星野走进车站之后，白石和西野并排往回走去。  
“今天有安排吗？”下了天桥之后白石看着西野。  
“没有。”西野想了想，老老实实地摇了摇头：“明天要去看平野老师的作品角色展，今天是没有安排的。”  
“那就去你那边吧。”  
“做什么？”西野看起来很警惕的样子：“若说今天忙完最近的case就会回来。”  
白石有点不可思议地看着西野：“我是说帮你把厚衣服找出来，你都在想什么……不过也没关系哦，现在离正常的下班时间还有三个小时，足够我们做些什么再把厚衣服找出来。”  
看着笑嘻嘻的白石，西野一下子觉得脸有点发烫，白天的话，怎么想都是很羞耻的事情。

“这个地方再改一下，logo再突出再鲜明一些。”  
“好。”若月拿出马克笔在logo上圈了个圈，好把问题记下来。  
“其他没有大问题。”老师这么说着，合上了电脑，转过身来看着若月。  
“若月，你在这边也实习了一段时间了，有没有考虑过留下来？”  
“啊……”若月过了几秒钟才总算反应过来，自己现在是在接到offer，于是马上点点头：“要！”  
“那下个礼拜六你有没有空？有空的话我们可以看看合同细节，先签约。”  
若月考虑了一下，回复了老师：“下个礼拜六下午我有空的。”  
“那就下午吧。”

若月把logo改好、把电子稿发给老师之后下了班，走出写字楼才发现天已经黑了。但天黑也影响不了若月的好心情，她先是在line群里发了“工作好像敲定了，这周末请你们吃饭？”  
群里一下子跳出来好些个恭喜，若月看了一眼也有樱井，大概是周末又可以见面了。还没来得及笑，桥本突然发了“我也要请你们吃饭。”  
结果大家的注意力一下子又转移了，纷纷开始追问桥本发生了什么好的事情。  
“我们刚刚接到通知，可以出席这个月底的TGC。”  
“哇！这也太好了吧，我要票！我要神席！”卫藤已经开始在群里嚷嚷起来，之后桥本又在群里发了出席名单的截图，白石、松村、桥本三人都在，大家忍不住又惊叹了一阵。

西野磨好咖啡之后递给白石一杯，自己也喝了一口，然后皱起眉来：“好苦。”  
“所以西野桑只能喝灌装咖啡或者速溶咖啡。”白石在一旁笑着埋汰西野，结果被西野一个眼刀之后又迅速变得正经起来，伸手捧住西野的脸，舔了舔西野的嘴唇：“那就帮你把苦味都赶走。”  
西野把手里的马克杯放在桌上，揽住了白石的脖颈，伸出舌尖舔舐了一下白石的舌尖。虽然还是白天，羞耻归羞耻，但是西野不得不承认，现在的气氛真的很好。  
白石摸索着把手探进西野毛衣里的时候，西野的手已经探进了白石的裙底。  
“……七濑你等一下。”白石声音有点喘，说出口之后西野的拇指更是毫不留情地摁在被挑逗到充血肿胀的地方，白石一下子觉得有些站不稳。  
“窗帘已经拉好了，现在还有两个小时。”西野把白石的裙摆卷到腰间，伸手解开了内衣扣子，慢慢把白石压在沙发上，用腰部隔开白石想要合拢的双腿：“足够我们做些什么再去找厚衣服。”  
白石还想要说些什么，西野已经褪下了最后的那层遮掩，握住了白石的腿弯，开始埋头舔舐起来，舔得白石抖了一下，轻喊了一声之后慌忙咬住下唇不让声音继续泄出来。  
不知道西野是不是故意的，吸吮的时候故意发出了很大的声响，白石羞耻到伸手捂住眼睛，下一秒整个人颤抖着往前去了一点。西野跟着从白石腿间上来一些，亲吻白石的眼睛。并拢的手指已经进去一个指节，一点点地继续往里推，搞得白石呼吸声时轻时重，西野还没开始动，只是拇指摁在核上揉了两下，大脑就一下子空白，再也没法思考了。  
稍稍回过神的时候西野开始缓慢动作起手指来，白石呜咽起来，轻微摆动着腰部，西野在白石微微张开的唇上吻了几秒，然后微微抬起身子，手指用力地往白石里面送去。白石抖了起来，手隔着毛衣抓挠着西野的后背。西野直起身来，抽出手指，用膝盖抵着白石又湿又烫的腿心，一面迅速脱下自己身上的毛衣，只留下一件衬衣，一时间忘记了动动膝盖，白石摆动着腰部去磨蹭西野的膝盖，咬紧了下唇喘了起来，喉咙里呜呜咽咽的，还要伸手去解西野的衬衣。  
西野笑了笑，收回膝盖，解开衬衣上面的几颗扣子，留下一颗给白石解决。俯身贴紧了白石的上身，重新把手指送到白石身体里去，时快时慢地安慰着白石。  
“我真的很喜欢你……”西野感受到白石正在把她一点一点裹紧，于是稍微用了些力气再送得深一些，看着羞耻到紧闭着双眼、时不时颤抖着的白石，慢慢地叫着白石的名字：“麻衣样。”

若月到家的时候发现白石正坐在沙发上吃薯片，西野正在把沙发垫从洗衣机里取出来拿到外面去晾。  
“你们吃过晚饭了吗？”若月一面把刚刚买回来的饭团拿出来吃，一面跟白石打招呼。  
“……没有。”白石的脸看上去有些泛红。  
“这么晚了怎么还不吃饭？白石学姐是觉得有点热吗？今天天气确实是比前两天回升了一点。”若月一边吃着饭团一边跟白石继续闲聊着：“学姐是准备等下出去吃吗？”  
“对啊。”西野晾好了东西，开始有一句没一句地回应着若月的话。  
“我不热的……其实我过来是想帮七濑把厚衣服找出来来着……结果有点耽搁了。”白石看到西野就觉得饱了，把薯片袋子夹好，放回桌上。  
“是吗？学姐脸明明都热红了。”若月低头用手机查看着邮件，一面随口回应着白石。  
“麻衣样，我们出去吃饭吧？”结果最后还是西野及时解救了聊不下去的白石。

“……明天你自己把厚衣服找出来吧。”白石走在路上觉得有点腿软，忍不住没好气地吐槽着西野：“我等下直接回去好了。”  
“麻衣样还能走回去么？”西野明显很不放心的样子，一面看着手机一面跟白石讲：“今晚还是住我那里吧，明天你还能监督着我把厚衣服找出来，然后如果可以的话，你还能跟我一起去看看平野老师的展…一下午没看line而已怎么这么多消息…啊若拿到了offer…”西野突然抬起头来，盯着白石看：“你接到了TGC的邀请，和娜娜敏沙友理一起。”  
“欸？欸？？！”白石原本准备吐槽西野前面的话的，听西野说到TGC之后也顾不上吐槽了，直接也拿出手机开始查看起来，末了大喊了一声“太好了！”  
如果不是腿在打颤的话，她一定会高兴到跳起来的。  
“等下吃了饭我们买些礼物回去吧？”白石心情很好地跟西野商量着：“刚刚都没注意到若拿到了offer，也没来得及恭喜一下。”  
“好。”西野点了点头，握住了白石的手。  
结果白石最后还是没有回去，住在西野那里。并且第二天被迫和西野一起去看了展，虽然白石对于这些东西完全没有概念。

TGC举办得很是成功，对于白石三人来说。虽然走秀时得到的欢呼声和在乐队演出时得到的欢呼声性质其实并不一样，但是白石觉得这样的欢呼声里确定有一份是给自己的，就已经很满足了。所以虽然一开始并不是出于百分百的乐意才接下了平面模特这份工作的，但当真正看到会有人按照自己在杂志上的穿着来穿、会按照自己分享的化妆技巧化妆时，白石还是觉出一分喜悦来，好像卫藤之前描述的梦幻工作真的变得有些梦幻了起来。  
白石和松村桥本换好了衣服，边打打闹闹边往外走的时候，意外地看到了大园。  
“学姐好久不见。”大园露出了笑容，对着白石三人挥了挥手。  
“啊，好久不见……”白石也朝着大园挥了挥手，一句话说到最后语气已经有些迟疑。  
“学姐不用太担心，”好像看出了白石在顾虑什么，大园抢先解释着：“学姐已经把话讲到那样的程度，我当然完完全全接收到了。但是学姐，我们还是朋友吧？”  
“对啊。”听到大园这么讲，白石总算放下心来，露出了一点笑容。

“娜酱，我和玲香要去喝点东西，要不要一起来？”TGC的白石三人部分结束之后，若月就猫着腰凑到西野面前，小声地问着西野。  
“你说什么？”虽然尖叫声没有白石三人出场的时候大声，但是西野仍然听不清若月在说什么。  
“要不要去喝点什么东西？”若月直了直腰杆，稍微提高了声音。  
“啊……”西野没有讲话，沉吟着在想到底要不要跟去，是说让她们两人单独在一起也是很有必要的。  
但是这个时候樱井在一旁扯了扯西野的衣袖。  
“好吧……”西野没有转过脸去看樱井，但是答应了若月的邀约。

43.  
“庆祝我们的重聚~”西野把啤酒拉开，分别倒满三杯。三个人碰了杯之后才各自喝了一口，西野就放下了杯子拿起筷子，开始等待烤肉了。  
原本只是说要喝点东西，但是西野答应的时候突然觉得自己当了这么久的第三人有点亏，于是突然提议想吃烤肉。若月虽然不太饿的样子，但是因为樱井很迅速地答应了，所以也就只好跟着答应了。  
“说起来麻衣样她们是不是很快就要毕业了……”因为樱井一直没怎么讲话的缘故，若月只好一个人边拿夹子夹着肉边跟西野搭话。  
“对啊，小南她们也快要毕业了……好快。”西野吹了吹刚烤好的肉，沾了酱汁之后吃了一口，表情一下子变得很是满足。  
“啊……真的好快。”若月有些心虚地看了一眼樱井，结果樱井还是什么话都没有讲。  
不知道为什么，若月总觉得最近都很难跟樱井搭上话。不管是手机联系还是真人见面，都是如此。手机联系变少的时候若月还在心里安慰自己，说不定樱井最近在搞什么远离手机的企划所以才这样，见过面之后就好了。可是真正见了面却发现樱井还是很少话，更要命的是，樱井也并没有在做什么远离手机的企划，樱井的手机从刚刚起就一直在响，樱井明明也都是很迅速地拿起来回复，而且表情看起来还挺严肃。  
“玲香怎么了？”终于，就连西野也看不下去了，开口询问起来。  
“啊其实也没什么，”樱井对西野倒是有问必答，脸色温和：“就是前段时间班级活动，我和班里一个男生一起做后勤，活动的时候为了讨论方便就交换了联系方式，但是活动结束之后他还是一直在跟我聊，前两天跟我表白了。”  
“哈啊？”西野有些不安地看了一眼若月，后者一脸凝重地放下了手里的夹子，盯着两人看。  
“所以你答应了？”西野将目光从若月那里收回来以后，继续跟樱井聊着。  
“没有啦……我当时就说了我对他没有感觉，可是他还是蛮经常跟我搭话的。”樱井看上去很是苦恼的样子。  
“这种死缠烂打好讨厌…明明已经被拒绝了还以为自己有戏…又不是攻略游戏，好感度刷上去了就会被你接受……”  
“不行吧。”西野话还没说完，对面的若月突然开了口。  
“哈？”西野和樱井同时看向若月。  
“不喜欢的话就拒绝得再干脆一些啊，拒绝到他完全没有继续下去的理由。”  
也未尝不是个好办法……西野刚想要点头的时候，一旁的樱井摇了摇头：“我为什么要听你的去拒绝他啊？”  
“玲香？”若月大概是没有被樱井这样直接拒绝式地讲过话，一下子有些反应不过来。  
“我说，我凭什么听你的啊？我又不是你妹妹，朋友的话没有资格管这么多吧？”樱井丝毫没有收敛的趋势，反倒越讲越激动起来。  
哈……西野看着若月放在桌上、握成了拳头的手，觉得自己在一瞬间变成了论坛上的那些御三家cp粉，虽然现在御三家已经不存在了。  
你，快点表白啊，你也是，被表白的话要快点答应啊！西野的视线在若月和樱井身上转移过来又转移过去，心里无声地呐喊着。  
“……对哦，好像是我管太多。”结果沉默了一会儿之后，若月放低了声音，甚至朝着樱井道起歉来：“对不起。”  
“你真的是……”樱井这么说了之后又突然停了下来：“算了。”  
西野尴尬地坐在原处，嗅到了肉被烤焦的味道。

“你不要乱想啦……好事情是若明显很在意你啊。”西野和樱井并排走着，小声地安慰着樱井：“不然你今晚跟我睡？”  
“娜酱你也看到了，她就是这样，再怎么讲也不会说出什么来。这样的话就干脆不要对我这么在意啊……她越是在意我就越是把我绑在她身边走不开。”樱井揉了揉额角，看起来很是疲累的样子：“我今天不去你那边了，赶末班车回去好了。”  
“……也是。”西野也觉得若月这个样子下去，樱井会觉得不爽也是难免的：“可是你真的要赶回去？这样跑来跑去很累欸。”  
樱井有些好笑地看了一眼西野：“再怎么累都比不上我心累，心累你懂吗？”  
西野眨了眨眼睛，乖乖点了点头。

 

“恭喜毕业。”西野和若月笑着向白石她们递上手里的礼物的时候，看到穿着围裙的生田和卫藤正站在厨房门口一脸正经地讨论着什么。  
“生田酱来烧饭真的没有问题吗？”西野脱了鞋子走进来，在樱井身旁坐下之后小声地询问着樱井。  
“少来小看人了！我现在已经可以烧得很好了！”结果就算是声音很小也还是被听到了，生田挥舞着锅铲冲着西野嚷嚷。  
“真的吗？”既然被听到了，西野也就不再掩饰了：“我口味很挑的。比如沙友理烧饭我就不会吃，你最好别让我去便利店买速食便当。”  
“娜酱！”无辜中枪的松村很是生气，朝着西野扑过去，桥本慌忙伸手架住松村。  
“你放心！”与此同时生田信心满满地对着西野比了一个OK的手势，然后继续和卫藤商量着菜色，最终确定之后两个人又回到厨房里去了。  
“明天要去买周刊少年吗？”西野对着被桥本钳制住的松村问：“平野老师好像复刊了的样子。”  
“要。”同为二次元宅的松村听说平野复刊之后迅速冷静下来，挣开了桥本之后重新坐好，和西野确认着时间。  
“你们在讨论什么啊……”白石虽然对漫画不太了解，也还是要插嘴。  
“就是平野老师最近终于复刊了，我和娜酱在考虑去排队买杂志。”  
“哈啊？什么杂志？什么是复刊？”白石一连串问出了两个问题以后西野和松村都没有再理她，而是继续讨论起漫画来，白石只能隐隐约约听到“世界观”、“线条”、“战斗场面”、“扭蛋”、“周边”之类的字眼，完全听不懂。  
桥本有些无奈地看着鼓起脸颊的白石，笑着伸手揉了揉白石的头顶。

“还可以欸……”西野尝了一口生田烧的菜之后沉吟了一会，然后对一脸期待地看着自己的生田这么说着：“居然是正常的味道。”  
“对吧？对吧？！”生田一下子激动起来，握拳做了一个“很棒”的手势：“我之后会烧得更好的。”  
“可是我现在就已经烧得很好了……”刚刚西野和松村讨论漫画时一直没能插上话的白石有些不甘心地这么说着。  
“你确实是一直都烧得很好啊……”西野笑着看着白石：“所以我在考虑要不要粘着你，一日三餐都吃你烧的……”  
“可以啊，我的能力完全能负担你的胃口。”白石这么笃定地保证了之后才反应过来西野究竟在讲什么，忍不住有些惊讶地“欸”了起来。  
西野没有回答，只是继续笑着。  
“这么突然？”白石看了一眼，大家都在打打闹闹，没有人注意到她和西野在讨论这种话题，于是干脆又朝着西野的方向凑近了一些：“为什么突然又在考虑这个了？”  
“因为之前觉得无论如何不想要放弃独处的生活，”西野小声地和白石交代着自己的想法：“可是最近我突然觉得，一个人的时候确实是比较喜欢独处，甚至会在某些瞬间庆幸你不在，看不到这样笨手笨脚又尴尬的我。可是如果跟你在一起的话就也不会想念独处的空间，也不是没有在你面前尴尬过，即使是这样，我也还是觉得喜欢你，想要跟你住在一起。”  
“七濑……”白石有些感动，伸手握住了西野的手。  
“你们两个真的很欠揍欸。”白石和西野握紧了对方的手的时候，突然听到旁边冒出这么一句话来。原来是卫藤不知什么时候忙完了，恰好坐在她们两个旁边，被迫见证了她们堪比结婚誓言的大段同居宣言。  
“啊，抱歉。”白石一手搭在西野肩头，小声说了那明天去看看有没有合适的公寓之后才对着卫藤毫无诚意地道歉。  
“明天不行。”西野很迅速地否定了这个选项。  
“欸？”  
“明天我要和沙友理一起去买漫画杂志。”

高山坐在阳台上吹风的时候有感受到身后的门被打开，但是因为已经吹风吹得有些睡意了，也就没有回头，直到卫藤在身边坐下之后高山才知道来的人是谁。  
“那个，表白用的作品，准备得还算顺利吗？”卫藤自己也不知道为什么看到高山的背影她就会不自主地拉开门走了出来。  
“啊……还在准备，中间有几张总是会觉得不太满意。”高山这么说着，好像来了精神，从口袋里拿出手机来：“我有载了几张到手机里，前辈你要看吗？”  
你要拿给别人的作品，鬼才要看。卫藤心里这么想着，说：“好啊。”

44.  
结果说是要找房子，最后看了一大圈都觉得不如原先在住的社区好。恰巧桥本有注意到有上下楼的两居室在招租，和白石讲了之后干脆换租到那边，离原先的地方还是很近，并且作为邻居也方便互相照应。

“娜酱你有没有看到？平野老师在招绘图助理欸。”西野在翻看着旧的漫画书的时候松村突然在line上跟她这么讲，然后po了一张图过来。  
“不会吧？平野老师拖稿成性，这次复刊就算了，结果还要招新助理？难道准备画个长期的连载？”  
“我也觉得……太诡异了吧？”虽然这么说着，但是西野还是点开了松村po过来的图片，阅读着招聘条件。  
对漫画的世界观熟悉、有基本的绘图功底、对新奇的东西感兴趣……西野觉得自己完全符合这些条件。恰好大四也没什么课，如果能跟着平野老师这种业内知名的作家学习的话，一定能学到很多东西。  
这样就算他不厚道又停更了我去应聘别的工作也会容易些。一瞬间西野心里甚至飘过了这样的想法。  
“我准备去试试看，沙友理要一起去吗？”  
“欸……我绘画不行啊，再说现在这份工作也还算是稳定，只是觉得娜酱很适合这份工作所以发给你了…娜酱去的话加油！如果成功的话一定要帮我向老师要色纸和直笔来啊！”  
西野笑了笑，回复了好。

原本以为这样知名的老师的面试一定会很严肃，西野紧张到吃不下早饭，白石的安慰也没有用，西野匆匆忙忙就出门了。  
“你真的成年了吗？我们国家对童工可是严格禁止的哦。”结果老师见面之后的第一句话是这个。  
“当然……！”说实话西野有点生气，被说看起来太小也不是第一次了：“我早就过了二十岁了欸。”  
“啊，抱歉抱歉。”老师双手合十对西野道歉：“说实话对于今天的会面有些紧张，但是太太跟我说不管发生了什么，只要夸奖女孩子年轻可爱就好了。”  
这也太笼统了吧……西野忍不住笑了起来：“可是我就是那种很讨厌被讲看起来年轻的人。”  
“可以理解。”老师盯着西野看了一会儿之后理解地点了点头：“那你明天可以来上班吧？”  
“哈啊？”西野一下子有点愣住：“不是还没面试吗？”  
“不啊，我对你有印象，”平野双手握在一起放在桌上：“之前签书会有不止一次见过你，应该对于我的作品很熟悉，而且你发过来的简历我也有仔细看过，画功什么的也都符合要求，今天的见面就只是确定一下顺眼不顺眼而已…除了年龄有些存疑，其他都OK。”  
“……要看身份证吗？”西野已经完全忘记了紧张。  
“不用了。”平野举起右手的食指，左右摇了摇。  
“所以今天面试的目的就只是顺眼不顺眼？”西野还是有点不敢相信。  
“对啊。”平野一脸理所应当：“对于漫画家来说，顺眼不顺眼是很重要的。”  
西野点了点头，在心里把入行第一条重要建议记下来。  
“还有，对于漫画家来说，慢工出细活也很重要，该停刊的时候就要停刊。”  
西野一下子又不太敢确定平野刚刚讲的话到底还有没有可信度了。

西野一打开门就觉得屋子里不太对劲。  
明明有食物的香味，可是灯都是关着的，玄关处也没有鞋子。  
可是西野明明觉得房间里有人，于是不由自主地提高了警惕，一步一步地缓慢走着，好不容易才摸到了客厅吊灯的开关。  
“wow！”桥本大喊起来的时候，西野其实早就有预感，但是还是被大喊的人是桥本这件事吓到手抖，又摸索了一阵才总算把客厅的灯打开。  
西野的眼睛还没适应从黑暗突然转向光亮，已经有一个人扑倒她身上，双手拽着西野的包包：“我的直笔！平野老师写给我的直笔！”  
“……你等一下啦！”西野猜从自己告诉松村拿到了直笔起，松村大概就一直是这个状态，白石和桥本从松村的状态推断出自己面试成功，才会准备惊喜晚餐。  
松村拿到直笔之后就处于嚎泣状态，桥本不得不扶着她的肩膀让她坐在沙发上，然后慢慢地安慰她。白石这才找到机会走上来跟西野说恭喜。  
西野笑着勾住了白石的脖颈，两人刚想要来一个深吻，松村又哭着大喊开饭了，让西野和白石觉得如果现在不去吃饭的话大概会被打的很惨，于是只好作罢。

星野笑着跟朋友道别之后，一眼就看到坐在便利店外长椅上、平檐帽的帽檐压下来、盖住半边脸的白石。于是加快脚步往前跑了起来，在白石面前停下的时候还有些喘气。  
“学姐！”  
被星野这么叫着的时候白石稍微往前移了移，伸手把帽檐往上推了推，看见是星野之后笑了起来：“啊这么巧。”  
“……学姐你少来了。”星野是知道模特白石行程有多满的，会突然出现在这边明显是来找自己的。大概是跟自己昨天发的推特有关，星野在看到白石的一瞬间就在心里有了这种感觉。  
“哈哈被你看破了。”白石笑着把手里的面包递给星野：“想吃什么？学姐请你吃。”  
星野接过之后并没有打开包装，她看着白石往前走的背影，跟着走了两步之后停下了脚步。  
“学姐。”星野尽量让自己的声音保持平稳：“其实我和里奈两个人是讨论过之后和平分手的。”  
“欸？”白石惊讶地停了步子。

“因为留学的时间实在是太久，她的语言方面还有些吃力，再加上为了节省来往机票的缘故，可能彼此都会很少见面。”星野看着低头专心扒的白石，扒完以后放进自己面前的碟子里，觉得可能再过一会她真的会忍不住哭出来：“她的爸爸妈妈还有在考虑让她毕业之后留在当地，所以讨论之后觉得还是先分开比较好。”  
“居然是这样的吗……”白石一直觉得生驹去留学只是单纯的变成异地恋而已，再加上现在的通讯这么发达，如果是真正喜欢的话没有理由不坚持下去。  
“因为对于彼此来说都是人生中很重要的时段，所以不想要互相绑住对方。如果她遇到了别人，或者我遇到了其他的人，也说好了不去干预。”星野盯着面前碟子里白色的虾肉，撇了撇嘴。  
“不过还是感谢学姐之前收留离家出走的我，西野学姐还陪我聊天，托两位的福，毕业前的一段时间都过得很开心。”  
白石原本过来是想要安慰开导一下星野的，但是听到星野这么说之后却觉得完全没有再说些什么的必要。大概离别会促使人成长，白石能做的只有低头假装吃饭，好让星野借此机会擦掉落下来的眼泪。

 

“这三天来都要请白石桑多多关照了。”白石这天进摄影棚之后看到的是新的摄影师，有些疑惑地鞠躬的时候又听到对方这么说着。  
“欸……请多多关照。”白石这么回应的时候，有些疑惑地看了看化妆师，倒是并没有换人。  
而且平时的摄影也都只是一两天就好，不知道为什么这个新的摄影师一上来就说三天来都请多多关照。  
“到底是怎么回事啊？”趁着上妆的时候白石小声地向化妆师打探情况。  
“啊，就是最近线上比较火爆，杂志的发行量在减少，主编开会之后就决定更换主摄影师。”化妆师一边示意白石闭眼，一边跟白石科普着最近的事情：“而且为了完成本季度的销量指标，下一期准备赠送白石桑的附录，所以这次拍摄周期要长一些。”  
“啊……”白石好像也有听西野说过最近的纸媒受到网络和电子书的冲击，自己关注的时尚杂志也有几本停刊或者合并重编了，只是都没有比现在更能体会到纸媒的颓势：“把这样的任务交给我真的是有些惶恐，如果做不到该怎么办……”  
“不会的啦。”化妆师笑了起来：“白石桑人气很高的，还有附录，绝对会卖很好的。”  
结果那次拍摄就真的持续了三天，如果不是白石专业态度极强、很快就和新的摄影师完成磨合的话，说不定会拖更久。总之拍摄完成之后白石觉得自己好像跟谁打了一架一样的全身酸痛，皮肤状态也因为频繁改换妆容而显得有些疲惫。一回家就瘫在沙发上看电视，连烧饭都是西野来做，一口气把最近录制却没来得及看的连续剧补了个差不多，白石才觉得稍微回血了一点点。  
“七濑，你看看这里，”白石一面专注地盯着电视，一面伸手拽西野的袖子：“你觉得这几个人里哪个是坏人？”  
“嗯……”西野忙着剥柚子，剥了一只之后又把一瓣分开，塞了一块到白石嘴巴里，然后又低头去继续剥，完全没有关注白石在看的连续剧。  
“你倒是看一看啊，哪个是坏人？”看样子是马上就要换景的样子，白石颇着急地用力拽西野：“你看啊，快看。”  
西野又塞了一块到白石嘴巴里，总算抬头看了一眼，可是那个场景已经过去了。西野冲着白石耸了耸肩，意思是这个不怪我。  
“……我退回去给你看。”白石明显很不甘心。  
“别折腾了祖宗。”西野慌忙把遥控往一旁放，放到白石伸手取不到的地方。

45.  
做从小就崇拜的漫画家的助理其实是一种蛮奇妙的体验的。之所以奇妙，就在于变得熟稔之后老师的日常与所有正常人无异，甚至在某些琐事的处理上还不如常人。但是在对世界的好奇上却又是正常人的数倍，西野常常是上午还在贴着网点描着线，下午就被派去一家导航上都没有的地方做素材采集。  
好在西野自己也是对于这些东西都很好奇的人类，所以倒也没有觉出这份工作有那么折磨。

西野拿着一叠稿件打开门的时候，白石正在对着镜子，一只手绕过脑后，放在另一边的耳朵上。  
“你在做什么？”西野有点疑惑地把稿子放在桌上，然后去冰柜里拿了饮料。  
“在练习拍照姿势。”白石仍旧定在镜子前，像是一尊塑像。  
如果是在拍杂志的话，这个样子，再加上精心的妆容和搭配好的服装，最好是坐在旧福特的车头上，一定会是一张很好看的成片。西野在心里这么想着，可惜白石现在穿着睡衣，头发也只是乱糟糟地披散着，所以西野没有感受到任何视觉冲击力，只是看了一眼白石就把自己摔进沙发，开始研究起面前的稿件来。  
“你都不多看我一眼？”白石终于放弃了那个姿势，有些赌气的样子，嘟着嘴冲西野吐槽。  
“我刚刚已经看过了啊。”  
“那也只是看了一眼！”白石在西野身边坐下：“我刚刚那个pose真的难度很高很挑摄影师，弄不好就会整个崩掉。”  
“可是我也不是摄影师啊……”西野捏了捏白石的鼻子，笑了起来：“你就穿着这个睡衣，如果不是出于我对你的爱，大概我连那一眼都不会看。”  
“西野七濑你真的很过分欸。”白石伸手扭住西野手臂上的软肉，然后慢慢用力，结果过了好一会西野也没有任何反应。白石在心里咋舌，觉得如果是自己的话一定早就会吃痛尖叫起来了，于是只好放了手，看看好像手臂都有被捏到发红，心里有些后悔，又拿指尖轻轻抚弄着西野的手臂。  
西野总算放下稿子，伸手揽住了白石的脖颈：“发生了什么事？”  
白石最近这么反常地粘人，西野总觉得好像是发生了什么一样，可是具体去问的话，又什么回应都得不到。这次也不出意外，白石只是指尖在右脸上点了一点，西野会意地在白石右脸上吻了一下。  
“啊，充电完毕。”白石深呼吸，好像真的刚刚被充满了电一样，语气变得轻松了很多。  
西野好像还想要说些什么的样子，但是白石已经很有活力地从她手里抢了稿件过去。  
“等等……！”西野慌忙伸手去阻拦，但是已经晚了。  
稿件上是平野老师最近很感兴趣的爬行两栖类动物，白石最讨厌的那种，眼睛小小的，皮肤凉凉的那种。  
果不其然，白石尖叫一声之后开始拼命地把A4纸往外甩，有一张掉落回她身上，白石就好像身上有一只活的一样，开始不停地尖叫着往后缩。  
西野有些无奈地看了看白石，伸手把所有的稿件捡起来整理清楚，默默打消了叫白石陪自己去爬虫馆的念头。

西野最近那种不良的预感得到验证是在几天之后，白石忙着拍摄一直到晚上，桥本和松村约会的时候西野就干脆厚着脸皮贴上去蹭饭。  
“我已经通过了面试，下个礼拜大概可以去上班。”  
“喔，我这边大概也都已经敲定了。”  
西野是在桥本和松村这样的对话停下了一段时间之后才突然反应过来的，于是她猛地抬起头来，看着桥本和松村：“你们换工作了？”  
“对啊。”桥本看起来有点惊讶的样子：“麻衣样没有跟你说吗？”  
西野摇了摇头之后，突然想起白石最近异常的活跃粘人，和总是一副欲言又止的样子。  
“那麻衣样呢？不会也换工作了吧？”西野在心里设想着白石偷偷换了工作，怕她担心又每天按时出门假装在上班，其实是在外面晃悠了一整天，到了下班时间才会回来的样子……好像是跟看过的某部电影串戏了。  
“麻衣样吗？她没有换工作啦。”松村在一旁吐槽着：“麻衣样和我们两个不太一样，她好像真的是蛮喜欢这份工作的，所以就算是前景不太好也还一直在坚持。”  
“前景不好？”西野愣了一会之后才反应过来，大概是在说最近的纸媒风光不再。她明明也跟白石讨论过这个话题的，但是都没有很拿这个当回事。  
“娜酱，你没事吧？”桥本有些担心地看着西野，小声地询问着的时候西野才猛地回过神来，冲着桥本笑了笑，摇了摇头。

“今天又换了一个新的摄影师欸……而且化妆师也跟我讲她干完这一期就要跑路了。”白石有些郁闷地趴在吧台上，透过酒杯看着卫藤，后者的脸意料之内地变形了，白石忍不住小声地笑了起来，笑了两三声之后又迅速收声，脸上挂满了沮丧。  
“高山那家伙的告白企划也已经进入筹备的最后阶段了。”卫藤今天也失去了“万能之人”的风采，跟着白石趴在吧台上，两人互相看着对方脸上的光，听着酒吧里节奏很快的音乐，心情却丝毫振奋不起来：“就连所有的照片都已经好到不能再好，我完全失去了继续和她见面的理由……”  
“那就不要见面啊，明明也没有可能，你也该向前看了。”白石用指尖敲打着玻璃杯，发出细微的响声。  
“说得轻巧，那你为什么不放弃现在这份工作去‘向前看’？”  
白石被卫藤的反驳堵到说不出话来，过了一会儿猛地坐起身来，把杯子里的酒全都喝掉了。  
“你有问题不去找娜酱，反倒来跟我倒苦水。可是我的意见对你来说也只是参考，你从我这里得到的最多也就是鼓励而已，既不会增长信心、又不会下定决心…我真的是不明白你为什么不去直接跟娜酱讲。”  
“可是我没有办法开口欸……”白石颇为苦恼地看着卫藤：“再说了，指不定之后就会遇到转机，到那时候再跟七濑讲不是会很好？既不会让她觉得担心，又已经度过这个难关了。”  
“不懂你们啦。”卫藤越听越觉得惊讶，最后干脆摆了摆手，换了个话题：“所以你现在知道自己想要的是什么了吗？”  
“这个倒是知道……”  
“那就抓紧咯，有些东西一旦丢掉就再也找不回来了。”

白石回去的时候已经很晚了，本以为西野已经睡了的，结果打开门之后看到西野坐在客厅，正在把一叠稿子装进文件夹。  
“这么晚怎么还在工作？有没有加班费啊？”白石努力让自己的语气显得轻松又随意，可是西野只是盯着她看，然后把整理好的文件夹放在桌上，拍了拍身边的位置。  
白石乖乖地在西野旁边坐了下来：“干嘛？”  
“你为什么不告诉我？”西野说的话让白石整个人一愣，一下子居然不知道该回答什么，只好机智地保持沉默。  
西野盯着白石看，白石的表情显得犹豫不定，大概是猜不透她究竟在想什么因此有些摇摆。虽然很理解白石的想法，可是仍然会觉得心里发堵。沉默了一会之后，西野终于叹了口气。  
“虽然娜娜敏和沙友理换工作这样的事情你告诉我不告诉我都没什么关系，”西野看着白石松了口气的样子，心慢慢沉了下去：“可是我还是想听你讲啊，你最近这么忙，我们几乎都没有什么大段的交流时间……我只是希望你可以告诉我这类小消息。”  
“我明白了……”白石转过身去，双手扳住西野的肩膀，让西野也面对自己，然后慢慢地把西野抱进怀里：“等忙完这段时间我们出去走走怎么样？趁机也能好好聊聊。”  
“这个当然很好。”西野感受到白石手臂逐渐收紧的力度，放心地把下颌放在白石肩窝里：“可是你在撑到忙完之前如果遇到了什么问题，也要告诉我啊……不要因为害怕我会担心就什么都不讲。”  
白石点了点头，感到西野的手也慢慢爬上自己的后背，然后抱紧了自己。  
“我们现在都才刚刚开始……和高中毕业时候一个样，再不确定其实也能找到适合自己的路，最重要的是我们要在一起。”白石闭上眼睛继续说着：“开始的时候在一起，过程的时候在一起……结束的时候也还是在一起。”  
“白石麻衣。”西野突然叫了白石的全名，正沉浸在另一个抒情世界的白石张开眼睛，疑惑着是不是又发生了什么。  
“你是不是喝酒了？”  
白石迅速放开西野坐起身：“只喝了一点点而已。”  
“为什么喝酒？还喝到现在？”西野并没有打算轻易就放过她，持续地追问着。  
“啊只是和misa去叙叙旧而已，”白石举起双手做投降状：“所以我今天可以申请睡你房间吗？”  
西野指了指墙上的钟：“半个小时之内让酒气消失掉才行，有一点点都不可以。”  
“好的！”白石慌忙从沙发上跳起来。

46.  
“只是上一期的销量正常些，这一期就又少了欸……”白石有点担心地看着销量表，跟化妆师小声地讨论着：“所以我下次来就见不到你了对不对？”  
“是啦，小道消息主编好像过段时间就会引咎辞职，我也不会再继续待在这边了，你真的不打算跑路吗？”化妆师小心地帮白石补着妆，不知是第几次地游说着白石：“我真的有点担心你……”  
“我知道……”白石闭上眼睛，微微摇了摇头：“可是如果我现在走掉的话，岂不是又少了一份支撑……”  
“现状大家都清楚，你这个时候走大家也绝对都是理解的，”化妆师用小指蹭掉刚刚涂偏的唇釉：“可是你不走的话，得到的赞赏也不能帮你找到下一份工作。像现在这样的现状，绑定了什么热门电影的话销量上去一点点，不绑定就又掉下来……其实买单的都是主演的饭啦。现在都是粉丝经济，‘只为喜欢的人花钱’这样的观念正在越来越普遍，甚至是只要有一页都会有人愿意因此买下一整本杂志。你正是人气高的时候，不要让饭也陪着你耗在这间杂志社啊。”  
“我再考虑考虑吧……”好像总算是下定了决心，白石深呼吸，盯着镜子里自己的双眼：“下次上班之前我一定会得出结论的。”

“这个单元算是正式完结了。”平野勾完最后一张线稿之后把一叠稿子交给西野：“处理之后拿到出版社去吧。”  
西野有些时候实在是不太理解平野为什么还在坚持手绘画稿，明明电子作业更快些也更方便传送。可是既然能提前看到新的剧情，西野也就没什么可说的，更何况这次是新单元的结局，中间停刊又复刊了好多次，大家都已经等到失去耐心了。西野已经能够预想到松村会怎样哭喊着求她剧透结局但是她无论如何都不开口的场景了，忍不住觉得有些得意。  
“西野。”这个时候平野又突然探头出来叫她的名字，西野心里一慌，差点脱口而出我会严守秘密不提前泄露的。  
“下次停刊之前我想要把新单元开个头。”结果不但说的不是不要剧透，反倒是令人振奋的好消息：“想把新的单元背景设置在意大利，但是我时间有限……”  
什么时间有限，明明不画画的时候你都在无所事事吧？但是这样的话西野也只敢在心里想想。  
“……所以能不能请你也去？帮忙勘景拍照打些线稿？这样的话起码能节省掉三分之一的时间。”  
西野愣了一会儿之后才反应过来，整个人都变得雀跃起来：“我当然要去！”  
“那就这么说定了，”平野在回到自己书房之前带着些调侃意味地对着西野眨了眨眼睛：“因为地点已经细化了，所以行程不会特别满，想要带家属的话也没有问题哦。”  
“谢谢平野老师！”助理西野已经激动到只会鞠躬了。

“……所以就都是我的问题，这期销量不太好。”白石帽檐压得低低的，闷闷地说着：“这下连化妆师都跑路了。”  
“怎么会是你的问题啊……”西野有点心疼地用手捉住白石的右手，把白石的小指揉来揉去，时不时稍微用些力，能捏到白石形状玲珑的指节：“不然你也跟着跑路好了？”  
“果！然！是！”白石突然大声地说着：“七濑你也觉得我不行吗？杂志没了我也不会受到任何影响的那种？饭们没了我就可以换一个人喜欢的那种？”  
“怎么会…”西野被白石逗笑：“你绝对是独一无二的，我只是希望你别那么累而已。”  
“我不信，”白石干脆勾起小指，把西野的食指困住：“你就是觉得不可以。”  
西野被白石闹到笑个不停，只好伸手指了指前面：“那边就是你喜欢的服装店哦，好像上新了的样子。”  
这招果然很管用，白石迅速放开西野的手往前面跑去了。  
“你们在告白失败的人面前这样如胶似漆真的很欠揍欸……”高山有点郁闷地捧着手里的相机，眼睛在小窗取景框上看了一会儿，漫不经心地换了几个景，最后也还是一下快门都没有按。  
“啊啊，对不起。”西野伸手拿过高山手里的相机，对着白石的背影按下了快门：“等下请你吃麦当劳新品，第二杯半价——你就是那个半价。”  
“为什么不和白石学姐一起吃？”高山好像并没有被西野的道歉安慰到，眉毛又变成了忧愁的八字眉：“我才不需要你的半价，对外人来说第二杯半价一点安慰作用都没有。”  
“麻衣样最近不能吃凉的…安慰作用还是有的啦。”西野伸手勾住高山的脖颈：“甜品总会让人感到安慰的。”

白石买好衣服走回来的时候又带了一个人过来，卫藤一脸惊喜地对着西野招了招手：“啊，娜酱也在！啊你也在啊！”后面那句是对着高山讲的，讲得欲盖弥彰，语气变得古里古怪，西野有些可怜地看着卫藤，后者还以为自己的语气很正常来着。  
“所以今天这个算是什么？double date？”西野笑嘻嘻地捧起相机，捉住身边高山的手肘，把她往卫藤身边推去：“我帮你们拍张照。”  
“什么double date？娜酱你不要乱讲啊。”高山有点不好意思的样子，但还是站在卫藤身边，对着镜头露出微笑来。  
趁着西野去前面转角处的麦当劳买甜筒的机会，高山卫藤白石三人凑在一起，翻看着西野刚刚拍好的照片。  
“什么啊，这张我眨眼了还要拍……”卫藤有点不好意思地伸手捂住屏幕，另只手就要去按删除键。  
“不行！虽然这张你眨眼了，但是我和白石学姐都被拍得很好看啊，”高山慌忙伸手阻挡卫藤：“我难得有张不是八字眉的照片。”  
“我一直觉得……”趁着高山和卫藤扭打成一团，白石盯着屏幕，缓缓地说着：“七濑拍的我最好看。”  
高山和卫藤都停下了手里的动作，看向白石。  
“……她能看到别人注意不到的我。”白石双眼仍旧盯着屏幕。卫藤和高山被白石的样子感染，不由得也跟着凑上去看向屏幕。  
果然，是平时不常见的白石。  
“真的欸……这张确实……麻衣样显得好漂亮，”好像是觉察到自己讲出口的话太平平无奇了，高山慌忙补充道：“虽然平时也很漂亮！但这个超级漂亮！”  
“笨哦！”卫藤在高山脑门上敲了一下，伸手翻动着下一张。  
“啊！这个我是八字眉！我要删掉！”高山有点绝望地嚷嚷着，伸手就要按删除键。  
“不行！不行！”卫藤也迅速捉住了高山的手：“这张虽然你是八字眉，但是我和麻衣样都被拍得很好看！”

西野捧着三个甜筒回到原位的时候，发现卫藤和高山都一脸敌意地盯着自己在看，两个人的眼神让西野不由自主地缩了缩脖颈，站到白石身边去，这才把甜筒分给高山和卫藤：“因为多了一个人，这个就不是半价了……到底发生什么？”西野说到一半还是受不了两个人的眼神，忍不住问出声来。  
“没什么。”白石笑着在西野额头上吻了一下：“misa那支就算我请她吃的好啦，用来赔罪。”  
“赔罪？”西野仍然有些疑惑。  
“就是你这家伙，拍的照片只有麻衣样的每张都很好看，我和小実都有很多尬照。”卫藤没好气地吐槽着：“你这家伙是不是对焦都只往一个人身上对的？”  
西野被吐槽得往白石身后躲了又躲，也不好意思再去算计甜筒钱了。

这天接下来的时间里，高山和卫藤像是商量好了一样地，做什么都要夹在西野和白石的中间，好像刻意在把她们两个人分开一样。  
但是即使是这样，西野和白石也总能在她们一个不注意的时候就走到一起去了。  
“难道这就是情侣比起常人的优越之处？”快要到晚上的时候卫藤忍不住哀叹起来，一直都精力充沛的高山看起来好像也很是疲倦的样子。  
“那边有许愿喷泉欸。”只有白石和西野看起来好像仍然意犹未尽的样子，好像还想要去前面的喷泉的样子。  
“有五元的硬币吗？”果然，西野开始询问起卫藤和高山，在收集到两枚之后和白石往喷泉那边去了。

“服气。”卫藤看着两人的背影，笑着摇了摇头，问身边的高山：“你要去许愿吗？我这里还有硬币。”  
“啊……”高山犹豫了一下，接过了一枚硬币也往前去了。  
卫藤在原地停了一会，最后还是小声嘟囔了一句“好吧。”起身追着前面的人，也冲着喷泉那边去了。

47.  
“所以你今天许了什么样的愿望？”白石在按了向上的按钮之后专心站在原地等电梯，一面伸手握住了西野的手，压低了声音问着。  
“你猜？”西野一副憋笑的表情，脸上写着快来问我快来问我。  
“我不要猜，你直接告诉我比较好？”白石对于西野类似的表情早已经熟悉，干脆直接抛出了疑问。  
“我许的愿望是，希望麻衣样能和我一起去意大利。”果然，西野一副宣布什么重要事情的样子，连讲话的声音都比平日更大一些。  
“欸？意大利？”白石有点愣住。  
“就是平野老师那部漫画的新单元背景设定在意大利，叫我去勘景来着，可以带家属去。”电梯到了，西野先迈步进去：“所以我的愿望是麻衣样可以和我一起去，就当是散散心。”  
西野原本的表情很愉悦的，但是说着说着发现白石脸上并没有露出开心的表情，于是不由自主地放低了声音，重又跨出电梯，有些小心翼翼地看着白石：“…如果我说得太突然让麻衣样不开心的话可以不去，又或者你还没有下定决心放弃那边的工作的话有时间冲突什么的…我只是…”  
白石看向西野的空当儿，电梯门又重新关上了。  
“……麻衣样？”西野有点不确定地叫着白石的名字。  
“七濑需要我去吗？”白石总算开始讲话了：“我刚刚只是在想，你是一个人的话也没有关系的那种，尤其这次还是工作勘景，我去这件事情是必要的吗？”  
想去，想和你一起去，但是请你先让我确认。说吧，说那是必要的，哪怕只有你一个人需要我，只要你说出口其他人我就都可以不在意。白石看着西野垂下眼睛，在心里这样大喊着。说出来，说出来就可以一下子解决很多我最近都在苦恼的事情，要做的决定都能做出来，要迈出去的步子就能迈出去。  
“确认。”白石突然想起来那个时候西野察觉到问题的存在之后总是会直接地跟她讲，然后再确认两个人之间的状况。不知道为什么，现在这样的“确认”却已经缺席很久了。  
“对不起，是我讲得太突然了，明知你最近的状态或许没有心思去散心还……”过了一小会，西野伸手重新按了电梯，这么跟白石说着。  
“叮”的一声过后，电梯门打开了。  
到底是哪里不太对？西野的手指钻进白石指缝里去的时候，白石有些困扰地想着。

西野拎着行李箱去机场的时候，白石到了摄影棚。化妆师果然已经不在了，新的化妆师话很少的样子，白石对着镜子沉默地坐着，突然发现化妆间的门后探出一个人，原来是好久没有见过的大园。  
“听说学姐在拍摄，我们班级活动的赞助商在这附近，聊完之后就说来探班一下。”大园把手上拎着的寿司放在一旁，在一边坐了下来。  
“谢谢学妹。”白石有些感动的同时也觉得有些好笑，整个人状态算是到了最低点的时候陪在旁边的居然是大园。  
新的摄影师并不是以实力见长的类型，偏偏话又多、乱七八糟的要求提得也多。  
大概是很多事情同时堆在一起的缘故，当摄影师第三次说这个场景过不了，再来一次的时候，白石用力地握紧拳头，想要指甲陷进肉里的疼痛提醒自己不能在工作场合哭出声。  
但是好像并没有什么效果，视线清晰又模糊了几次，眼泪滚出眼眶之后总算又变得清晰起来。可是这种迟来的清晰又有什么用呢？白石这么想着，抬起手，把脸埋进掌心里去了。  
变得一片混乱。  
白石感觉到有一只手放在自己背上，有些犹豫地轻轻拍着自己的后背。

“真的要聊聊了啊，娜酱。”西野结束时长将近一个月的勘景、总算落地之后匆匆往回赶，结果还没有看到白石，在楼下先遇到了桥本。  
“欸？”西野有点搞不清楚状况。  
“我这么说只是觉得你们两个有必要摊开彻底地聊一下，并没有其他的意思。”桥本这么说了之后，把白石最近不确定的事情很多、工作压力很大、拍摄的时候状态也不太好、被大园安慰了的事情原原本本告知了西野。  
“……我明白了。”西野点点头之后又问桥本：“所以娜娜敏是怎么知道这件事的？”  
“当然是麻衣样告诉我的啊。”桥本看了看腕表：“有什么事我们之后再说，我现在要……”  
“不确定的事情很多、工作压力很大……这些，都是麻衣样告诉你的？”西野脸上一副“我只问最后一个问题”的急切。  
“对。”桥本这么说了之后匆忙冲着西野挥了挥手，西野一手拎着行李箱，一手对着桥本也挥了挥手。

西野出国的时候没有带家里的钥匙，上楼之后发现白石不在，只好坐在行李箱上给白石发邮件。  
“要不要出去吃饭？庆祝你回来。”白石跟以前任何一次一样，回复得很迅速。  
“好啊。”  
因为白石拍摄要到下午，之后的时间只够赶到预定的餐厅，来不及再跑回来。于是约定了地点之后西野先联系了若月，去把行李放在若月的公寓，然后在若月家的沙发上睡了个觉，闹铃响了之后就直接去和白石订好的餐厅了。

“帮我拿一下包里的手机。”西野把外套脱下来之后才想到手机要随手拿着，最近平野的新单行本要出，和出版社那边的联系都交到她手上了，精神时刻都紧绷着。  
白石闻言重新拿回西野的包，随手摸索出一个有屏幕又有棱角的东西就拿了出来，结果被西野吐槽：“那个是游戏机啦。”  
白石冲着西野笑了笑，又重新摸索，找出了真正的手机。  
“怎么又买游戏机？你最近又没空玩游戏。”两人跟在服务生后面去座位上的时候白石小声地跟西野讲话。  
“个人爱好，我先买回来，等有空玩游戏了再买游戏。”西野面不改色。  
“啧啧，浪费钱。”白石埋汰西野。  
“你不也是在衣服和化妆品上浪费钱。”西野毫不客气地反唇相讥。

吃饭的时候两个人倒是都没什么话，过了好一会儿，西野才终于又开了口。  
“最近拍摄没什么问题吗？”  
“没有啊。”白石忙着切牛排，头也没有抬地回应了西野，态度随意到让西野差点真的以为其实拍摄并没有什么问题。  
“真的吗？”西野放下手里的刀叉，盯着白石看：“那我怎么又听说你在摄影棚的时候哭了？”  
白石没有讲话，这种熟悉的、沉默的样子此刻却让西野觉得怒意一下子窜上来。  
“你是真的不知道别人喜欢你吗？为什么你能做到这样若无其事？”餐厅气氛很静谧，不远处有钢琴师在弹着钢琴，因此西野压低了声音这么说着：“有什么事是跟她们讲都OK，跟我讲就不行的？”  
白石总算也放下了手里的刀叉，抬眼看着西野：“因为我觉得你都追求独立、需要个人空间，一个人也无所谓，我就不想拿自己的事情去打扰你，太依赖你说不定会惹得你烦心呢？”  
西野一瞬间觉得有些好笑，她原本只是不想显得太过插手白石的人生才会选择很多事情不去主动追问，只是等白石来告诉她而已，结果现在居然听到白石说不想显得太依赖她因此让她烦心。  
“拜托，你是我女朋友啊，我怎么会觉得你烦？”西野讲出这句话的时候甚至有觉得自己的声音里带了点笑意。  
“是吗？”白石反问：“那你有没有想过，为什么我可以跟别人讲这些事却不能跟你讲？这都是我一个人的问题吗？大园喜欢我我当然有觉察到，可是我也跟她讲清楚了没有办法回应她，这些你都知道吗？你如果真的很关心很在意的话怎么会看不出这些？还是说你对我压根就没有信心？”  
“怎么会……”西野的怒意完全没有消失：“你跟大园讲清楚了为什么她还会缠在你身边？是对你没有一点点想法吗？”  
“那我应该怎么做？让她从我的世界滚出去吗？她有想法干我什么事？你眼睛只要看着我就好了。”  
“可是我看着你的时候什么回应都没有啊……”西野突然觉得脑袋一阵混乱，完全没有办法思考：“你什么都不告诉我，我只能用猜的。”  
“大概是因为你都是被爱着长大的，所以很难观察另外一个人吧。”白石的眼光落在桌上，盯着反光的刀叉，声音也不像刚才那么高了：“你根本不缺我缺少的东西，所以你也都看不到我。你说不定只是在找足够喜欢你你却不一定那么喜欢的人而已，娜娜敏也是，我也是。”  
“好吧。”西野一下子觉得自己整个人都冷静下来了，她看着白石，慢慢地把话讲出口来：“所以你明知道大园喜欢你，你也没有拉开距离。在迷茫期安慰你别哭欸，这种待遇我都没有过吧？我不是对你没有信心，我其实是对我自己没有信心，因为所有人都应该围着你，但是同时所有人又都配不上你，这样才是对的。”

48.  
若月把头发完全吹干之后才听到门铃在响，想着大概是西野来拿行李箱，所以直接打开了门。  
是西野倒是没错，但是若月看到西野脸上的表情之后，自觉地把原本要说出口的话咽回去了。  
“我可以借住一段时间吗？”西野这么说着，探头看了看若月公寓里空着的那间房：“那个里面有人住吗？”  
“你在讲什么啦，怎么可能有人住！”若月有点哭笑不得，把门彻底推开好让西野进来：“你和白石学姐吵架了吗？”  
西野点点头：“吵得超级凶。”  
“哇，浪漫晚餐的时候吵架，你们真的很厉害哦。”  
“你滚开啦……”西野有气无力地瞪了若月一眼：“你洗好了吗？那我去洗澡。”  
这么说着，已经打开行李箱，一边拿洗漱用品和睡衣出来一边庆幸幸好白天有把东西寄存在若月这边，不然都不知道该怎么办才好了。  
洗过澡之后的西野躺在床上，回想起刚刚和白石吵架的情景，确实是以前没有过的激烈程度，虽然西野一直在努力避免这样的状况发生。但是当白石干脆利落地站起身走开之后西野才真切地意识到，这次也是彻底地搞砸了。  
因为到最后她们互相讲的话并不是在努力试着沟通，而是都在努力把自己的观点强塞给对方，并且都在听到了刺伤自己的话语之后更努力地试着去刺伤对方。  
西野越想越烦，在床上翻了个身，把脸埋在枕头里。然后就听到推门的声音，西野的脸埋在枕头里，因此讲话的声音闷闷的：“干什么？”  
“啊，”大概是害怕西野会突然情绪失控，若月小声地跟西野讲着话：“是玲香啦，她说想要去海边玩两天，但是不想一个人去。我已经答应了，她叫我问问你去不去？”  
西野的理智在冲她大喊去呀！当然要去！以现在樱井和若月的相处状态，你不去的话压根不知道会发生些什么！但是她现在心里充满了郁闷，虽然知道应该去体会好朋友的心情答应前去，却无论如何都不想有所动作。  
“……不去，你们去吧。”停了一会，西野闷闷地跟若月这么讲。  
“啊，好的。”大概也看出了西野的状态有多差，若月也不敢再多讲，关上门就走开了。  
只是她原本以为西野只是住个一两天，等气消了就会回去的，没想到一个月之后西野反倒给她缴了三个月的平摊租金，那个时候若月才觉察出事情大了。

 

“所以娜酱没有追上去，反倒去你那里借宿了？”樱井一脸难以相信的表情，刚想继续说些什么，前面转过弯之后人流量突然增加了，若月伸手捉住樱井的手臂。  
“若？”樱井有些反应不过来的样子，一边被若月拽着走，一边叫若月的名字。  
但是若月一直没有回应樱井，只是在走过人流密集的地方之后才放开手，有些不好意思地跟樱井解释着：“啊，因为害怕走散迷路的缘故。”  
虽然刚刚在捉住樱井手臂的一瞬间若月的心情也莫名地停滞了一下，但是在那之后果然还是马上聚精会神于继续走路了。现在看到樱井有些生气的表情之后下意识地缩了缩手，疑惑于自己现在为什么会是这样的反应。  
之后直到晚上吃饭，樱井都一直是板着脸，什么都没有讲，若月莫名心虚地走在一旁，也不敢发问。  
“玲香到底怎么了……？”晚饭吃到一半，樱井仍然什么话都没有讲，只是在吃。若月总算忍不住，问出声来。  
“没什么啊，”樱井的声音有些闷闷的：“你和别人一起出去的时候也会这样，在人多的地方捉住别人的手臂带路吗？”  
“应该不会啊……”若月视线看向上面，思索着自己之前有没有这样过。  
“所以就是只有对我会这样吧！”樱井打断了若月的话：“之前我还一直在想这对于我来说算不算得上是特权，甚至还会因此有些得意，也太好笑了吧。”  
“玲香？”  
“其实你有没有想过，如果你只会对我这样，为什么这么多年我们仍然还停留在朋友的阶段？”结果樱井一说就停不下来了。  
若月张了张嘴，一时间不知道究竟该说些什么。  
“你不要讲话。”在她说出些什么之前，樱井又开了口：“我不想听你说什么因为我们是一起长大的，所以你会对我好之类的。倒是不如说，如果是因为这个原因的话，那我宁愿从来都没有认识过你，像娜酱小実她们那样，到了高中才遇见你，这样你会不会对于我的存在稍微重视一些。”  
“等等，玲香，所以你……喜欢我？”若月总算抓到了重点。  
“你发现得太晚了。”樱井猛地站起身来，看着若月一脸的不敢置信：“我已经不喜欢你了！”  
“我会自己去另外开房间，明天就回去，再见。”这么说完之后樱井转身走开了，留下若月一个人坐在原地。  
若月有些惊讶地拿起杯子喝了一口，才反应过来饮料已经喝完了，刚刚催服务生拿新的过来，其实还没拿到来着，她原本是不喝白水的。  
“原来玲香喜欢我哦……”满脑子都是这样的想法，藉由这个，若月好像总算想明白了之前为什么自己会反对樱井答应别人的告白。  
为什么会反对她和别人在一起，为什么会只对她一个人这样……若月从来都忙于设计方面的事情，也一直心安理得于樱井的存在和她们彼此之间给对方的小小特权，现在想想其实才发觉，对占有欲无论如何都不能释怀的友情其实已经压根不是友情了吧？

忙了一段时间之后总算搞定了平野的新单行本，发售日那天平野宣布给西野放假一个礼拜，之后西野买了新发售的游戏，通关之后开始二周目，沉迷于收集月亮。  
若月所在的工作室也刚刚忙完一个大case，还算是比较清闲，两个人没事就各自躲在房间里，吃饭的时候也是一起叫外卖，又或者是哪个人吃腻了外卖决定亲自动手烧饭，于是顺便多烧一份出来。  
西野这天早上起来之后随手揉了揉翘起来的发尾，用手指压了两三下之后仍然会翘起来，于是干脆随它去了，打着呵欠去洗漱，然后准备做厚蛋烧。  
蛋液放进锅里去之后西野才发现调料还没有准备好，于是又转身去准备调料，锅里的也没顾得上管，见状的若月一边高喊着“在搞什么啊”一边冲过来，照料着不粘锅。  
然后就变成两个人在厨房合作早餐的桥段。  
“其实这样还蛮像大学我们合租一间时候的样子的……”西野拿着竹筷跟若月搭话。  
“现在我们不也在合租一间……”若月没好气地吐槽回去：“只是你仍然和那个时候一样，料理完全不上手，大概和白石学姐一起待了这么久都没怎么烧过饭……”  
白石的名字脱口而出一小会之后若月才反应过来，慌忙住了口。  
但是西野已经不再回话了，西野只是低着头，手里拿着竹筷也没有去翻面，最后是若月为了减小损失，自觉地把火关掉了。  
“为什么人总是在完全不能收回的话语出口之后才会意识到自己讲了这样糟糕的话？”  
“对不起。”若月觉得自己刚刚真的是没睡醒，现在就不太一样了，现在已经吓到完全清醒了。  
“不是在讲你啦，”结果西野又接了话：“我是在说我自己。”  
若月看着锅里平摊着的蛋烧，没有接话。  
“其实一开始我在想，一切都是很正常的状态了，日常用品缺少的我都慢慢补齐了，也有在心里赌气地想要好好学习料理，做到不只是偶尔才能应付一餐、正经的一日三餐就无法完成的状态，”西野仍然低着头，只是翘起来的发尾颤了一下，又恢复了静止的状态：“是说没有麻衣样的我果然不行，我是个不够完善的人，还需要继续成长吗？”  
“人每天都需要继续成长啊……”若月小声地回应着西野：“娜酱就是娜酱，就算料理不上手也不影响你是一个完全体，只不过……你和麻衣样你们两个实在是太合拍了而已，以至于在一起的时候完全没有发觉，直到分开之后才暴露出问题来，我猜白石学姐就算是料理上手，现在也一定突然察觉到了某些问题的存在。”  
“就像白石学姐不会察觉自己料理上手是一件完美到能覆盖两个人的事情一样，也一定存在着娜酱不能察觉、白石学姐能够察觉的事情…所以你们真的就这样分手了吗？”  
西野沉吟了一会儿，突然用力地在若月肩膀上拍了一下，吓得若月整个人一抖。  
“所以有没有若月同学能够发觉、但是樱井同学不能发觉的事情？”西野讲话的声音似乎已经恢复了一些元气。  
“欸？”若月一下子没能跟上西野话题转换的速度。  
“你要不要抓紧这个机会？哄生气的人一般会有两种可能，一种是普普通通地就事论事道歉，然后关系恢复正常，一种——”西野弯起眼睛：“是借机坦诚所有心意，然后让你们的友谊进一步升华。若月同学选择哪一种？”  
若月有点不服气地看着一脸我看透你了的西野，末了还是软了下来，说“第二种。”

49.  
“总觉得衣服穿起来好难受。”白石从穿上那件衬衣起就一直有些难受的样子，不停地念叨着，直到桥本忍不住叫白石过来背对自己站着，后衣领翻起来之后就看到了让白石一直嚷嚷的罪魁祸首——新的衬衣标签都没有摘下来。  
“这件衣服是你这个月才买的吧？”白石的衣服更新很快，桥本压根分不清哪件是哪件，但是却很笃定地认为白石这件衣服是最近才买的。  
“欸？你怎么知道？”白石右手抬起整理着衣领，眼睛落在桥本拿着的标签上，有点疑惑地问着。  
桥本笑着摇了摇头，只是说：“快去准备啦，把烟花都搬到那边的角落去，等下BBQ结束了若就会告白了。”  
白石好像也一下子意识到了桥本没说出口的是什么，于是自觉地转身朝着藏烟火的后备箱走过去。  
“真的不要去说句话吗？我觉得你的眼神今晚除了停在食物上面就是停在她身上了。”结果白石走出去几步之后桥本对着她的背影这么说着。但是白石的步子也只是停了一停而已，又继续往前走去了。桥本看着白石的背影，只好叹了口气，又看了看手里的标签，最后走到装垃圾的地方，把标签丢进去了。  
因为她自己会负责处理掉松村和自己买回来的新衣服上的标签，之前去西野那里串门的时候也有看到西野一边聊着天一边把新衣服上的标签取下来，所以桥本猜大概白石的衣服标签也是由西野负责处理的。  
这种就是在一起的时候很容易习以为常，分开之后却又会突然意识到原来自己从来没有注意过的那种小细节啊。

西野洗完了碗，缩在水池背面用手机刷着ins的时候看到了生驹最新发的一条。照片上只有明信片，还有远处的大本钟作为背景。  
“站在这边写明信片给你，隔着这么远还能体会到彼此的心情吗？还能体会到对方的笑点吗？还能再怎么支持彼此？”  
西野对着手机发愣的时候桥本在她肩膀上轻轻拍了一下，西野有点惊讶地看过去的时候桥本对着她笑了笑，提醒她再有一小会儿若月就会开始告白了，别忘了计划。西野看了看腕表，对着桥本点了点头，看到桥本仍然在盯着自己看，过了一会儿才反应过来大概是因为刚刚生驹那条ins以至于自己的眼睛有点发红，于是笑着把手机拿给桥本看。  
或许是因为已经刷到过生驹那条了，桥本匆匆扫了一眼就知道了内容，当下也只是笑着对西野说没关系，毕竟还是个只身闯到不熟识的天地去的少年，“总会有一天，不知不觉地就学会了拍照比中指、配字用fuck，然后再慢慢变回干干净净的样子，那个时候再哭也不迟。”桥本眼睛盯着远处亮起来的街灯：“时间总是会过去。”

樱井从BBQ一开始就觉得别别扭扭的，上次出去旅行明明是自己提出的意见，结果最后突然生气、把若月一个人丢在那边的也是自己，但是BBQ的时候好几次想要开口道歉，却又都被若月转换了话题。  
这种别扭的感觉在篝火被熄灭、四周的手电也突然被熄灭之后达到了最高峰，明明今天人还算是挺多的，但是周围突然变黑之后一下子所有的声音好像都消失掉了。樱井有点慌张地站在原处，思考着到底应该现在冲出去找到随便哪个人一起好让自己不那么害怕还是其他，然后四周同时出现了细微的火光，之后火光变大了，变得窸窸窣窣了，樱井才反应过来原来大家都没有走开，而是在周围点起了线香花火，但是因为今天时不时会有风的缘故，花火被吹得晃来晃去。  
因为樱井一直在四下打量着花火，若月自己手上也没有拿花火，所以知道若月开始讲话樱井才发觉她是站在自己面前的。  
“玲香……”若月叫了樱井的名字之后樱井有点惊讶地睁大眼睛朝着她看过来，若月这才发现樱井的表情不像平时那样笑嘻嘻的，反而很严肃，不由得一阵心虚，求助似的看向站在一边的西野。  
“你看我做什么！快点讲啊！”西野急得声音都变大了。  
若月只好又转过脸去，盯着樱井看，明明灭灭的花火中樱井的表情看起来还是那么严肃，一两秒之后若月又顶不住了，只好把视线移到樱井的眉心处，听说这样能制造出一种在盯着对方认真讲话的感觉。  
“玲香，”若月清了清嗓子，盯着樱井的眉心讲话：“我之前真的是有够笨…完全没有察觉到你会喜欢我…我知道你现在已经不喜欢我了！你上次有说过…这个我知道，但你先不要生气…先听我把话讲完。”  
“……她在废些什么啊？”白石手里的花火已经烧完了，只好骂骂咧咧地又拿了一根重新点燃。一旁的松村伸手过来，安慰性地抚了抚白石的后背。  
“……我之前意识不到你掉了东西一定要我陪你去找、每年情人节都送巧克力给我、走在路上会握住我的手、出去玩都在我也有空的时候…这些，我都意识不到是因为你喜欢我，浪费掉了你这么多的心意。真的很对不起！”若月突然很用力地冲着樱井九十度鞠了个躬。  
“真的是太差劲了……”松村手里的花火也烧完了，点上新的一支的时候也忍不住吐槽了一句。  
若月仍旧保持着鞠躬的姿势，没有起身：“我知道玲香现在已经不喜欢我了…但是我是喜欢玲香的…全世界最喜欢玲香。所以我想说，即使你不喜欢我了……也不要推开我，之后换我第一个送你巧克力、换我走在路上握住你的手…请让我待在你身边、继续喜欢你。”  
说完之后好像是准备九十度鞠躬的，结果发现自己已经在鞠躬了，于是才慌忙起身，然后又鞠躬回去：“拜托了！”  
“你真的很自私啊……”樱井的声音有点发抖：“我已经不喜欢你了，你还是说想要待在我身边、继续喜欢我，那你有没有考虑过我如果其实并不想看见你呢？”  
“啊……这样啊。”若月的声音充满认真，好像是真的在考虑这个问题一样。  
“笨啊，快冲上去抱住她！”桥本接过白石分发下来的新的花火，顺手递给西野一支，大家重新点起来。  
结果大家吐槽了那么多句，唯有桥本这句得到了所有人的共鸣，白石先带头喊了起来“抱一下！”大家都跟着喊了起来，到后来就变成了“亲一下！”  
“那就，玲香你不要生气……”若月一脸“是大家叫我这样做，我不能不这样”的表情，朝前走出几步，抱住了樱井。  
若月熟悉的味道冲进樱井鼻腔的时候樱井终于忍不住小声哭了起来，若月擦掉樱井的泪水，小声地说着对不起。  
“这种时候我想听的才不是对不起啊！”樱井被若月整个的表现逗笑，忍不住吐槽起来。  
“欸？”  
“比较想听你说喜欢我。”  
“我喜欢你。”这次若月倒是终于没有那么迟钝了。  
“以后可不可以想听几遍就听几遍？”  
“想听几遍就听几遍。”若月重新抱紧樱井：“就想那个时候你放大好多倍的图鉴，你放大多少，我就说多少。”  
樱井有些惊讶地看向若月的时候若月有些不好意思地笑了起来：“我一直不知道，还是娜酱告诉我的……”

若月抱住樱井的时候桥本激动地抱住一只手抱住一旁的松村，松村吻上来的时候干脆闭上了眼睛。白石和西野原本是笑着的，只是习惯性地看向身边的时候遇上对方的眼神，又不由自主地收住了笑容。  
后面回去的时候不知道是不是大家故意的，白石和西野又变成走在一起。  
不知道是谁先开口的，察觉的时候两人已经平静地聊了好些了。西野知道白石终于从旧的杂志社离职，接到了新的offer，新的所属杂志是线上线下同时运营的人气杂志，同时也知道了白石最近有在学习一直都很感兴趣的服装设计，算是在往想要的方向上努力。  
“那就好。”西野这么回应着，才发现自己和白石已经被大家落在后面了：“我刚刚就一直在担心你会不会聊着聊着突然跟我讲一句‘我现在交往着的人也……’之类的，这种连续剧里的情节。”  
“怎么可能！”白石惊讶到眉毛都扬了起来：“不过确实是大园又跟我告白了一次…说果然还是喜欢我。”  
“啊啊，”西野点点头，笑着看着地上自己的影子：“也难怪，既然有机会当然要再讲一遍的。”  
西野这么讲了之后两个人都没有再讲话，一直到若月租住的公寓楼下，西野停了步子，白石这才发现原来不知不觉已经走到若月楼下了。  
两个人沉默了一回，白石问西野：“所以我们怎么办？”  
西野看着白石，是很坦诚的样子，像她们刚刚交往时候的样子：“我不知道啊。”  
白石皱着眉，勾起嘴角笑着摇了摇头：“可是我还是很喜欢你欸。”  
西野跟着白石笑：“我也一直喜欢你。”  
月光和路灯一起，沉默地注视着站在楼下的两个人，白石和西野没有再讲别的什么，互相笑了笑，就说了再见。

50  
冬天的风总归还是有些冷的，西野把围巾往上面再裹一点，遮住半边脸之后仰起脸来看向天空，纵横交错的电路线和光秃秃的树梢同时向她展示着冬季的萧瑟。  
当树梢微微摇动起来的时候，西野也感受到了再次袭来的冷风，于是缩了缩脖颈，将双手揣在口袋里，继续往前走去。若月租住的公寓离平野老师工作所在的写字楼很近，西野每天步行通勤完全没有压力。  
今天是校对稿件的最后一天，今晚平野老师的新作品就要全部下印，之后西野会有一个短暂的假期，直到半个月之后的新单行本发售日才会开始继续陪着平野跑签售会。  
到达平野老师所在的写字楼下的大厅时西野呼出一口气，将工作卡塞回包里，接着拿下了围巾和手套，按了电梯。  
西野上班的时间并不算早，因此等电梯的人并不多，三三两两的，旁边的几个小年轻应该是被领导派去外面买咖啡，手上拎着咖啡店的外带纸袋，小声地讨论着白石麻衣最新出演的连续剧很不错的样子。  
西野知道她们为什么会讨论这个——两台电梯正中央的灯箱里，白石凝视着镜头的眼神闪闪发亮，是今年当红的几位演员之一。  
电梯发出“叮”的一声时西野将手揣进口袋，从贴着印有白石照片广告的灯箱前路过，目不斜视地走进了电梯。

稿件校对的扫尾工作进行得很顺利，西野中间吃了个午饭又小憩了一会儿，快到傍晚的时候全部工作完成，西野将所有的稿件装在文件袋里，和平野老师打过招呼之后将稿件送到了出版社，之后就下班了。  
短暂的假期开始得猝不及防，西野完全没有任何计划。她一手捂着刚刚买来的热咖啡，一手从口袋里拿出手机来，处理着邮件。  
首先是生田一直在养的狗狗前段时间突然被发现怀孕了，一时之间生田大神在她们这群人中间变得更加受欢迎起来——所有人都在讨好生田，好等小狗狗出生的时候能够顺利讨要到一只。  
“反正早晚都要养的，从绘梨花这里抱一只走岂不是最佳选择？这样我们养的狗狗之间就具有了血缘关系耶，单单是想想一下就会觉得很心动有没有？”  
生田在享受着松村带来的炸鸡时听到松村压低了声音小声地这么和桥本讨论着。  
“我就知道你们突然对我这么好是因为狗！”发觉自己受欢迎并不是因为个人魅力而是托了狗的福，生田有些生气地这么大声嚷嚷着。  
但生气归生气，当小狗狗真的出生时生田还是颇为开心地在群里po了照片出来，并且再三强调想要领养的人不准挑挑拣拣的，分到哪只就是哪只，“要对所有的狗狗一视同仁。”  
小狗在她们这帮人中间真的人气很高，首先冲出来抢占领养名额的自然是松村，其次是樱井，之后过了一小段时间是高山，然后是卫藤。  
还剩下最后一只小狗，全身都是黑色的，只有四只脚脚掌处生着雪白的绒毛，虽然星野再三表示好可爱自己想养，但都被生田以她还不具备照顾另一个小生命的能力为由拒绝掉了。  
“所以娜酱要养吗？”生田在群里圈了西野。  
“不要。”西野想起自己家里年龄颇大的腊肠犬来，觉得还是拒绝掉：“重要的东西还是越少越好。”  
“有道理。”生田这么回复了她。

之后西野点开了卫藤发过来的一个文件。高山告白失败之后自暴自弃，专心和卫藤一起研究如何提升摄影技术的课题，每到休息日就约着一起外出摄影，发了几轮工资之后各自升级了装备，近处的景点也都玩得差不多了，开始向远处进发，逐渐升华出了战友情谊。  
于是卫藤最近又开始考虑是否和高山把感情进一步升华一下了。万能的misamisa向来是有想法就会着手去做，这次选择的表白方式也很老旧——同样是打算把摄影作品拿给对方看，期待能够透过作品传达出心意。于是找了直系学妹兼高山的老朋友西野来做参考人。  
西野大致翻了一遍之后心里已经有了想法，决定等到家以后再跟卫藤详细讨论一下，于是关上了对话框。  
再之后就是若月发来的消息，说是这个礼拜要和樱井一起随桥本她们去北海道玩，问西野要不要同行？  
北海道西野还是蛮心动的，但是问过了具体的时间之后发现启程日期大概和平野老师新单行本的签售会重合了，所以只好遗憾地谢绝掉。  
“那你一个人留在家里？”若月有些不放心地这么问着。  
“没问题的啦。”西野这么回复了若月：“如果我自己烧的饭不好吃的话会叫外卖的，不会饿到我自己。”

之后的一段时间里生田一直没能找到合适的狗狗主人，星野这种比她还低一届的学妹她又不放心，思来想去没有办法，最终还是抱着狗狗敲响了西野家的门。  
结果西野刚刚打开了门，生田就觉得有什么毛球跑了过来，绕着自己的脚在转圈圈，过了一会儿又是一只，细看之下才发现是松村和樱井领养的那两只，跑过来稍微晚一些的那只是松村领养的，被抱走的时候都是一样的，现在看起来已经明显比自己抱着的和樱井领养的那只胖了一圈。  
西野看起来蛮头痛的样子，当她的眼神落在生田怀抱里那只狗狗的身上时，她的表情又痛苦了几分。  
还是生田先反应过来，她把手里的小狗放下，随后关上了门，这才向西野搭起话来：“为什么这两只会在你这里？”  
“若和沙友理她们都跟着娜娜敏去北海道玩了……但是小狗需要人照顾，所以她们就干脆都把狗狗丢给我了。”  
“啊，原来是这样。”生田一边回答着，一边熟练地拿起两只小狗狗的前爪，和它们打起招呼来：“既然你已经有了两只，那再多一只应该问题也不大——”  
“不可以。”西野扶额：“这两只已经够呛了。”  
“娜酱……”生田可怜兮兮地看着西野，干脆捉住最新的那只，把它的爪子搭到西野的裤脚上：“你真的不考虑一下吗？”  
“不要啦……”西野刚想要摇头，低头看到小狗白色的爪子勾住了她的裤脚，忍不住被可爱到内心动摇，一下子就改了口：“但是我可以帮你照看几天。”  
照看几天就照看几天。生田大神自然有生田大神的如意算盘：世界上有人能在照看了几天小动物之后不对它产生任何感情的吗？没有。  
再说了，过段时间樱井和若月同居的话，孤独的留守儿童西野也会需要陪伴的。

西野觉得自己的假期有如苦役：每天准备食物要准备四份、因为有了狗狗打扫卫生的频率变高很多、喜欢的卫衣上沾满了狗毛、而且每到傍晚的时候为了防止它们拆家还必须套上链子带它们出去逛街。  
接到平野老师的电话时西野就正费力地扯着狗链防止这几只不怕死的小崽子去挑衅人家的巨型犬。  
被平野老师吩咐去观察一下明天签售会所在的书店地形如何时西野才反应过来——自己这次的假期就快要结束了。  
也太惨了吧，西野挂掉电话之后，一边感受着手上的绳子时不时传来的很有冲劲的力量，一边在心里这么想着。

签售会定在市中心最大的书店，因为在签售之前可能还会有讲座之类的，西野详细地观察了书店外面临街的地方在不影响交通状况的情况下排队大概能排多少人，这才弯下腰去，把三只狗都抱在怀里，和书店店员交代了来意，从后门走进了书店，这样就能在深入了解一下后台了，也好为明天或许会有的突发事件做准备。  
书店大厅很热闹，大概是有什么活动，西野心不在焉地随着店员穿过了走廊，大厅里的主持人还在絮絮叨叨地讲着，西野断断续续地听到一些字句，也都听不真切，唯独到最后听到了“白石麻衣”几个字眼。  
是从外界缓慢地往意识里起地震的，从遥远的地方逐渐地震到心里去，西野有点恍惚地想，是白石麻衣吗？  
是这样近的距离吗？  
之后好像主持人终于说完了，换活动的正主讲话，声音太过真切地传出来，咬字和停顿的习惯西野都再熟悉不过了。  
好像是有感受到西野异常的情绪波动，三只狗狗忧心忡忡地把爪子搭在西野的手臂上。

看过后台之后西野调整了手臂的角度，把正在朝下滑去的狗狗抱好，结果恰恰是生田带过来的那只最小却最不安分，被抱着半天不动早就受不了了，也不管眼前是不是能随便撒野的场所，一个挣扎就摆脱了西野，顺着走廊往前面的出口处跑去。  
西野大惊，完全不知道跑出前面的走廊会是什么场合，如果是正常营业的书店的话就惨了，狗毛这种东西绝对不会受欢迎的，于是抱紧了另外两只迅速追上去。  
在快要到出口的地方追上了，西野弯下腰去，伸出手准备把狗狗捞上来，然后视野里就出现了一只手，那只手逗弄着狗狗的鼻尖，因此狗狗停了下来，不停地嗅着那只手，哼哼唧唧的。  
西野没有抬头。  
好像自己也意识到了自己的错误，狗狗终于冷静了下来，不敢再跟西野套近乎，于是假装可怜地把白色的爪子搭在朝着自己伸过来的那只手上，被那只手的主人抱起来的时候也很乖地没有反抗。  
西野终于直起身来，看着眼前的人。  
白石穿着一件一看就价格不菲的连衣裙，也不嫌弃狗毛，亲昵地把狗狗抱在怀里，一只手上还握着一杯咖啡。  
“在这边做写真集手渡会来着，有点口渴就跑到后面找水喝，没想到这么巧。”结果还是白石先开了口。  
西野看向白石，白石凝视她的眼神闪闪发亮。  
“西野桑怎么不讲话？是也觉得有些渴吗？”白石歪了歪脑袋，想了一下，把手里的咖啡递给西野。  
好像意识到这是很重要的场合，三只狗狗全部都很老实地一动不动。西野抱着两只，这会儿伸不出手臂去接咖啡。  
“近一点。”  
白石眨眨眼睛，笑着朝西野的方向迈进一步。  
“再近一点。”西野有点紧张的样子，不自觉地压低了声音。  
白石又朝着西野的方向走了一步。  
西野没有再讲话。  
“我们可以交往吗？西野桑？”白石笑着朝着西野凑近，像是随时准备从西野那里偷走一个吻。  
西野没有回答，朝着白石摊开手。白石把手里的咖啡放在西野手上，却没有收回手：“可以吗？”  
“那我们算是，谁追谁？”  
白石笑了起来，像是终于接收到了重大时刻已经结束的信号一般，狗狗也重又开始挣扎了起来。  
白石松开了易拉罐，手指在西野的手背上画了个圆圈。  
一个圆上的两点，谁在前谁在后？  
“我们互相追随。”

全文完


End file.
